Spirit of the Byakugan
by Van 'n' Kim
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga had always wanted to become stronger to be acknowledged by Naruto. On a mission to retrieve back a stone, something unexpected happens. She is thrown into the world of shamans. Will she be able to survive in a world with her ability useless?
1. Chapter 1

Van: Ha, now I've really lost it! XD We've all seen crossovers, but I'm really mean to do this, ne? Anyway, it's HINATA meets the world of SHAMAN KING! XD

Hinata: Ano... Van...

Van: I know! You're excited too!

Hinata: (surprised) Eh? But, I-

Van: Don't worry, you'll be fine!

Disclaimer: No, I have not a name to Naruto or Shaman King merchandise! It's not mine!

Chapter One Konoha

"Come on now!"

"Yes, Gai-sensei!"

"**_Konoha sempu_**!"

"**_Kage bunshin no jutsu_**!"

Hinata Hyuuga smiled watching the three train with huge vigor. She especially admired a certain blond who was getting stronger with every mission given. She gave a small gasp of concern as he fell, but immediately giggled hearing his accusation of lack of food as the cause. She quickly turned around to find her cousin Neji who gave a turn of the head. She nodded and obediently followed the branch member.

"Hokage-sama wishes to see you, Hinata-sama."

"I understand." She said.

Neji hesitated before opening the door. "Hokage-sama. I brought her here."

"Good." Tsunade said.

Hinata noticed that also Shino and Chouji were there.

"Shino-kun, Chouji-kun!" Hinata said surprised.

"Oh, Hinata." said both also surprised.

"Alright, I've ordered you four together on this mission. Shizune." Tsunade said.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. This is the stone of Bessekai. It's priceless in value even though it seems to be an ordinary rock. You can recognize it by the insignia made on it. Our client was the current owner until recently. A band of thieves had stolen them. We have reason to believe that they had it kept in the forest of sprites nearby the town of mines. Your mission is to get the stone back. This is a C-ranker." Shizune explained. Ton-ton squealed in agreement.

"Chouji." Tsunade said. "Are you comfortable with these three as your comrades?"

"Well, It's not like I have much of a choice. Besides, I haven't had a mission in a while."

"Any of you have any objections?" Tsunade asked as if daring any of the four to protest. When none answered, she nodded satisfied. "Very well. Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, and Akimichi Chouji. As Hokage, I grant this mission to you four. Do not fail me."

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Now go forth!"

* * *

All were on time and departure had no problem. Almost. 

"HEY! YOU GUYS!"

The four stopped with wide eyes.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata said blushing.

"What's the big idea, getting a mission without me! I wanna go too!" Naruto complained.

"Naruto, the decision was made by Tsunade-sama!"

"Then I'll convince Tsunade-baachan to let me come with you! This isn't fair!"

"Naruto, Nothing's ever fair. Besides, we have all the help we need." Shino reasoned.

"Oh no you don't! You need me! Just wait a minute and I'll come with you! Besides, you guys are early! I won't make you late!"

"Oh for the love of-"

Naruto had already ran back to the Hokage mansion. "TSUNADE-BAACHAN! Let me come with those guys!"

"What? Why?!"

"Come on! I need to go on a mission! This is the first one we had in weeks, and you're not letting me go?! Why I oughta-"

"You can go."

Naruto continued not listening. "And what's more, you send Shino-baka, Chouji-baka, and Neji-baka on this mission! They can't do this without me!"

"I SAID YOU CAN GO!!!!!!"

Naruto ran off quickly screaming about silly Tsunade-baachan and her short temper.

* * *

"Ne, ne, are we there yet?" Naruto asked. 

"No. We just left, you idiot." Chouji pointed out.

After what seemed to be an hour, Naruto piped up once more.

"Are we there yet?"

"No!" Neji shouted.

"Well, when will we get there?"

"Naruto, it's only a day until we actually do get there." Shino said.

"Oh come on!" Naruto complained as they settled down for rest.

"A-ano, Naruto-kun," Hinata said fidgeting. "C-can you c-come with me and p-pick..." Her voice trailed off.

"Huh? Oh! Berries!" Naruto picked a few from Hinata's hands, his fingers brushed hers. "Yum! These are great! What are we waiting for, Hinata! Let's get some more!"

Hinata blushed. _'Naruto-kun... Is holding my hand!'_ A silly grin formed her porcelain face. _'I-I'm so happy!'_

"Oy, Hinata? You okay?"

Hinata jerked out of her dreamy state realizing that Naruto was waving his hand over her face. "U-Uh, yeah." She squeaked.

"Well, that's great! Come on, I don't know which ones are good." Naruto said with his hands on his hips.

Hinata blushed and quickly pointed out how to find good ones.

Chouji quickly gave tips on how to really enjoy the berries on a fine sunny day with the addition of mint. "That way," he explained. "You get a good taste of summer."

Naruto spat some mint leaves out. "Bleagh! It taste weird!"

"That's because you didn't clean it." Neji said annoyed.

As they ate, Shino had a few bugs scout the area. He then was surprised to find his bugs return so quickly, only to find out that it was Naruto's fault with his frequently unexpected farts.

And so, they came to depend on Neji's ability.

Neji's eyes suddenly widened. **"_Byakugan_." **His white eyes grew sharp and veins grew from his temples. He scanned the area thoroughly before gasping.

"What is it?" Hinata whispered.

"We're being watched." Neji murmured back. "They have us... Surrounded?"

"What, you sure about this?" Chouji asked.

"I'm positive!" Neji said.

Shino nodded. "So that's how they'll do it, huh? Alright, here's what we'll do..."

* * *

The thief signalled to his comrades, smirking. 'These children are sent after us? This will be too easy!' 

Another thief leaped up to the first. "You remember our deal?"

"Of course. You guys get the stone, we help you guys activate it, the town gets into confusion, and we take it over from there." The thief grinned.

"And so that is what it's about, eh?"

Before they knew it, a barrier of bugs began to swarm around them.

One of them quickly leaped out, leaving the other to scream in agony as he began to lose conciousness.

The runaway thief signaled to others. It was time.


	2. Chapter 2

Van: Thank you aoimizuneko for your kind review! You won't be disappointed!

Hinata: B-but isn't it a better idea to just wait for more people to comment first?

Van: You know, Naruto sends his love.

Hinata: (blushes) E-eh?! (faints in joy)

Van: (chibi) Wow, that was easy.

Disclaimer: I never own Naruto or Shaman king. They belong to their respective owners and nothing will change that save for the lawsuit I'm having and- Okay okay. Onto the fic!

Ch. 2 Sacrifice

Naruto's grin grew wide. Shino's plan to lure them out was perfect! And here they are, right on schedule! "_**Kage bunshin no jutsu!**_" He grinned at the shocked faces of the ninja thieves. "Okay guys! Let's do this!"

"YEAH!" cried out the many variations of himself.

In a matter of moments, they were beaten to a pulp.

In another direction where they tried to escape, there was Chouji, waiting for them. "Oh no you don't! _**Baika no jutsu!**_" Chouji suddenly had two long arms and within minutes had them trapped.

Naruto grinned while tossing the tied up thieves next to Chouji's share. "Yup. We did good!"

"Hey, Naruto." Chouji said suddenly.

"Huh? What?" Naruto asked.

"This seems a bit too easy, don't you think?"

"Like what?"

"Like the real thieves are making their escape." Chouji looked onto the path gravely. "Neji, Shino, and Hinata are on it, but still."

Naruto tilted his head in confusion. "What?"

"This is bad. We need to get back with the others!" Chouji leaped up a tree.

"Hey Chouji! Wait for me!" Naruto shouted.

* * *

The thief that escaped growled. Apparently he underestimated the ninja brats. He looked annoyed at his complaining comrade.

"What is it Renka?"

"Look, is it really worth all this trouble, Tenma? I mean, couldn't we just-"

"Shut up! We've gone too far to back down now!" Tenma's eyes widened as he suddenly realized their path was blocked. "You!"

Neji smirked while standing proudly next to Shino and Hinata. "I wouldn't pass here if I were you."

"Tenma. What do we do?" said another thief worried.

"Heh. Stick to the plan, of course." Tenma smirked.

The Konoha ninjas tensed up for a moment.

Tenma then suddenly leaped up and disappeared to the trees.

"Shimatta!" Neji cursed.

Hinata quickly followed after the escaping robber.

"Hinata! No!" Shino quickly blocked the swords thrown at Neji.

"Your fight is with us, ninja brats." the rest grinned wickedly.

Neji's eyes widened. There seemed to be something different about them. His byakugan couldn't sense it, but his gut feeling told him something was wrong.

"Neji. My insects are acting... Strange." Shino informed.

_'So Shino senses it too._' Neji thought.

"**_SPIRIT FORM INTEGRATION! OVERSOUL!_**"

Neji and Shino stiffened ready. The enemy didn't seem to look any different, though.

"Kukukukuku... What's wrong, ninja brats? So scared you can't even move?"

Neji growled and leaped toward them.

Shino nodded and summoned his bugs to attack.

Both were suddenly hit by an unseen force.

"Neji! What's going on?!" Shino said.

"I-I don't know!" Neji scanned the area. _'The Byakugan can't sense a thing!_' "They're not even using a single jutsu... And yet..." Neji said to Shino.

"HEY! You guys!" Shouted Naruto grinning. Many of his clones carried the captured ninjas and tossed them in front of his comrades.

Chouji rolled down with the rest.

"Alright you fugitives! We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Give us the rock or these guys go bye bye!"

"Naruto! Be careful!" Shino warned.

"The thieves are not ordinary." Neji said. "I've tried to pick up on some of their techniques. But for some reason the Byakugan doesn't work!"

"Hehehehehehehehe..." The thieves snickered.

One of the thieves, Renka, stepped forward. "You honestly expect us to hand over the stone for the sake of ninja fools such as them?! Our plan is nearly complete and soon we will rejoin our master!"

"Nani?!" Naruto said.

"Ha! You naive little boy. You don't understand a single thing do you? Those idiot ninja actually think we'd help them take over the town of mines. We were only using them until the time is right to dispose of them." Renka shrugged. "Now that we have what we want, there's no need for them now is there?"

"Renka! We had a deal!" Shouted one of the captives. "We get the stone for you, help activate the stone that will get you back, and you help create the mishap that would lead us to take over the town of mines!"

"Haha! Please! You expect us to follow out that silly little plan? The stone may be necessary, but as we all know, you need a courageous sacrificial soul in order to activate the portal. Once the portal activates, we will finally be free of you incompetent pests! But is there any soul among you that are willing to do so? I don't think so! We're better off using you!" Renka laughed.

"Teme..." Naruto growled.

The mysterious thieves looked amused as Naruto abandoned all warnings and charged at them.

"Naruto! No!" Neji shouted.

"You jerks would abandon your own teammates?! Bastards!!!!"

Renka swung his sword and forced Naruto back without physically hitting him.

"Aaah!" Naruto screamed and landed on Chouji, who used his human boulder technique. "Grr... Teme..."

"Naruto, are you okay?" Chouji asked.

"Y-yeah." Naruto grinned.

"What kind of ninja are they?" Shino wondered.

"Hahaha!" Renka threw back his head laughing at their ignorance. Of course they wouldn't know true power when they see it. "You dare mock us of being ninjas such as yourselves?! We are Shamans! Superior beings with powers beyond the grave!"

"Wow, Renka's really on a roll. We're not even all that great and he makes us sound like lords or something." one commented.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him this confident since he boasted about killing the loch ness monster. Of course it turned out that he actually got rid of a pesky chimi chimi spirit." said another.

"Haha! I remember that!" snickered the first.

"Sh- shut up!" Renka yelled blushing in embarrassment.

"Now!" Shouted Shino.

All four boys attacked the distracted shamans. An explosion erupted.

* * *

Tenma smirked. "So that little kunoichi's still following me, huh? Perfect." He then quickened his pace.

Hinata noticed the change. _'Why's he so eager suddenly? Maybe he's leading me on...'_ She then quickly ran to catch up to the thief.

Through the trees came a clearing.

_'A cliff!'_ Hinata realized.

Tenma smirked turning around.

_'Why is he stopping?'_ Hinata wondered. Her eyes widened seeing him reach in his pouch and hold out an item for her to see. She gasped. _'The stone!'_

He waved the brightly colored stone tauntingly at the girl. "Looking for this?" It truly was mystifying, with its insignia of 'Bessekai' on it.

Hinata held her stance and activated the Byakugan.

"Oh why the hostility? Can't we be friends?" Tenma grinned. "This stone... Little kunoichi, do you even realize what power is contained in this tiny little thing?"

At her silence, the shaman continued, "Kukuku... Then I'll tell you."

Hinata's eyes widened and backed away as the threat walked toward her. Soon, she was trapped between the fugitive and a tree.

Tenma leaned and whispered in her ear, "This stone has the power to activate a portal to another world... But as we all know... Nothing ever comes free, ne?"

Hinata shook in fear. What was this man saying?!

"You're quite the _**courageous **_soul, aren't you? You would _**sacrifice**_ yourself for the safety of your friends, hm?" Tenma chuckled.

Hinata narrowed her eyes and quickly landed a blow on Tenma's gut, only to have it blocked by an unseen force. _'Nani?!'_

"Unfortunately for you," Tenma grasped Hinata's hand tightly. "I can't let you go..."

Hinata found herself bound, but when she looked at her limbs she could not find anything. "What?" She murmured.

Tenma laughed. "Of course, of course!" He clapped his hands in mock surprise. "You don't know, do you? Why can't you see anything, yet it seems to be there... Come now, the answer's not that difficult!"

"N-no... It can't be..." Hinata murmured.

"Yes, my little kunoichi... There are _ghosts_. Actual spirits! They do exist! You merely lack the eyes for it." Tenma shouted with glee.

Hinata turned her head at the sound of rustling leaves. _'Naruto-kun?_' Her heart beated faster in hope.

"Tenma! Have you activated the portal yet?! We need to leave now! Those ninja rookies actually took out more than half our number." Renka said running up to him. He then gasped.

Hinata's eyes widened. Although she could not see anything... She saw the man's chest ripped apart, blood spilling everywhere.

"Tenma... Why?" Were the words on the man's lips before he died.

Tenma chuckled. "Why? It's simple. I would be the one that comes back and my return will be rejoiced. I will be rewarded quite dearly from our master! So sorry you can't see that, Renka." He snickered.

Hinata gasped as Tenma grasped her hair painfully. He took the stone and planted it on Hinata's chest and held her close to him. _'No..._'

"Stone of Bessekai! Here is your sacrifice! Open the portal to the world beyond!" Tenma shouted.

The stone then emitted a red glow that grew brighter and brighter, covering both her and the deranged shaman.

'_No! I can't let this_ _happen!_'

Hinata struggled against the hold of the shaman. The man yelled at her to stop, but she continued anyhow. She slipped under his arms and landed a kick. In the process, the stone flew and landed on Tenma.

Tenma screamed painfully as the stone grew hot and his body began to disintegrate. Soon there was absolutely nothing there.

Hinata reached over to the stone. It no longer held the insignia it had earlier. She then quickly looked around. "What?"

There was a streeet with buildings on each side. There were people going by and cars and motervehicles too.

"Where... Am I?" Hinata wondered. She looked up to the sky.

There were so many stars tonight.

Hinata then knew.

She was no longer in her world.

* * *

Van: Man that was long! But I had to get her in the shaman world as fast as possible! (grins)

Hinata: (panicking) E-eh?! But I- I- sh-should be with someone, right?

Van: Oh, a boyfriend? Okay there is a list to consider...

Hinata: Eh? No! I- I meant for one of my friends!

Van: (not listening) There's Naruto, Hao, Neji, Shino, Sasuke, and more to think. Hm. Okay readers! You can vote! Tell me who she should be with! R&R!

Hinata: (sighs in defeat) Van...


	3. Chapter 3

Van: Okay, people, so far it's only been one vote for the famous pairing of NaruHina! Yay! Be sure to vote for your favorite pairings! Otherwise, it might not end up so great. And thank you for the review Aoimizuneko and ShamanHinataSpirits! Your reviews are worth it!

Disclaim: NO way do I own the Naruto series... Nor shaman king.

Ch. 3 Another World

Hinata paced back and forth in her place.

'_Okay... First I was summoned to Hokage-sama's office for a mission. This mission was to retrieve a stone called Bessekai from a group of thieves... Only... They weren't ordinary thieves... _

_That man mentioned ghosts. _

_Maybe that would explain why the Byakugan didn't work! So... He said that the stone needed a sacrifice. He said something and then there was a light... I remember hitting him and then he disappeared. Did he..._'

Hinata halted at the realization.

'_Did he get sacrificed in my place?_!'

She snapped out of her thoughts at a sound. She looked toward the many stores and decided.

_'If I'm in another world, I'll have to be careful. Maybe these people aren't even used to Hyuuga. They might even be scared of me. I'll need sunglasses..._' She hesitated before walking in the dollar store. _'I only need sunglasses here, and then I'll need a tent. I have a few soldier pills, but that can't really replace food..._'

Everyone was watching her. There seemed to be something creepy about her... Like she was different somehow.

As she went to the cash register, she tried her best smile and said, "E-heh..."

The cash register rung up the shades and said, "Sorry for your troubles..." He said awkwardly.

Hinata's eyes opened really wide. _'They think I'm blind!_' "Uh, no need! I can see." She smiled reassuringly.

_'NOT blind?! Then what kind of person has white eyes?_'

A child nearby said, "Mama, why doesn't she have eyes? It's scary!"

"Honey, hush."

"Well he does have a point, it's unnerving. Maybe it's a disease?"

"What is she?"

"I don't know..."

"You don't think she's some kind of-"

Hinata quickly paid, took her sunglasses and ran out of the store. She didn't stop until she was far away and tired, gasping for breath. "I don't believe it... They looked at me like I was some kind of monster..." She whispered.

_'I'll never give up! That is my ninja way!_'

Hinata smiled at the memory. _'Naruto-kun... You'll be disappointed if I gave up right here, ne?_' Putting on the shades, she walked in the next store and bought a tent that was 50 off and a sleeping bag. She smiled seeing that no one regarded her as strange and she giggled. _'I just put on sunglasses and I'm suddenly normal!_'

Hinata looked at the food court and at her wallet. She regarded the food sadly. _'I don't have enough..._' She looked in her poket once more, feeling nothing.

* * *

"Aw man! Why does Anna want this! She's sending us off to buy just soap. Soap!" cried Manta. 

"Easy Manta! I mean we have the money, and what Anna don't know won't hurt us! We'll come by for it later." As Yoh said this, he tossed the money bag up and down. His last toss was a little too forceful and it flew a little too far... Into the river.

"YOH!" Manta screeched running to the bridge.

"Gomen Manta! It slipped!" Yoh cried. "Can you see it?!"

"No! Oh, Anna's going to kill us!" Manta moaned.

* * *

Hinata pitched up her tent sighing. _'I guess food can wait..._' She touched her grumbling tummy blushing. _'It's so noisy though._' Her eyes then spotted something in the water. "What's that?"

Something bobbed up and down in the water.

Hinata stepped on the water and made toward it. She reached in and pulled out a wallet. "Who would lose this?"

* * *

Van: And so Yoh and Manta died and Hinata doesn't know how to get back! lol, kidding, but that's got to be one of the shortest chappies I've got! More will come, but only if you review! And be sure to vote for your fav. pairings! 


	4. Chapter 4

Van: Thank you so much Lillythemarshmellowqueen, aoimuzuneko, and cooliocows215 for your reviews! And now here's the tally:

NaruHinata: 2

HaoHinata: 1

Misc Pairings: 0

Van: Well now this is interesting! Someone actually wants some HaoHinata action! XD

Hinata: E-eh?! B-but I... N-naruto-kun...

Van: Ehehehe... This is the reader's vote, you have no say in the matter! XD

Disclaim: Heck no, do I seem rich to you? Nooooo.

Ch. 3 Yo, Yoh!

"Aaaah!" was a screech of pure feminine terror as Yoh was brutally bashed to the wall.

Manta shook scared as he did the dishes. _'Oh horror, horror, horror!_' (guess where this came from!)

Amidamaru cried his heart out for his poor master, while hiding in the basement.

"What do you mean you lost it! Do you realize what KIND of wallet it was?!"

CRASH! BANG!

"L-like I said Anna, it just slipped! And it was too dark to find it!"

BOOM!

"I don't care! Now you are going to go back to that place and search for it, by hand without ANY help!"

Yoh, Amidamaru, and Manta whimpered.

* * *

Meanwhile, the wallet in question was in the hands of a certain kunoichi. "W-what should I do with this?" Hinata wondered. She dried it off, looked in it, and saw that there was enough for one cheap dinner. "M-maybe I should give it to the authorities... Demo... Would I really get food out of it?" Hinata's porcelain face constricted in worry. "But whoever had it must be really worried!" 

She racked her brains for an answer.

"Itai... I have a headache..." She paced back and forth.

There was a soft noise from afar.

_'Nani?_'

Hinata looked around but saw nothing but the stream. She then looked on the stream to find a... CORPSE?!

"It is a body!" Hinata ran up to the body and pulled it out of the water. She then noticed that it was a boy her age.

The boy was none other than our Yoh, with his brown hair and signature headphones, but Hinata certainly doesn't know that.

"A- ah! He's alive!" She quickly took the half-dead body into her tent and quickly placed him in the sleeping bag.

* * *

_'Uh... Where am I?_' He awoke to a strange ceiling. _'Eh?_' He then realized it was a tent. He got up and found that he was inside a sleeping bag. A towel that was on his forehead slipped onto the ground. "Hm." 

The zipper flew open.

Yoh started as a girl with pretty dark blue hair stepped in. She wore a light jacket with navy blue jeans. She had a dispenser at her right leg. For what, he didn't know. She wore sandals, but that's nothing strange. She had a shiny bandanna thing on her neck.

She smiled surprised. "O-oh! You're awake!"

"Hi! So you rescued me, huh?" Yoh said with his trademark grin.

"Hai!" Hinata smiled. "You were drowning downstream, and I saw you, so..." She twiddled her fingers embarrassed. "But it's nothing really to talk about... Ano..."

Yoh laughed. "Ha! Don't say that! You did a great thing! So what's the name of my hero?"

"H-hero? I- I wouldn't s-say that..." Hinata smiled. "My name is H-Hinata Hyuuga."

"I'm Yoh!" Yoh said grinning wider.

"Y-Yoh?" Hinata giggled.

"Yup!"

"S-so, what were you doing by the stream, Yoh?" Hinata asked.

"I was trying to find my money, but I couldn't find it anywhere, silly huh?" Yoh said sheepish. "I think I dropped it in the water and it flowed downstream."

Hinata's eyes widened. "Oh yes! A-ano, Yoh-kun... Would this be it?" She held out the dried out leather wallet for him.

His brown eyes lit up with recognition. "Yeah!" He took it in his hands.

You know that look when someone who was about to recieve the death sentence has been pardoned AND no charge given AND no record of the crime in his record? That was the look on Yoh's face.

"Hinata-chan! ARIGATOU!"

"Eek!" Hinata cried as Yoh leaped at her and hugged her.

"I don't believe this!"

Yoh froze.

Hinata turned her head to find an amazingly pretty girl. She looked like a queen... A very angry queen.

"How dare you! Sleeping in a tent with another woman! How dare you!"

"Wah! Anna!"

Hinata squeaked as the girl dragged Yoh out and began initiating one of the most gruesome tortures she has ever seen!

"Wait, Anna, this is a misunderstanding!"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear another word you unfaithful-"

CRACK! POW!

"You! Girl!" Anna pulled open the tent to reveal a very scared Hinata.

"E-eh?"

"You have some nerve, sleeping with my man."

"N-nani?"

"I don't care what you did to entice him, but you have made me mad. And NOBODY gets away with it. You're going to compensate me!"

"D-demo, I don't have-"

"Shut up!"

"Eek!" Hinata shut her eyes.

"From now on, you'll do as I say, are we clear?!"

"H-hai!"

"Whatever I command you to do, I expect you to do it!"

"Hai!"

"Good! Now get your butt up and pack up, you're coming with me." Anna promptly left the tent.

_'W-what just happened?_'

"Well?! I'm waiting!"

"H-hai!" She scrambled to pack up her sleeping bag and supplies.

A few minutes later, however, she found that Yoh had to carry all of her stuff.

"Aw, Anna, why?!" Yoh cried.

"You cheated on me, that's why!"

Hinata tried to make sense of her situation. _'First I met Yoh, we introduced ourselves, I gave him the wallet, he hugged me, then Anna found us, and then suddenly beated up Yoh for so-called cheating on him, and then she made me her servant?_' The correct term was slave, but she didn't want to use it.

"Hey, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata blinked at Yoh, who was grinning once again.

"I wouldn't worry. Anna may seem so tough, but she really is nice once you get to know her."

Hinata smiled.

"Well, here we are! Home sweet home!"

They arrived at the Funbari inn.

Hinata observed the exterior. It looked stable, but the paint was peeling. The wood seem rotten and whatever words were given to even indicate what the place was seemed to have already faded away with rain and sunlight. "It looks... Um..."

"What?" Asked Yoh grinning wide.

Hinata looked to the ground. She can't say it!

"Come on, tell me! I mean, you can't really make Anna more mad! Ow." Yoh winced at the blow to his head.

Hinata hesitated before saying, "Ano... It looks like it could be haunted..." She looked away blushing.

"That's because it is." said Anna going inside.

* * *

Van: Please read and review! And be sure to vote for your fav. pairings! 


	5. Chapter 5

Van: Ok, so now romantically there is some competition! XD Here's the tally! Oh god!

NarutoHinata: 3

HaoHinata: 5 OOH!

YohHinata: 4 Okay!

YohAnna:1

Otherpairingsbesidesthat: HinaTrey(1) HinaRen(1)

Van: Okay to Cooliocows215, thank you for the review! And this is during the preliminaries slightly before Yoh beated Horohoro. XD lol and I'll try to make it longer, but I'm always worried about making it too long.

To enough of waiting XD, I can see where you're going at and I agree. Hinata really won't kill just to get back! And yeah, Naruto is a guy that is so dense that he doesn't see that Hinata likes him, but you know, I can't be biased. That's why reviewers such as yourself vote! XD Haha, I'm so lazy!

Thankies to Devil-Speaker for your vote and review! I really am glad you enjoyed it! And I know your vote was mainly for HaoHinata, but you did mention YohHinata, so tally for that! Ha.

To Shaman of the sky, well it seems that this fic really is turning towards Hao's direction.

And Seph fan, Thanks so much for reviewing! Gee, for some reason, YohHinata seems popular.

Lillythemarshmellowqueen! Thanks for your review! XD You're so awesome!

And to the loyal reviewer aoimizuneko, this fic would not exist without you! Arigatou!

Ch. 5 Home

Hinata gazed at the room that was going to be hers. She didn't know whether to say that she was surprised the room was in incredibly perfect condition, or that the room had a nice atmosphere. She decided to go with the latter, of which Anna nodded.

"You could say that although it's haunted, the spirits are harmless. And don't give me the whole 'there's no such things as ghosts' crap." Anna then left the room.

Hinata sighed and opened up the closet. In it was a futon, pillows, and boxes. She placed her pack of supplies in it, and it was then that she felt a presence in the room. Now it was a definite good thing that the Byakugan could see through anything, including sunglasses. (remember, she has shades on!)

"**_Byakugan_**." She scanned the room with her sharp eyesight, but came up with nothing. Maybe there really were ghosts. Hinata shifted nervously.

"A-ano... I hope I'm not intruding, demo apparently I-I'm going to b-be here for a w-while. S-so, I h-hope that w-we can be f-friends... My name is Hinata." Hinata then giggled. _'It's like I'm talking to an imaginary friend._' to her surprise however, she heard a small whisper.

_Welcome... Hinata..._

* * *

"So, you're telling me that there was this girl that was actually living near the river?" Manta asked. 

"Yup!"

"And you took her in? What if she's a killer or something?"

"What? Naw, she's harmless!" Yoh grinned. He looked to his left as his guardian spirit appeared beside him.

"I see no ill intent from Hinata, Yoh-donno." Amidamaru commented. "If she really is dangerous, then I think she would have taken action already."

"But what if she's waiting for the right time?"

"What other time is better than now? Anna's on a stroll and we're outside the house. She could just take whatever money we have and just leave."

"Well, she did return the wallet, Manta. I really don't think she's bad."

"Well, if you're sure."

The three then turned surprised at the door opening.

"Hinata! Hey, so you like your room?"

Hinata nodded smiling.

"Right. Manta, this is Hinata. Hinata, Manta." Yoh said grinning.

"Nice to meet you."

Hinata smiled widely. Kawaii.

"Oh, by the way, Hinata, I'm actually Yoh's age..."

They couldn't see it because of the shades, but knew that she was surprised.

"O-oh! Sumimasen! I-I actually thought... A-and you look so cute and..." Hinata stammered.

Manta quickly tried to calm down the poor girl. "Th-That's okay! I don't mind! You can treat me like a kid if you want!"

Yoh did not help by laughing.

Amidamaru smiled.

"Ano... Yoh... What did Anna mean when she said the place was haunted?"

Yoh then opened his mouth, but Manta beated him to it.

"Ghosts actually do exist, but they're only visible to those that see them, and that's a pretty small portion of our population. Me and Yoh-kun are a part of that group." Manta said.

"Aw, why couldn't I explain?" Yoh whined.

"Cause you'll creep her out!"

"Meanie." Yoh stuck out his tongue childishly. "Anyway, if you're wondering, I'm just training for a very important match."

"R-really?"

"Mm hm! I have to get physically strong and develop myself so that I can win! See, I'm a shaman."

Twenty minutes later, Yoh was still explaining the shamans and the unity and the tournament. "And that's why you need a ghost as your guardian spirit and... Well the point of the tournament is to obtain the great spirit... I think... Become Shaman King... I guess... And change the world your way... I hope."

Hinata laughed as Manta groaned.

"Yoh-kun, your explanation stinks."

"But Hinata-chan has the idea, right?"

"I-I think so!"

Yoh sighed while reaching his weights and lifting them. "This is so dull!" He complained.

Amidamaru floated over to Yoh. "Please try to endure it longer, Yoh-donno."

"But I can't!" Yoh whined.

"Nani? But you can't what?" Hinata asked confused.

"Oh!" Manta snapped his fingers. "I forgot, Hinata! There's a ghost with us right now. He's Yoh's guardian spirit."

Amidamaru suddenly rushed up to Hinata. "Miss, I'm very much delighted to meet you and know that you have my gratitude for saving master Yoh! I can't say enough how happy I was to find him returned safe and sound!"

Manta sighed. "The spirit is happy you rescued Yoh."

"N-no problem." Hinata smiled. She watched as Yoh yawned while training. She then remembered a certain factor that was crucial. A ninja can't afford to get rusty, whatever the circumstance. "Yoh-kun." She suddenly said.

"Hm?"

"Would it be alright if I trained with you?" Hinata asked, determination in her voice.

Yoh then smiled. "Sure!"

Hinata's shades shined. "Arigatou!"

Yoh then pulled out his fists. "Let's go."

As Hinata moved in the Hyuuga fighting style stance, Yoh's eyes widened with amusement.

_'Teeheehee! This'll be easy!_'

Hinata then launched at Yoh, who dodged, but was landed a sharp palm blow to his chest.

"Huh? She's just touching him." Manta said confused.

Amidamaru leaned forward intrigued. "Maybe she's up to something."

Yoh rubbed the area for a moment before running towards his opponent and drawing a wooden stick to strike.

Hinata, noticing the sudden change in attack, quickly blocked with a kunai. It grew hot with the impact, but held firm.

Manta gasped recognizing the sort of weapon. "A kunai!"

Yoh grinned. "You really are prepared for anything, aren't you?"

Hinata smiled back. "I was taught to be."

Yoh forced her back, the force causing the girl to land in the pool. His eyes then widened. "What?"

Hinata blinked. "E-eh?"

Manta then said amazed. "How are you able to stand on the water, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata gasped. "Oh! I... I..." She couldn't find the words. Would they really buy her story? "A-ano..."

"Yoh, I'm back."

Yoh snapped to attention. "Anna!"

"Hm. And I see Manta decided to swing by. Good for him, we're a little short of toilet cleaners." Anna commented. She then looked to Hinata who was still standing on the water. "Hm." She ingnored that and shoved a piece of paper in the girl's hands. "Here's a recipe. I expect you to make this as quickly as possible and it better be tasty. And as for you, Yoh... Isn't it time for-"

"50 laps! Right!" Yoh ran out of the area quickly.

Manta was immediately given the toilet bowl formula. He ran as fast as his little feet could.

Hinata snapped back to reality as Anna took her hand. She was surprised seeing Anna observe her palm.

"Hn. Nothing special." Anna said casually. She handed Hinata a brush. "Use it to get rid of the tangles. They're annoying." She slid open the door and sat down drinking her tea.

Before Hinata could thank Anna, she was reminded of the task. She quickly ran to the kitchen.

* * *

"What do you mean, you can't find her?!" Naruto exclaimed. 

"Calm down, Naruto! Don't you see that it won't help to panic?" Chouji asked.

"Grr! And you! Neji no baka! Aren't you worried about her?! You're her cousin for Pete's sake! We should be looking for her!" Naruto yelled grasping Neji's shirt.

"Don't you think I feel awful already? Hinata-sama... I've sworn to protect her with my _**life**_. Yet she's suddenly gone without a trace." Neji shook while speaking. "Don't you think I feel the same? Yet how are we supposed to find her?"

Naruto let out a yell of fury, dropped Neji, and sat down. "Hinata." He mumbled.

Shino then looked up surprised at his last row of bugs. Apparently they had something interesting to show him. "Chouji. Come with me."

Chouji followed confused. "Eh? What?"

"My bugs found something. Maybe it could lead us somewhere, but it's best not to tell those two yet." Shino then stopped. "A clearing!"

"It's a cliff!" Chouji said stating the obvious.

Shino then held out his hand. His beetle then flew... To Renka's corpse.

"What?! He's dead?!" Chouji said running to the body. "Hm. It's been a while. The flesh is decaying."

"So gruesome. Who could have done this?" Shino gasped.

Chouji then searched the body for clues. "Eh? Nani?"

"What did you find?" Shino asked.

Chouji held out a scroll.

Shino took it and opened it. "This!"

Chouji asked "Hm? What is it?" He then gasped seeing it. "Is it really..."

Shino then wrapped up the scroll. "Let's go back. If what the scroll says is true, then she is beyond our reach."

* * *

Van: Okay, since I'm actually short on reviewers, I'm going to start counting multireviews. Meaning that yes! You can vote as many times as you want to make sure this fic gets the way YOU want it to be! But please keep in mind that you can't really review in the same chappy twice. Hope you guys liked it! 


	6. Chapter 6

Van: Okay. So I have just recieved a flurry of spam here. XD But anyway, here's the voting system as of right now.

NaruHina: 6

HaoHina:11

YohHina:7

AnnaYoh:1

Otherpairings: HoroHina(1) RenHina(1)

Van: I don't really mind people telling me about how much they luv their pairings, but let's keep the hated pairings rant to a minimum, please? I don't mean to seem upset, but I really don't need to know how much you don't like a particular pairing... It's just not needed. Anyway, I really appreciate your reviews! The tallies are still open so don't lose hope yet, NaruHina fans or YohHina fans! Or even AnnaYoh! XD If you're wondering, I went back to the beginning and counted how many times a person said their pairings. Yes they count. Love you all for reviewing so quickly!

Disclaim: Nope, own nothing.

Ch. 6 Realization

"Shino... You don't mean that... Shino..." Naruto said weakly smiling searching the bug user's face, hoping to find a sign of a joke. When he could find none, he growled and punched the ground **hard**.

"KISAMA!!!!!"

He repeatedly slammed his fists in the rocky ground, not caring that his skin was beginning to peel. "All of this was a trap from the beginning! Those evil bastards! AGH! Why! Why Hinata!" When he finally grew tired, he stood up leaned against a tree. "She never did anything wrong... Why her?" Naruto asked the wind.

Neji then took ahold of Naruto's shirt. "You are a fool." He spat. "We all want her back, don't you know? Hinata always had it rough, with my hatred for the main branch and her failure to rise to the expectation of the clan. I have always watched over her, Shino has helped her grow strong, and you! You have been her inspiration to grow strong! I've seen it in her eyes! She has always admired your strength and wished that she could be acknowledged by you! Everytime you praise her, she always came home with a happy smile that not even the satisfaction from Hiashi-sama could bring! And look at what her inspiration's doing now! Moping like an idiot. peh. Maybe Hinata is better off wherever she is rather than being here, living!"

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT NEJI?!" Naruto screamed. Before he could attack, Shino had held him immobile. "LET GO! LET GO! I HAVE TO GET HIM!!!"

"Calm down Naruto! Fighting won't solve a thing in this situation!" Shino instructed.

"DEMO! HE HAD JUST SAID HINATA WAS BETTER OFF DEAD!" roared the kyuubi container.

"Calm down Naruto!" Shino ordered stern.

Naruto fell limp. "I just can't believe it... No body... Nothing! She's just... Gone." He whispered.

* * *

Hinata stiffened as Anna sipped the soup. _'Did I... Do something wrong?_'

Anna moved on to eat some rice and a bit of stirfry.

Every crunch, every bit, seemed to add to the tension.

Finally, Anna placed the chopsticks down.

Hinata gulped. _'This is worse than the time when I had to help take the bells from Kurenai sensei..._'

Anna sighed. She then looked at Hinata sternly. "Where did you learn to cook?"

"O-oh! I was taught by my family..." Hinata stammered.

"Where are they now?" Anna asked curious.

"H-heh, they're really far away..." Hinata's voice trailed off.

"Go on. If you have something to say, say it." Anna said.

"S-see, I don't come from here... Anna-sempai, I... Come from another place... A whole different world and... I-I just happened to have come here..." Hinata didn't know why... But someone was willing to listen to her! Finally, and she knew that there really was a risk involved, but she just couldn't stand it anymore! She needed to tell someone... Anyone, and if it must be Anna, then so be it. Anna is actually nice, right? Hinata gripped her pant legs.

"Anna-sempai... I wasn't supposed to be here, I... My home world is vastly different from this... I never even known this place existed. My village is called, "Konohagure." I am a ninja that was given a mission. It was to find this." She pulled out the Bessekai stone. Ever since she came, the stone had lost its shine, and the symbol was gone. "It used to have a kanji on it, called Bessekai."

"Bessekai... 'Another world'." Anna held the stone, feeling it for anything strange.

Hinata's eyes widened at the translation. "Of course! Why didn't I see it?"

"Continue." said Anna still searching.

"W-well, we had to retrieve it from a group of thieves. One of them got away, so I followed him. He led me to a cliff. It was then that I was captured, but I couldn't see anything."

Anna nodded.

"He said something... Like here is your sacrifice and open up portal. And the stone gave out a red light. I panicked and managed to free myself with a kick. The stone got on him in the process and then he vanished. Th-the light cleared and I ended up in this world..." Hinata gasped as feelings for her home... Konohagure, her friends! What if she never sees them again?

_'Naruto-kun..._ '

Her eyes widened. She may never see Naruto! How will she ever be able to tell him how she feels? Hinata then clutched her stomach. She didn't feel so good... It was then that she felt two arms hold her.

"Don't worry... You will be able to go home." Anna said. "Ninjas are like shamans in ways. You can't afford to lose yourself to the enemy. Well, Hinata? Are you going to lose hope and quit? Or are you going to stand up and find your way back?"

Hinata held onto Anna with a cry. It hurt so much! She wanted to see them again!

As Hinata sobbed, Anna patted her. "It's okay. It's going to be fine."

Hinata wiped away her tears from behind her shades.

"Hm. Now let's get you cleaned up, you're all sweaty." Anna took a towel and gave her the shampoo.

"Anna... Arigatou..." Hinata murmured.

Anna paused at handing her the spare clothes. She wasn't really used to receive thanks or compliments, so the only thing she could do was shrug. "You needed it."

* * *

Yoh groaned looking at his oracle bell. "Man... Only 3 more days until I fight Horohoro..." Yoh slid open the door. "Whew! I am so tired!"

Amidamaru watched Yoh as he took his towel and his shampoo. "Anna really had you work hard today!"

"Yup! And I really need a bath to wash it off!" Yoh grinned and slid the door open. He then jumped right into the warm onsen with a splash.

Amidamaru quickly zipped right to Yoh. "Master Yoh! Get out, quickly!"

Yoh sighed, little cloud elephants surrounding him. "This feels great!" said Yoh blushing happily resting.

"Master Yoh! Please get out please! Before mistress Anna comes!"

"Hm? What did you say?" Yoh grinned not really listening.

"Master Yoh! I'm serious!"

There was a splash and Yoh suddenly stood up alert. There was a figure right in front of him, seemingly unaware of his presence.

The person giggled and splashed around happily.

Wait, there's no way a guy would do that.

"H-Hinata?!" Yoh cried out in realization.

You know that look that a deer gives when it encounters headlights? That was the look on her face.

"Y-Yoh-kun!" Hinata stammered. Her face turned really really red.

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" The two screamed.

Yoh ran straight out of the onsen and into his room quickly.

Amidamaru flew right in. "Yoh, I warned you."

"But the water was so relaxing..." Yoh sighed. Then he suddenly grinned. "Demo, Hinata looked so kawaii splashing in the water! Like a dolphin!"

"Master Yoh! Shouldn't you be feeling shame?!"

* * *

Hinata apprehensively walked out of the onsen, now fully dressed. Apparently Yoh decided he'll finish his bath in the other one. (In an inn, there's two. One for boys and one for girls. Hinata just accidently swam in the boy spring without knowing it was for guys.) She tiptoed to the kitchen, and found Anna, who was finished eating and readying the scoreboard.

"You ready?" asked Anna, chibi.

"Hai!" Hinata said nervously also chibi.

From where Hinata was, flowers were in bloom with a nice sunny sun! From where Anna was... Well let's just say there's a storm coming.

Anna then turned her notebook to show the kunoichi.

Hinata's eyes widened. "E-eh?"

"Yoh and Manta could use a few tips from you." Anna shrugged. "The food was good."

"T-ten!" Hinata squeaked and fainted.

Anna stared. _'Hm. So she's the type that faints easily._' She then called Yoh to pick up Hinata to her room.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Van: Wow! I just recieved quite a bit of spam. So here's the vote booth thing so far!

NaruHina: 21

HaoHina: 13

YohHina:9

AnnaYoh: 5

Other pairings besides that: TreyHina(1) RenHina: (1)

Van: Thanks to Aoimizuneko, Devil-Speaker, Seph-fan, Hao is hot (indeed), Akuno Hikari, and Lillythemarshmellowqueen for reviewing! I love you guys so much! Heehee, looks like HaoHina's lagging behind, but NaruHina's in the lead?! LOL. And what about AnnaYoh? There's some growth there! XD Man, whew! I feel like going to die! Ok, just remember to keep casting your votes! Don't lose hope yet!

Disclaim: Nuh un. No own, save for M and N.

Ch. 7 Searching

Tsunade's brow lifted up. "So she's gone?"

"According to this scroll, she is either sacrificed or in another world."

"Hm. That doesn't sound very good... And she is the Hyuuga heir. What will they do?" Tsunade said worried. She then looked surprised at the knocking of the door. "Come in." She said.

It was very surprising to see Hiashi Hyuuga walk in. It was even more surprising to find him bow down low on his knees. "Hokage-sama," He addressed Tsunade. "The Hyuuga clan is filled with sorrow at Hinata's disappearance... We are all waiting for your permission, Hokage-sama, to find her."

Tsunade shook her head. "No. I'm afraid it's not that simple. The situation is quite bizzare... According to this myth, now no longer one... There is a portal that leads to another world. A special stone is needed... But the stone itself is not as strong as it used to be, which is why spiritual energy is needed... Meaning the life of a courageous soul. From the report that the boys gave me, Hinata is either dead... Or alive in this alternate world. In either case, it's impossible."

Hiashi's eyes widened. He looked helplessly at Shizune, who shook her head sadly. With his head hung low he began to walk out.

"OY! Hiashi-dono!" Naruto suddenly said.

Hiashi turned to see the kyuubi bearer.

"Leave it to us! We'll get Hinata back!"

"Naruto." Kiba, who had previously visited with the Hokage and stayed behind, groaned.

"No, really! I mean, we came really close to bringing back Sasuke, right? We never leave a shinobi behind!" Naruto grinned from ear to ear.

Hiashi's features softened. "I must be out of my mind to leave it in the hands of Genins. But I have no objection so long as Neji joins your self-made mission." Hiashi turned and left.

Naruto then blinked. "Is that a yes?"

"Argh! Get out!" Tsunade yelled at all ten (previously twelve) Genin and Chuunin (Shikamaru).

"Ne, ne! Tsunade-baachan, do we get to do this?" Naruto asked excited.

"If it makes you leave, then YES!" Tsunade roared.

-several hours later-

All ten ninja gathered at the library of scrolls. Everyone was surprised to see Naruto gather many different ones of countless myths and legends and Geology.

"Oh Naruto-kun! I am so moved by your dedication to the matter! You care so much!" cried Lee shedding tears of joy.

Naruto handed all of the scrolls to Neji. "Here you go, Neji."

"EEEHHHHH?!" cried the leaf shinobis.

"Study hard! Don't worry, I'll take care of your needs for you! If you recieve a mission, you won't have to worry, 'cause Uzumaki Naruto has your back. If you need to train, I'll train FOR you! And if you need an energy boost, there's always Ichiraku ramen just waiting for you, dattebayo! Itai!"

Shikamaru noogied Naruto muttering how troublesome it was.

Neji fell over from losing his grip on the scrolls. He fainted similar to the time when he ate the curry of life. (If you don't know, look in youtube. Episode 157.)

"Ah! Neji!" All other ninjas pitched in to help the poor Byakugan user.

* * *

Yoh smiled as he tucked in Hinata. _'Hee hee... She's so cute when she's asleep._' He paused looking at Hinata's face. 

_'She's still wearing those sunglasses... Wonder how she looks without them..._'

He reached for the lens and slowly slipped them out.

Almost immediately, Hinata's eyes fluttered open, revealing pure white lavender orbs, only to close a split second later.

Yoh caught himself staring entranced. He mentally slapped himself. _'Silly. She may be wearing these for a reason! What if it's like the X-men?_'

He didn't exactly watched Tv, but Manta told him about a guy that shoots lasers from his eyes, but in order to subdue that, there's the shades. Yoh nodded to himself. _'Maybe it's like that._' He tiptoed out the door and looked back smiling.

"Goodnight, Hinata-chan."

The lights dimmed.

* * *

Hinata stirred in her sleep sighing, unaware of the malicious shadows on the window. 

The figure smirked. This is definitely going to be easy. He crept to the girl and quickly put her in a potato sack.

That immediately had Hinata wake up.

The guy gave a very Looney Tuney sort of evil laugh and left the window, only to fall on his partner.

"Ouch, Moron!"

"Shut up, Needlehead!"

Although these be not their names, let them be called so henceforth.

Moron stood shaking. "Well, I got her."

"Great! Did you leave the ransom note?" Needlehead asked.

"Heck yeah."

Moron and Needlehead left to their secret base which strangely looks like the Funbari inn rooftop. Oh wait...

It is.

Moron shoved out Hinata, who was somehow magically tied up. "Okay, Anna, listen up. We're calling the shots here. So here's what's going to happen. Your fiancee's going to be giving us his oracle bell! AHAHA-OW!" Moron rubbed his head.

Needlehead glared. "Dude, you just gave out the whole plan!"

"But we're evil villains, and that's what they do!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"S-sumimasen... But I... I'm not A-anna." Hinata said.

A huge freezing breeze passed.

"Whoa... You mean to tell me that Yoh's a player?!" Moron exclaimed.

"Well this is an inn! Maybe he's a pimp!" Needlehead said.

"Oh god, no!" Moron said horrified.

"Maybe Anna doesn't even know! Oh my god, should we call the police?!" Needlehead cried.

"You poor girl!" Moron said.

It was then that Hinata's tummy growled. Hinata blushed.

"Wait here, I'll be back!" Within seconds, he came back with chocolates. "Here! Don't cry."

"E-eto..."

"Moron! She can't have chocolates, look at her! She's pale! She needs food!" Needlehead said. "I'll go!" Within seconds, he came back with Burger King.

"Needlehead! She can't have Burger King! What if she's afraid of getting fat?!" Moron shouted.

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

"Fine!" They both said. In seconds, they both came back with 4-star dinners.

Hinata stared as the dinners were placed before her and she was untied. "Ano..."

Moron and Needlehead stared with expectation. Little sparklies surrounded them.

Poor Hinata Hyuuga sweatdropped. "Ano, you don't have to do this..."

"K-Kawaii!" Moron said.

"Man she makes me full of guilt..." Needlehead mumbled.

Hinata handed the food back. "It's okay... You guys have it. You two look like you have eaten in a while."

Moron stared. "You're actually giving us this food?"

"Man, To put a girl like you in a place like this... Yoh really is a horrible guy!" Needlehead exclaimed.

"SO WHY DOES HE GET TO BE IN THE TOURNAMENT?!" They both yelled.

Hinata flinched.

"Okay, girl, you're going back." Moron said.

They took her hand and flew down to the front of the inn.

"Okay, no hard feelings alright? We're going to make sure Yoh pays big time." Needlehead grinned.

"Don't worry! We'll rescue you soon!"

With that, Moron and Needlehead were gone by running really fast.

Hinata blinked. Then quickly turned her head to find Yoh grinning.

"What are you outside, Hinata-chan?"

"Y-Yoh-kun!"

Yoh then tilted his head. "Were you out on a date?" He teased.

Hinata's face grew red. "D-Date? N-no!"

Yoh laughed. "Your face is so red!" He then indicated the door. "Come on in, Hinata-chan."

As Hinata walked in, Yoh mischievously turned and kissed her on the cheek.

(Chu!)

Hinata's eyes widened. She then fell to the ground.

"So cute!" Yoh laughed. "Eh, Hinata-chan? You okay?"

Meanwhile, from afar...

"I knew it! Yoh's a player!" Moron declared.

"Don't forget, he's also a pimp." Needlehead said.

"So what should we do to make him submit his oracle bell?" asked Moron.

"Che! You tell me Moron!"

"Don't call me that, y-y-you Needlehead!"

"So, got any ideas?"

Moron thought for a moment before saying, "Hey! We'll kidnap the short kid! That'll make him surrender his bell!"

"Alright! We're gonna kidnap the midget!" Needlehead cheered.

-The next night-

Yoh gasped at the note planted right on his door.

-wE HaVE tHe SHorT kID. hE Is gOiNG tO dIe iF yOU Do nOT GiVe Us thE OrAcLE BeLl! wE aRe ComINg In oNE hoUr!-

signed, M&N

Yoh then blinked. "It's too confusing! I can't read it!"

Amidamaru poofed in front of the note. "What could this mean?"

Anna said, "We wait until they come to negotiate."

Hinata furrowed her eyebrows worried. Could it be her fault that this happened?

The clock ticked. Then tocked. Then ticked. Then tocked. Then ticked. Then ticked. What?

Anna twitched. "They're late..."

"They'll be here, Anna." Yoh reassured.

"They said one hour... It's been 5." Anna crumpled the piece of paper. "Say, Amidamaru..."

"Y-Yes, Anna?"

"Why don't you go check to see if our guests arrived?"

Hinata then looked at Yoh. "What will you do?" She asked.

Yoh then grinned. "I'll challenge them for it."

Hinata then said amazed, "Really?"

"Mmhm. Although you might not be able to see it, a shaman fight truly is amazing. But you know who I'm up against, right Hinata-chan?" Yoh asked.

Hinata looked back at the note. "M&N... Moron and Needlehead!" She exclaimed.

Yoh spat out his water. "What did you call us?"

Amidamaru, although he wasn't exactly seen by the girl, was traumatized. "Why am I a moron?!"

Hinata blushed and instantly shook her head. "N-no! Th-that's... Those guys's... Erm... Nicknames... For each other..."

"So they call each other Moron and Needlehead. Why am I not surprised." Anna muttered. She looked at the samurai. "Find anything?"

"Um... Yes... There are people on top of the roof... And they said for me to tell you that you are very late." Amidamaru said.

Anna split the table in two. "The nerve of them! Saying that we're late, when they said they'll come to us!!!"

Hinata and Yoh squeaked at Anna's rage.

"Yoh! Get up there and show them who's boss! Hinata, get ready to free Manta." Anna said quickly grabbing her beads.

"Hai!" Hinata said disappearing from sight.

Yoh would ask how she did that, but decided to save questions for later. Right now, the person in danger was Manta.

* * *

Shikamaru tapped the side of his head with a pencil. _'Tch. In all myths, I've never even heard of a new world... Never! Yet it exists, how? And we don't even know for sure if Hinata's alive... And even if she is, the chances of finding her in a world, if it's as vast as ours, would be very, very slim..._' He looked through more papers. _'Wait a minute._'

"Chouji."

"Hm?" The chubby Genin looked up from his scroll.

"Do you remember precisely what those thieves said?"

"W-Well... Yeah I think I do! One of them said something about superior beings with powers beyond the grave or something. They were distracted, so we all took the opportunity to wipe them out." Chouji said.

"What about the ninja hostages?" Shikamaru asked.

"Those guys? They blew themselves up with explosive notes." Chouji nodded. "We made real sure too, that it wasn't like how that Gennou guy got away." (referrence to Gennou the trapmaster. He got away by making it seem that it was him that was blown up, but it wasn't really him.)

"Superior beings with powers beyond the grave? I've never even heard of such a thing." Shikamaru said.

"Me neither. All we can do is look for them through ghost stories." Shino said.

"Aw, man! How do we even know that half of them are even true?! This is such a wild goose chase. We're not getting anywhere!" Sakura said groaning.

"Stating the obvious won't help, Big Forehead." Ino grinned, clearly enjoying the look on her face.

"Shut it, Ino-pig." Sakura muttered.

Naruto, however, became fascinated by the many rituals that were mentioned in the scrolls and decided to try them out.

"Who, mo, quay, quay, fie, dee, zhou!" He chanted while holding up a dead lizard and a dried blowfish.

"Naruto! This is no time to become an idiot!"

"But this scroll said that this could help communicate to anybody!" Naruto complained.

"BAKA! What we need is something that could tell us whether or not Hinata's alive!" Kiba bopped poor Naruto's head.

"Tch. Could you guys keep it down? You're making this more troublesome than it is!"

"Sorry, Shikamaru." said Kiba and Naruto ashamed.

"Okay... So we need an sign. Anything to find out exactly whether or not she's dead or alive." Shikamaru then closed his eyes and crouched into his favorite thinking position. Complete with cupping his hands.

All the others remained silent while researching. All held the same question.

Is Hinata truly dead?


	8. Not a chapter BUT a message to all!

Van: Okay... I'm going to have to say one thing clear. THIS ISN'T FUNNY! I have said indeed that you can vote more than once... But this is ridiculous. The voting's been rigged! I have made it clear to have one review per chapter. Apparently this anonymous person has decided to make several twice on a chappy or something, I don't know.** But if this keeps up, I will remove this story, or disable the annonymous review option, or even move this to a different section that nobody can find it!** I don't want that and I doubt anyone else does either! So please vote fairly!


	9. Chapter 9

Van: All right, now here's the thing that's going to happen. I am still very much upset, but after a while, I decided to make this a bit of every pairing. The main one will be shown in the end. I thank everyone that voted, since it helped my decision on the main pairing. So pretty much, I have to get rid of the polls. Sorry, but I just can't risk another voting abuse. I stated the rules. No reviewing twice on a chapter, but apparently someone decided to just screw the rules... But they don't have money. Lol. (YGO abridged) Also, I hope that everyone would come to respect this decision.

Van: Further more, Needlehead and Moron are both made up. They're not anyone familiar, although it's a very good guess on who they could be, but they're not.

Van: And thank you for all that supported me and this fic! I'm happy to say that I will not end it just because of a mishap! XD

Hinata's age: 13

Yoh's age:14

Anna's age: 14

Hao's age: 14

Manta's age: 13

Ren's age: 14

Naruto's age: 14

HH's age: 14

Disclaim: HECK NO!

Ch. 8 Rescue

Manta groaned from behind his gag. How did he manage to end up in a stupid situation such as this? Tied up in a chair right on top of the Funbari inn.

The one called Moron called to the other called Needlehead, "Are they here yet?"

A celestial slash was the answer as both the shamans dodged.

"Whoa there!" Needlehead said. "Is that really how you want to negotiate?"

"Well, actually yeah." Yoh said grinning.

"It's Yoh!" Moron said.

"Well it's about time you came here!" Needlehead complained.

"Wha? From what it said right here in your note, it said you would come to meet us!" Yoh argued holding up the sheet.

"What really?" Needlehead questioned.

"Well enough of this!" Moron yelled, not being moronic for once. "Hand over the oracle bell!"

"Why?" Yoh asked.

"Ah!" The two fell back.

"What do you mean why?! Your friend's in danger!" Needlehead yelled.

"Well if you two are the kidnappers, then I don't think Manta's in any danger." Yoh replied.

"MARGH!!!! THAT'S IT!" Moron and Needlehead roared.

"SPIRIT FORM INTEGRATION! UNITY!"

The two grinned threateningly. Their eyes shined with demonic power.

"We'll teach you for making innocent girls do your bidding!" Moron smirked. He held out his weapon. A lasso.

"Heck yeah!" Needlehead agreed. He held out his weapon. A ball and long chain.

"Wow, you guys into Dungeons & Dragons?"

"Well I always liked the lasso guy..." Moron started.

"There IS no lasso guy!" Needlehead argued.

"Hm... Then you guys are into Harry Potter westernized?" Yoh asked.

"There's such thing?" Moron began.

"MORON! There are NO Harry potter westernized!" Needlehead yelled.

Yoh then turned around. "Hinata, do you have him?"

"Y-yes! Manta is safe now!" Hinata said. Manta stood beside her, untied.

"Huh? But you're that nice girl!" Moron said.

"Don't tell me... You're being controlled?!" Needlehead said.

"Yoh! You are such a horrible guy! How could you sell off these girls for your own pleasure?!" Moron cried.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Yoh asked, very much confused.

"Shut up! We know that this inn is a whorehouse and you're a pimp, and if you don't give us your oracle bell, we're going to call authorities!" Needlehead shouted.

"What did you just call my fiancee?!"

At the scary voice, the two turned their heads.

"Who?" Moron squeaked.

"You... The two of you are going to pay... Dearly." Anna stretched her beads out threateningly.

Yoh then immediately attacked the two with another celestial slash and in seconds the two were severly injured. Although it wasn't really from Yoh's attack.

"Anna... You shouldn't really overdo it... " Manta sweated.

"Anna-sempai really is scary when she's mad..." Hinata whispered.

Moron and Needlehead somehow magically revived themselves, shouted like evil villains that they will be back and would have made a pretty darn good exit too, had it not been for the fact that they've been limping. And so it was very doubtful that they'll ever come back for the oracle bell.

Yoh then turned to his friend. "Manta, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Yoh. I'm fine thanks to Hinata-chan! She freed me using her shiriken! It's so awesome Yoh! She's just like a real ninja!" Manta said.

Yoh then grinned. "Ha! Maybe she is! Are you a ninja, Hinata?"

Hinata then looked down blushing. "H-hai..."

Yoh's grin grew wider. "Sugoi! That's so cool Hinata! Maybe you could teach me how to go fast!"

Hinata smiled. "Okay!"

Anna then pulled Manta. "Come on, no children allowed on the roof."

Manta sputtered. "W-what?!"

"What? You did say 'go ahead and treat you as a kid'." Anna pointed out.

"What?! You saw that, Anna?!" Manta gasped flustered.

"Actually..." She looked at Hinata. "I saw everything." With that, Anna led Manta into the inn.

'What does she mean by that?' Hinata wondered. Her thoughts were interrupted by Yoh's light laughter.

Yoh held out his hand to her. "Come on. It's time to go back inside."

Hinata slowly placed her hand in his.

Strange... It felt almost as how she imagined Naruto would hold hers...

* * *

The next day was one that Yoh had been training for. Or rather 2 am the next day after that, but still all the same. 

Hinata had volunteered to do the honors of the basement. It was indeed better to try to get to know the area she was about to live in, after all, if this was going to be the stronghold, memorizing the area by heart would make it an advantage in many ways. In addition, it's not always dependable to use the Byakugan. Sure it may be useful, but if you're going to do that just to get around being lost, then it's a waste of chakra. The only time you should use it is if the area is the enemy's territory, or if there are indeed intruders in your field.

This was valid reasoning, but the kunoichi was almost ready to change her mind at the sight of the creepy basement. For one thing, there was too many cluttered objects that are really scary.

Like poison with the skull cross.

Or a neatly perserved body.

What about the neatly stacked books about original ways of torture?

Or that inconceivable slime on the corner over there?

Hinata shook with fear squishing against the wall. Her eyes grew wide with every object.

"E-eh?!"

She couldn't take it after seeing the scary blood-stained axes. She ran right on out of there. Fortunately, Anna was understanding and sent her off to get new training gear for Yoh.

"Don't hesitate to buy any extras." Anna said.

"O-okay." Hinata said still shaking from the sight. 'My eyes are never going to heal, are they?'

Upon leaving the house, she suddenly had the feeling that someone was there. Someone that was physically there. The Hyuuga heir closed her eyes and concentrated. Her eyes snapped open at the sound of rustling leaves.

'There!'

SHINK!

The kunai struck the intruder's vest.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" The intruder, who was a guy, yelled.

Before Hinata could interrogate, the guy quickly said "Icomeinpeace!Icomeinpeace!Icomeinpeace!"

Hinata removed the kunai, apologized, and asked who he was.

"W-well, I'm a friend of Yoh's. You know Yoh? Guy with orange headphones?"

"Yes." Hinata nodded.

"Well, Yoh and I are both really great friends! Truth is... His match in the shaman tournament is coming up soon and I wanted to wish him luck." He then looked embarassed. "Wait a minute. Here I didn't even say my name and you might not even know what the shaman tournament is!"

"D-don't worry! I know what it is!" Hinata said smiling.

"Really?! That's great! My name's Horohoro." Horo said winking.

Hinata then said, "It's really nice to meet you, Horohoro. My name is Hinata." She smiled brightly.

"Nice to meet you, Hinata!" Horohoro said grinning. But then the gears in his mind began working.

'Hold on... She's cute, strong, and has a great personality... Well, the shades kind of ruin it, but that could be fixed... Yeah! I really think so!'

"Hinata..." Horohoro began while placing the girl's hands in his.

"Y-yes?" Hinata asked confused. 'Why is he so serious all of the sudden?'

"Will you become my Shaman Queen and help me rebuild the nation of Koro Pokkuru?!"

"Sh-shaman Queen?!" Hinata stammered.

"We have snow cones! You'll love 'em!"

Hinata's mind went on overload and she fainted.

"AH! Kororo! What should I do?!" Horohoro panicked.

The little minutian squeaked, "Ko, koro ko koro!" (Kororo translator: Well, carry her inside!)

"What?! B-b-but Anna's inside, and-and-and..." He sighed and carried the girl bridal style inside.

* * *

Yoh grinned even wider. "And then?"

"She fainted." Horohoro answered.

If possible, the smile on Yoh's face had covered it. "And _theeen_?"

"Darn it! I carried her inside and you were there, Yoh!" Horohoro waved his arms angrily. "Now stop asking 'and then' or I'll have Kororo turn Amidamaru into an icecube!"

Manta then said, "But Horohoro-kun, you were being kind of rash. She hardly knew you and you practically proposed to her... Now I don't blame her if she hates you."

Horohoro cried out loud as the words seem to stab him. "Noooo! Please tell me what I should do! I don't want her to hate me!"

"Hm, well she does like a clean atmosphere." Anna said.

"I'll get started on her room!" Horohoro quickly said. He folded the futon and placed it inside the closet and washed the floor til it was shiny.

"Hm, I do recall she does enjoy good reading." Anna commented.

"I'll get some!" Horohoro quickly ran to the store and back the right way. "Here! I didn't know which one she liked." He held out copies of 'A prayer for Owen Meany' and 'Harry Potter' and 'Fruits Basket'.

"Let's see... She said she likes a good snack." Anna 'recalled'.

"I'll get i- Hey! These are all the things YOU like Anna!" Horohoro pointed accusingly.

"So she has the same interests." Anna pointed out.

"What?! No way!" Horohoro said.

"You obviously have no experience on girls." Anna said dryly.

"Hey! I have my sister! That counts!" Horohoro said pathetically.

"Well Hinata does like onigiri." Anna stressed.

"Fine." Horohoro gave Anna the rice balls.

"My my, how gentlemanly of you. You bought TWO packs!" Anna smiled at Horohoro. "She obviously can't finish them both, so I'll take this."

"I hate you." Horohoro muttered.

"The feeling's mutual, sweetie." Anna said munching.

Yoh and Manta laughed at their friend and his ability to be easily tricked.

"Shut up you two." He groaned.

Hinata finally woke up. "E-eh? What happened?"

Yoh leaned in really close. "Wanna be my Shaman Queen?"

Hinata eeped and fainted.

Yoh bursted out laughing again at that, then yelped in pain at Anna's fist of fury.

* * *

Chouji looked at where Shikamaru was still sitting. 'He hasn't gone out of that position in days.'

Naruto looked at another scroll and showed it to his new roommate, Menma. (THAT'S RIGHT PEOPLE! MENMA'S ALIVE IN THIS! Episodes 213-215) "Ne, ne, Menma, do you think this will work?"

"A spiritual love spell?" Menma asked.

"If it works, I could get any girl at my feet!" Naruto said grinning really wide. His whisker cheeks puffed out in excitement.

"Naruto-kun, I don't think it would work... It says you need the hide of a T-rex..." Menma said.

"So?" Naruto asked.

"So what Menma's trying to say is that the T-rex had been extinct for some time. There's no hide, but bones!" Kiba said annoyed.

"What?! No way!" Naruto said.

"Peh! Tell me, have you ever seen a dinosaur?" Kiba questioned.

Naruto looked down ashamed. "No..."

"Oy, enough of that and get over here." Tenten said. "We need help you know."

"Okay, okay." Kiba muttered.

Menma then took the time to ask Naruto why they were researching so hard.

"It's to find a lost shinobi among us..."

Menma noticed the strange look on Naruto's face. 'So this shinobi's really important to you, Naruto-kun?' He then proceeded to smile.

"Naruto-kun, what's this shinobi like?"

Naruto looked surprised for a minute at Menma's sudden interest. "Oh! Uh, she was always shy, so I never really get that much time talking to her. But she's really sweet. She always helped me out the best she can..." Naruto laughed. "I remember when I was on a mission, three guys that have taken over a village had decided to take down a princess that was disguised withing a group of travelers. The princess escaped, we took down one, and then I tried to find her, the princess I mean. But another one blocked my way. I tried to take him... But I couldn't... And she could! She was really amazing, I didn't see it, but I knew that she did her best, so much that I was jealous of her!" Naruto laughed really really hard.

"Naruto-kun..." Menma murmured.

"But there's another reason I want her back..." Naruto's voice trailed off.

"What is it?" His roommate questioned. It was then that he noticed that Naruto fell asleep. He smiled seeing how the orange-wearing shinobi was using the scrolls as a blanket.

"Oy, Menma, what's Naruto doing?" Kiba asked.

"He fell asleep." Menma answered.

"Typical." Shino said.

"Oh Naruto..." Sakura groaned.

"Jeez, that guy can't do anything right!" Kiba complained.

Akamaru arfed in agreement.

"And he was so eager too." Tenten sighed.

"Well, it goes to show you can't trust him." Neji nodded.

"Don't say that! Naruto-kun has been studying so much that fatigue has come to him! Oh, his dedication to the matter is so moving!" Lee said crying the tears of YOUTH!

"Oh geez, there he goes again..." Ino muttered.

"Well, in situations such as these, it's best to ignore it and move on." Chouji said eating rice cakes.

"There's nothing here! Why are we even researching Geology anyway?" Ino complained.

"Well, it was a rock that sent Hinata to another world, right?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe so, but it was a special rock!" Tenten said.

Naruto began snoring.

"Why are we arguing? We should be focused on finding the answer withing these scrolls." Kiba scoffed.

"THERE ARE NO ANSWERS WITHIN THESE SCROLLS!" The three kunoichi's ganged up on Kiba.

Kiba backed away from them. "Okay okay just don't hurt me!"

Akamaru abandoned all pride and whimpered.

Naruto snored on.

Neji sighed and Shino looked away mumbling that he was not in the same team as the dog master.

Menma tried to ease the situation by saying, "Don't worry, we'll find something!"

"WE HAVEN'T FOUND ANYTHING FOR DAYS AND HOW WOULD YOU KNOW, MENMA?!" The three girls yelled.

Menma flinched and crawled toward Neji and Shino.

Naruto was still snoring.

"It's best not to go between them." Neji said a little too late.

Forgotten, the shadow master suddenly opened his eyes yelling, "Quiet!"

All became silent, surprised that Shikamaru finally got out of his thinking stance.

Naruto then woke up. "What's with the racket, dattebayo?"

* * *

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You can't see ghosts? Reasonable, but still..." Horohoro said.

"S-sorry, but I can't..." Hinata murmured.

Yoh then sat back on the floor. "Hm. Ne, Hinata, can you tell us how you became a ninja?"

Hinata looked surprised. "Y-you really want to know?"

"Well, Horohoro just told you about his village and him becoming a shaman, aren't you going to return the favor?" Yoh smiled.

"A-ano sa..."

"Oni-chaaaan!"

At the voice, Horohoro shrieked and bolted out of the room, only to be caught in a fish net. "WAH! Pirika!"

"Oni-chan, I've told you a hundred times! You can't stay with the enemy! It's too dangerous!" Pirika scolded while dragging her big brother out the door.

Hinata stared. "E-eh?"

Pirika, noticing the new face, asked, "Who's she?"

"Pirika-chan, this is Hinata. She's the one that saved my life!" Yoh announced.

Manta's eyes widened. "Ah!"

Maybe saying it wasn't such a good idea.

"AHA! So you're one of them, are you?! Well, it doesn't matter how big your number, Horohoro will not be beat, understand?" Pirika said with a confident, competitive look.

Hinata chibi-crying shook her head. "N-no! I don't understand! What's all this about?!"

Pirika looked over to Yoh.

Yoh gave her a big smile.

Pirika pressed down one of her bottom eyelids and stuck out her tongue. Then she dragged her complaining brother away.

"Ow! Pirika! You promised not to drag me in such a rocky road!"

"You deserve it, neechan!"

Hinata stared. What?

Yoh laughed a little.

"Horohoro is Yoh's opponent in the shaman tournament. He used to stay with us, but then Pirika came and decided to help him train. Nowadays, if he tries to come here to hang out, Pirika would throw a fit or Anna would push him back, but maybe Anna felt like giving him a break today." Manta explained.

"As if! She doesn't give breaks, she does them!" Yoh laughed.

Hinata furrowed her brows in worry. "But if you're going to be fighting your friend... Wouldn't that mean that if one of you become victor, the other will lose and leave the tournament?"

"Um..." Manta mumbled. He turned to his friend for help, but Yoh was already laying down, staring at the sky.


	10. Chapter 10

Van: I'm sorry that it took so long, since my computer keeps acting up all the time. THE POLLS ARE REMOVED! And this story is going to have every pairing mentioned, but the main ones will be kept secret by yours truly, since I'm afraid that there's going to be some controversy on who they will be!

Disclaim: See all previous chappys.

Ch. 9 FREEZE!

Manta swallowed the chunk of rice and grimaced. It came down like sand paper. He then stared at his bowl, which was only half-finished.

"What's wrong, Manta? Can't finish your food?" Yoh asked. He then smiled and reached for the fried shrimp with his chopsticks. "If you can't finish it, then I'll eat it for you!" he happily chomped on the yummy crustacean.

"Hey! Don't you care about anything, Yoh? Your match with Horohoro is tommorow! I'm so nervous I could hardly eat!" Manta said

"Worrying won't prevent in the inevitable. It's just going to make you worst." Yoh said.

Manta sighed. "Sorry."

"Don't be! I mean you have your reasons to be! I mean I'm nervous too, even though I don't look it." Yoh grinned.

Manta smiled back. "Oh by the way, where's Hinata-chan?"

"She's outside practicing." Anna answered.

* * *

Hinata made a few hand signals quickly. 

**_"Bunshin no jutsu!"_**

Immediately, there were several Hinata clones awaiting her command. Nodding, three suddenly ran out into hiding as the fourth stayed behind facing the original.

Hinata crouched in the Hyuuga style stance as well as the clone.

_'If I'm going to gain the acknowledgement of father, Neji-niisan, and especially you, Naruto-kun... I have to be stronger!'_

Hinata and the clone held up two fingers simultaneously.

**_"Byakugan!"_**

"Ha!" The clone ran at the Hyuuga heir, poising to attack.

Hinata quickly blocked with her left arm and struck the clone right in the gut with her fingertips.

The clone poofed into nonexistence.

The kunoichi then scanned the area for the others.

Suddenly from above the trees, three shiriken sliced through the air. The heiress blocked all and cried out as she was tackled by another clone. She gasped and stared straight into black, cold, unfeeling eyes.

Just a while back, Hinata had made this clone to look like Uchiha Sasuke, the missing nin.

Hinata forced the clone off with a kick.

The kick had more impact than expected, causing the clone to be sent off flying. But something was wrong. He smirked turning his head in her direction. He made a few hand signals and held two fingers up.

**_"Katon! Ryuuka no Jutsu!"_**

Fire streamed out in blast toward the kunoichi.

Hinata widened her eyes surprised and quickly performed a water streaming jutsu. The attacks collided in a standoff, resulting in vapor.

The clone cursed at the sudden mist and gasped as four sharp palm attacks were landed on his chest. He gave his trademark grin before disappearing into nothingness.

Tired and worn out, Hinata walked for a bit, called off the other clones, and picked up her shades. As she circled the inn idly, she thought about the Uchiha and what happened that changed the number of genin forever.

_'Naruto-kun was crushed when he couldn't get him back... Perhaps more than he let on..._'

Hinata sighed and looked to the stars.

_'Naruto-kun..._'

* * *

"Oh you found the answer, Shikamaru?" Chouji asked. 

"Of course, otherwise I'd still be calculating." Shikamaru nodded. " you all know that these scroll are not getting us anywhere."

Tenten kicked one over to Neji scowling.

Shikamaru walked to the shelf and pulled out another scroll. "It said here that there is an expert on spirits and magic in the Suna country."

"Hidden Sand?!?!" Naruto exclaimed.

Shikamaru nodded. "We have to ask permission from the Hokage, but it's likely that we won't be able to... Seeing as how Sasuke's gone and the Akatsuki on the run."

Every ninja looked down.

"What if we sent 3 ninjas to escort him here?" Menma asked.

Shikamaru shook his head and pointed at the scroll.

Ino spreaded the scroll wide for all to see and began to read, "Kirin, the all-powerful seer, is only able to use his all-seeing powers at home." At that Ino's blood began to boil. "What the heck's with this guy?!"

"I hate him already!" Sakura yelled cletching her fists.

"The arrogance!" Ino yelled in agreement.

"Tch. Now I see how they came to be such good friends." Neji muttered.

"But it's entertaining." Chouji said, munching on chips.

"Now you see how troublesome this is." Shikamaru sighed while laying down on the floor.

"But it can't be helped. We all want to pitch in to help Hinata... But we all can't since Hokage-sama won't let us, because Konoha needs us now more than ever!" Lee said sadly.

"Maybe... It's time to give up?" Tenten whispered softly the dreaded words.

"No way! Tsunade-baachan will let us go!" Naruto said standing up.

"Really Naruto-kun?" Menma asked.

"Yeah! Cause I'm going to convince her!" The blonde proclaimed.

"Somebody save us." Kiba muttered.

"Eh?! What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto said angrily.

"It means we have an even lower chance seeing as how it's YOU, Naruto." Shino stated.

"That's what you say! I'm Tsunade-baachan's **favorite**!" Naruto yelled.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Silence.

_Favorite..._

"PPFFT!!! WAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's a good one!" Kiba bursted out laughing. "F-f-favorite! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Kiba's face grew extremely red. "Oh god! AHAHAHAHA! Oh it hurts! It hurts so much!" Kiba clutched his stomach. For a moment he calmed down. "Oh my god, THE HOKAGE FAVORITE'S NARUTO! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!!"

Akamaru yipped for his master to compose himself.

"Go ahead and laugh! I really will convince her!" Naruto said offended.

"Okay, okay!" Kiba wiped tears from his eyes. "You win. Go ahead and try to convince her."

"Ha! You'll see!

_At the Hokage's mansion..._

Naruto gaped similar to a fish out of water. "What do you mean 'NO'?"

"No means no!" Tsunade said fiercely. "I will not allow all of you to go. Naruto... I know how you feel about Hinata, but I have to think what's best for Konoha, is that **clear**?"

Naruto looked down, crestfallen.

Menma then took the moment to speak. "Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade looked at the boy.

"Would it be alright if you just sent me and Naruto-kun to Suna?"

Tsunade's eyes widened in surprise. "Are you sure, Menma?"

"Yes, I'm sure that Naruto-kun and I will manage fine and the other shinobi will be able to protect Konoha, so please?"

The determination shimmered in Menma's icy blue eyes and confidence rang in his voice. Finally, the Hokage sighed.

"Alright... You have my permission."

Naruto jumped for joy and ran to hug Tsunade, only to be given a punch in the face.

"Tch! The things I have to put up with." She groaned.

Saying hundreds of thanks, Menma dragged his knocked out roomate out.

"We won't let you down!"

And so at Naruto's apartment...

"Sugue! I can't believe we're actually going to the sand country! I haven't seen Gaara, Temari and Kankuro since the Chuunin exams!" Naruto said, opening the luggage cases.

"Remember, Naruto-kun, we're on a mission!" Menma said smiling.

"Wakatayo! So we'll need these, those, oh definitely these!" Naruto began packing.

"Naruto-kun! We'll need water, won't we?" Menma asked.

"Oh yeees! _Plenty_ of water!" Naruto said stuffing a 12-pack.

"Naruto-kun, we'll need toiletries, ne?" Menma asked.

"Oh yeees! Lots of them!" Naruto said packing 3 toilet rolls, 4 tubes of toothpaste, 2 bottles of shampoo, 2 bottles of conditioner, and 2 toothbrushes.

20 minutes later after, the two ninjas stared.

"It looks like I packed my whole apartment, dattebayo..." Naruto murmured.

"But that's okay, maybe we don't need all the extra things. Let's repack." Menma said.

After a while of repacking, with a lighter load, the two shinobi left their apartment, but stopped at the sight of two people.

"Hanabi-chan! Neji!" Naruto said surprised.

"As you've known, I have always been at Hinata-sama's side, even when we were children... We wish to say good luck to you. Don't fail us." Neji said.

"Please bring back Hinata-neechan to us... Here's a good luck charm... It was said to be the feather of an angel and those who possess it has the protection of such." Hanabi handed the bottle that contains a small pure white feather to Menma. "Whether or not the myth is true, it really does work. It's already been proven so, I mean, I used it during my exam and I-"

"Hanabi-sama..." Neji silenced the girl.

Hanabi blushed. "J-just bring her back."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah! You can count on us!"

With their heads held high and the sun on their shoulders, the two ran through the trees, far far away... Until the scent of Konoha is no more and they faced the desert that leads to Suna.

* * *

Hinata stared amazed at the Sun sunshine building. "It's so big!" 

"But doesn't the Sun sunshine building look so eerie at night?" Manta shook.

"I heard that this was once an execution ground for prisoners." Anna said.

"Who said that?" Manta asked.

"The prisoners that died, wanna meet them?" Anna asked as a few of the not so dearly departed made their appearance.

"N-no thanks!" Manta said quickly backing away.

Hinata blinked. Was this another ghost story? Her thoughts were gone in an instant when Anna spoke.

"Hinata."

Hinata turned her head to the itako. "Y-yes?"

"Your shades..." The unfinished question didn't need to be said._ Why wear them now?_

Yoh noticed this and quickly came to Hinata's rescue. "They're awesome, aren't they?! I mean seriously, it's so cool! Where'd you buy them, Hinata-chan, I just gotta know!"

Hinata laughed. "Eto... The dollar store!"

"And cheap too!" Yoh gushed. He then gave an inhale of surprise as a paper bag landed in his face.

"While you're on a fashion streak, change into these. You can't fight in your current outfit, ne?" Anna said.

"A-Anna!" Yoh said surprised.

15 minutes later after changing...

"A-Anna..." Yoh mumbled trying to keep his cool.

Anna zipped up the jacket. "Ah, it fits perfectly, don't you agree?"

Hinata nodded rapidly while covering her mouth.

"But this is the exact same outfit I wore when I was six! You can't expect me to wear this!" Yoh exclaimed in horror. It had the exact same style and everything!

Manta and Hinata bursted out laughing.

"Are you making fun of the hand-made clothing that I made?" Anna asked coldly.

The boys froze.

_'So when Anna said...'_

_"Nobody gets in my room."_

_'This was what she meant?!'_

Automatically the attitudes of the boys became positive.

"Are you kidding?! I love this style!" Yoh said grinning wide.

"Yoh is bringing down the house!" Manta cheered.

"It just never gets old!" Yoh said pulling on the hem of his jacket while swaying his hips.

"You guys are so transparent." Anna said annoyed.

"D-demo, Orange is a nice color on you, Yoh-kun." Hinata said, smiling brightly.

"Hm? You like orange, Hinata-chan?" Yoh asked.

"E-eh?! Uh, n-not really..." Hinata averted her gaze.

"Look out below!" cried a distant voice.

The group looked up surprised.

"Horohoro!"

"Ha!" The shaman jumped down on his board and landed using his oversoul in a flurry of aerodynamics and skills. He grinned at the amazed group. "What's with the outfit, Yoh? It seems like ever since I left, your taste has gone really bad!"

Yoh, Manta, and Hinata stared in horror at his words.

"Hm?" Horohoro, confused at their reaction, looked to his left to find Anna. "What?" was the only word he managed to bring out before pathetically having his lights punched out.

"Ah!" Hinata cried out.

"And the winner of the Shaman Tournament Match: Anna!" Manta cried into his mic.

"Huh?!" Yoh and Horohoro said.

"Hey! You're not in the tournament!" Pirika accused.

"Any man that makes fun of my hand-made clothing is not fit to be King." Anna answered adjusting her boxing glove.

"Now I see how gruesome the Shaman Tournament is!" Trey gasped kneeling in the background.

Regaining composture, the ainu stood. "Well now it's time for the match to begin." He smirked and threw his board in the air.

**_"Kororo into the Board! Oversoul!"_**

Hinata gasped sensing something different about the shaman. She narrowed her eyes. **_"Byakugan." _**Looking at Horohoro, however, she couldn't see a single thing. _'Why?! There's something different, I know it! But why can't I see it?!_' She then gasped at Horohoro's intent. "Yoh-kun!"

**_"Kau Kau Fury Wenfei!"_**

* * *

Van: Meh, I know that that's no excuse of a chapter, but you have to put up with it, since it got deleted too many times by my stupid computer... VV Man I hate it... But anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it, and please review on what you think! The next chapter may go up fast depending on your reviews. I worked out on the bugs already. 


	11. Chapter 11

Van: Thanks to all that reviewed, you guys are great! XD Okay, there's a thing that I have to say here... I have not been feeling too good since I don't have as much free time as I used to... But I'll try to get the chapters up as soon as possible! In any case, here's Chapter 10!

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

Van: A note to Cooliocows215! Plez review this ficcy! I want your imput too! XD

Chapter 10 Victor

"Yoh-kun!"

**_"Kau Kau Furi Wenfei!" _**Horohoro shouted.

Hinata looked up in surprise. _'Ice?!'_

A barrage of icicle needles struck Yoh, leaving a cloud of dust.

She gasped. _'I really did see ice!_' "How is he..." She murmured.

"That is the ability of the ainu... A group of shamans that live in the north. They made a bond with the Koro Pokkuru and gained the powers of the mountain." Anna explained calmly.

Horohoro sled over to his sister who cheered. He then smirked.

Manta cletched his fists, his heart pumping. Did Yoh made it? The answer came when a figure emerged in the mist holding up a sword with his oversoul activated. "Ah!" He cried relieved.

Unknowingly, Anna let out a breath that she held for too long.

Yoh staggered a bit shaken from the attack.

"Heh. That's Yoh alright." Horohoro grinned gazing at Yoh's stance. "So that's his oversoul..." He commented.

"Horohoro! Do you have any idea what you did?! You could have killed me!" Yoh cried, distraught.

"Hey, it's not illegal, look." Horo pointed behind Yoh.

The brunette turned to see a very large digital clock.

1:59 turned to 2 o'clock sharp.

"And now the real fight begins..." Anna murmured.

"The real fight?" Hinata scanned the two shamans, yet not sensing anything. _'But why do I feel as though something's there?_'

"You remember the rules, right? Each shaman activates oversoul. The one that loses their spirit energy first, loses!" Horohoro said.

Yoh wracked his brains for the memory of such, but came empty.

"You forgot?!" Horohoro exclaimed. "And here you are trying to impress two ladies!"

"E-eh?!" Hinata blushed. "D-don't be silly!!!" She cried shaking her head furiously as Yoh laughed.

Horohoro grinned at her. "Just watch, Hinata-chan! I'm gonna show you something cool!"

_'What... could that be?_' Hinata wondered. _'Does he mean the Shaman Fight?_'

Horohoro then suddenly ran in for the kill. **_"Ebishingu Tesshipe!"_**

Yoh dodged. _'An iceberg?!_'

Horohoro swung the board so effectively without losing his balance, that it almost seemed like he was using the board with his hands rather than his feet.

Yoh kept dodging, but it was constantly a narrow sort of dodge.

Manta gripped his book with anticipation. "W-wow..." _'This is so intense!_'

Horohoro grinned and forced his board straight at Yoh, who dodged once again. The force of the action caused the iceberg to strike the ground. "What's the matter Yoh? You won't beat me by just dodging!"

Yoh's eyes widened as the ground beneath him suddenly became ice.

Horohoro smirked evilly. **_"Mososo Kurupe!"_**

Icicle stalagmites (Van: The difference between stalactite and stalagmite is that stalactite is from the ceiling.) from the ground emerged quickly and rushed toward Yoh as the ground began to shake.

Yoh quickly jumped into the air. "An ice bridge?!" He then turned his head up surprised to see Horohoro suddenly above him.

"You can't dodge up here." Horo snickered.

Hinata's eyes widened. "Oh no!"

**_"Kau Kau Furi Wenfei!"_**

"Protect me, Amidamaru!" Yoh cried as he placed his oversoul in front of him.

Amidamaru then turned into a shield and blocked the ice barrage.

"What the?!" Horohoro shouted in surprise.

"You're open!" Yoh turned Amidamaru back into a weapon and launched to strike. (Van: Please remember that although this is anime, and it seemed slow, they're actually doing this while still levatated in the air, so if it were real, they're actually fighting really, really, fast.)

Pirika shrieked. "Look out!"

"Ah!" Horohoro cried.

It was at that moment that Kororo shot a hard stream of mist, causing her to shoot away from Yoh and protecting her shaman from harm.

"He dodged using cold air!" Manta cried.

Hinata sighed and disengaged her Byakugan. She then watched the fight growing fierce. A thought came to her. Although she was not able to see the ghosts, she was able to see the aftereffects of the ghastly battle and feel the intensity of the spirits at war... Perhaps this in itself was what makes this experience eerie as well as exhilarating. But then something caught her eye...

_'There's two people on that building!_' The ninja quickly calculated the odds. _'If they're hostile then their strategy may be to wait until both are tired and then attack... They could be friendly... But if they were, then why are they over there?_' Silently, the kunoichi disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

Naruto groaned while clutching his stomach. "Man, Menma... Why does Suna have to be so far?!" 

Menma patted Naruto on the back. "Don't worry! We'll get there, Naruto-kun."

"Meh, I know! But why?! Why isn't there anyone else to share our suffering?!" Naruto cried. He then turned to Menma. "Menma! I was a good roommate, right?!"

Menma sweatdropped remembering how messy the apartment was before he moved in. "Ano..."

"Wah! Menma, why?! Why?!" Naruto cried heavilly while leaning on his companion.

"Eh?! Don't be like that, Naruto-kun! You'll only wear yourself out more!" Menma chastised.

Naruto huffed and kicked some sand, only to have some land in his mouth. "Ugh! Blargh!" He spat.

"Naruto-kun! Here's some water!" Menma quickly gave Naruto a bottle.

Drinking it, Naruto then looked back at the map. "Okay, so we go this way!" He pointed west.

For a while, they headed in that direction, until...

"Gah! I can't see Suna! It's just thousands and thousands of miles of... SAND!!!!" Naruto shouted angrilly. "Who wrote this stupid map?!"

"Wait a minute, Naruto-kun! Don't!" Menma cried, but it was too late.

"EYAH!" Naruto ripped the map to shreds.

Menma was very much tempted to cry at that moment. "N-Naruto-kun..." It's tough when you're the patient nice guy.

"Tch! BAKA! And here I actually came to depend on you! Guess I set my hopes on the wrong guy, huh?"

"Eh?" Naruto turned to find himself knocked over by an eager puppy. "Akamaru?!" He sputtered as the dog began to lick his face. "Hey! Stop that!"

"So anyway, Hokage-sama actually thought that something like this would happen, so I was sent to come with you. Too bad the others couldn't come, they would have had a real laugh, seeing you lost." Kiba commented.

"Sh-shut up!" Naruto said angrilly, his face growing hot.

"Naruto-kun! Are you alright, you look red!"

Surely enough, Naruto's skin was bright scarlet.

"Idiot! What kind of person wouldn't bring sunscreen!" Kiba screeched while shoving ointment on the kyuubi container's hands.

"Geez, you can't think of everything..." Naruto mumbled."Itai! This stuff stings!"

"Well, duh! You're sunburned! Any case, give me the map, I'm navigating."

"Ehehehe... There is a slight problem..." Naruto said nervously.

"Um, the map is gone..." Menma said quickly.

"Naruto... You did this, didn't you?" Kiba said glaring.

"Eek!" Naruto ran behind Menma.

"Coward! Always hiding behind Menma!" Kiba said running around Menma.

"Come on! It's not my fault!" Naruto begged spinning Menma so that he faces Kiba every single time.

Unfortunately, the pattern of turning was a circle that went clockwise from an above view AND counterclockwise. So Menma ended up very dizzy indeed.

Akamaru's yipping wasn't really helping. It just made it worse.

* * *

It all happened so quickly. One minute, the Shaman Council members were just doing their duty of observing the battle and the next thing they knew, cold steel barely touched their necks. 

"Silva..." Karimu murmured.

Silva tried to look at their attacker with the corner of his eye, but failed to do so.

"Who are you two?" The voice whispered.

"We are the Shaman Council members, whose duty is to oversee the Shaman Tournament." He answered.

"I see..."

The kunais withdrew, and the Shaman Council member turned around to see their attacker is... A girl?

"Sumimasen, I-I thought that you two were people with horrible intentions of..." Hinata murmured the rest of her words inaudibly.

Several thoughts ran through the two minds.

_'My goodness! What's the world is coming to?! Thirteen year olds actually learning to kill people! Well, this is the Shaman Tournament, but...'_

_'Nani?! I don't really look like a villain, do I?!'_

_'And look at her! She seems so sweet!'_

_'I don't think I can even pass as a villain... I don't have the qualifications! Although maybe I could have an evil lair, and I AM great at monologues...'_

_'I CAN'T BELIEVE A HIGH COUNCILMAN SUCH AS I WAS NEARLY KILLED BY A LITTLE TEENAGE GIRL!'_

It was then that the turtle spirit chose to speak up. "Hey, Silva," He said slowly. "What kind of person wears sunglasses at night?"

They looked at the girl, who was now quiet and fidgeting and realized at a close zoom that indeed she was wearing sunglasses... In the dark! Dun, dun, dun!

"There's only one explanation, Silva..." Karimu said solemnly.

Silva nodded. It was _far_ too obvious! The girl has a case of emoism! She can't bear to look at the world, not even at night, and thus the shades! And look! Her bangs are even long! _Definitely_ emo material. He nodded even more rapidly. They've got an emo on their hands.

Karimu grasped Hinata's shoulders. "Young lady..." He began with utmost serious reproach.

Hinata looked up attentive. "H-Hai?"

"There are happy things in life. Don't throw it away!"

Hinata blinked surprised. "N-nani?"

"There's no need to shut yourself away from this world! Whatever the case may be, there are people who care!" Karimu cried passionately.

Silva sobbed at the inspirational speech as does many of the other spirits.

"So please, don't throw it away! Life is too precious a gift!" Karimu finished with tears.

Hinata, being confused, didn't know what to do! What were they saying?!

"But right now, we must focus on the Shaman fight. Are you willing to wait until then? They don't call us councilmen for nothing, you know."

"I thought that the correct term was counselor..." Silva murmured.

"Oh really? Well, I guess we could have two proffessions then." Karimu commented.

_'They are a bit funny..._' Hinata thought.

"Well, come here, we can't have you wandering off." Silva waved.

Hinata sat down between the two still confused on what they meant.

"Yoh is indeed strong... But Horohoro has more potential, Silva. I have fought with him, and unlike Yoh, he has a bold reason for his ambition... I believe that it is he who will win the match." Karimu said smiling.

"What do you think?" Silva asked Hinata.

"S-sorry, b-but I can't see spirits..." Hinata said softly.

From behind Hinata, Karimu made a few signals. _'Uh, uh! Uh, uh! This might be one of the reasons she's emo! Her friends could see spirits, but she can't!'_

Silva would argue back that it's the opposite that is more likely to cause emoism, but there was a battle to watch.

* * *

Horohoro huffed in tiredness. "How did you...?" The answer came to him quickly. "Pretty good, changing your oversoul like that." 

"I've seen through just about enough of your attacks." Yoh said holding out his sword. "You have too many openings."

Horohoro growled frustrated. "Take this! **_Mososo Kurrupe!_**" Once more the ice bridge of stagmites rushed toward Yoh in a fast pace very much like one of a cheetah.

Yoh, unfazed, informed, "I've seen through that too." He held out his sword gracefully and shouted, "_**Shinkuu Buttagiri!**_" And with one strike of Harusame, the ice bridge was cut and stopped.

Horohoro just froze. (pardon the pun) "No way... You stopped my Mososo Kurrupe attack?" Horo's board slid off onto the ground and so does he.

Manta and Anna were surprised. Was this really the same Yoh that was crying while being pushed to the limit?

Pirika cried at the sight of her big brother on his knees.

Horohoro inside was a figure of mixed emotions... He was certainly intimidated by Yoh! Just how? How could he be this strong and overlook his attacks like that? His thoughts vanished at the sound of his sister's call.

"Onii-chan! Don't give up! Don't you remember what you're fighting for? We're all counting on you to save the dying race of Koro Pokkuru! Remember!" Pirika sobbed. "If you don't win, they'll die! Kororo and everyone will vanish!" She held up a hand to wipe away the tears. "A-and then what will we do?"

Horohoro then stood up. "Don't worry... It won't happen!" A fierce determination came to his eyes. "I won't let it!"

From above, there was a twinkle in Karimu's eye. "So he'll use that technique..."

Horohoro turned to Yoh. "There is a saying in my village that sometimes the god of the mountain would come out to play with mortals... This is a warning for Nature's destruction, but my village calls it a sign of the god coming to cause destruction upon mortals... Yoh, you are the greatest opponent I've ever fought. So I challenge you with all of my spirit energy in this one last attack."

Yoh looked around quickly as the ground and everything around them began to shake, as though indeed there was something unearthly gathering to enter the world.

"Witness Kororo's strongest attack!"

From behind the ainu, there was a huge wave of snow that bursted from seemingly nowhere. The height of the avalanche seemed to reach as far as the sky and there was no question what sorts of chaos it would make. Horohoro jumped up to the very top and began to surf the snow attack.

**_"Epikari Kyupashi Horuske!"_**

Yoh faced the wave calmly. "Let's do this, Amidamaru." He then jumped up his sword ready.

The two clashed and caused a huge fog to emerge.

When the fog cleared, Manta was shocked. There was snow absolutely everywhere! And there was Horohoro right there, grinning victoriously, but where's Yoh?

"He did it!" Pirika said in joy. "Horohoro won!"

Horohoro smirked. "Yoh didn't have a chance."

"Hmm..." Anna said scanning the ground.

From above, Hinata helplessly gazed at the scene. Had Yoh really been wiped out? (pardon this other pun! You know the song.)

Horohoro then gasped turning around, but a bit too slowly, as his opponent bursted from the snowy ground. He then closed his eyes, waiting for the ending attack to finish him.

**_"Shinkuu Buttagiri!"_** Yoh struck with Harusame.

Horohoro opened his eyes, to find that he was in one piece. He looked to his right quickly. "Huh? He missed??"

Yoh pointed. "Kororo's out of your board and you ran out of spirit energy, so I win."

Horohoro shrieked at the irony while Kororo stayed on the snow all dizzy from the events.

Hinata smiled overjoyed. "Y-Yoh-kun won! He did it!"

"But how? How did Asakura Yoh...?" Karimu couldn't understand! What exactly does this guy have going for him? He's not trying to save something, nor anything distinctively noble, so why?

"Yoh has always been full of surprises. He has proven so in my battle against him. He has a calm wind with him and that is why I support him." Silva smiled.

Then immediately Karimu turned to where the kunoichi was sitting. "So, now that it's over, I believe it's time for your counseling!"

Silva and Karimu's jaws hung wide. Where is she?!

The wind blew.

"Silva! Why weren't you watching her?!"

"Don't look at me! She was nearby you!" The other councilmember argued back.

Hinata leaped away from the two indian people. _'They really are kind, but I still don't understand them..._'

"Hinata, where have you been?" Anna asked.

"S-sumimasen, there were these people and I thought that they were enemies..." Hinata twiddled her fingers nervously.

"That's okay! Just be sure to tell us next time okay?" Manta said smiling.

"Hmph. This is why you'll never grow tall, Manta." Anna said.

Manta sighed.

Hinata giggled. "But I did see Yoh-kun win!"

At that, Pirika began to cry loudly. "Why?! Why?!"

"Ne, Pirika-chan! Don't cry!" Manta comforted.

Hinata nodded. "Th-that's right! The food will get cold, and-" Before she finished, the blue haired girl had already been stuffing her face with the food.

"Oh, stop it. Besides, it isn't over." Anna said.

Pirika stopped.

"What do you mean?" Manta asked.

"Each shaman recieves 3 matches in the elimination round. If you win 2/3 of your matches, then you will definitely go through and participate in the next round." Anna stated. "So stop crying." Anna said, sipping tea.

"But... A loss is still a loss..." Pirika murmured looking at her lap.

"Don't be sad, Pirika. You're causing someone to be very much worried about you..." Manta said.

Pirika turned to Kororo, who was whimpering over her failure. "Kororo..." She picked up the little spirit and held her. Smiling she said, "Don't worry about me, it's okay. You did your best out there, I know it. Everything... Will be fine." Pirika gave Kororo a genuine smile.

"Ko koro ko ro kororo!" (Kororo translator: I'm happy that you're smiling!)

Pirika giggled.

Hinata then thought back to Konoha. She missed her home so deeply, but looking at Pirika... Maybe, just maybe she can learn to cope. Yes, she'll be fine, after all, they are looking for her, right?

* * *

"Meh, Kiba! Why'd you freak out if you had a map on you?!" Naruto complained while walking beside the dog master. 

"Shut up! It's your fault this happened anyway! Who would have thought what would happen if I didn't come!" Kiba shouted angrily.

Akamaru yapped in agreement.

"But Naruto did try his best..." Menma said, trying to fend for the kyuubi container.

"Oh don't start with me, Menmaaaa..." Kiba groaned.

Menma bowed his head sadly. "Sorry."

Powerful wind then began to blow in their direction. The three boys huddled together upon instinct and covered their mouths with cloth.

The wind died down and the three sighed, but at the sudden presence of someone else, stopped.

For there, right in front of the three boys were two people in black clothes dark as the night, embroidered with artistically red clouds. They wore straw hats of the typical asian style, with lots of white ribbons concealing their faces. They didn't look too strange; however, one close look at their hands told all that was needed to be told.

"Akatsuki..." Kiba gasped.

Akamaru whimpered.

* * *

Van: Thanks for being so patient! Please r&r and tell me what you think. :) 


	12. Chapter 12

Van: Okey dokey people, here is the next chappy. Ooh, my knees are shaking! Akatsuki!

Disclaim: I'm bringing S.K. back! Naw.

Ch. 11 Bones

Silva stared down at the indian charms... 624, 625, yup. All 626 merchandise are still here. He sighed. "These aren't selling very well."

"No, they're not." Karimu sighed.

Hinata, who was walking by, stopped at the sight of them. _'Ah! The Shaman Council referees!_' She smiled and cleared her throat. "Ohayo!"

Silva and Karimu looked up at the sound of her voice.

"Oh it you!" said Karimu surprised.

"We never did get to properly introduce ourselves did we?" said Silva pleasantly. "My name is Silva and this is my good friend Karimu."

"It's very nice to meet you." Hinata bowed. "I am Hinata Hyuuga."

"So what exactly are you doing here, Hyuuga-san?" Silva asked curiously.

"I'm here on an errand. Yoh-kun has to have equipment in order to catch fish with his bare hands." Hinata indicated the bag she was carrying.

"I see. Yoh really is training hard, isn't he?" grinned Silva.

"Hai! He tries his best." Hinata nodded.

"Ah, good. Good." Silva's grin grew wider.

"And what of Horohoro?" Asked Karimu.

"Horohoro is training harder. He told me that next time he certainly won't lose..." Hinata smiled brightly. "They're both becoming stronger..."

Karimu smiled. "Yes, I'm glad."

"Me too!" Hinata glanced at a clock in the middle of the mall and found that she had spent too much time lollygagging, although since this is the mall and she is a girl, it's reasonable. Too bad Hinata's such a goody girl.

"Oh no!" She quickly bowed to the two referees and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Silva and Karimu stared at the area the Hyuuga had once been, and laughed merrily...That is until it occured to them that they could have asked Hinata to buy something.

* * *

Naruto gasped. The last time he encountered the Akatsuki, the meeting certainly didn't go so well. No doubt they've gotten stronger, and this time Ero-sennin isn't here to protect him. 

Kiba cursed under his breath. What were the Akatsuki doing here?! And at the worst time possible!

The ocarina wielder stared in shock. For some reason... They seemed to have struck something familiar.

For a while there was no exchange of anything. The very desert air seemed to suffocate more so than before. The sun's blaze seemed to mock the three Genin of their predicament. Sweat poured down the three's skins almost unknowingly. Time itself seemed to have stopped.

Then one reached up and took off his straw hat slowly and delicately. The ring on his index finger shined with the reflection of the sun.

"It's been a long time..."

_Ebony hair and eyes that flash blood._

"Naruto-kun..."

"Itachi?!" Naruto whispered.

The missing nin's companion snorted. "Aw, to think you remember him, but forgot all about me! That hurts, kyuubi." He took off his own hat smirking.

Kiba and Menma gasped at the sight.

The man had blue gray skin that has the texture of rough scales. His grey, almost shining white eyes were feral and beast-like. His grin revealed almost nothing but sharp fangs that glistened.

They shivered. It was too much... How could anything like that exist?

"So..." Itachi said casually casting aside his hat. "I heard that yet you let another Genin slip away..."

Naruto stiffened. How did he know?!

Itachi smirked knowing he had struck a nerve. "So, tell me, are you going to let this one go... Like you did with my foolish little brother?"

Naruto's eyes widened with anger. What?!

"How sad... To think you would abandon another shinobi. So much for honor... So much for your **nindo**." The S-ranked criminal scoffed.

Naruto growled furiously. Anger was literally pumping through his veins; fire seemed to cosume his entire body. His eyes that were once the clear ocean blue grew quickly into a clouded crimson red. His pupils began to constrict into oval slits. The bastard... He was the cause of Sasuke's suffering!

_**"Teme..."**_

Kiba's eyes widened. _'This is bad!_' "Naruto!" He shouted.

Naruto launched himself at the Uchiha screaming in malevolence. He wanted the murderer to pay! His senses began to spin wildly. His reasoning became none other than to kill the one that had ruined nearly everything.

The kyuubi container gasped as he was forced to the ground... By none other than Menma!

**_"Menma..."_** He growled. **_"Doushite?"_**

"Naruto-kun! Please calm down! If you don't, we won't be able to rescue Hinata!" The blonde pleaded while holding back his roommate.

Kiba's eyes widened further in amazement. "Did you see that, Akamaru? Menma was able to catch up to Naruto despite his speed!" The dog-user analized the situation further.

_'Come to think of it, before Menma lived in Konoha, we know nothing of his history..._'

**_"Menma... Let me go!" _**Naruto struggled within the vice grip of the other.

"Naruto-kun! Please!" Menma cried desperate.

**_"Let me..." _**Naruto's canines began to form into fangs.

Kiba gasped. _'Shimatta!_'

**_"GO!" _**The orange-clad ninja broke out of Menma's grasp and charged, only to find that his body won't move.

A haunting melody filled the air, sweeping softly.

_'Gomenasai, Naruto-kun... But I can't let you do it!_' Menma thought. _**'Song of Binding!'**_

"Kukuku... They actually have to tie down each other! These Genin are so sad!" Kisame snickered.

"Not yet, Kisame..." mumured Itachi. "Let's see how far they'll go before being ripped to shreds."

Kiba quickly leaped in front of Naruto. "Stupid idiot! If it was a different situation, I would have let you off without a sweat, but remember that these guys are Akatsuki! They can kill us any time now and damn it, if you die without bringing Hinata back, I'll never forgive you! You got that, whisker-boy?!"

Naruto's eyes widened for a moment. His fangs shrank and the fire that was once surrounding his eyepools were gone. His pupils slowly decreased into their normal shapes and sizes and the color of sky ocean blue returned. Naruto shook his head for a moment before saying, "Heh... You never called me 'whisker-boy' before..." He laughed a little.

Menma smiled as Kiba gave a big grin. "Naruto's back!"

"Hey brats!" sang Kisame.

Naruto, Menma, and Kiba looked up in surprise.

Using the force of gravity to his advantage, Kisame leaped in the air for an attack.

The three barely had any time to dodge out of the way.

Kisame's sword sliced through the ground, causing a mini-earthquake effect.

Kiba and Akamaru were thrown off-balance due the shaking, but were saved by Menma, who grabbed and pulled them behind a rock in safety.

Naruto looked back, stunned and surprised at Kisame. _'When did he?!_'

"Hurph!" Blue eyes widened looking at the person suddenly in front of him.

"You!"

Itachi grasped the boy's arms tightly.

Naruto thrashed his feet, jerking them in as many opportunities as possible. "Let go!" He struggled within the painful hold to no avail. He gasped as his face was pressed against the other's chest suffocatingly.

"No." As the word passed through cold lips, the sharingan eyes began to spin rapidly in a different fashion. His pupils began to change their shapes into something similar to shirikens.

"NO! NO!" screamed Naruto as he was forced to look into those terrifying eyes. "STOP!!!!"

Soothing music soared, causing strength to build up in Naruto's system. The boy gasped at this newfound energy before using it to break free and escape into hiding.

Itachi narrowed his eyes. So there is someone among those three who is using sound to his advantage... Interesting.

Kisame grinned. "Hehehe... I wonder how they'll do well against that technique?"

"Stop."

The water-user glanced over to his partner in surprise before chuckling darkly. "You know it's going to take longer that way, right?"

"It will give us time to see what else they're capable of." responded the Uchiha.

"But to fight without using a single jutsu? Isn't that pushing the limit so?" Kisame questioned.

"Why do you ask? Aren't you usually up for challenges, Kisame?" Itachi pointed out.

Kisame snickered. "Am I really that transparent?" He then grinned with deep bloodlust. "Alright. No justu then."

* * *

Yoh grinned very much widely even though the place was raining a bit. "It's great to just kick back a bit." He sighed sitting down on the steps. 

Manta grinned. "Yeah, it's great... If you consider a graveyard to be a place of comfort."

Hinata giggled.

"Aw, you guys are against me!" pouted Yoh. (Van: Fanservice!)

"By the way, aren't you worried about who exactly is your opponent?" Manta asked.

"Well, whatever happens, happens!" Yoh grinned whistling.

Amidamaru appeared behind his master. "Ha ha... Well, Yoh-dono has done this before."

"I wonder what sort of person this Faust is." Manta commented.

"We'll know when he comes." Yoh smiled.

"You're not curious?" asked Manta.

"Well, maybe, but what can you do?" The lazy bum said lazily.

Hinata and Manta sighed. Yoh really is ruining their imagination.

It was then that Hinata contemplated and reached a decision. _'It's either now, or never._' "Y-Yoh-kun? M-Manta-kun?" She stammered.

"Hm?" The two and samurai looked at the kunoichi.

"Th-there's something I wanted t-to tell you." Her hands shook so much that she had to hold them together. She gulped. Here goes... "I..."

Footsteps approach them from above. Lightening struck, yet the opponents face remained hidden due to the fact that he, or perhaps she, wore a thick coat and large hat. The figure said nothing until reaching the bottom of the stairs.

* * *

Anna sighed for a bit. To think it would actually rain in a day like this. She really needs to get Yoh to get more prepared. Her mind then drifted to the ninja that recently joined them._ 'If she truly did come from another world, how is she going to be able to come back?_' She then thought for a bit about Yoh. _'Maybe..._' She paused. 

_'She doesn't want to go back..._'

The itako then spotted Silva, who just happened to be around that corner.

"I need to speak with you about Yoh." Silva said solemn.

Anna sat down inside the private resort table. "You wish for Yoh to withdraw?"

"If it were just any other opponent, I wouldn't say a thing... But you mustn't allow Yoh to fight this shaman..." Silva balled his fists tightly.

"Faust is... Too dangerous..."

Anna stood. "Yoh will fight."

"What?!" gawked Silva in surprise. Is this girl out of her mind?!

The determined look never faded, even as she was leaving. "I have every confidence in him. Yoh will win." There seemed to be no trace of the girl's visit other than the food that she hardly touched. Asian food is so much more digestible. (This does not apply to everyone!)

Silva was shocked and amazed. _'Whoa..._' Then he chuckled. "She really does fill out the expectancy of an Asakura bride-to-be. No wonder Yoh is strong." He looked out the raining window. "It seems I have forgotten my duty. It's time I come and observe."

_'And hope for the best..._'

* * *

"Asakura Yoh?" The stranger asked. 

"Um... Yeah, that's me." Yoh said, clinging onto the newspaper. _'When's Anna coming back?_'

"So ka..." The figure took off the hat to reveal a blonde with a smile that was bright despite the bags under his eyes, the lips that seem so cold that they became a light violet color, and the paleness of his skin. "I'm glad!" Gratefullness laced his voice dripping with politeness. "I am Faust VIII! Please be gentle."

"Um... Okay." The Asakura mumbled warily.

"Is this guy really a shaman?" Manta muttered.

"That's not nice, Manta-kun." chided Hinata.

Amidamaru appeared before his master, his hand on the hilt ready to unsheathe his katana. "Yoh-dono! Don't let your guard down!"

Yoh and Manta turned to the spirit in confusion. "What?"

"This man..."

Hinata gazed at the opponent for a moment before a shocking feeling crawled up her spine. _'W-what is this?_' Her body began to shake nearly out of control. She held a finger to her lip to stop. _'Th-this feeling... I-I c-can't stop shaking!_' Her heart pulsed very similar to the time when she fought her cousin... No, it's worse... Her eyes widened from behind the sunglasses. _'I-I'm afraid? N-no, I'm... Terrified..._' Her breathing grew irregular. _'This man..._'

"Reeks of unnatural death!"

* * *

Naruto gasped for breath behind the rock. He turned to the other two. "Thanks." 

"Don't thank me, thank your roommate!" Kiba snapped. "We may have escaped them for now, but we won't be able to go far since this is the desert." He sighed and peered over to the Akatsuki members.

Itachi was drinking tea while Kisame was sitting down brushing his sword. They then noticed the boy looking and smirked.

"You know kids, we feel so sorry for you, we're not even going to waste one jutsu!" Kisame called.

"Damn! They're playing us!" Kiba swore.

Menma then proceeded to ask, "So what is it about them that you could tell us, Naruto-kun?"

"Uh, not really much... Itachi killed his family and spared his brother Sasuke, you know, the guy that left our village."

Menma nodded, so Naruto continued.

"He beated up Sasuke badly... Even I couldn't beat him, but he-"

"You're getting off topic! Tell us his fighting style!"

"He didn't even use a single jutsu, so I don't know! All he did was just do a whole bunch of kicks and stuff! And Sasuke got beaten badly because of it!"

"Che! You're no help. Kurenai-sensei fought him along with a whole bunch of Jounin and lost pretty badly. She didn't exactly say any details, but he must be pretty good at deflecting genjutsu. Even Kakashi-sensei was beaten bad!" Kiba retorted.

**_'How pathetic boy! You already know that Kisame's sword absorbs chakra!' _**The kyuubi/fox demon roared from behind the seal.

"Yeah, well I do know that the shark dude's sword absorbs chakra..." Naruto's voice trailed off.

"And?" pressed Kiba.

"It... Sheds." Naruto finished.

**_'What?' _**The kyuubi gawked. Is his container really that stupid?

"Sheds? What kind of sword does that?" Kiba arched an eyebrow.

"I don't know, so that it never dulls?" The blonde guessed.

**_'Ooooh, if I ever get released from this seal...'_**

Menma nodded. "Alright. So, we don't know what exact sorts of techniques they use, but one is based on water and the other can kick our butts and counter genjutsu... That's still not enough for us to gain..."

Akamaru, who was forgotten for a bit, yipped quickly.

Kiba looked toward the puppy. "Akamaru?! No way... Mm hm... Yeah... Great! Okay, we'll go with that!"

"What?" questioned Naruto and Menma.

"We're going to do a little plan. But it'll take all of us. Menma. Since you're attacks are far ranged with sound, we'll need you hidden. Stay that way until my signal."

"Hai."

"Naruto, your kage-bunshins will definitely be needed." Kiba said, biting his thumb. _'They must be really confident to not be using any jutsu... But maybe it will provide useful for us!_'

* * *

Van: Yeah, yeah, I know. After so many days of not updating, we get this?! Well, fighting scenes are not easy, you know! (waggles finger) It took me a while to come up with this. I'll try to get the other chapter up, though it'll take a while. Please be patient with me. 


	13. How Spirit of the Byakugan began

How Spirit of The Byakugan began

_**Hello minna-san! I'm pretty sure you're all saying "What the heck?! This isn't the next chapter! Well, I'm going to get it posted, but I thought that during the time you all are waiting, you would read this little interesting history of how this story came to be! Well, here goes nothing... First, I was considering Kiba in Inuyasha...**_

"BAKA INU!" Inuyasha roared.

"NO, YOU'RE THE BAKA INU!" Kiba shouted back.

"SIT!" raged Kagome.

Inuyasha got gravitized while Kiba actually sat like a good doggie.

Kagome patted Kiba. "Aw, I like him the best!"

_**But I decided nothing was going on there. Then I decided to go for Lee in Full Metal Alchemist.**_

"Oh, such brilliance! Such Passion!" Armstrong breathed.

"It truly signifies the symbolic nature of YOUTH!" Lee cried.

"Lee!"

"Armstrong!"

"Lee!"

_**And well, I thought it was great, but my editor Su thought it was too much and rejected it without a second thought. Out of ideas, I came up with something brilliant. Naruto in Naruto.**_

"Oy, Naruto! Anything great happening this fine day?"

"Nothing except hanging out with you, Naruto!"

"Ha ha, it's so great to be with you, dattebayo!"

"I couldn't agree more, dattebayo!"

"Ha ha, snicker, snort, dattebayo!"

"Hee hee, haw haw, dattebayo!"

**_But my editor Su said it was too weird. So it came to me that I should be looking up some other anime and I really liked the one thought out by this. The former referee Hayate goes to Death Note. Considering how both Hayate and L had bags under their eyes, they seemed to have alot in common._**

"Ohayo, Hayate-kun. Do you feel well?"

"Cough, cough! Well enough, L-kun. COUGH! WHEEZE!"

_**But I was worried that Hayate-kun would die of sickness before the story would end, so I spared him of the script. He didn't mind, even though I felt really bad. So it came to be Tsunade in Konjiki no Gash Bell (Zatch bell)**_

As the lights flashed on, Tsunade blinked at the person before her.

"Ladies! Give it up for the great Parco Folgore and his number one hit!"

Folgore suddenly appeared with lights surrounding him.

"**Chi, chi chi chi, O-pai, BOING BOING!**"

_Translation: Breasts, breasts breasts breasts and boobs, BOING BOING!_

Tsunade stared.

"**BOING BOING!**" sang the Chorus

_Translation: BOING BOING!_

"**Chi, chi chi chi, O-pai, BOING BOING!"**

_Translation: Breasts, breasts breasts breasts and boobs, BOING BOING!_

Tsunade twitched. A visible vein popped in her temple.

"**Moge, (ZOOM!) moge, moge, moge, (Different angle shots) Chichi wo Mo-gggggeeeeeee! Moge!"**

_Translation: Grope, grope, grope, grope, Groping Breeeeaaaaasts! Grope!_

"GRRRRAAAAAAAOOOOOW!"

Static... We're sorry, the concert has been cancelled due to repairs.

_**As you could see, Hokage-sama was not happy to put up with that, so it was thrown aside. So I had a proposal for Uchiha Sasuke to be in Ouran High School Host Club!**_

"Aha! From now on, you will be the Dark Lonely type!" Tamaki declared.

"What?" Sasuke glared dubious.

"You will participate in each of the Host Club's activities!"

"Why should I?!"

"Because you broke that one of a kind sister vase to the one that Haruhi broke! Only this one is a hundred times more expesive!" Tamaki pointed at the broken mess.

Shrug. "The Uchiha fortune could take care of that."

"Maybe so... But is this fortune with you in this world?" asked Kyoya.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Silence.

**_I couldn't understand it! How could that promote emoism? Well, despite all my efforts, it was rejected. (Even though it seemed cute.) Well, the next idea was for Tenten to be... in Yugioh._**

"Stop it! Just stop! It's like I don't even know you, anymore!" Tenten cried as a mysterious downpour appeared.

"Tenten..."

"What are you?! At one time you seem to be the sweet person I knew and the next you seem to be someone else entirely!" Tenten screeched as thunder clashed with lightning.

"Tenten, please! I can explain!"

"No... It's over, (insert name of perferred Millenium Item holder here.)" With that, she disappeared in the rain.

**_Well, I didn't like it since Tenten's not really my all-time favorite to work with, so it never got out of the imaginary list. Sad, but that was just how I felt. It just seemed too rough. After that, the idea was for Shikamaru to be in Fruits Basket, but..._**

"Feh, I don't want to go back to Konoha, it's too troublesome!" Shikamaru laid down on the hammock.

**_...Yeah. Anyway, I decided to work with Ino for once. She was supposed to replace Miaka in Fushigi Yuugi, but..._**

"N-no way! How could you be prettier than me?!" Ino said shocked.

"I am the emperor, the fairest in all the land, dear Ino." Hotohori said smiling.

"Noooo! I refuse to lose to a guy!" cried the blonde running away.

"I-Ino?!" Hotohori said shocked.

**_Ino was hysterical, so we had to cancel. Then another kunoichi stepped up to the plate. I had high hopes for Sakura being in Kingdom Hearts._**

_It's a small world after all, it's a small world after all, it's a small world after all, it's a small, small, world..._

"Hello? Sora-kun? Goofy? Donald? Where are you?" Sakura called out as she wandered aimlessly.

_It's a small world after all, it's a small world after all, it's a small world after all, it's a small, small, world..._

She grew pissed. "SHUT UP!"

_It's a world of laughter, a world of tears, it's a world of hopes, it's a world of fears, there's so much that we share, that it's time we're aware, it's a small world after alllll!_

**_Well, Sakura had herself lost, so we had to rescue her from the place. After that, she went to a mental hospital and stayed there for weeks, so that was out. I then helplessly turn to Chouji. He was energetic about it, despite his exterior. He was put in the world of Fighting Foodons... A bad idea..._**

"Now serving: Fried Ricer!" Chase threw the summon card.

"Fried ricer! Ha, hoo, ha, ha, fried ricer, fried ricer!" The foodon is out and ready to roll!

Chouji's eyes widened. _'Is that... FOOD?! Yes that is food!' _He lunged at the foodon.

Fried Ricer never stood a chance. "UWAH! Fried Ricer!"

"No! Ricer!" Chase cried.

(The following scene had been censored)

"No... Fried Ricer..." Chase stared at the spot where his foodon once been. He then looked at Chouji, who opened a curtain.

There's a new Fried Ricer in town, and he is "pimped out!" What's even more significant was that the rice on his head were now shiny and luscious. They glistened like jewels!

"What did you do to him!" Chase cried. Fried Ricer looked so cool!

"I improved him! You didn't saute his rice good enough and the vegetable pieces are cut roughly!" Chouji said. He looked at the kid suspiciously. "You pulled out random knives to cut them, didn't you?"

Chase whimpered and bowed to obviously supreme food expert.

**_Chouji did an awesome job, but he was getting a little out of hand with the Foodons. No, he didn't eat them, but rather improved them. He also scolded the cooks and such on their process of mistakes, and also caused the enemies to become the good guys and joined the light. Thus the script ended early, and so I once again had nothing to work with. So I thought to get Shino... Heh heh, erm... Let's just say that he wasn't pleased at all._**

_Calling all Spider Riders!_

Shino twitched as he was given the manacle for riders. "**No**."

**_And he left before we could have proceeded with the story. I was disappointed since the idea seemed so unique! And then there came Neji. Now before I can continue, keep in mind folks that he's not the best to work with... If anything, he's harder to collaborate with than Sasuke. Well anyways, Neji was sent to the world of D.N. Angel. All was fine until..._**

"Okay, I got the goods, now it's time to make my escape!" Dark said gleefully.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Neji asked with his Byakugan activated.

Dark stared at Neji for a minute before turning red in the face. He then suddenly turned into a knocked out Daisuke.

Neji gawked. What?

"Ah, I see you have caught the Niwa, impressive."

Neji turned to see a blonde person with wings. "Who are you?!" He demands.

"That I should be asking you... Sweetheart."

Neji's eyes widened. "What?!"

Krad approaches Neji and stroke some of his hair. "Mm, I love my women feisty. Ironically, it's the same case with Dark."

Neji's eyes widened some more. "I'm not a woman!"

"That's what they say, Dearie, but how can I be sure?"

Neji glared. 'IwillnotstripIwillnotstripIwillnotstripIwillnotstripIwillnotstripIwillnotstrip! Damnit!' The Byakugan-user took off his jacket and shirt. He's now topless. (Cue fangirl squeal!)

Krad stared. Oh... My god, had he been flirting with a MAN/WOMAN?! He was shocked. There are bishonen out there that are girlier than him?! The distraught angel left the scene.

"Don't nobody move! We got you surrounded!"

"Oh my god! He's half-naked, and this is a museum!"

Neji wants to kill himself now.

**_Ehehehe, well it didn't go so well, so now I had him hating me for quite a while... Until I sent him 1,500 notes of apology, 2,400 emails explaining that no one was being gay, and 1,000,000,000 boxes of freakin' expensive pocky. (Geez, Hyuugas sure are hard to win over! Well, it was Sasuke's tab anyways.) Therefore I thought maybe to try asking an Akatsuki member. After going through so much hardship getting there and swearing the oath of no telling where the lair is, complete with blood and sacrifices and such, I finally got the Leader to lend me Itachi! I was a bit down since none of the other members were availible. (Most of them are camera-shy) Itachi... He seemed made for the camera... And he knew it. Well, I finally got something out of him, despite the fact that we had to stop the camera every few seconds for his flaunting. Itachi was in Getbackers! It could have gone far, but..._**

"How interesting... Kuroudou Akabane. So you've known of my origin for quite some time." Itachi stated.

"Kukuku... Yes... I've known of what you've done, Uchiha Itachi-san. It is intriguing to find someone so rare as you. After all," The Jackal said slipping a few scalpals in his hand. "Not everyone kills their family..."

"Hn. Is that the Raitei I see there?" Itachi pointed.

Akabane looked in that direction. "Oh?" When he looked back, Itachi was gone. "Is this the fabled genjutsu? No... Gone from my grasp once more." He sighed.

**_Itachi keeps avoiding the awesome fights! What the heck, you know?! What kind of story was this going to be if it had no fight scenes? So the Akatsuki failed me, and I was running out of luck. Then I got Temari in the world of Princess Mononoke._**

Temari bit her lip at the other's arrogance. _'Ugh! These men are so annoying! Just give back the head already!'_ "Are you going to give it back, or do I have to force you?!"

"Che! The day you get this away from me is the day I'll become a woman, little girl." scoffed the jerk.

"Gr... That does it. Nobody messes with Temari of Suna!" She swung her fan and caused Hurricane Katrina to go for miles.

It was only after that she realized she had blown away the head. Oops.

**_Ha ha! We all love Temari. You go girl! But my editor said we can't. We just can't. Sigh... And so there was Gaara, who was really kind, surprisingly. It didn't bother him that he ended up in Card Captors at all._**

"You!"

Gaara turned to meet a teddy beary thing. "Hm?"

"Who are you?" The thing demanded in a fighting stance.

Gaara stared at the thing before flicking it with a finger and going on his way.

**_My editor Su said it was leaning more on the cute side rather than the cool side and it's understandable, since it's Clamp and Clamp usually involve cutesy stuff no matter what series it was, but the idea got tossed aside anyhow. What to do? I had to think long and hard. I then came up with a great idea. Let's put Hinata in Shaman King! And so we went through the whole crazy process over again, and she was great! My editors said Heck yeah! So then came the birth of Spirit of the Byakugan! Stay tuned for the next chapter, which is coming soon, I promise!_**


	14. Chapter 14

Van: Hiya people! I finally updated! XD Sorry for the delay! To the person that reminded me that Hinata could use transformation jutsu, **every rookie** knows how to do henge, so **of course** I know she could do it. Thanks to Mizula, even though I'm confused on whether or not I know you! XD To raveresque-fantastique, thanks for your review! Yah, more fighting! Whoo! To gray-0sno0-bunny for her great review... (blush) Wow, my story's that great? Thanks! And as always, I can't thank aoimizuneko enough for being so awesome! Whoo! You're the best! And now the ficcy!

disclaimer: I don't own a single thing. XP

Ch. 12 Rage

Faust smiled at the group that regarded him warily. Ah, well he was used to the reaction. It wasn't like it's anything new. He chuckled a bit at their foolishness. Such beings are not meant to be observed. He looked amused at the uptight samurai.

"Enemy Faust! The stench of death upon you can not be hidden no matter how hard you try! Reveal to us!" Amidamaru shouted.

Faust's cold smile remained unwavered even as he reached upon his cloak. "Sumimasen. It isn't my intention to deceive you." He removed most of his clothing, his over coat, scarf and hat fell, revealing his decayed chest that was stitched seemingly to the flesh that was pale. What was most unnerving was what he hid close to him, held by clattering chains.

Hinata gasped. _'A human skeleton!_'

"I am a Necromancer." Faust explained holding out the skeleton as though it was a trophy rather than something gruesome.

Hinata observed the bones in horror. The skull was cracked in a particular area. The head. Furthermore, the area was cracked in a vortex pattern. Although her forensic skills were poor, and she didn't necessarily knew what caused such, she knew somehow... That whatever caused it had damaged the person's brain, thus killing whoever that person was. (Remember: They don't have guns in Naruto!)

"Necromancer?" Yoh mumbled confused.

"That must be someone who uses Necromancy!" Manta exclaimed.

Faust grinned. "Precisely. I use Oversoul to fuse the souls of the dead into corpses." He placed a hand over the skull's face, causing it to glow bright red and deactivated as a demonstration of his power. "This is how I make my spirit physical."

Manta then quickly began to put piece by piece together. "What? Your name... It's not Dr. Faust, is it?!"

Faust's eye twinkled a bit. "Oh? I'm surprised you know. Yes, in fact I am his descendant. 500 years ago, there was such a man who mastered everything from magic to alchemy. He was also a Necromancer and with the knowledge passed down from my ancestors, I have gained his power."

"Wow, amazing!" Yoh said impressed.

"Yoh-kun, this isn't good! Faust the original was said to wield power of monsters!" Manta panicked.

"Oh I get it! He's wearing a white coat 'cause his ancestor's a scholar!" Yoh exclaimed.

"Y-Yoh-kun, I don't think that's what he's trying to say..." Hinata said uncertain.

"Yoh, this is no time for joking around!" yelled Manta furiously.

"Well, in fact I actually was." spoke Faust.

"Huh?" The three looked at the Necromancer.

"I was in fact, a doctor, and experienced the joy of saving lives..." His voice trailed off at the happy reminiscence. "But..." Faust's tone lowered sadly. "In the end, I was never able to conquer the phenomenon of Death." He sighed and caressed the skull gingerly, lingering his touch over the hole for a bit before tilting the skeleton face toward him gently. "But one day, I hope to gain the power to conquer such. I would be saving everyone from despair and bring the dead back to the living." He sighed. "I would find the answer... No matter what..."

An uncomfortable silence emerged, of which Manta tried to lighten the mood by saying, "Well, I don't think it's possible to overcome Death..."

Faust's cold blue eyes snapped open. He turned with wrath burning his skin at the one who dares to mock his dream. "What?!"

Manta flinched at his sudden rage.

"Saying it's impossible, how can you be sure?! Don't say it so easily, as if you know..." The former doctor shook in anger. A blue aura appeared briefly before the chain was dropped and the skeleton stood on it's own without support. "I will not forgive anyone who spites my research!!!"

The skeleton's empty eyeholes became red and the bony structure began to walk toward the small boy.

Manta backed away a little. What did he do?!

"Stop it!" Yoh stood in the path in front of his little friend. "He didn't mean any harm by what he said!"

Hinata stood by Yoh. "That's right! Manta-kun would never have ill-intent toward anyone!"

"Yoh-kun, Hinata-chan!" Manta said in happy relief.

Faust growled. So those other two are in the way as well?! He then noticed something. The little one named Manta seemed to think he's so special, eh? He narrowed his eyes in thought. How interesting. Someone of his age wouldn't be so intelligent, unless he's a child prodigy... Or perhaps there is something stunting his growth? Either way... Faust grinned. It's very intriguing. He'll have to look into this. "Alright." He called. "I'll forgive you..."

"Huh?" The comment had caught the three off guard along with the samurai.

"But in return..." He raised his arms high. "You will help me in my research of life's true nature!"

The meaning of those words were lost on the kunoichi. "What?" She mumbled.

"Lost souls... Hear my call! Come forth, I beckon thee!" Faust cried.

As those words were said, Yoh, Manta, Hinata, and Amidamaru looked around as they heard something akin to drums... Only a few seconds later they realized the sound wasn't drums... But **bones rattling**.

A sudden crash of debris from behind them caused them to turn around and jump back a bit.

Hinata's eyes widened from behind the now foggy sunglasses. "A-another skeleton?!"

"Bones!" Manta screamed, seeing more on the side.

"Manta?!" Yoh and Amidamaru turned to Manta's direction quickly, to see that the little one was being dragged by the arms. "Manta!"

"Yoh-kun! Help!" cried the boy fearfully.

Yoh ran to Harusame and picked up the sword. "Let's go, Amida-" Before the Asakura could finish, he was suddenly knocked down hard.

The rain continued falling.

Hinata gasped. "Yoh-kun!"

Faust chuckled. "Please don't interrupt my research." He called in glee.

Yoh held the sore area flinching as Hinata ran over to him to support. "Faust... You!" He glared at the doctor who was cackling in pure insane laughter.

"I always finish my work."

* * *

Naruto took a deep breath. _'Okay, Uzumaki... Remember what Kiba said and stick to it!_' Nodding to himself, he made seven quick hand seals. **_"Taijyuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"_** Instantly more than 50 clones were made, surrounding the two Akatsuki members. 

"Hey, hey! You think you can take the great Uzumaki Naruto down?!" shouted one.

"You're so funny, wearing nail polish all day, why stop there?!" shouted another

"Oy, he has a point!" said yet another Naruto clone. "Why do you guys wear nail polish alot?!"

Kisame grinned. "Wanna come closer to find out?"

"Heck yeah!" The swarm of Naruto clones came in, launching to attack.

The Uchiha jumped causing one to hit the ground humiliatingly and pulled another clone and chopped its back, thus gravity did its work of making the clone land on the other and they disappeared in a huge poof.

Kisame snickered with glee as he swung Samehada in a full circle, having rid of maybe ten or so clones. "I got 20 so far!"

"Hmph. 25." Itachi answered.

"Hehehe... What are these Genins planning?" Kisame grinned slicing Samehada right through another clone.

Itachi's eyes then widened.

**_"Gatsuuga!"_** Several powerful thunderous vortexes emerged and crashed straight at the Akatsuki.

Itachi and Kisame jumped close to one another in the air.

At that very second, a kunai that rode the wind struck through, revealing an explosive note.

Itachi gasped.

The note exploded, not exactly in front of his face. In fact, it seemed to have missed... The Uchiha landed nearby his partner. He faced the group of clones and two Kibas. He narrowed his eyes. _'Ah... So this is the heir to the Inuzuka clan? If that be the case then it's the beast imitation technique that the boy is using with his dog comrade._' Itachi noted the arrogant look on all of their faces. What did they achieve?

"You better look at your buddy there." One of the Naruto clones smirked.

Itachi merely tilted his head at Kisame's direction, then widened his eyes in shock.

Hoshigaki Kisame's eyes were suddenly bloodshot. His breathing increased rapidly and the instinct of kill took over. But the kicker was the blood that smeared part of his face.

"I'm pretty sure you're familiar with some certain cases of animals. Myself being a dog-user I couldn't possibly know of a few things of other animals... But it doesn't take a genius to figure out that when a shark smells blood..." Kiba grinned widely. "It can't control itself and go for the wounded prey!"

Itachi then reached within his coat and undid the top flap. Blood, _his_ blood oozed from his neck. A minor wound, but enough to bring a shark to go beserk. "Impressive," He called. He pulled out two shirikens as Kisame slowly drew Samehada. "But you forget.. I am his partner."

* * *

Yoh growled as Faust gave a smug tilt of head. 

The doctor reached out. "Eliza, dearest, I will need your assistance in this experiment." He led the way with the skeleton toward Manta who was trapped on a bone cross.

(Van: A quick note here! When anyone reviews, can they please tell me what's awesome about the chapter and whatnot?)

Yoh stood quickly and ran to stop them, but was held down by numerous skeletal minions. "Argh! Let go!" He cursed thrashing to no avail.

"Yoh-kun!" Hinata was about to run to the other, but she was suddenly pushed back by an unseen force. "What?" She turned her head and found Silva and Hinata standing next to her. Looking back at where Yoh was, Hinata realized that she's now far away from him. "S-Silva... Anna..."

"Sumimasen, Hinata... But you can't interfere." Silva said.

"This is Yoh's battle. He needs to find the answer himself." Anna explained.

"Demo!" Hinata protested, her bangs grew sweat as her sunglasses became foggy.

Silva shook his head.

Hinata looked back at the battle in horror.

* * *

Faust chuckled. It seems the girl had abandoned the boy. He then glanced at the child that hung still on the bone cross. He smirked and raised his hand, which began to glow a bright neon green. "Let's see... What to observe first?" 

Manta's eyes widened. What was the man doing? He gasped as the hand entered... Through his skin?! Pain jolted throughout his body. It hurts! The boy screamed in pure agony. Make it stop!

"Manta!" Yoh yelled.

"Y-Yoh-kun." choked the boy with tears.

"Manta... Faust leave him alone! He has nothing to do with this!" shouted the Asakura as he struggled within the hold.

"On the contrary, he has everything to do with this... It is quite odd. I wonder, oh my, your heart's beating quite fast young man." Faust grinned enjoying the look of torture from the young shaman. "Don't worry, it won't hurt much..." His hand slipped a bit on purpose.

Manta yelped at the sudden pressure.

"Oops?" The German doctor snickered.

From afar, Hinata turned quickly to Silva. "Isn't there something-?"

Silva looked sternly at the kunoichi. "We can not interfere."

The Hyuuga's heart broke as the meaning of the words sunk in. "D-demo, at this rate, Manta-kun will-!"

"Regardless, we can't stop it. The Shaman match must continue." Silva said sadly. "We can only take action after the battle."

"Doushite?! What's so important that they must do this?!" Hinata cried, but inwardly she knew. If Yoh couldn't fight, he won't be able to achieve his dream...

"Yoh is going to become King... So that everyone would have their dreams come true..." Anna murmured. "Hinata..."

Hinata bowed her head down. "I'm sorry... I just wish..."

"We all do, Hinata..." Silva said. He glanced at the young Asakura, who was shaking furiously.

"Manta... Hang on, I'm coming!" Yoh stood only to be pulled back down forcefully. "Argh... You..." Yoh struggled more within the grasp. "Teme!"

Faust laughed. "It's no use! You can't break out of my **_Bone Prison_**." He then turned back to the boy. "Hm... Let's see, your heart is beating quite rapidly. Should we make it stop?"

Manta's eyes widened as the hand grew close to his beating heart. He tried to calm himself by gulping air, but the fear gripped him strong. "H-help..."

"Your breathing seems to be eradicating..."

Manta gasped as the blonde's hand grasped at his neck tightly.

Yoh's pupils dilated. His mouth open wide, with miscellaneous thoughts running through his head...

"Yoh-kun..." Manta cried.

Then nothing...

"AAAAARRGH!" Yoh broke the hold of the skeletons and threw several in random directions. His knuckles grew white as he punched one skeleton's skull off the body.

Faust stared at the skull in amazement before turning to the boy. "No way. He broke my prison!"

Yoh malevolently glared at the doctor, seeing nothing except him. Thinking of nothing except to hurt him for what he did!

The German doctor narrowed his eyes. He reached out for the scythe that Eliza the skeleton handed to him. "Anyone who gets in my way..." He slammed the scythe deep within the concrete. "I will kill!"

A huge earthquake shook the ground as the sky grew dark red. The gravestones seemed to moan.

"Thos that haven't shown themselves up to now, I command you... Bring this boy to his knees..." Faust's eyes blazed of madness. "And turn him into bones!" The doctor grinned maliciously.

**_"Bone Dead Reborn!"_**

Everything around Yoh exploded and a fiery hell engulfed him whole.

"Yoh-kun!" screamed the little guy

Faust unleashed a string of insane laughter.

Hinata stared in shock. "No... Is it the end?"

Silva gulped, afraid to answer.

"How very unsatisfying, Asakura Yoh!" howled Faust while laughing still.

"Yoh-kun..." Manta whispered in disbelief.

The doctor turned back to the boy. "Well then... I'll make this child a real experiment." A great blinding light bursted from behind him. Faust turned around shocked. "What?!"

The huge mass of furyoku-driven skeletons were blasted away by this light. Yoh stood in the center of it all, walking toward the German... But it seems as though the light reflected the resentment Yoh carried. He lifted up Harusame, which was powered with Oversoul, but even Amidamaru seemed to be filled with blinding rage.

"He... Crushed my attack in an instant?!" shouted Faust in absoulute outrage.

"Yoh-kun!" chirped Manta happily. (Van: Gee, he seems to be saying that alot, you think? Kinda like the damsel in distress, hahaha! XD)

Yoh pointed Harusame at the Necromancer threateningly. His Oversoul became huge.

"That's his Oversoul?" Faust said in amazement.

"Faust VIII..." His eyes flashed red mixed with brown. "I will never forgive you!

* * *

Kisame slashed the sword right at where Itachi used to be. He cackled and began rushing toward the Uchiha quickly, his tongue licked traces of blood on his lips. 

Itachi jumped backward, sand from the ground whooshed into the air with the amount of speed. He then noticed a certain disturbance in the air and found his muscles slowly growing heavy. _'Ah, so it's the third ninja who's trying to paralyze me. I'll take care of that..._' He then dodged several times from Kisame's strikes. 'But first to stop Kisame.'

"Okay Naruto, now's our chance!" Kiba said. "Go!"

"Wakata!" The real Naruto yelled. He ran as a clone reached over his hands and began to form chakra in the original's hand.

They drew closer and closer to the Uchiha, who was momentarily distracted.

"Done yet?!" Naruto said to the clone.

"Almost! Now!" The clone leaped away.

**_"RASENGAN!"_**

**_"GATSUUGA!"_**

Naruto, Kiba, and Akamaru's attacks struck, causing a fantastic display of thunderous wind. The three vortexes combined to become one huge tornado.

Menma nearly broke out of his song at the noise.

"Did we get them?!" Naruto asked excited.

"Let's see..." Kiba said on guard.

Akamaru suddenly barked.

"What?!" Kiba shouted.

Menma's eyes widened as a voice behind him said, "Konichiwa, Ninja of the Sound." He turned to see Itachi. "H-how?!" He choked out.

Itachi shrugged and said simply, "Your music was so beautiful, I just had to find the source. Just so you know..." Itachi added. "Sound Paralysis doesn't affect me. I can use genjutsu on myself to manipulate what I hear."

Menma backed away a little. "But you said-!"

"No jutsu?" The Uchiha chuckled. "You Genins brought this upon yourself... Since Kisame broke the rules by trying to perform one of his jutsu on me!"

Menma looked to the ground to find the sand suddenly wet. He looked at where Naruto and Kiba were, to find that their area was wet as well. He looked at another direction and found Kisame performing a jutsu that was causing the ground to have water. _'I see... These Akatsuki are too fast regardless!_'

"Of course, as soon as Kisame is finished, which shouldn't take long, he'll take after me, so I have a mere 15 minutes to take Naruto-kun." Itachi pulled out the shiriken that he was holding the entire time. "Now... I'm curious as to why a ninja of the Sound would be here..." The former prodigy stated.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Menma shouted.

"Oy, Menma!" The mass of Naruto clones yelled. "We're coming!"

"Naruto-kun!"

Itachi threw several shiriken at the Naruto clones, causing them to disappear.

Menma took that opportunity to run into hiding once again.

The Uchiha cursed. That boy would prove to be a nuisance. He jumped as the sandy floor grew into water in seconds. Flipping backward, he searched the area for the real kyuubi. _'10 minutes_.'

* * *

(Van: Grrr! Stupid Captain.Hitsugaya! I hope you get yours, you jerk!) 

Naruto breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Whew! We're safe, momentarily."

"Thank you, Naruto-kun..." Menma mumbled.

"Aw, it's no problem! Besides, what are friends for?" He grinned.

Menma smiled.

Kiba and Akamaru retreated to the hiding spot. "Okay, Itachi doesn't know we're here, so we still have a chance."

"Itachi is going to use jutsu..." The ocarina weilder said.

"What?!" cried Naruto and Kiba in surprise.

"Kisame broke the rules... And so he will do the same. He told me this..." Menma held himself steady. "There will be 9 minutes until the place we're standing is filled with water, so we must try to stay hidden from him then."

"Right. Don't let Itachi find us." Kiba agreed.

"And when the time is right, counterstrike!" Naruto gave a foxy smirk. (Van: Gee, that line is catchy! Maybe I should use it at some point! lol)

Akamaru yipped in warning.

The three huddled together tensely.

**_"Katon, Goukakyuu no jutsu!"_**

The Genin quickly separated and successfully hid in three different rocks. The first hiding spot was destroyed by a huge orb of fire.

From where Naruto was at, he could see that Itachi was still searching the area for them. He felt a tap on his shoulder and found that he had one kage bunshin left. "Eh? You're still here?"

"Well, of course! How many times do you have to see yourself get beaten up? It's not pretty, and I'd like to exist a little longer." The clone grinned.

"Che, why don't you make yourself useful and go distract Itachi?" Naruto made the shooing motion with his hand. Then he paused. "Yeah, you really can help me! Go in my place and pretend to be me. I'll take on his distraction and rasengan him!"

"But don't you need another clone for that?" The clone commented.

"Just go."

"Fine! Be that way." The clone pouted.

From another rock, Kiba sighed. "Akamaru, we're still obtaining our beast imitation form, but how long will this take?" He murmured worried.

* * *

Van: Sorry I couldn't update sooner! I tried to upload over the weekend but some jerk's review kept me miserable! Ugh! read, review, and say what you like about the chapter. 


	15. Chapter 15

Van: Okay, if anyone asks why Silva was there at the Shaman fight before episode 16, it's only because I like it better this way. (actually, it's because if he isn't there, Hinata-chan would be bone-a-fide ninja! boopunboo) Man, I didn't expect reviews so quickly! To **ShadowZeranion**, thanks for your review! I'm glad you enjoy my story! To **Evanescences Angel**, thanks for the PM and suggestions! XD They're great! Oh, and was Hinata really trained under Tsunade? I don't know, since I haven't really watched Shippuden. **Lillythemarshmellowqueen**, thanks for the advice! I'm not going to let that get me down! **Silvertwilightgemini**, sorry that Hinata wasn't really mentioned much in the previous chappy! I'm just trying really hard, but it didn't work for that chapter. In any case, I'm not going to make Hinata un-involved, however. Remember that this is the Faust arc, and it's pretty much all about the friendship between Yoh and Manta, so there's really little I could do... (sweat) Hope you can forgive me. **Mahou Ino Alex**, I updated! Yeah! **Raveresque-fantastique**! Thanks so much for the support!** Sakura the cherry alchemist**, thank you! (beams) **Devil-Speaker**, Naruto wouldn't necessarily be called a demon in the Shaman King world since the society doesn't believe in myths. But the shamans probably will, yeah. If you're talking about Konoha, then yes they did consider him a demon, but the hatred has been bypassed since the blondie is working hard to be acknowledged as Naruto, not the demon. To **Verysek**, Yeah! Everything's awesome. (Gai thumbs up) **Hinasasunarudeiita**, Glad you liked it! **The Sand Demon's Fire Demon**, Wow, it was that cool?! Thanks! XD **cooliocows215** Yeah, I updated and it's ready to go! And **aoimizuneko**, you actually name your computer Hitsugaya?! XD Of course, that has little reason as to why I hate Captain.Hitsugaya... Grr... Hate...

A note to everyone! Menma's not made up! He's a filler character that died in Naruto (213-215) who I thought was awesome. He didn't have a name, so Naruto gave one to him, which was Menma. (means fermented bamboo shoots.) I should have expected that not everyone knows him, but still. U/////U;;;

Disclaim: YESSSS! (being shot at) I mean no! No!

Chapter 13 Breaking Bonds

Hinata's eyes widened. "Y-Yoh-kun..."

"Let go of Manta... Now!" Yoh growled in demand.

Faust sighed in disappointment. "Really? But it's so much of a shame to just abandon so much work." The doctor poked the child's ribs hard.

Manta sucked in a breath of air at the pain.

Yoh snarled, "Stop it!" Then widened his eyes as the surrounding bones began to reform themselves back to the skeletons they were.

"This doesn't look good..." said Silva grim.

"Look at that!" cried the wolf spirit. "His furyoku is nearly endless."

"No... Faust has the same furyoku level as Yoh... To even make the skeletons go into oversoul like that only takes up less than 1 percent of his energy..." Silva narrowed his eyes in frustration.

Hinata looked confused at the priest. "Nani?"

"To put it shortly, Yoh has used up most of his spiritual energy source on his last attack, whereas Faust hardly used any." Silva shook in frustration.

Hinata gasped looking back at the battle. She took in Yoh's physical form. It didn't look good. He seemed tired out and nearly pushed over the edge.

"Sh-Shoot... I'm nearly out..." Yoh mumbled looking back at his sword.

Faust chuckled darkly and snapped his fingers. Eliza the skeleton came forth. "I'm pretty sure that you're aware of your predicament. You realize now that you simply can't win... No, of course you can't because I will be king... I will be king and bring back the dead!" Faust sighed. "You can't possibly understand." The memories came back in full as it constantly was. They came forth reeling like a theater.

_"Good morning Faust!"_

_"G-good morning, Eliza..." The boy blushed tilting his huge glasses._

_A smile as bright as the morning sun's rays..._

_"Ne... Faust... When I die... Are you going to forget me?"_

_"I won't Eliza! We're going to overcome this illness together! Don't talk like that..."_

_The relief of having extended life, with touches soft in reassurance..._

_"Faust... Why don't we start a Medical center together?"_

_"You're right! Let's do it!"_

_The joy of being with one another..._

_"Eliza... Will you marry me?"_

_"Oh!" Tears trickle down. "I do!"_

_Broken by death..._

_"Eliza...? Eliza! Eliza, **don't leave me here**!!!!!"_

_Time has no meaning..._

_"Eliza... I have to see you again..."_

_Fatigue... Overbearing..._

_"Necromancy? Shaman Tournament? If this is true then..."_

_A pursuit for the impossible..._

_"I can bring Eliza back!"_

Faust held out his hands in front of him. "If I can bring Eliza back, nothing else matters." (Van: Sorry, just wanted to point out that the flashback could be one awesome trailer, you think?! XD Coming to a theater near you!)

Yoh narrowed his eyes.

"So now! Take a look at my wife, the dearly departed, Eliza! Come dearest! And be alive!" Faust yelled as he released the oversoul of the other skeletons.

Eliza, for a moment, didn't move. Then slowly flesh seemed to form over. Muscles, tendons, organs, grew and until finally skin formed all around. Her hair even looked real. Oh wait... It was.

"Isn't she amazing?" Faust breathed as he stroked the side of her face. "The beauty of Necromancy... You could even give a skeleton the image of who they were. Of course, when I become king... She will be more than just an image! She will be real!"

Yoh sweated gasping. He looked over to where Manta was. _'I have to save him!_'

* * *

Silva was a bit confused. Sure, he himself would rescue a friend in need, but why would he necessarily push himself over the edge? What's driving Yoh to try especially hard here? "I don't understand... Why try so hard?" 

"It's because Manta is Yoh's first human friend." Anna said.

"First human friend?" Hinata asked.

"Yes. The Asakura family is a prosperous one, famous for geniuses ranging from priests to shamans... That's why no one really talks to Yoh... Because of his family reputation of something that our little society doesn't believe in." murmured Anna.

Hinata looked over at Yoh sadly. "Yoh-kun..." She gasped as the woman began to strike him, causing him to fall to the ground pathetically. He then said something, but the Hyuuga couldn't hear.

* * *

"I'm not going to lose..." Yoh stood shakily, holding Harusame firm. "To a doll!" He cried as he attacked the woman, who blocked. 

The words echoed through Faust's mind. He slowly let go of his grasp on the fainted Manta. "What... Did you say?"

Yoh panted but then looked surprised at Faust's expression.

* * *

Hinata turned and began to run, only to be stopped by Silva. 

"Hinata, where are you going?!"

"I'm going to get help!"

"Hinata," Silva began, only to be stopped by the Hyuuga.

"You said that Yoh-kun is fighting for his dream... What good is achieving it if they die?!"

Silva was stunned.

"I'm sorry... I have no right to say about this... I know nothing of this Shaman Tournament, or spirits or even anything! But..." Hinata shook as tears fell from her face. "I can't stand by and let someone be killed!"

_'So this is how helpless she feels?_' Silva looked pityingly at the girl.

"Silva, please?" pleaded Hinata.

Silva looked away. "I..."

"Let her." Anna said. "She won't change her mind, regardless."

Silva sighed in defeat. "Alright. Go."

Hinata smiled gratefully and quickly ran.

_'By the time she finds someone, the match will be finished. That way, it won't be breaking the rules..._' thought Silva.

* * *

Kiba groaned, "We really could use some help right now. When is that Akatsuki going to finish his jutsu and go after the other?" He looked on the ground, which was now water. "Amazing... The water's already half my height. It's a good thing for chakra control..." 

"Ne, Kiba. This is no time to look at your feet."

The dog user snapped out of his thoughts and turned his head to see-WHAT?! "Eh?! Naruto?!"

"Sh, Kiba, we're in hiding, remember? Now who's the baka?" The blonde held up his index finger while doing the "Sh!" motion three times.

Kiba's face... Priceless. He coughed blushing in embarrassment. "So what's the deal?"

"Oh nothing. I just remembered something. Kisame's sword **shreds**."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Silence.

"Sh-shreds?!"

"Yup."

"You said that it sheds!" Kiba shook Naruto furiously. (Van: The difference between sheds and shreds is that shred cuts whereas sheds means losing outer skin.)

"S-s-s-sorry!"

"Are you freakin' kidding me?! An important piece of information like that, and you tell me it sheds!"

"I was close! M-my bad!" Naruto sweatdropped.

"What do you mean 'your bad'?!" yelled Kiba.

Akamaru suddenly pushed the two out of the way just as Itachi appeared.

The Uchiha knocked the dog aside effortlessly in one blow.

Akamaru hit his back on a rock by the hit, broke out of beast-imitation form, and became unconcious.

"Akamaru!" Kiba shouted.

"You! That's cruelty to animals!" seethed Naruto.

Itachi chuckled a bit. "That is very much the least of your concern, Naruto-kun."

"Teme..." Naruto growled.

The Akatsuki member narrowed his eyes. "Now... I will ask this one more time. Will you come quietly, Naruto-kun?"

"Heck no!" shouted the Kyuubi container as he leaped away in the air.

"Have it your way." Itachi's sharingan eyes spun wildly as he prepared to strike.

Naruto shut his eyes anticipating the blow.

The Uchiha then paused. "It seems you're very lucky."

"Huh?" Kiba mumbled, but then widened his eyes in realization. _'He's done with his jutsu!_' True enough, the surrounding area was filled with nothing but water. _'Oh shoot!_' The Inuzuka heir grabbed Naruto and fled just as Kisame attacked Itachi, who dodged yet again.

"Urf!" Naruto grunted as he was dragged by Kiba to where Menma was.

"Are you all alright?" Menma asked worried.

"Yeah, we're okay. You?" Kiba gasped.

"I'm good, but what's happening now?" Menma clutched the ocarina carefully.

"Kisame has attacked Itachi..." Kiba sighed. "Akamaru's out cold." He held out the puppy, whom he also managed to save. "This is not good at all. Without Akamaru's help, I can only fight with half of the strength we have." He sighed.

"Well, why don't we try the attack again?" Naruto asked.

"Why?" Kiba asked.

"I'm not really Naruto." He grins as he crouched down into position.

"What?!"

"I'm a kage bunshin. The real one is waiting for an opportunity to strike." The clone waited for Kiba's command.

_'Whoa... This may work!_' Kiba's grin grew on his face. "Alright. Here's what we're going to do."

* * *

Hinata leaped off into the streets. _'What am I doing? What do I know about shamans?_' She jumped from a tree into some bushes. _'How am I even supposed to know the difference between a shaman and a human?_' The rain continued to fall endless. Her pace began to slow. _'Is this a... Futile effort...?_' She shook the thought out of her mind. _'No, I shouldn't give up!_' 

**_"Byakugan!"_**

With her enhanced vision, she scanned the crowd she was running into. _'This is more harder than I expected..._' She scanned a whole bunch of people. _'Not that man... He doesn't look fit..._' She looked at a woman. _'I doubt that a pregnant woman would even be fighting..._' She narrowed her eyes in concentration. _'Come on..._' Her eyes lingered toward a lone figure standing on the sidewalk waiting to cross.

The boy was strangely staring at the sky as if in search for something. Beside him was a pure white horse. Mighty and powerful. The boy shifted, revealing his arm.

Hinata gasped. _'That thing!_' She recalled Yoh wearing the exact same thing.

_"This is an oracle bell, Hinata-chan! This is one thing that shamans must keep in order to stay in the tournament!" Yoh smiled. He handed the device to the kunoichi. "Go ahead, look at it!"_

_Hinata observed the design amazed. "It's so... Amazing." She breathed._

_Yoh laughed. "It's said the Great Spirit communicates who will fight and who will go on with these!"_

_"Sugoi!"_

_"Kawaii!" Yoh hugged Hinata, only to once again be hit by Anna._

The Hyuuga's breath stopped. _'I found him! I found a shaman!_' Her eyes widened seeing boy beginning to walk. _'He's leaving?! No!_' "Wait!" Hinata cried and squeaked as she fell in front of him.

The shaman just stared at this girl as the rain continued to fall. His yellow eyes squinted in confusion and annoyance.

"D... Don't go..." Hinata stood up, panting.

_'This girl... She seemed to be working hard. What is she after?_' The shaman shook his purple locks aside. "What do you want?"

"I've... I've only just found you... Shaman."

At her words, the other gripped the reins tightly. His eyes narrowed in suspicion and accusation.

"Sumimasen... But I need your help..."

"What makes you think I'll help you?" The shaman scoffed.

"I-I don't expect you to... But someone really important to me... No. Two people important to me are in trouble... Please, I... I'm begging you!" pleaded Hinata.

The shaman narrowed his eyes further and took in the image of the kunoichi. _'She seems to be worn out, alright. How far did she travel?_' He glared in suspicision. "Hm? Why is it that you can't resolve it on your own? You seem agile."

The Hyuuga heir took an intake of breath and struggled to stop shivering from the cold. She shook her wet locks. "I... It's because I know nothing of shamans..." admitted Hinata.

The boy's eyes widened with pure hate. _'A HUMAN?!_'

Hinata flinched at the glare.

"Baka. You can't even see spirits, can you?" scoffed the boy.

"N-no..."

"As I thought." He spat. He turned, adjusting the seat of his horse. "I won't help you, foolish human."

"But why?!"

"Why? You dare ask me why?! Why am I even speaking to you?!! You're just a pitiful stupid girl, who's not even worth my time!!!" The shaman shrieked enraged. He then mounted the horse in preparation of leave.

Tears stung the edges of Hinata's eyes. "But if you don't help me, Manta-kun and Yoh-kun will die! And I don't know what to do..." She crouched down and sobbed. Her cries seemed to reach no one in this world. She wiped at the tears with her sleeve behind her shades. "I don't believe it... I can't help anyone... Why? Why?!" She cried. She cried for her home, wishing that she was with her warm family, rather than being outside in this strange world useless in the rain... Those smiles of Neji and Hanabi and everyone... How she misses them! She looked up to find the shaman looming over her.

There was silence save for the pittering rain.

"You say Yoh...?" The shaman's eyes seemed emotionless.

Hinata rubbed her eye while maintaining the position of the sunglasses. "Yes..."

"Does he go by the name of Asakura Yoh?" Those eyes remained emotionless, save for the strange glint in his eye.

"Y-yes..." Hinata mumured uncertain. She blinked confused at the hand offered to her.

"What? I don't know where he is, so I need your guidance. Do you want my help or not?" The boy rolled his eyes as the girl gave an "Oh!" and took his graciously offered hand.

"Let's go." The shaman wrapped his arm around the kunoichi while the other held the reins. He mounted with her, and ended up having her in front held against him. He chuckled at her uncertainty of riding. "Your name?"

"W-what?" Hinata blinked confused.

"Your _name_." The other rolled his eyes yet again.

"H-Hinata Hyuuga..."

"Ren Tao." The shaman smirked. He yanked the reins and with that the horse ran with incredible speed.

Hinata gasped. They were going so fast, she could barely see everything that they've passed. The rain dropped, but she could hardly feel them, as their speed increased.

"The cemetary, eh?" Ren smirked in excitement. _'Hehehe... I wonder who has the gall to kill Yoh... No matter..._' His grin grew beastly. _'Yoh is mine to destroy!_'

* * *

"How dare you!" Yelled Faust as Eliza struck only to be blocked. "You don't know what it's like! To have everything precious to you taken away in an instant!" 

Clang! Clang!

Yoh staggered, keeping his hold on blocking.

"How dare you! How dare you!!!"

Clang! Scereeeeeeak!

"How dare you call Eliza a DOLL?!" Faust roared.

Hit! Block!

"Unforgivable! Unforgivable! Unforgivable!!!!" The doctor screeched in fury.

Eliza's image began to flicker from a human to a skeleton.

Silva's eyes widened in amazement. "Faust is losing furyoku at a fast rate! Maybe there's a chance for Yoh after all!" But alas, he spoke too soon.

Yoh ran out of furyoku entirely and Amidamaru left Harusame.

"Yoh-donno!" Amidamaru cried as his master fell in a crumpled heap.

"Asakura Yoh... The sin that you did was unforgivable! You will pay..."

The ground began to shake furiously as the sky grew dark. Soon a huge skeleton made from masses of bones bursted from the ground. The doctor jumped onto the gigantic skull, his eyes seeing red. "With your life!!!"

_'Manta... I'm sorry..._'

"This is bad." Anna rushed in at the same time Silva called for his spirits to unify with him.

"Come spirits!"

Silva flew over to the scene as fast as he could.

_'No good! We won't make it!_'

"I'm sorry... That I couldn't save you..." Yoh murmured staring into space, waiting for the killing blow.

* * *

Itachi dodged Samehada. "Hn. As I thought. You fight far more pathetically when you're in beserk mode, Kisame." He struck Kisame with a kunai. 

Kisame then suddenly disappeared into the water.

"A water clone, eh?" The Uchiha jumped just as Kisame rose from beneath.

Kisame grinned ferally. He could almost taste the blood that the Uchiha was going to spill!

"Kisame. You feel the blood lust weakening don't you..." It was more of a statement than a question. Itachi pulled out a handful of kunais. "A shame these must be wasted on you, Kisame."

The shark-man held up Samehada, prepared to attack.

The two then collided, kunais ruining any chance of shredding the other.

"Go Naruto!"

"Yosh!" The clone with several other newly created Kage bunshins yelled. They ran to Kisame and kicked.

**_"U-!"_**

One clone kicked Kisame in the gut.

**_"Zu-!"_**

Another kicked him back.

**_"Ma-!"_**

A clone from the left kicked the shark upward.

**_"Ki!"_**

Another jumped and kicked him higher.

**_"Naruto Rendan!"_**

The final clone jumped up high and axe-kicked Kisame to the ground.

The clones cheered along with Kiba and Menma.

Itachi narrowed his eyes at his predicament. It does not look good...

Kiba smirked. "Hah! So are you going to give up?"

Itachi murmured, "A missing S-rank nin wouldn't lose so easily to Genins."

"Have it your way!" Kiba yelled launching.

**_"Rasengan!"_**

**_"Shikyaku no jutsu!"_** (Kiba's still in beast-imitation form)

Kiba slashed his sharp claws/nails at Itachi, who jumped back only to be hit with Rasengan... But something was off.

Menma looked around alert. "Kiba-kun! Naruto-kun!"

Kiba looked at Menma. "What is it?"

"Something's wrong!"

Surely enough, the corpse of Itachi began to melt.

Naruto gaped at the sight, grossed out.

A flock of crows suddenly appeared around the three.

"W-What is this?!" Kiba cried.

Menma backed away a little. "It can't be..."

Some crows formed in front of them, gathered together and became one huge mass. That mass finally formed Itachi, who chuckled at their confusion.

"You are trapped within my Genjutsu."

"W-what?!" Menma cried.

Itachi then shrugged and said, "But I feel nice, so I'll bring you back to reality."

Like a sudden click of the power button of a remote, the three found themselves back.

Kiba and Menma were still standing, but Naruto was held up by Kisame.

"Hey! Let go!" Naruto yelled with his struggles.

"Heh. You Genins are alot more trouble than your worth." Kisame grinned. "No matter. We have the demon fox now."

"How... How did you get out of the blood lust?" Menma demanded. His blond bangs swept into his eyes as he stiffened.

"Hn. You were in Genjutsu from the moment you all decided to do that interesting combination strike." Itachi mumured.

Kisame snickered. "While it's true that I get beserk on contact with blood... It only takes a few minutes for me to recover my senses. I do have human qualities, you know."

Menma gasped. So they were already in Genjutsu from the moment they attacked Itachi with Rasengan and Gatsuuga?

"BAKAYARO! Give Naruto back!" Kiba yelled.

"We have no reason to. Your dog is out cold, your friend must have run out of chakra, and you... You can't take us both, now can you?" The Uchiha stated icily.

"Gee, such language. Didn't your mom teach you any better?" Kisame grinned enjoying the look on the Inuzuka's face.

_'Kisama... Just when I..._' Naruto clutched his fists.

From within Menma's pocket, a bottle glowed brightly, even though forgotten.

_'When I came so close!_' The boy shut his blue eyes, tears threatening to spill. "Hinata..."

Menma looked surprised at his pocket and quickly pulled out the bottle containing the Hyuuga feather. _'Neji-san's gift!_' (Van: Chapter 10)

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled.

A huge exploding bright light surrounded the Genins.

Itachi and Kisame shielded their eyes. During this, Kisame had released the kyuubi container.

_'This light... It can't be..._' Itachi thought. He was proven correct. The white light had faded, along with the Genins.

* * *

Naruto-kun? Naruto-kun, wake up... 

"Mmm?" A blurry vision focuses to reveal Menma and Kiba. Naruto shot up. "Are you guys okay?! What happened?!"

"Easy there, Naruto. Wouldn't want you to break something." Kiba commented.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked confused.

"In Suna. More precisely Suna's hospital." Kiba said.

"Huh? But what happened?" Naruto asked. He jumped at the sound of growling.

"Ha ha! You forgot all about Akamaru!" Kiba laughed pointing at the whisker boy.

"But... Something strange did happen..." Menma said.

"Huh?" Kiba, Akamaru, Naruto stared blankly at the ocarina wielder.

"When we were in that situation, Neji-san's feather glowed... And then a light appeared and after that we woke up here." Menma pointed out.

"Feather?" Kiba asked confused.

"Oh, Hanabi-chan and Neji-baka gave it to us for good luck." Naruto waved it off.

Akamaru crept over to the bottle and gave it a sniff.

"Hm? Smell anything?" asked Kiba to the puppy.

The puppy whined and shook it's head.

"There's nothing peculiar about it." Kiba said.

"Nothing? But I saw it shine... Didn't I?" Menma scrutinized the bottle carefully.

Naruto laid back on the bed. "Well, whatever it was sure helped us out." At that moment, the door opened. "Gaara! Temari! Kankuro!"

"Ah, to think that we'll see you again!" Temari grinned.

"The blond idiot and the doggy, oh boy." Kankuro rolled his eyes.

"Nani?!" Kiba and Naruto yelled outraged. "Say that again, Pinocchio!"

"I'll say whatever I want, Chuck and Larry! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'PINOCCHIO'?!" Kankuro roared back.

"Let's go! Right here, right now." (Van: BAM! lol, sorry. Naruto theme song reference.)

Gaara stood in between them saying, "This is a hospital. Please be quiet."

The three blushed in shame. True, you just don't do that in an environment where people may die because of a slip up in an operation. (Although technically there's not that much need to, since they use medical ninjutsu, but anyway.)

Menma smiled at the new arrivals, even though he didn't knew them exactly.

"Who's that?" asked Temari, finally noticing the forgotten blonde.

"Oh! Oh yeah, you never met Menma! Menma, these are Suna's best ninja! Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro-teme!" Naruto grinned.

"Who's a teme?" Kankuro said bopping the idiot on the head.

Temari tilted her head. _'Gee this guy sure likes to smile... But it's kind of cute, I guess._' "Well, Welcome to Suna, Menma. Sure hope you enjoy your stay."

Menma's smile brightened. "I will!"

Temari sighed. _'Scratch that. There's no way I'm going out with an overly nice guy._'

Gaara then sat down next to Naruto. He noticed how each of them seemed a bit too worn out. A bit too weary... And perhaps a bit more torn up. He even saw a few minor cuts. "What happened?" He asked.

"Huh?" Kiba blinked. "Oh! Well, we got confronted by the Akatsuki."

"Akatsuki?" Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara's eyes widened in shock.

"Th-that's impossible! If you met the Akatsuki, you should have had worse injuries than this!" Kankuro said taking into account that the wounds were minor.

"I know... But somehow before things grew worse, we got transported here!" said Menma.

"What? How?" asked Gaara.

The three grew silent.

"It may be silly but..." Kiba began.

"Yes?" Temari pressed.

"Well, actually..." Menma continued, flabbergasted.

"_Yes?_" Kankuro urged.

"We think it's because of this feather."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Silence.

Temari laughed. "Don't joke with us. Really, what happened?" At their silence, she grew stiff.

"Well, maybe they hit you a little too hard. I'll just call for a doctor, and maybe you all need to lie down..." Kankuro stood to call for a medic nin.

"Hey, we're not crazy!" complained Naruto.

"I believe you." Gaara said.

"Huh? Gaara?" The other two ninjas were surprised at their brother.

Menma, Naruto, and Kiba were relieved. Someone actually listened and believed!

"So what's the story behind it?" Kankuro asked.

"Well, it was given to us by the Hyuuga clan. They said that this feather came from an angel or something." Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Are you kidding me? It looks like it could be the feather of a duck rather than an angel! Look, it's so tiny!" Kankuro exaggerated the size by clapping his hands together.

"Well, in any case, why were you going to Suna in the first place?" Gaara asked.

**_"Well, if it isn't Kyuubi no baka! What's up?!"_**

"We had a mission." Naruto mumbled, rubbing his tummy.

**_"Nothing much, Ichibi no baka, still stuck behind this darn seal."_**

"Oh really?" commented Gaara as he patted his gourd.

**_"Ha ha, you're so pathetic!"_**

"Yeah. One of our shinobi is caught in a myth. We don't know whether or not she's dead or alive so we need to find this seer..." explained Naruto while rubbing his stomach more.

**_"You're even more pathetic, when was the last time you invaded the earth, eh?"_**

"Kirin? Are you sure?" Gaara stroked his gourd in skepticism.

**_"Is it my fault my host refuses to sleep?!"_**

"Mm-hmm! Shikamaru said that this guy should be able to tell us whether Hinata is alive in another world, or dead. And hopefully he could tell us how to get there!" Naruto sighed while poking his stomach.

**_"Yes."_**

"Alright. I think we can help you." Gaara gave his gourd one last scratch.

**_"Grr... Still as clever as ever, Kyuubi."_**

Kiba, Menma, Temari, and Kankuro were unaware of the demon conversation that took place. Apparently the hosts were unaware as well.

* * *

"DIE ASAKURA YOH!!!!" cried Faust laughing maniacally. 

Yoh did nothing but stayed still.

"Yoh-dono! Please, get up!" Amidamaru cried.

"I'm sorry..." Tears struck the side of his face. "I don't have the strength..."

The huge skeleton rushed toward the shaman, preparing to give him a fantastic burial, when suddenly it shattered.

**_"Golden Chuuka Zanmai!"_**

An array of fast furyoku empowered strikes slashed the bones into pieces and they fell in a heap. Faust's now unconcious body was caught by Eliza the skeleton.

"Hehehe..." A familar chuckle.

Yoh struggled to lay up and gaped in surprise.

"Ren?!"

"Those bones were so weak... Perhaps they didn't drink enough calcium." Ren snickered gazing at the broken pile.

"Yoh-kun!" Hinata hugged Yoh.

"H-Hinata-chan?" Yoh murmured barely aware of the arms that were around him.

Hinata held out a small bottle. "H-here. This will help with the wounds." She began to apply the ointment to Yoh's cuts.

"What..."

"I had to call for help... I was afraid of what would happen..." Hinata explained.

Yoh was clearly amazed. Ren had just destroyed Faust's attack as though it was nothing!

Ren scoffed. "I won't let him kill you..." And he turned toward the Asakura smirking. "Because you're **my **next opponent. And I won't forgive anyone who tries to take to take my right to destroy you." With that, he galloped away, a final note said to Yoh, "Oh, and I'd thank your little human pet if I were you. Who knows what would happen if she hadn't found me."

* * *

"Ugh..." Manta opened his eyes to see himself in a hospital room. He got up immediately. What was he doing here?! 

"So you're awake." said a voice.

"Huh?! Oh! It's you!" Manta said seeing Silva.

His face, however, was hidden within the pitch darkness. "I am one of the Shaman Council member priests. Silva. I heard that you only had minor wounds. You were forced into the battle between Faust and Yoh, and taken into this hospital for treatment. It's partially my fault and I appologize."

It all came back to the boy. Being a part of Faust's research, seeing Yoh held helpless, and fainting before it was over. The match! "What happened to Yoh?!"

Silva said nothing. Not even when the boy left to find his friend.

Running through the halls, Manta encountered Hinata. "Hinata-chan!"

"Oh? Manta-kun! So you're okay!" Hinata said happily.

"Yeah! Where's Yoh-kun?"

"Ano... His room should be over there..." Hinata pointed.

"Let's go then!" Manta said smiling. He took her hand and they both came to Yoh's hospital room.

Since it was evening, the room was nearly dark. There was no light switch, so there was no point in trying. The two could hardly see the expression on Yoh's face.

The faces of Amidamaru and Anna were hardly welcoming. In fact they seemed a bit unsettling.

"Hey, Yoh!" Manta said cheerfully.

"I lost."

Those two words hit like boulders. "What?" Manta mumbled.

"Faust won twice and is going to the main tournament." Yoh said simply.

"Oh..." Manta said downcast. "Sorry. It's my fault."

"Yeah. Seriously."

Hinata and Manta's eyes widened.

"You've been a thorn in my side. Always standing in my way... And because of that, my dream is in danger."

"Y-Yoh-kun..." Manta stammered.

"Go away."

Manta blinked at the harsh request. "What...?"

"You're not anything to me anymore."

The boy stood shocked. This can't be Yoh... The same Yoh that helped him out... The same Yoh that ate ice cream with him... The same Yoh that listened to his problems and suggested various solutions, of most were outragious! Yet here he was giving him those threatening eyes.

"I'm breaking this friendship!"

Manta didn't say anything, but ran. He didn't know where he was going. All he knew was that anywhere was better than being there.

"Manta-kun!" Hinata called after him.

"Hinata."

The Hyuuga heir turned angrilly at Yoh and Anna.

"We're going to go away from the Funbari inn." Yoh stated.

Hinata's fist shook as she tightened it. "I see... You're asking me to leave. I will say this..." She took off her sunglasses.

Yoh's eyes widened.

Hinata's true face... Was beautiful, yet seemed very deadly because of the moon's rays.

"I will never forgive those who toss aside friendship for the sake of achieving their dreams. Yoh-kun... If I had to do that for the sake of that dream... Then that dream is meaningless to me!" With that, she replaced her shades and disappeared with a poof.

"Well, Yoh. I never thought you would be able to say such cruel things you didn't even mean from your heart..." Anna pulled out a piece of fruit and began cutting it.

Amidamaru noticed something shining from Yoh's face, but decided not to question it.

* * *

Van: And that's all for this Chapter! Thanks for being patient, and please tell me what you thought of this particular chappy! XD 


	16. A note to the jerk V n' K

Okay there is only so much I could take on flaming reviews, but THIS WAS ONE OF THE WORST! My god! Who the heck has the gall to even claim to be me, post a review, and say that stuff about my story?!!!!! If you freakin' hate this so-called crap then just say so you moron!!! DAMN! How the hell could I hate my own so-called crap when I spend more than 15 HOURS STRAIGHT writing this?! You're talking long hours of taking the time to get an idea and bringing it up to the internet for all to read! WHY DON'T YOU JUST CRAWL INTO A CORNER WHERE YOU BELONG, SINCE IT'S OBVIOUS THAT YOU HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO THAN TO GO AROUND MESSING WITH THE HARD WORK OF OTHER PEOPLE!!!! I bet you don't even have a freakin' account! Idiot! And furthermore FYI, no one would even think it's me, since I would never catch myself dead with such stupid spelling and punctuation skills! I'm gonna tell you this, **whoever you are**! I'm writing this story, and I'M GOING TO FINISH IT TO THE VERY END!


	17. Chapter 17

Van: Man, you guys scare me to death with your reviews! But what the heck. XD To** Mahou Inu Alex**, Wai! XD Thanks a million for the support! To **Azalie-Kauriu**, Tee hee, for what I plan for Hinata... A secret! XD To **Spirit of Ryuu**, Hahaha! Oh my gosh, it's great to have people like you read my stories! Anyways, I updated! To **grays-0sno0-bunny**, Yeah! I updated again! To **HopeoftheForgotten**, The secret of the title is... I can only say that it has something to do with the story. To **Devil-Speaker**, Oh, that was what you meant? Okay, well I'd probably say mixed reactions. Some may react the same way Konoha did, some may say awesome, and some may be just neutral. To **Cooliocows215**, Ha! The feather is magical, but there are certain requirements in order to use it. Itachi seems to know though. To **Mimmy700**, Hinata's not an angel, even though she is in our eyes! XD No, she's a regular human. The Hyuuga feather's myth is that it came from an angel. It somehow activated when Naruto said her name, but that doesn't mean she's an angel. Sorry for the confusion. (sweatdrop) To **Lillythemarshmellowqueen**, I finally moved on! Yes! To **Princess de la Luna**, GLAD YOU REVIEWED! PLEASE WISH ME LUCK ON THE REST OF THE CHAPTERS! Seriously, do you have anything other to say than copying and pasting your previous reviews? And shouting them? I feel a little offended. To **mahjike**, be patient, the time will come. I updated! Yes! To **untoldmemories**, I'm glad you liked it! To **raveresque-fantastique**, I was really sad at that part too. Meh, I think that Hinata doing that was cool, but I was afraid that she'd become out of character, so I was hesitant. To **Mizula**: Hi! Glad you reviewed! To **HinataDelDesiertoUchija**, thank you! I'm glad you like my story! To **aoimizuneko**, my friend, I'm so sorry! Wah, I forgot about ze cape! (pounds head) Stupid me. Whoa! The ironic thing is that I name my vaccuum Kirby and my toaster was named Ashley... But is a guy. XD

Edit: I'm so sorry for the delay! I was feeling awful these past few days, due to personal matters, but anyway, I'm currently recovering and feeling better! So hopefully I can get back on track.

As a reminder to those that didn't read, there's no polls for pairings, so please don't ask.

Oh, another note! I found a really great site that actually still had Shaman king manga scanlations! Squee! I'm so happy! The site is Stoptazmo(dot)com! I really don't know if they have all of the volumes, but it's enough for me anyway! Hehehe!

For the sake of the story, Yoh and others will be fourteen whereas Naruto and Hinata and Manta are thirteen.

Disclaim: Never owned a thing.

Chapter 14 Reestablish Ties

_'I had always thought that when I become king, everything would be fine.'_

The train rolled into the station and the intercom called for everyone to board. Yoh sighed and sat in the window seat across from Anna. Even Amidamaru was silent.

_'When I fought Horohoro, Tokagero, and Ryu, I never thought anything would happen._'

He laid his head against the window staring at the scenery that he was leaving behind.

_'But fighting against Faust made me realize... This is serious. This was the **Shaman Tournament**, and those really important to me, like Hinata and Manta... Could get hurt..._' He looked over to where Anna sat. _'Anna... She's strong, and even if I told her to go, she still wouldn't leave me... So I won't have to worry about her._'

He thought back to Manta... His first best friend.

_'I did the right thing, didn't I?_'

* * *

Manta sighed, thinking back to the event. _'Why?_' He looked outside the window of his classroom. _'Why would Yoh do that?_' His thoughts were interrupted by the intercom. 

_**'Oyamada Manta, please come to the front office. Oyamada Manta, please come to the front office.'**_

With a click, the intercom shutted off.

The small boy sighed and walked to the office, only to be greeted by none other than...

"O-Okaa-san?! Otou-san?! Mannoko?!" He said shocked.

The three turned toward Manta.

"It's been a long time, Manta." His father, Oyamada Mansumi, a small man of 55, (Van: And still going on strong!) hadn't changed save for the wrinkles that were faintly appearing in his brow.

"Otou-san..." He gathered the looks from his sister and mother before sighing. "What do you want?"

"What else? Can't a father visit his own son wishing him happiness?"

Manta's eyes narrowed. "Not if that father is you."

Mansumi was shocked for a bit before coughing angrilly.

Keiko, Manta's mother, tried to ease the tense atmosphere. "Now, now, Manta. We're only here because we think you're not doing so well... Considering how you're living amongst the lower class, we feel that it is best that you return to America."

"I won't go." was the quick reply.

"Manta!" Keiko said shocked.

"I told you, I'm not going back!" He said furiously.

Mannoko tilted her head oh so innocently. "Is it because you have a friend that plays with you whenever you sneak out of class?"

Manta widened his eyes at Mannoko, who snickered.

"Asakura Yoh. 14 years old. A student who lived with his fiancee refusing to go to school before transferring here. 2nd year student. Is that him?" Mansumi scoffed.

Manta looked over to his father gawking. "How...?"

"Hmph. You didn't think I'd let you be in this school without investigating, do you?!"

"You investigated him?! What on earth made you think you had the right to view his profile?! It's his privacy!" The next thing that happened caused him to be in shocked silence.

SLAP!

Keiko gasped while Mannoko looked away in fear, trying to shut out the noise.

Manta was speechless as his father glared at his son. "Manta. Every family cares about what happens to their members. Staying near rouge will make you red. staying near ink will make you black. Stay away from that Asakura if you don't want to become a fool like him." The small man walked out the door murmuring something about a meeting and left.

Keiko smiled hesitatingly. "Manta... Think about what your father says?" And she took Mannoko's hand and left as well.

The principal, who had witnessed the whole thing, sighed and said, "You want to talk about it?"

Manta shook his head. "No thank you." He thanked that the man decided not to press the issue and took the hall pass back to his class. The boy thought about the issue of America.

_'Oy... I really must be really insane but... That offer is starting to be really tempting right now..._' He sat in his desk still lost in thought. Everything that happened was a blur to him. _'Otou-san certainly hasn't changed... That's not the issue, though. Really... Why did someone like me decide to be friends with Yoh?_' He sat up as the bell rang. _'Maybe I should just go... There's nothing here for me anyways..._'

* * *

Hinata sighed standing at the roof of the school. What was she doing? She's right there on the rooftop of Manta's school when instead she could be standing right at the door to wait for him. She blushed. Maybe the stealth instinct is a little too strong. She looked down as the school bell rang and began to search for the little boy. 

"Oh! There he is!" Surprisingly, it wasn't that hard considering his apparent height. "Manta-kun!"

Manta looked around wildly. Did someone say his name? "Eek!" He hopped back as Hinata suddenly appeared in front of him. "ARGH! Hinata! What the heck?!" He yelped.

"Tee hee. Sumimasen!" giggled Hinata. She then crouched down. "So what do you want to do?"

"Let's go hang out at the store!" Manta grinned. His mood dampened though. "But then again, it's no fun when Yoh's not around..."

"Oh..." Hinata bowed her head depressed. She then brightened a bit. "Why don't we go to the park then?"

"Yeah, good idea." agreed the little boy.

Going there, walking under the shady trees with the afternoon sun shining through the leaves, and cool wind blowing through the summer, swept away most feelings of sorrow. Hinata smiled for no apparent reason as they ate popsicles.

"Ah, this is great!" Manta cried stretching his little arms.

Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Hinata-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"...Would you miss me if I left?"

The Hyuuga was surprised at the question. "O-of course! We're friends, aren't we?"

Manta beamed. "Yes! Oh wait," He said as he spotted an empty bench. Upon sitting on it, he patted the spot next to him. As the girl sat near him, he licked his ice cream in silence.

Hinata looked toward the sky. There were so many clouds sweeping by. She then came to the startling realization, and laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I was only thinking about how similar Yoh is to a friend of mine... He would lay down and sleep under the clouds rather than do work!" Hinata smiled fondly.

Manta laughed. "That definitely sounds like Yoh!" He then paused. "Hinata... I'm going to go to America."

Hinata's eyes widened. "America? Where's that?"

"Really far from here. It's another continent altogether."

_'So that was what Manta meant... I see_.'

"I... Didn't want to go, since I thought Yoh and I could be friends... But I guess not. Anyway, Hinata-chan... You'll be okay, right?"

"Oh! O-oh yes! D-don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Hinata smiled.

Manta sighed in relief. "Okay." He handed Hinata a map. "I'm sorry I can't provide transport, but the airport is actually pretty close. You think you can get there to say goodbye?"

Hinata wiped her face with a handkerchief. "Y-yes."

Manta laughed. "This feels so awkward! But anyway, now that that's over with, let's try to enjoy things for a while."

Hinata nodded in agreement smiling.

* * *

"Oy, Gaara, where are we going?" Naruto whined as they walked for some time.

"To the seer." Gaara replied.

"Oh yeah." The blonde was hit by none other than Menma! "Itai! What'd you do that for?!"

"Ano... Kiba-san said..." Menma smiled apologetically.

"Anyway, you deserve it, baka." Kiba scoffed. "Oh yeah, tell me how it goes, alright? Hokage-sama sent me in order to make sure you guys made it okay, and you did." He took Akamaru in his arms. "I'll be in the store."

"Grr... I hate him." Naruto growled. He then straightened up. "Well, we shouldn't be kept down because of him! Let's go!" with that, Naruto speed-walked ahead.

"Naruto-kun! Look out!"

"Agh!" CRASH!!!!!

Naruto coughed on the ground. More sand came in his throat. Ugh. Once was enough.

"Hm? Oh it's you."

Naruto looked up surprised. _'That voice!_' "Eh?! Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yo." Kakashi said happily.

"What are you doing here?!" Naruto yelled as the others caught up to him.

Kakashi looked amused. "I had a mission to Suna, remember? Retrieve important documents and bring them back for the Hokage."

"Eh?! But, but but!" Naruto sputtered.

"Oh, sensei, you were in Suna for the past few weeks weren't you?" Menma realized.

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow. "That's right Menma. Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing... It's just that..." Menma's voice trailed off.

"Sensei! Hinata's gone missing because of a stone that sends people to another world!" Naruto shouted while climbing up the Jounin like a tree.

"Sends people to another world?" Kakashi asked confused.

"Uh huh! And and! It needs a sacrifice, so we don't know if she's dead or alive! And Tsunade-baachan sent me and Menma here so we can find a seer, to see if she's dead or alive, but then the Akasuki came, and then we escaped, so we ended up here, and now we're trying to find the seer in order to find Hinata, because she's gone missing because of a stone that- Ah!" Naruto shrieked as he was forced down.

"You're overdoing it." Temari sighed yanking the protesting Genin away from the now relieved Jounin.

"Well, I really am shocked with all this." Kakashi said scratching the back of his head. "You say that you don't know if she's dead or alive?"

"We don't know which is why we're going to the seer right now." Menma explained.

"And we're leading them there." Kankuro explainded.

Kakashi laughed. "Say no more, I'm just holding you back. Go on, you got that mission to fufill." He then walked in the other direction.

Naruto tilted his head. "Huh. Kind of weird seeing Kakashi-sensei here. But whatever! Let's go!" Naruto pointed off into the distance, where there was a sunset at 1 o'clock noon.

"Bye Naruto! Hope you like being left behind!" Kankuro called.

The background suddenly went back to the proper time as Naruto realized that the four were already ahead of him. "H-hey! Wait for me!" He yelled running up to them quickly.

Gaara smiled a bit.

"Hum! Serves you right!" said Temari.

Menma laughed as Naruto protested.

"Well, we're here." Kankuro said.

"W-wow!"

"It's so huge!" Menma said amazed.

Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro sighed.

Menma and Naruto blinked, surprised at the sand nins' reactions. "Huh? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing!" Temari said quickly.

"It's just... We better warn you before going in..." Kankuro began, but was cut off by Gaara.

"He is... Kirin is... A seer that is... very flamboyant." Gaara said as they came inside.

The Konoha ninjas gawked. The entire gorgeous lobby was filled with people! Hundreds, possibly thousands of people gathered in a huge auditorial room, (Van: yes it's that freakin' big.) waiting as the person standing on the stage that was conveniently there began to make contact. The first person was a old woman in her golden years.

"Good evening madam." said the seer, who has a look similar to a certain Disney character from Aladdin. "How may the humble seer Kirin help you?"

"I wish to contact my dead husband, who has passed away recently. Is he happy?" The pure granny croaked.

"Aaaahhh..." The seer said closing his eyes while making weird vibrations in his throat, which the crowd mistakenly places them as chants for the spirit world. "Is he happy now? Let's see... The name?"

"Gurki. Gurki Byaki." (Van: So what if I have no originality?!)

The seer nodded and continued to make those weird noises with his throat.

The three Sand ninja siblings sighed in disgust. Who was he fooling?

Menma looked over to Naruto and flinched back in amazement. _'N-Naruto-kun seems to believe him!_'

Leaning forward, Naruto gaped and oohed. "Sugue..." He breathed with his blue eyes shining. He then grew alarmed at the seer's sudden gasp.

"Oh, oh!"

"Oh, Great Seer Kirin, what's wrong?" cried the elder woman in surprise.

"It's so much! My! Oh my goodness, it's so hard, I-!" Kirin breathed, gasping in and out as if he was going into labor.

"Oh my! Kirin, if I give more offerings, will it help?" The woman asked.

"Y-yes, please!" Kirin gasped.

The woman placed 15 ryo in a basket. If you had looked carefully, there's 15 more baskets full of nothing... But cash! What the heck is with this guy?!

Kirin sighed and began once again to give those strange noises. "Oum... Ba la, ba lo, ba li dee do, zippidee do dah, zippidee day..."

"Tch. Personally, I never see how any of those 'contacts' were real!" complained Kankuro. He was then surprised to see Naruto suddenly whip his head around and place a finger on his lips.

"Ssh! The seer is concentrating!" He hissed.

"Come now, Gurki and speak with us, the living!" Kirin cried as he raised his hands in the air in triumph. "Ogachaka!"

A deafening silence occured.

"What... Is this...?" Kirin murmured.

The crowd tensed, then jumped at his sudden "OH!" The people leaned forward in curiosity as to what just happened now.

"We have contact!!!"

The crowd gasped and cheered.

"Silence!"

The crowd hushed, but excitement filled the minds of many.

"Oooh, what's going to happen, dattebayo?" whispered Naruto.

Menma blinked a bit, sweatdropping. _'I've never seen Naruto-kun this passionate before... Maybe this is a bad idea..._'

"Gurki... Your wife is here with me, do you see?!" As he yelled, the curtains behind him blew violently.

The crowd 'Oohed!'

Temari leaned over to Menma's ear and whispered, "Fan."

"Gurki... Your wife wishes to know... Are you happy?!" As Kirin raised his arms, lightening seemed to appear from inside the house.

The crowd crumpled together to avoid such. "Aah!"

Kankuro muttered to Menma, "Special lights."

"GURKI! Are you happy, Gurki?!" He shrieked as finally chairs began to slide into each other.

Gaara sighed and explained to Menma, "Wheel and pulley."

"Yes! He's happy and he's saying that the afterlife is a huge party!"

The crowd cheered as the old lady laughed in relief.

"That's Gurki alright!" she smiled.

"Sugoi! Let's go! My turn!" Naruto cried.

"Tch! Are you kidding me? There's a line, you know." Kankuro pointed out the line. It included the people in the auditorium as well as those that were recently at the door.

"Eh?!!!" Naruto cried. "But this is an emergency!"

"Which is why we're here, right?" Gaara said suddenly.

"Gaara!" Temari whined. She did not want to go through this again.

"Temari... Kankuro... We are family, are we not?" Suddenly the background behind Gaara grew ominous and black thorny plants grew.

The two sand siblings panicked. "We'll do it!" was quickly said.

Gaara looked satisfied. "Good. Let's go."

OPERATION GET THE KONOHA LEAF TO SEER: START!

Phase 1: The men.

Temari stared at the line and sighed. Then she got up to the far end where there's guys. She whistled for their attention. "Excuse me," She said in a low husky voice. "Any of you strong handsome young men like to help me with a few things?" She lifted her shoulder up with her jacket hanging right on the elbow. There was no exposure of inner clothing, but bare skin. (She is wearing a camisole inside, it's just not really showing at that angle!)

"Okay!" cried the men as they all followed Temari out.

Phase 2: The women.

Kankuro growled. There ain't no way he was going to do the same thing. How long did it took him to just put on the theatrical makeup to look cool (in his eyes) and to dry clean the outfit? Several hours of pure torture. Anyway, now that phase two is on, he has to get rid of the women! He scowled. He wasn't an idiot. There's no way he'll be able to lure them away with him being himself. Then an idea occured to him. Pulling out his puppets, he cried out, "Hey ladies!" and quickly propelled the puppets outside to make noise. "Kakashi the Smex God is in Suna and he just passed-" Kankuro never got to finish as the women ran in a huge mass outside.

"KYAAA! Kakashi-sama!!!"

Phase 3: The children.

Gaara simply held out his hand and said, "Sand wave." (Van: I made it up.) With that, the children were suddenly pushed away by sand outside.

Mission: COMPLETE!

Temari and Kankuro quickly ran up to their brother. "You cheated! You were supposed to become Shukaku the clown!"

Gaara gave them a slight smile. "I didn't have the costume."

"What happened to the men?" Menma wondered.

Temari waved her hand uncaring. "They're unconcious right now."

Naruto raised his fist. "Yosh! Seer-san! My turn!" He ran up to the podium.

Kirin gave a big bright smile. "My dear friends Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro! I knew you couldn't keep away from me long!"

Kankuro snorted.

Menma sat next to Naruto and waited.

Kirin coughed a bit.

"Oh!" Naruto pulled out his fat cute froggy wallet and slipped 15 ryo into the basket.

The seer then grinned widely and suddenly gasped. "I feel the portal opening to me!"

"H-honto ni?!" Naruto said excited, only to wince in pain as Temari noogied him.

"Kirin, get serious here!"

"Who's the one with the money? I am. Who's the one with all sorts of jewelry? I am."

"Who's going to be the next in the spirit world? You are!" Kankuro growled pulling out another puppet.

"Calm down Kankuro! Ohohohohoho!" Kirin laughed, his fully jeweled hand waving in the air.

Kankuro glared before scoffing. "You're not even worth it."

Gaara then said, "Kirin, we need you to see something. These Konoha ninjas have been sent a mission here to seek you."

The seer's face turned surprised then solemn. "For what?"

"There's a ninja that is missing in action. The mission... To see whether she's dead or alive..."

Kirin's eyes widened and nodded. "I see."

* * *

_Flight 14 to America boarding now._

Manta sighed, his feet were in tight dress shoes, his clothes were formal outer wear, and his hair combed in a neat fashion.

Mannoko whined loudly about how unfair it was to have niisan be the only one go on the trip. She took out her boredom by kicking a nearby soda can.

Hinata hid from afar, thinking back to when they met in front of the airport.

_"Well I guess this is goodbye..." Manta's voice trailed off._

_"I'll support you on any decision you make, so don't worry." Hinata smiled._

_Manta bursted out laughing. "You sound like you're my wife or something."_

_Hinata laughed so hard her face grew red._

_"Well... There's my mom and sister. See me when I leave okay?" His voice grew a few degrees in false optimism._

_"Hai!"_

The kunoichi watched as the boy slowly got up depressed.

His mother was so relieved that her son was agreeing to go anyhow. Not that there was anything wrong with the society of the average, but she can't help but feel insecure everytime her son is moving among the middle class. It's a mother's instinct, after all, to be worried about their child. She smiled at Manta happily.

"I'm so glad you agreed. Of course I can understand how it is with boys and their sense of adventure, but I'm so glad that you decided to go now. You've certainly have adopted a better attitude. I am relieved to see that now I won't have to worry about you being in the outskirts of the backstreet-"

Manta growled and quickly got out of his seat. "That's just like you! You and father, looking down upon guys like Yoh! Lifting your nose up high, mother! You care for nothing except for your reputation among the higher class!"

Hinata, noticing this change in attitude, was surprised. _'Manta-kun?_'

Keiko Oyamada was shocked. "M-Manta?"

"I want to get to know Yoh-kun better... Which is why... **I'm going to Izumo**!!!"

The uppercrust woman couldn't stop the boy from running off into the crowd in the airport.

* * *

Hinata ran soon after, only to find that the place was harder to get around than she thought. _'I never knew that this "airport" place would be so huge! This is bad, I can't find him here!_' She quickened her pace, only to find that she was going a little too fast.

"EEEE-Yah!" was all that she heard before crashing on her bum hard.

"Ouch! Watch where you're going!"

"Sumimasen! D-demo, I'm in a really big rush!" Hinata reached for her sunglasses, which had fallen a few feet away. Placing them on, she turned around to see, oh my gosh?! Moron?!

Moron winced as a fist collided with his head.

"Moron!"

"Needlehead! It's not okay to hit!"

"Shut up. Moron." Needlehead grinned at the Hyuuga. "What's up?"

"Tch! Just like you, Needlehead! Trying to act all cool?!" yelled Moron

"So what if I am?!" shouted Needlehead.

"Moron!"

"Needlehead!"

Sad to say that it's hard to tell whether they truly are insulting one another.

"M-Moron! N-Needlehead! Stop!" Hinata blurted without thinking.

The two shamans stared before bursting into tears. "Waaaah, how could you?!"

Hinata fumbled with her words blushing. "S-sumimasen! I didn't mean it!" She then gasped remembering what she was doing. "M-Manta-kun!" She looked left and right. That's right, where did he go?

"Eh? Were you looking for shory?" Moron asked with tears dried up.

Hinata nodded. "I needed to talk with him. It's really important..."

"Okay, I don't think you need to look any further than there!" Moron pointed to the other side of the hall and there was Manta looking totally lost!

"Good job! Maybe you're not so much of a moron after all!" Needlehead exclaimed.

The three gaped as Manta was found by some dude that had a really funny looking pompadour and clothes. Classic. What's unexpected was that after they spoke for a bit, the man suddenly picked up a surprised Manta and ran off.

"What?!" Moron and Needlehead shouted in shock.

"H-He just kidnapped Manta!" Hinata cried taking after them.

Meanwhile the two OC shamans fainted due to weird images on exactly why.

* * *

Manta looked around the airport lost. "Oh my gosh! Now that I think about it, I don't have the keys! Now how I am I supposed to get home?! Not that I drive, but-! And my wallet's back there too! I can't just go back!" He then turned around seeing a very funny looking man. "Ryu?! Hi!" He said happily in surprise.

"What's wrong, brother?" Ryu grinned.

"W-well, I need to go see Yoh-kun... Because I wanted to get to know him better, but I don't have the keys nor the money to go to Izumo." Manta laughed sheepishly.

"You need to see master Yoh? Why?" Ryu tilted his head confused. His lizard warrior spirit, Tokagero, appeared beside him looking curious.

"We didn't exactly part on the best of terms. Yoh and I broke off our friendship, and he left to Izumo. But I'm determined. I need to see Yoh!" He then was surprised when Ryu suddenly picked him up like you would a football.

"What are we waiting for?! Let's go!!" Ryu exclaimed running.

Unbeknowst to them, a certain kunoichi thought it was a kidnapping scene.

* * *

"I see. What is her name?" Kirin questioned seriously.

"Hinata Hyuuga." answered Menma.

"Hyuuga? Oh Hyuuga! I knew a Hyuuga once!" babbled Kirin happily. He then placed his palms onto the table. "My ability is very much rare and powerful. I should be able to see if she's dead." He took Naruto's hands. "Now young man, you know her better than the rest correct? I need you to hone in on her image. Paint a picture of her in your head. I'll do the rest."

Naruto shut his eyes and began to chant,_ 'HinataHinataHinata..._' over and over in his head. He concentrated first on the face. _'Hinata... has blue dark hair... And very pretty eyes. Wait. What color were they?_' He began to sweat. _'Oh no! Think, Naruto, think! What color are they?! If I... If I have to describe them... They're the prettiest shade of Hyuuga white. There! And her clothes... ARGH! Naruto, you're a ninja! For Godaime's sake, think! All the ninja equipment are at the standard places!_'

**_'Oh really?'_**

_'Shut up fox! I'm trying to think here._'

**_'Fine. Was just going to point out that maybe she wears her hitai-ate a certain way, but fine.'_**

_'Eh?! Hey Kyuubi! What did you say?!_'

Naruto was met with silence. _'Fine! Hinata wears her forehead protector in a different way... Oh yeah! Her neck!_' He grinned_. 'Now for clothes... Erm... Oh, I've seen her wear that jacket!_' He inwardly grew excited. _'I do remember! I didn't forget how she looks!_'

"You may stop now." Kirin said lazilly poking Naruto's forehead.

"Huh? Oh."

"Okay. Now I need quiet." The seer drooped his head down.

"Here's where it gets weird." Kankuro muttered.

"Auuuuuuuummmmmmmmmm..." sang Kirin slowly, then stopped.

For a while, no one spoke.

The seer's eyes suddenly snapped open.

"Eh? What is it, Seer-san?" Naruto asked.

"Leave."

The ninjas were shocked.

"What?" Naruto asked dumbly.

"It's a waste of time and effort to come here. I'm sorry."

"What do you mean?" Menma whispered.

"Ne, Seer-san? This is a joke, right?" Naruto smiled weakly reaching out toward the other guy.

Kirin smacked the Genin's hand away. "Everything you did is **futile**!"

Naruto stared in numb shock. The hit didn't hurt, but the word struck like a tempest.

Kirin stood and guided them outside. "I'm sorry... There's nothing you can do."

* * *

And now: FUN WITH MORON AND NEEDLEHEAD!

Moron: Hey everybody! It's your favorite pair of OC shamans!

Needlehead: Since Van took so long in making the darn chapter, we were told to present a few bloopers. As you're all aware, this does not change the real storyline.

Moron: Why do you get to tell everyone! You're such a needlehead!

Needlehead: And you're a moron!

(5 minutes later)

Needlehead: Moron!

Moron: Needlehead!

(Silva walks in and pulls out a real totem pole, not the attack thingy.)

Silva: Bobby, Jareth, boys. If you keep this up, we will cancel the show and I'll have to do a totem pole dance to make up for it!

(Moron and Needlehead were shocked. Not because of the totem pole dancing but...)

Both: THAT MORON/NEEDLEHEAD HAS A NAME?!

Moron: (stares at Needlehead in horror) Your name is Bobby? Wasn't your name...

Needlehead: N-no, because you always called me... Needlehead... (depressed)

Silva: Ahaahaa... Um, let's put on the first one, shall we?

(BZZT!)

"How dare you! Sleeping in a tent with another woman! How dare you!"

"Wah! Anna!"

(BZZT!)

Silva: I-I'm sorry, I just, ehehehe, Anna scared me. Okay, how about this one?

(BZZT!)

Naruto sighed. "When will we get to Suna?"

Menma looked at the map. "Not for some time."

The kyuubi container sighed bored. Then he suddenly perked up. "Oy, Menma! Let's sing a song!"

"N-nani?!" Menma exclaimed.

**_"Oh, baby when you talk like thaat!"_**

Naruto hopped

**_"You make a Genin go maad!"_**

The boy shook his blond locks

**_"So be wise-"_**

Naruto appeared in Menma's left shoulder.

**_"Eh?"_**

Menma looked confused.

**_"And keep on,"_**

Naruto appeared on the other.

**_"Eh?"_**

Menma was surprised. Was Naruto doing some kind of ninjutsu?

**_"Reading the signs of this body!"_**

The demon fox uttered thousands of curses directed at a certain Hokage.

(BZZT!)

Moron: What the heck?! That was creepy, Silva!

(Silva leaves not caring)

Needlehead: Okay, this looks better.

(BZZT!)

Yoh smiled at Hinata, who was making lunch.

"Y-Yoh-kun? What's wrong?" Hinata asked. She was dressed in a plain t-shirt and blue shorts. Over them was a pink apron with frills.

"Nothing." Yoh got up and walked over to the Hyuuga.

Hinata blinked in confusion. "Yoh-kun?"

"Hinata-chan... No, Hinata... I love you..." Yoh whispered in her ear as he trailed his hands behind her back and hugged her.

"Yoh-kun!" O/////O Hinata squealed.

(BZZT!)

Needlehead: What the heck?! Why does Yoh end up with the cute girl?! Isn't he engaged?!

Moron: Luckilly it never happened so far.

Needlehead: So far?

Moron: Yup. With the way the story's developing, it might go like this.

Needlehead: NOOOooooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo!

Moron: I know. (sobs)

(BZZT!)

Ren hovered in the rain next to his horse. He waited for a sign. Anything to take him away from his boredom. He then noticed that there was a girl at his feet. Not that it was surprising. This is Ren Tao, the chick magnet. Anyways, let's find out what this girl's here for, even though the shaman could guess that it was either to give a number, confession, or even chocolates.

"I-I've finally found you, shaman..."

Ren's eyes widened in fury. She was NOT going to give him chocolates?! She came all this way just for some help with shaman powers?! No thank you! With a huff, the shaman left.

Hinata blinked confused. "Eh?!"

(BZZT!)

Moron: That Ren dude was just mean.

Needlehead: Yeah, I mean, who could ditch Hinata? That jerk's way too arrogant for his own good.

(Ren storms in)

Ren: I heard that!

(M&N scream as Ren attacks with Bason)

(BZZT!)

Itachi smirked knowing he had struck a nerve. "So you've abandoned this other Genin like you did with my foolish brother... Naruto-kun, you're already becoming like us."

"Take me to your leader!" Naruto yelled.

Kiba stared. "Am I the only one that notices this weird reference?"

(BZZT!)

Moron: That was hilarious! Whoo!

Needlehead: Yeah!

Moron: By the way, what do you think about Van's story,** Fighting Dreamers: Ouran Style?**

Needlehead: Pretty weird concept. I highly doubt anyone will read!!

Moron: Anyways, the next chapter will take a while, but whatever. Van's trying her hardest to get the rest of the chapters out of her head and into the computer! Dang, she's lazy.

Needlehead: You talk too much.

Moron: Shut up!

Needlehead: What kind of name is Jareth, anyways?!

Moron: Better than Bobby, for sure!

Needlehead: Nuh uh!

Moron: Yeah huh!

(To be continued...)


	18. Chapter 18

Van: Someone gave me an interesting argument about the way Kyuubi was being portrayed. Kyuubi may be several of centuries years old, but let's just get real... If he did knew about the stone and all, he would more than likely just shrug it off placing it as useless information. Even if he is wise, he can't know everything, right? Aside from that, Kyuubi doesn't really help Naruto much, if you notice. All he does is give the guy chakra and he does slip a few tips, but he doesn't do anything other than that. I guess he feels that if he does do too much for Naruto, he won't be able to grow, get my drift?

Van: Okay! I also had another person that asked **who is Menma**. To save others the displeasure, I'm just going to say, look up Menma on youtube or google search him! He appeared in episodes **213 to 215 of the Naruto fillers**. If anyone asks after this, please save me the trouble of having my fingers hurt... Meh, I guess this is what you get for putting the spotlight on a character that no one knows... T-T

Van: To **Spirit of Ryuu**, Turn off the elevator music, 'cause I have updated! XD Whoo! By the way, do you have any pictures of your cosplay? I wanna seee. XD To **Sakura the cherry alchemist**, No, the chapter doesn't rock, YOU rock! XD To **HopeoftheForgotten**, my my, pairings are so hard to come up with, ne? Don't worry, I know what pairings will be. To **arkard**, hey buddy! XD I just found that, while juu means ten and bi means tail, bijuu means tailed beast, so I don't think it has anything to do with ten at all. But thanks for the hug! (hugs back) To **Nefarious Seraph-13**, did you know that your username reminds me of Sephiroth? I don't know why... To **raveresque-fantastique**, you're awesome, you know that? To **Mahjike**, meh, me sorry for yelling. Forgive me? (puppy eyes) To **Zahariu Uzumaki**, lol, yup! Kidnapped again! To **hazelstrickland44** sorry, can't reveal what main pairing will be. To **cooliocows215**, buddy, I am so ecstatic! XD Thanks for the suggestions! To **Princesa de la luna**, O-O I could swear that you're copying and pasting... To **ShadowYashi**, great to see you! Glad you like this story, and oh! You read Fighting Dreamers: Ouran Style?! 8D Thank you, I'm glad you liked them both! XD To **aoimizuneko**, Whoo! Julien! Good name for a computer! XD Yes... Moron and Needlehead have names! Hahaha! XD Ah, well, I'm so glad you thought the chapter was funny! Looking forward to your next review! And I hope this chappy's worth it... This is the longest one yet. :) 

Disclaim: Not mine.

Chapter Fifteen: Reestablish the ties that bind us

_'Yoh-kun... If I had to do that for the sake of that dream... Then that dream is meaningless to me!_'

Yoh closed his eyes. The ferocity of those eyes... Practically shook him to the bones. They were a pale moonlight color, that shined like polished cut diamonds. Yoh snapped open his eyes. No. He shouldn't think about her. If she stays, who knows? Plus, unlike Manta, she couldn't see spirits, despite the fact that she may have speed. Come to think of it, how did she manage to find Ren?

"Yoh. We've arrived." Anna said as they've walked amongst a forest.

Yoh shook his head a hundred times and rubbed his eyes a few times. Izumo... Being home sure brought back memories. He was suddenly on guard. Apparently in these woodlands, they weren't alone.

"Yoh-dono!"

"Yeah. Amidamaru! Into Harusame!" Yoh yelled as he transferred the samurai spirit into the sword.

At that instant, A flurry of spirits flew right at them.

Anna quickly dodged and backed away as Yoh took them all down. Well, except for one.

Yoh would have made an awesome impression if it weren't for that little spirit hiding and suddenly kicking him in the rump.

A huge cackle was heard as Yoh fell forward in an embarrassing heap. Yoh looked up to find his grandpa Yohmei. (Van: Oh gee, I wonder just _how_ are they related... lol.)

The old man grinned and shook his head. "You're still as clumsy as ever."

"Jii-chan..." Yoh said dazed.

Amidamaru and Anna bowed in respect to the elder.

The old man smirked. "Come, let's go inside, shall we?" He walked ahead with other small chimi spirits following after.

* * *

"Ah... To think my grandson would actually take the time to visit me after all this time. Ha!" Yohmei said while drinking tea.

Yoh twitched at the sight of his grandfather. The shininess of his brow and the lack of mass surrounding it. There's no mistake. "Jiichan's noggin has gone more bald."

Amidamaru was shocked. "Yoh-dono!"

Anna sighed. _'Oh Yoh, you probably will never change._' But if you had looked carefully, it seemed as though there was a ghost of a smile gracing upon her lips.

Yohmei just grinned. "Nothing a little Rogaine won't do!" He then settled down. "It has been a year though. Precisely why did you decide to come?"

"I want to-"

"Of course you want to be stronger! Be specific!"

Yoh was a bit taken aback. Then he recomposed himself. "Jii-chan. I need to enhance my furyoku."

The old man's eyes widened with surprised. Then he smirked. "You have grown strong-willed, haven't you? Ah. You simply can't do that, though. Not with just ordinary training." He gestured to a chimi spirit. "Not with the training that had put you on the road to being a shaman."

Yoh straightened up.

Yohmei took the time to observe his grandson. He seemed a bit different from before. Yoh is now solemn, with an air of utmost tranquility. His eyes are carried with a fierce determination that never seemed to be there from the time he was young. _'He's serious..._' Yohmei realized. "Really..."

There was silence as the old man inhaled from his pipe.

"Then you'll have to be dead."

Yoh nodded yes before realizing what his grandpa said. "What?!"

Yohmei rolled his eyes. "Are you deaf? I said the only way to raise one's furyoku is to be dead."

Amidamaru said, "Eh?! Are you serious, Yohmei-san?"

Anna was just shocked.

"W-wait a minute, Jii-chan! What are you babbling about?! If I have to die..." Then an idea hit him. "Oh, you mean I have to work myself to death, right?" Yoh brightened.

"Nope. I really mean that you have to be dead."

* * *

Manta sighed. Ryu and him had stopped at a convenience store for a break before they continue to go to Izumo. On the way, he found out that Ryu had intended to head off for America that day, for the sake of his dream. But Ryu tossed that aside for the sake of him, didn't he? He smiled a bit. 

"I'm envious, Ryu."

"Hm? Why?"

"Actually I'm envious of you and Yoh-kun. You two have dreams to work for. Me? I'm just being the heir to my father's company. Where's my ambition? My dream? It's laid out for me. I do it because I have no other choice."

"Idiot."

"Huh?"

Ryu sighed and got up grinning. "Why is it that you follow Yoh?"

"Well... Is it because of his attitude?"

"No. Manta, think hard about it. You feel relaxed when you're around him, don't you? You really don't have any other reason than that. You stay because that's where you find the things you like to do. That's it." Ryu stated.

Manta grinned at this discovery. "I get it! It's because I'm his friend that I want to get to know Yoh-kun better!"

"How should I know that?" The travel-lover scoffed. "Me? It's great to own a business of my own, but I'll always be drawn to travelling on the road. Why is that? Because I like to." He gazed passionately at the highway. (Van: Oy, he could have an affair and no one would care! XD Lol, I'm mean.)

Manta smiled. "So the reason I go to Yoh... Is because getting to know the story of shamans... Is what I like to do!"

Ryu grinned back.

Meanwhile, outside on the rooftop, a certain kunoichi huffed from exhaustion.

_'They travel so fast! Manta-kun, don't worry, I'll save you!_'

Actually, when you come to think of it, hasn't Hinata-chan saved Manta once before? When he was kidnapped by Moron and Needlehead? Bah, whatever.

Hinata jolted up as Manta was once again carried by Ryu to the motorbike. _'They're on the move again?! Maybe it's to go to the secret base!_' She narrowed her eyes. _'I won't let them._'

From below, Tokagero finally decided to alert his shaman. "Hey Booosss..."

"Huh?" Ryu said dumbly.

He never saw the kick coming.

* * *

"Sumimasen,sumimasen,sumimasen!" wailed the Hyuuga heiress. "I didn't know..."

"Hey, it's okay, Hinata. I understand how you could think that way. I mean with a friend like Ryu..." Manta sweatdropped as the kunoichi cried more.

"D-demo! It wasn't supposed to happen!"

"Oy, oy! Take it easy! I mean, Ryu really did deserve that kick. He does things without thinking too thoroughly sometimes, you know?" Tokagero said before realizing that the girl couldn't hear him. And thus he didn't help one bit. But he tried. "Geez, why didn't you tell me she can't see me!"

"Sorry, Tokagero." Manta said patting Hinata on the back.

The kunoichi straightened. "Demo, I'm really glad that you're actually doing this, Manta-kun. You've been looking so glum, but now... You look as though you're back." She smiled.

Ryu, who was knocked out at the moment, twitched.

"Oh! Ryu moved!" Manta said coming over to the guy's side.

"Oy... What happened?" Ryu asked getting up and now concious.

While the guy shook his head of dizziness, Manta explained that Hinata booted his head because she thought that he was getting kidnapped. Ryu, however ignored all that. Reasonable, since right in front of him was a goddess! (Van: This is only humor, don't overreact.)

Hinata stared in shock as her hand was suddenly seized by two large ones.

"Hello! I am Ryu, greatest shaman and motorcyclist! And it will do me honor to have you go out with me!" (Van: Okay, now overreact! That's going too far! X3)

Hinata's eyes widened by third degree as the shaman in front of her is booted from thin air. Be thankful for spirits!

* * *

Yoh gazed at the cave, remembering his grandfather's words.

_'You will feel nothing, see nothing, hear nothing. All of your senses will be cut from you and all that you have to depend on will be your furyoku... Do you really want to go through that?!_'

The Asakura smiled. _'If I'm really going to make a difference... Then I have to!_' He thought back to Manta... To Hinata...

_'I would say sorry... But now's not the time... Once I go through and if I come back... I will reestablish our ties! The ties which binds us together!_'

Slowly, he began his descent toward the darkness, which swallowed him whole.

* * *

Hinata gulped. It was her first time on a motercycle. Especially on the passenger seat. Manta didn't take up so much space, so it was okay. She shut her eyes tightly as the vehicle suddenly blasted off.

"WHOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! BEING ON THE MOTERCYLE IS THE BEEEEEESSSSSSTTTTTT!!!!!"

**WAIT! STOP! THE HYUUGA WANTS OUT! PLEASE!**

"LA LAAAAAAAA! I LOVE BEING ON THE MOTORCYCLLLLLLLEEEEE!!!! THE MOUSE ON THE MOTORCYCLE IS MY FRIEEEEEENNNNNNNDDDD!!!"

**SOMEBODY SAVE THE POOR KUNOICHI!!!! PLEASE!!!!

* * *

**

"Hey, Naruto! So how did it go?" Kiba asked. He held up Akamaru so that the puppy could listen.

"Kiba, sh!" Menma hissed.

The Inuzuka was confused for the gesture. "Huh? What happened?"

"Nothing."

Kiba and Akamaru looked at Uzumaki and blinked in unison. "Nothing?"

"So let's go eat!!!" Naruto said suddenly grinning widely.

The Inuzuka gaped as Naruto grabbed his arm and dragged him quickly to the nearest ramen shop. "H-hey wait! Naruto!"

"Pork ramen! And a large bowl of beef ramen! Oh and a medium bowl of cheese ramen!" yelled Naruto cheerfully.

"Eh? Naruto, what's going on?" Kiba screamed when he saw Naruto take the bowls of ramen and **combine** them! "H-hey! Naruto, you're going to get sick!!!"

Slurp! Gulp! Gulp! Naruto burped as the last of the noodles quickly downed.

Menma ran over to the ramen shop. "Naruto-kun..." He gasped seeing Naruto order another large bowl of beef ramen and a bowl of spicy oriental and combine those. "Naruto-kun, stop!"

Gulp! Gulp! Slurp! Burp!

"Oy, shopkeeper, more!" Naruto yelled pointing.

"Shut up, Naruto!" Kiba tackled the orange-clad ninja down.

"Naruto-kun, I know you're upset, but that's no reason to-"

"Urusei!" Naruto shouted wrenching himself out of their grasp. "Why did we come all the way up here for?!"

The blond's blue sky eyes were wide brimming with tears.

"N-Naruto..." Kiba said surprised.

"We went through so many scrolls with hardly any sleep. We walked through a scorching desert for hours! We went through hell with the Akatsuki!! And for what?! To find out it was for nothing?!" The kyuubi container screeched banging his fist on the table stand.

"Naruto-kun..." Menma was then surprised to find his roommate suddenly hug him and Kiba.

"We didn't even get to know if she's dead or alive..." The blond's voice was hoarse and dry. "We didn't get to know what happened to her..."

For a while they just stood there awkwardly.

"Oy, Naruto, get yourself up. You're a ninja, aren't you? Forget what that guy said. I bet he wasn't even a real seer." Kiba grinned as Akamaru yipped in agreement.

"That's right, Naruto-kun. We can find some other way." Menma smiled.

Naruto let go of his companions and nodded, looking as though he was about to cry and hiccup at the same time. He wiped his face on the back of his sleeve. "Y-yeah. Why should I listen to what the guy said? We'll get Hinata back, one way or another!"

"Yay, Naruto!" cheered the boys.

"Ne, Kiba?" Naruto grinned cheekily. "Want the bill?"

"Oh hell no!"

The other boys laughed as Naruto took out his cute froggy wallet and paid. (Van: It's so cute! I want one!)

"Oh, it's getting late! We better check in a hotel quick!"

"I thought we were already in a hotel."

"Baka, that was the hospital!"

"Oh sorry, my bad."

From afar, a certain seer hopped from house to house. At each destination, he pulled out an envelope and placed them in each mailbox. Every envelope stated, 'Thank you for coming to see the great seer. As gratitude, please accept this as a token of appreciation from the fabulous Kirin!'

"So you're doing that again, huh?"

Kirin jolted screaming loudly. Envelopes flew in the air. Kirin made a grab for each of them yelling, "Oh no!" and "I arranged them aphabetically! What should I do?!" He turns to find a smiling Copy-nin.

"Yo."

"Oh. It's just you, Kakashi. You scared me!"

"Ha. Sorry, sorry. Just funny to see you up and about."

"Ahaha." Kirin laughed hollow.

"So, aren't you tired of doing it all the time?"

"Hahaha! Of what?"

"Oh nothing... Just getting money and giving it back." Kakashi said casually.

"Haha! I don't know what you're talking about..." Kirin grinned stiffly.

"Really?" The Jounin picked up an envelope.

"Hey! Give that to me!"

"My, my, you not only memorize their names but you also memorize the amount they donated? You sly..." Kakashi held up the envelope to the sky. "Huh. Is that money I see inside?"

Kirin snatched the envelope scowling as the silver-haired man continued his hidden smile.

"Honestly, Kirin. Why do you do that?"

"Well, I have to look professional! I mean, can't have people think it's free, you know."

"Hm. I guess. But rumor has it that you already profit off of Rat-a-too-lee's stocks. Care to tell?"

"No." The seer said quickly.

"Oh, you're such a nice guy, Kirin!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Kirin cried indignant.

Kakashi sighed while leaning against a nearby wall. "So... I see that some of my Genin subordinates spoke with you."

"Don't start, Kakashi. It's for their own good. They don't know what they're letting themselves into."

"On the contrary, I actually think they do. They're the kind of boys that would brave even the greatest of obstacle courses just to find their comrade."

"Why? Why is it that they work so hard?"

"Because they never leave a shinobi behind. That's the kind of bond they have, and besides... Naruto doesn't think Hinata is dead."

"Maybe she isn't. But the girl is in a place where none have reached before. The only things that connect to it is the portal of Bessekai and... The land of the dead." Kirin said. "Those that even heard of it had tried to go... Only to never return. They never reach there either. A very sad thing."

"How do you know?" inquired the Jounin.

"Their spirits tell me. Trapped betwixt and inbetween both worlds for eternity, where their bodies separate from their souls. Is that really where you want your students and subordinates to go, Kakashi?"

"Well, there must be another way!"

"There is... You can try to open the portal of Bessekai without the stone."

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow. "How can you do that?"

"By means of forbidden jutsu."

"That's insane!"

"You see? What other option is there to go? If this had been milennia ago, when the stone of Bessekai first appeared in this world, maybe you'd be able to go without the use of a sacrificial soul. But the time right now isn't then. It's now. And the stone has gone to the other world."

"Wait a minute. If no one has ever reached that other world, then what about that bit about the stone being used without a sacrifice?"

"I figured you would ask. Very well. A long time ago, when the stone was made, no one knew of it's existence other than the one who created it. That one person tested it on a trained carrier pidgeon. The bird was transported, and sent back with the stone and something else as well. A strange piece of cloth from another world. The creator was so happy that in his success, he didn't realize that there were theives bashing down the door. The ritual tower was burnt down, the creator killed, and the stone went missing... Until a collector of sorts found the mystical item, only to have it stolen by ninja theives and shamans." Kirin finished. "And that's where your students came in."

"I see. And the spirits told you this?"

Kirin gave a wry smile. "Whoever said dead men tell no tales?"

* * *

A girl sat in a dimly lit room holding a coin and placing it on a mat of words. "Coin god... How is Yoh-sama?" 

Within instance, her finger moved on it's own to point out the characters.

_Right now he is perfectly fine._

The girl's face lit up. Perfectly fine! She was then shocked to find the coin divination continue.

_How-ev-er..._

_

* * *

_Yohmei squinted. "Hm? What do you mean Big one and Little one are coming to bring chaos to Yoh?"

The girl used a writing board and coin to indicate the message: _As a disciple of the Asakura family, Yoh-sama is very important to me, I must protect him._

The old man sighed. "You mean to say you want to prevent these two from coming? I understand how you feel, but can you not use that board to communicate? I know you're shy, but it's really hard to understand."

The girl quickly pointed at the word sorry while blushing in pure embarrassment.

"Well, I wouldn't worry about it, Tamao. Your skills of coin divination are still that of a beginner's after all. It's probably nothing." Yohmei grinned.

Tamao sighed downhearted walking away. "He didn't take me seriously... After 5 years of training, Yohmei-sama still treats me as a kid..." She placed her board behind her back. Upon passing a shrine, two voices were heard chuckling.

"Those two will bring chaos to Yoh for sure..."

"Eh?" Tamao blinked her pink tourmaline eyes. "Who's there?"

"Tamao, are you going to give up now? If you do, your precious Yoh-sama will..."

"N-no! To me, Yoh-sama is-!"

"In that case," A fox spirit and Tanuki spirit both appeared grinning slyly. "You must think of a way NOW, understand?"

"Ponchi... Konchi..." She gasped in realization and she gripped her fist tightly. "I understand. I must fight! I can't let those two go to the Asakura household!"

* * *

Hinata gasped and panted. They had finally arrived in Izumo, and she had just experienced the most scariest methods of transportation. Your fear is reflected upon the author, Hinata. Indeed. 

"We finally... Made it... After being... Lost..." gasped Ryu, who was out of breath. The motorcycle was braked.

Manta stretched for a bit. "Well, now I just realized... We don't know where Yoh lives." He grinned sheepishly.

"Well, then we'll just keep searching until we find him." The motorcyclist got up quickly. "Hinata! Park the ride for me!" He shouted as he grabbed Manta and ran.

Hinata's eyes widened. "Eh?!"

The motorcycle, as though it had a mind of it's own, got unbraked and zoomed on out as if to say, "FREEDOM!".

Hinata's eyes widened further. "W-wait!" She ran after the bike.

* * *

"Come to think of it, the Asakura family's one of the best shaman families there are. Hey! If we look for temples, we might find a clue as to where Yoh lives!" exclaimed Manta.

"Okay! Onto the nearest temple!" Ryu yelled in ecstacy.

"Ryu-san, look out!!"

Crash!

"Haha... Well, when I put on sunglasses at night, I can't see!"

"But it's not nighttime!"

"It's not?"

"Ryu-san! Watch out for that-"

BANG! OOH! TREE! (Van/humming George of the Jungle theme/)

"Somebody, help me..." Manta muttered.

* * *

Elsewhere, Ren flaunted his cape.

"You look magnificent, Master Ren!"

The Tao growled. "Did I order you to speak, Bason?!"

The chinese warrior bowed his head. "N-no, master. I am sorry."

"Good."

The purple haired shaman paused gazing at the mirror.

"Should I wear the maroon one or the pink one?"

"Um..." The spirit was at a loss for words.

* * *

Back to the lovely duo, they've finally reached the nearest temple!

"So what are we looking for?" Ryu asked.

"If I could find a Shinto priest, he might know." answered the little guy.

The motorcyclist grinned.

The two suddenly stopped at a sound.

"Leave this place! I will not allow you to hurt Yoh-sama, Big one and Little one!"

"What?" Ryu looked around for the source of the voice while Manta screamed how saying it was unnecessay.

"Hehehehehehehehehehe!" From two statues, Ponchi and Konchi appeared snickering. "If you two don't leave right now, you'll be in pain for quite a while. We are Ponchi and Konchi."

"A fox and a racoon?!" Manta said surprised.

"We'll deliberately show you our strengths!" (Van: The translators actually translated it into this in the episode... Kind of funny.)

The fox and tanuki ran only to be pounded aside by Ryu. "Uwah!"

"How weak." said Ryu cooly. All that coolness vanished when he saw one of the cutest girls he had ever seen! His hair instantly grew heart-shaped and his jacket sprung up. His jaw dropped.

"Ponchi! Konchi! Are you alright?" Tamao cried running over.

The two spirits cried. "Tamao!" They ran to the girl while sobbing. "It hurts!"

Manta was shocked. _'Yoh-sama? Does she mean Yoh-kun?_' "Um, excuse me? When you said Yoh-sama, did you mean Yoh-kun? How do you know him?"

"Well, I..." She shook her head. "You two are going to bring catastrophe to Yoh-sama. It was prophesized that two will come. Big one and little one."

"W-wait a minute! It can't be us, I mean, there's a third..." Manta's voice trailed off looking behind him. Where was Hinata?

"Please go out with me!"

"Huh?!" cried Manta and Tamao at the same time.

Sparkles surrounded Ryu as he smirked. "I am Bokuto no Ryu. My hobby would be finding a best place..." The sparkles then immediately disappeared as he yelled, "Please go out with me!!!"

Manta's left eye twitched. "R-Ryu!"

Tamao quickly looked to the ground. "Um, I'm sorry, but I..."

Ryu had a deranged look in his eyes as he whipped out a bouquet of roses out of nowhere.

Tamao kept focusing on the ground. "I already have someone I like so..."

Ryu kept the same look on his face as he stomped on over.

The poor girl was petrified. "Uh..."

Ryu came closer with his steps growing loud. His heart-shaped pompadour bounced.

The girl's eyes widened in fear. "Eh..."

Ryu was now within a 10 feet radius of Tamao.

The girl's eyes widened further. "Eeh.."

Ryu was now 5 feet and puckered his lips with a huge sound of smacking.

"NO! Get away!!" Tamao screeched.

From the sky, one could see a bit of Bokuto no Ryu's fine pompadour hair flying straight to the sun. Everything was in slow motion.

Konchi growled in midkick, satifisfaction apparently none from the attack on the dude's hair. "You pervert!"

From below, Ponchi rocketed and landed a direct blow... Down there.

"EEARGH!!!"

Let us look away from the now very pitiful shaman, whose little pride has been... Eradicated.

"Ryu!" cried Manta as he was caught in a tight grip by the tanuki spirit.

"Now say you'll go, or you'll be sorry! Tamao, here's our chance! Attack!" Ponchi called.

Tamao shuddered. That was so scary... She stood and regained composture. "Please leave. I don't want to take measures on you."

Manta gagged and pulled at the hold. "No... I c-came all this way. I'm not backing down now! I'm going to see Yoh! I will talk to him!"

The girl narrowed her eyes. So he still insists? Why? "Then you leave me no choice... Konchi!"

"Alright, Tamao!" The fox spirit rushed over to the mountain apprentice's side.

"I'll ask you again. Will you go away in peace?" Tamao asked firmly.

"I told you. I'm not leaving without seeing Yoh!"

"As you wish... Konchi!"

"Yeah!" Konchi transformed into spirit ball form.

**_"Konchi in the planchette!"_** Tamao cried.

A huge pink light emerged as Konchi fused with the said weapon.

"Oversoul? Who are you?" Manta gasped.

Tamao held out the arrow. "I am a kokkuri apprentice under the Asakura family... Tamao Tamamura." She gripped her weapon tightly. "This is the last time. Will you go home?"

Manta shook his head, or at least tried. "I will not. I've gone too far to back down now. I'm not turning back!!"

Tamao narrowed her eyes and began to pull the trigger.

"Stop, Tamao!"

At the voice, everyone stopped looking at the direction from which it came.

"Anna?! And Amidamaru too?" Manta said surprised.

Amidamaru smiled. "Anna-dana's abilities are amazing. To be able to find out events from afar just by questioning the dead..."

"It's no big deal, Amidamaru."

The girl as expected held no emotion as she spoke. "I heard that there's been something in your divination, Tamao."

"Yes... Um, these two are the ones who will bring misfortune to Yoh-sama..." said the kokkuri user in training.

"I see. Ponchi... Konchi..." The itako's eyes grew... Red. "Even pranks have their limits! You despicable annoying animals!"

"EEEEK!" The fox spirit broke out of the oversoul while the tanuki broke out of the grasp he had.

Tamao was confused. What was going on?

"Oh, Ponchi and Konchi..." Anna tsked walking right in front of the two now very terrified spirits. "Isn't there something that you should tell me?"

The two spirits shook in fear and laughed nervously.

"What are you talking about? We're innocent right?" Konchi said to Ponchi who nodded rapidly.

"Still pretending, hmm?" The angry itako raised her foot and smashed it on Ponchi's... Tender area.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" screamed the Tanuki in agony.

"Well, Konchi?" hissed Anna.

"Y-yes ma'am!!" Konchi yelled. "We messed with reading!!"

"N-nani?" Tamao said surprised.

"Th-those two... Are Yoh's friends..." Konchi finished lamely.

The pink-haired girl stared. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhh?" Her voice echoed loudly.

At that moment, a motorcycle roared as it sailed up high and landed in a drift. On it was Hinata! (Van: Whoo! That must have been fun.)

"Hinata?" Manta said surprised. "What happened?"

Hinata, in her fear said shakily, "I... I think I parked it now..." With that, she fainted right on the vehicle.

* * *

"We haven't been getting any exercise lately and wanted a bit of fun..." pouted both spirits. Ponchi had to be wrapped like an egg simply because it was too embarrassing to just make the bandadges go... In that area.

"So master Yohmei was right..." Tamao sighed downhearted. "I really am like a child..."

The Hyuuga looked confused at Manta. "Manta-kun, what's going on?"

"Ehe. It's a long story." Manta grinned.

"I see you're still wearing those shades." Anna noted.

"Um, yes, Anna-sempai..." Hinata blushed embarrassed. Funny, she expected the reunion to be a bit more cold.

"And yet pink still goes with you."

Darn the blushing! Hinata's blush deepened.

"I have to thank you, Tamao. You, who are always shy, actually went that far for the sake of Yoh." Anna said.

"D-demo, Anna-sama, I.." Tamao seemed near tears. She really felt it was her fault...

"You needn't feel uncomfortable. I'm his fiancee and you're his admirer, that's that." The itako said simply.

Manta and Hinata sweatdropped. That seemed kind of cruel...

"Anyway, let's go."

"Huh?" said the other three in unison.

"Go where?" asked Hinata confused.

It was then that Anna smiled. A real smile. An actual freakin' smile. "To recieve a certain someone of course. Yoh should be done with his training by now..."

The three's eyes widened. "EH?!"

"A-Anna-sama, did you say-"

"Th-that you were going to-"

"Get Yoh-kun?! What do you mean?!" (Van: My goodness, maybe it's a bad idea for Hinata and Tamao to be in the same place... Nah.)

Anna got annoyed. "You heard me."

"Yoh-kun!" Manta said happily at the thought of seeing his friend again.

"But, we don't know when he's going to come out! Yoh-sama's in the Yomi cave after all..." said Tamao sadly.

"Well, that's what you're here for right?"

"Huh?" Tamao said in confusion.

"Why don't you ask the Kokkuri board?" asked Anna smiling. (Van: Anna! Are you sick today?!)

"Oh... The Kokkuri board's prediction!" The apprentice blushed at the praise and acknowledgement recieved.

"Hey you two perverts! What are you doing?! You two are going to find Yoh for me! And snappy too!" Anna yelled. (Van: Guess I spoke too soon...)

"Yes ma'am!" The spirits scrambled.

Manta and Hinata both simultaneously gave their questions quickly. What exactly is going on? What's happening? What's this about Yoh? Where is he? Yada.

Amidamaru answered. "Yoh-dono is currently training in the Yomi cave."

"Oh, he's training right now, Hinata." Manta said to the Hyuuga.

"And we can't get to him?" Hinata asked.

"It's best that you speak to Yohmei-sama about it. He knows the cave better than anyone in the Asakura family." Tamao said.

So they left, leaving the sadly forgotten Bokuto no Ryu behind. Poor Ryu.

* * *

Naruto sighed lying down in bed. "Ne, you think that this other world has ramen?" 

"Well, how should I know?" Kiba asked. "Anyway, even if there is one, I'm not going to be with you, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah... Oy, Menma! Look!" Naruto pointed.

Menma blinked his blue eyes. "What is it?"

"On that crack on the wall. Doesn't it look suspicious?" Naruto asked.

"What are you saying?" The ocarina-weilder asked.

"Ha! Just get some bomb seeds and drop it there, Menma." Kiba grinned.

It took a while just to process what he meant.

"Naruto-kun! Kiba-kun! Just because my weapon is a ocarina doesn't mean-!"

"Yes it does! Use the power of the triforce, Menma!" Naruto shouted.

"Swing that sword, hero!"

"Arf! Aroo!"

Menma launched at Naruto. The two wrestled on each other and rolled in Kiba's direction.

"That hurt!" shouted Kiba and he too, joined the wrestling.

Akamaru tried to shout out in warning that they were about to hit a wall, but it was too late.

"AAH!" cried Menma as he hit the wall.

The crack in the wall was fine. But something fell out of the crack. What could it be?

Naruto and Kiba peered at the item.

_Duh, duh, duh, duh! You recieved an **Icha Icha Paradise: Beachtown vol. 1!**_

The two Genins grinned at Menma.

The boy sighed. "I am not Link."

The two boys grinned wider.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kakashi then said, "Now, you are sure that there's no alternative?" 

Kirin sighed. "Okay... You can try to get the keys... The keys to an alternate world."

"Keys?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"These keys were placed on this land as the thirteen sacred artifacts of heaven. The spirits tell me that if you succeed in collecting them all, you would be able to go to that other world. But there is a cost. If you just use the thirteen keys, you won't be able to choose your destination. So, you may intend to end up in the city, but you might end up inside a volcano instead." Kirin explained. "No one has ever really tried it, but the spirits told me, and I must say that they are very much unbiased on what they tell me on things like these."

"I see... So there really isn't much, are there?" Kakashi said sadly.

"No. I'm sorry."

After a while, Kakashi brightened. "Wait till the whole town hears of Kirin being so nii-ice!"

"Shut up!" Kirin glared. But then he suddenly grinned evilly. "You know, since you're the one who made me scatter the envelopes... You do it!" He shoved the envelopes into the startled Copy nin's hands.

"E-eh?"

"Don't complain! Like I said it's your fault!"

* * *

Hinata was very much stunned. The Hyuuga family house was indeed huge, but this place takes the cake! She gaped at the beautiful scenery. "Sugoi... All this belongs to the Asakura family?"

"Yes." answered Tamao smiling. (Van: if you find it too weird, just imagine that one of them has the dub voice. It'll help.) "Once long ago, there used to be more than a hundred students that come here to learn under this very family... But as of right now, I'm the only apprentice here."

"Times have changed. This society doesn't accept shamans as being logically possible." explained Anna.

"I see... So not only it's a rarity to be shaman, but many don't even accept that status..." Hinata sighed. _'No wonder those people thought there was something wrong when I was purchasing those sunglasses... I knew that I may get into trouble because of my bloodline but..._'

"S-so, Hinata-san? Where are you from?" Tamao asked smiled.

"Eh? A-ano, I come from-"

"We've arrived." Anna said at the door.

"Oh yeah." Tamao laughed sheepish. "Yohmei-sama, there are some guests to see you."

Hinata and Manta both walked in through the paper sliding door.

"U-um... Hello."

The old man was facing the wall. "You are... Oyamada Manta and Hyuuga Hinata aren't you?"

"Yes sir!" answered Manta as Hinata just nodded.

"We came to see..."

"I know. You both came to see my grandson."

"Uh, hai!" said Hinata smiling.

Yohmei took a deep intake of his pipe. He exhaled slowly, the smoke twisted and vanished like a curling fog. "Yoh is..."

"Dead."

* * *

Blood poured down from a ninja's wound, sweat leaving the body for the last time... Alive, but barely. "Akatsuki... What do you want?!" gasped the nin.

Red eyes narrowed. "The key to another world."

"Guh!" The nin gasped as Samehada revealed itself and slashed right through the body, shredding it. The body was discarded.

Kisame laughed at the corspe. The blood was getting quite addictive, but the body's long dead now. So as long as the blood's not on him, he should be able to compose himself a bit.

"Well, Itachi?" Kisame asked.

"Leader shouldn't be just satisfied with this. We need the final key."

"To take over that other world, ne?"

"Precisely. Which is why we need the feather of an angel. With it, the portal of Bessekai will be opened without consequence."

"And those brats have it, eh?"

"There is no doubt that it is. The Hyuuga have been said to have guarded it for a long time. It was given to the family by what should have been an angel of heaven. Either way, the powers are real."

"Heh. They wouldn't have escaped if it weren't for that."

The Uchiha picked up the medallion. "All of the pieces are in place. Let's go Kisame."

* * *

And now: Fun with... Bobby and Jareth?! 

Moron: Dude, this is messed up. The author actually didn't give us names until the last chapter!

Needlehead: Well, we keep calling each other names, so I guess the author got lazy.

Moron: Well we do have more of those bloopers right?

Needlehead: Right! Let's go! And they definitely have nothing to do with the story.

(BZZZT!)

"We are shamans! Superior beings with powers beyond the grave!" shouted Renka as he danced to the victory music in Final Fantasy.

(BZZZT!)

Needlehead: Um, who was that guy?

Moron: I dunno. Some random shaman at the beginning of the story.

Needlehead: Whatever.

(BZZZT!)

Hinata eeped as Itachi leaned forward.

"I love forbidden lust, don't you?" He whispered sensuously.

The Hyuuga narrowed her eyes.

**_"Jyuuken!"_**

The poor Akatsuki member. He didn't even get to say how much he loved her.

(BZZZT!)

Needlehead: Moron! What the heck?! That was creepy!

Moron: Don't you find it hilarious?

Needlehead: Well yeah, since Itachi was beaten by her.

WELCOME! YOU GOT MAIL!

Moron: Oh look! An e-mail from Sharingan Red-eyes!

Needlehead: "Consider yourselves to be true morons and needleheads. We of the Akatsuki will not tolerate abuse of character usage. Continue so and you will be terminated. A warning from the Akatsuki." Okay, no more bloopers involving Akatsuki. Those guys have no sense of humor.

Moron: Gee. Well, here's another.

(BZZZT!)

Yoh and Hao both grinned. "It's time to play the 'Which one is Hao-kun' game!" The two boys were dressed in polyester. Yeah, polyester robes. One of them was wearing a wig, but which?

Horohoro squinted his eyes. "Um..."

"Gee, this is so hard!" exclaimed Ryu.

"Idiots." said Ren. "The one who is Yoh... Is the one that's smiling you morons!" He yanked the wig off of Yoh.

Hao pouted while looking at his younger twin. "I told you to get rid of that smile."

"Sorry, sorry!" Yoh grinned widely. "But wouldn't it be easier if you smiled more, Hao?"

"Don't start, Otouto!"

"Wah! Aniki!"

(BZZZT!)

Moron: They're right! Yoh's grin is like a beacon!

Needlehead: Heck yeah.

(BZZZT!)

Naruto jutted out his hip

I'm all tonight, You know my hips don't lie...

(BZZZT!)

Moron: Needlehead, why did we have to see that again?

Needlehead: What? Oh sorry, that was the wrong one.

(BZZZT!)

Tamao sat in the living room with Hinata.

"A-ano," the two girls said simultaneously.

"U-um, y-you go first..." Hinata twiddled her index fingers.

Tamao shook her head. "N-no, y-you go on ahead..."

There was an uncomfortable silence as the two blushed.

(BZZZT!)

Moron: That was oddly cute...

Needlehead: Why are the shy ones so cute? Makes me wanna hug 'em...

Moron: Pervert.

Needlehead: Wah?

Moron: Nothing. Well that's all for now. Read, review, review again if you want, maybe even give a few messages.

Needlehead: So what's with the author and crossovers, anyway?

Moron: She has other kinds of fics, but they're always on paper and she's too lazy to bring them up.

Needlehead: Really?

Moron: Yeah.

Needlehead: Okay.

Moron: I think we need to end the chapter now.

Needlehead: Did we already said the R&r stuff?

Moron: Yeah.

Needlehead: Ah.

Moron: Needlehead.

Needlehead: Shut it, Moron!

For the rest of the time as the reader stares at the screen, Moron and Needlehead continued their pointless argument.


	19. Chapter 19

Van: Meh. Why the heck am I even doing this chappy? Just because. XD Thanks to those that reviewed! This chapter is dedicated to **Mahou Inu Alex** as a hugely belated b-day present... I was hoping to finish this, but my school had to screw up and end up with a 4-day thanksgiving break... Ah well, happy birthday Alex-kun! Hope you enjoy this chappy that's just for you! XD

Van: 10000 + words!

Van: To **arkard**: Bwahaha! You are so right about Naruto! XD To **ShadowZeranion**: I could agree, but there is the one thing... Just because you get more furyoku doesn't mean you gain the sight... I'm confusing you, aren't I? Sorry. X3 To **hinasasunaruhidashikasaideiitagaa**: Lol. Yes, I remember! You reviewed my story before, eh? So you made an account! Yay for you! (claps) To **HopeoftheForgotten**: Please don't get a headache over this. The title hasn't been explained yet, so don't worry. Just enjoy the reading, 'kay? (grins) To **Sakura the cherry alchemist**: NO! THE CHAPTER DOESN'T ROCK! YOU ROCK! XD To **cooliocows215**: Buddy! (hugs) Your advice is taken with vigor! Wait... You actually thought... Bwahaha! BACON! Oh... Oh, my tummy hurts. Hee! X3 To **Spirit of Ryuu**: (sweatdrop) Yah... I definitely agree with you on Ryu... But it's comedy. Weird comedy. Lol. Sorry that the elevator music was on too long! (mutters 'Stupid Computer') I hope you like this chappy! To** Moon FirexxXXxxMitoko Dreamer**: (blush) Oh my... You love my writing? Wow! Thank you! O//////O To **destiny's sweet melody**: Thank you! Personally, I didn't think I did a great job on the bloopers, but thank you! To **Mahjike**: (squeal) I finally updated! To **Princesa de la luna**: Well, yeah, I heard of it, but never read it. To **Lilythemarshmellowqueen**: You actually have a froggy purse? Kawaii! XD And yes, Tamao and Hinata really do act alike, ne? But there are differences. To **ShadowYashi**: You are so awesome! (hugs) As for your question, I really can't answer it. Please be patient with me. To **Nefarious Seraph 13**: Yes, I did receive your messages, haha.. Unfortunately, I couldn't respond in due time because my computer crashed. Sorry. As for Neji and Hanabi... I don't think they'll be able to if it comes to that. To **raveresque-fantastique**: You welcome, Bud-deh! (glomp) Update Doa Ga Hirieteru soon, ne? So cool... (grins) To **crystalfeathers**: Glad you like! To Mizula: Oh thank you! Wait, it's snowing where you are? I'm envious! It hardly ever snows in Texas... (growls at the unfairness) To **Zahariu Uzumaki**: PINK one! Yeah! (grins) To **ShinigamixNinja**: Thanks for putting Spirit of Byakugan on your C2, I'm glad you liked it that much! To **aoimizuneko** (/glomp/ Friend!! XD) : O////o So many reviews for both stories.. Wow. I guess this is what I get for not updating in a while, eh? X3 Pink one? Yes!! And it shall! (Gai thumbs up) Thanks for letting me borrow the Yaashiins! Don't worry, I will have fun... Muahaha! XD Hope you enjoy this chappy, buddy!

Disclaimer: no own.

Chapter 16 Big One, Little One, Medium (o.O) One

"D-Dead?!!!" Manta stammered backing up a bit.

"No way... How can that be?" Hinata whispered in disbelief. _'Didn't Tamao said earlier that Yoh-kun was training?_'

Yohmei took a breath out of his pipe and exhaled. "Yoh is dead in a sense. But to understand, I must first tell you about the shaman and the basic form of one. A shaman is a being gifted with the sight of spirits, but in addition, a certain amount of spirit energy, or furyoku, as it's called. Every shaman is trained to enhance their skills and abilities with the dead, but with furyoku, it's different. You're only born with the amount of furyoku that you have. If you truly wish to increase it, you would have to be reborn again, if you're willing to put it that way. The Yomi cave is a place that makes that process possible."

"And that's where Yoh had gone to train?" Hinata asked narrowing her eyes. Her shades shined ominously.

Yohmei nodded solemn. "My grandson... I told him that it was madness, for you see, when you go inside the Yomi cave, the process of dying isn't immediate. It's very much slow, yet rapid enough for you to notice the change. You begin to lose your sense of touch. After that, your sight begins to dim. Your hearing becomes mute and your being... Your being fades... And all that's left is... Your furyoku!"

Manta flinched.

Hinata shook at the thought. To be in a place like that... Even if it's just a pretend death... "That's terrible!" She cried.

The old man nodded gravely. "But he said something... That if he was to prove to everyone that he was going to make a difference, especially to those he holds dear... He must go."

The little boy blinked back tears. "Yoh-kun is so brave..."

"Hey, cheer up." said Yohmei noticing. "You're Manta, correct? Well, Yoh has told me a bit about you. How short you were and everything. I thank you for taking care of him. Must have been hard."

The thirteen year old boy attempted a smile, of which the old man laughed.

"That's better. Ah... That would make you Hinata."

The Hyuuga heiress sat upright. "Yes..."

"I have to thank you especially. You saved Yoh not once, but twice."

Hinata widened her eyes, with her cheeks flushed with praise.

Yohmei scowled. "To think my pathetic grandson nearly drowned while getting a wallet! Ridiculous!" (Van: If you don't recall, look on chapter 4)

Manta and the Hyuuga both sweatdropped. Oh yeah...

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Ryu-san. Wake up." A figure that looks like someone who escaped from ANBU (Van: those people from Naruto that wear animal masks and whose identities are secret.) and decided to go kimono stood near the unconscious corpse of the best place man.

"PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!" Ryu cried wrapping his arms around the waist of what should have been that cute girl.

But it's not to be. (Van: What the heck is wrong with you, Ryu?! Either go for women your age, or go for the bachelor life!!)

"Ryu-san. Compose yourself." It took the guy a whole lot to not strangle him then and there.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"They sure are taking a while..." Anna said quietly. "But I guess we'll go on ahead. They'll catch up to us."

Tamao blinked. "But Anna-sama..."

"Time is running out. The sooner we find him, the better. Like I said, they'll catch up. I wouldn't worry." Anna quickly ushered Amidamaru and Tamao to the direction where the Yomi cave lies.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto laughed while punching his fists to the ceiling. _'Yosh. It's officially midnight. Menma and Kiba are asleep. Time to get a snack, dattebayo!_' The blond climbed out of bed sneakily while slipping into the corridor. He then hurried down to the kitchens only to find...

"Eh?! Menma? Kiba?"

"Quiet down, Naruto. It's really late." said Kiba annoyed.

Naruto gaped with his mouth wide open. "Demo, weren't you two in bed?"

"You don't think we're going to let you have a midnight snack without us?" Kiba quirked an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Ahaha! Of course not!" _Darn_.

Menma grinned. "Naruto-kun, have some cocoa!" He handed a cup to the kyuubi container who took it gratefully.

Upon sipping his cup, the blond heard something strange. Like a sort of light crash.

------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, just to spite the readers with annoying page breaks, the author sent them to a brief preview of the Akatsuki hideout. Or one of them...

**_"Katsu!"_**

BOOMM!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Silence.

"Gesundeit."

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Geez, so many people to deliver these to..." Kakashi commented as he leaped to another rooftop.

The seer huffed stubbornly. "Don't forget. You have to deliver them all!" Now he would have made quite an impression, if only he didn't kill it by falling off the roof.

Crash.

The Copy nin looked back down curiously. "Kirin? Are you alright?"

Kirin stiffened from the impact of the wooden crates. He then got upright. "Of course I'm fine! How can I not? I'm the great seer Kirin! Ohohohohoho!"

Kakashi sweatdropped annoyed. "Uh, yeah right." He got down to the seer.

"Oh? Kakashi-sensei?"

The two turned to see three thirteen year old Genins in their pajamas, but out of bed.

"Oh, boys!" Kakashi's one eye curled up as the only sign of smiling.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing with the seer?" Naruto.

"What are you doing outside?" Menma.

"And what's that bag?" Kiba.

The proud Jounin sweatdropped. "Eheh. Well, it's hard to explain."

Kirin raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you all be in bed?"

Naruto stuck out his tongue. "You're not the boss of me!"

"How dare you say that to the great seer!"

"How dare you give orders to Uzumaki Naruto!"

The seer and Naruto glared at one another before Kirin poked Naruto's forehead protector. "I see you haven't forgotten her. That's good."

The blond was confused. "Huh?"

Kirin grinned. "Well, your sensei told me you didn't forget. If you forget who you're looking for, how are you going to find them?"

Naruto blinked at these wise words and was about to ask more when he was interrupted by Kiba.

"Demo, what is that bag? Seriously."

The three Genins looked at the Jounin curiously.

"That, children, is a bag of envelopes that your Kakashi-sensei must deliver." Kirin said, huffing.

Menma tilted his head. "Envelopes? Of what?"

At that, Kakashi grinned. "Well it's-"

"AHAHA! Oh can you believe that moon tonight?! Gorgeous!" Kirin exclaimed alittle too loud.

"Huh? But the moon's boring."

"Hmph! You kids need more appreciation for these things! This is the number one regret for the spirits." The seer pointed out with a big "Ohohoho!"

Kakashi grinned mischievous. "So, what were we talking about? Oh yeah, what's in this bag, right?"

The two Genins nodded with Naruto snapping back into attention.

Kirin sweatdropped and pointed off at the distance. "Look! It's Gaara, and he looks angry, we better be off, you think? Hahaha..." As the seer led Kakashi away, they were stopped by a loud mouth.

"Oy, seer!"

The two stopped and looked back at the loud Genin.

Naruto pointed to himself with his thumb and smirked. "Whether you say so, or not, I'm going to bring her back! And that's a fact!" He pointed at the seer as if daring him to protest.

The seer was surprised. Then a smile grew on his face. "I'll be looking forward to your progress then." He quickly pushed Kakashi. "Come on! Only 20 more stops to go!"

"I know, I know."

The three pajama kids stared.

Naruto then felt something funny and pulled out something in his pocket. It was an envelope. In it were 15 ryo and a note.

_'Find the thirteen keys with down and you will find the portal._'

-Signed the great seer Kirin

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The two girls and Amidamaru arrived at the Yomi cave.

Tamao hesitated. What if her skills weren't good enough? What if... Everything went wrong? What if she couldn't find Yoh in the cave? She then thought back to what Ponchi had said while they walked to the manor. Her prediction itself wasn't wrong... What could it mean? (Van: I'm kind of combining the manga and the anime... Heh.)

"Tamao. You can do this, can't you?" Anna asked.

"I don't know... I..." The kokkuri user backed away a little. "I just don't know..."

Anna whipped her head around. "Sure you can. You just need some confidence."

"But what if I..."

"Tamao..." The blonde itako walked forward. The wind blew through her hair and Anna closed her hazel eyes. "The worst sorts of trash are the ones that give up."

The pink haired girl widened her eyes in realization of those words. She then took out her love arrow. "I understand. Ponchi. Konchi."

"Okay!"

The two spirits merged and was sent into the Yomi cave under Tamao's guidance. Now all that was left was to wait.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Yohmei sighed as he laid back. "Well, I suppose it's time I tell you how I met Yoh's grandmother."

"W-why would we-?" Manta stammered but then stopped with the old man's laughter.

"Ha, ha! I was kidding. Well, that's all you have to know about this. Now you see what sorts of activities my grandson had been through. The path of a shaman isn't easy, you know."

"We understand. You have to work hard to achieve progress, like when you're becoming a ninja." Hinata smiled touching her forehead protector.

"Ninja? What does that have to do anything with shamans?"

"Well, when you're working hard to become a nin, you have to dedicate so much in order to be considered one alone. But that hard work pays off. People acknowledge you as someone, not just anyone, but yourself." The Hyuuga heiress then blushed realizing that part of what she said may not make sense. "Sorry. Nevermind."

"You don't have to apologize, Hinata-chan." Manta said quickly. "We understand!"

Hinata smiled and laughed. "Okay."

"But... You said that you're a ninja, right? What did you mean by that?"

"Well..."

Yohmei then slowly got up. "Oof." Gathering his cane, he walked to the door and gazed back at the two. "Well? Aren't you coming? We are going to get Yoh, after all."

"Oh!" The two quickly ran after the old grandpa and walked to the Yohmei cave together.

The Hyuuga heiress smiled at the beautiful scenery. Trees blowing against the wind as clouds whipped through the sky. The sun slowly began to set, into the afternoon. _'This is... Just like Konoha..._' She swept some of her dark blue bangs out of her eyes.

From a distance, the three saw a mountain cave where Tamao was sitting with the kokkuri board activated. Anna stood beside her, watching. Amidamaru also, was anxious.

"Oh there they are!" Manta chirped happily and rushed up to them as fast as his little legs could carry.

Somehow, Yomei suddenly appeared right there.

The kunoichi ran up as fast as she could. Although no one said anything, Hinata was disappointed as though she had lost a race. "Um... What is Tamao-chan doing?" She asked curious.

"She's using her abilities as a Kokkuri-user in training to find Yoh within the cave. If Ponchi and Konchi could find him, then he has successfully completed his training... But if they can't..." The grandfather couldn't complete the sentence. He didn't need to, however. It's already known what it would mean if Yoh wasn't found.

The Hyuuga looked at the Yomi cave. The exit had a sort of eerie awkward sort of feeling. The chains that covered the opening a bit and the sign that said, 'No entry' was not comforting; however, Hinata stood her ground firm. _'Yoh-kun... I believe in you!_' She then looked surprised at Tamao, who suddenly gasped.

"It's Ponchi and Konchi! They found Yoh!"

"Yoh-kun?!" cried Manta in amazement.

Surely enough the brunette had walked out of the darkness followed by Ponchi and Konchi. He didn't pay much mind to the others who gawked at his appearance. His hair was in disarray, his shirt was stained and sweaty with dirt, his pants were in the same condition, moist and dirty. That didn't stop the smile on his face.

"Hi guys!"

The group fell back in shock.

"You didn't change at all!" Anna and Manta accused.

Hinata breathed out relieved at the fact that the other was okay. She momentarily gazed up at the precipitous mountain cliff to the right, but then looked back at Yoh smiling. "Yoh-kun..."

Yoh grinned wide. "Wow... Everyone's here..."

"Of course! You had everybody worried." Anna pointed out.

Hinata blinked surprised as she witnessed the spectacle before her.

Yoh was jerking left and right and fell to the ground in a heap.

The Hyuuga furrowed her eyebrows. _'Is it a spirit? Funny. Now that I think about it, this world seems to have more spiritual activity than the one I come from, or at least more noticeable..._'

"Yoh-dono! I thought we'd never see you again!!!!" The samurai sobbed as he glomped his master, causing him to jerk left, right, and fall down in a heap.

"A-Amidamaru..." Yoh mumbled laughing.

"How do you feel?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Huh? Oh... Hungry."

"Typical Yoh to think of his stomach..." Manta muttered. His eyes then widened. "But what happened?"

"I don't really know... When I spent the first day in that cave... I thought about a lot of things... Problems, Conflicts, Answers... I thought until it hurt to even think... Then I decided not to think anymore and move forward." He gazed at the confused faces of everyone. "If I don't move on, I won't be able to reach my destination, ever. So I walked, and kept going." He grinned wide and yawned. "Oy, but I'm so tired!"

"Well, isn't that peachy!"

The group looked up shocked.

Up on the steep cliff stood a tall teenage girl with brown hair in a side pigtail. By her side was a little girl with dark chestnut hair pulled back with a headband thing (Van: What are those called again? Gah, can't remember. XD)

The two snickered. "Well," said the teenager. "Looks like disposing you will be quick and easy, Yoh!" The girl pulled out her razor sharp tiger claws at the same moment the child pulled out a gun. (Van: Whoa! Danger zone here, little girl's got a gun!)

**_"Spirits! Into the claws/gun!"_**

At once, the teenager launched to attack Yoh.

"Yoh-kun!" Tamao screamed.

Yoh looked up to find Hinata suddenly in front of him. "What...?"

_'I was right to think that there were people watching us!_'

The kunoichi crouched down in the Hyuuga family stance. It's time she defended her friend. "I won't let you hurt those that I care about!"

"As if I care!" The teenage girl laughed and made to strike.

Hinata held up two fingers. At once, a green Tao symbol surrounded with characters appeared at her feet. Her sunglasses fell toppled to the ground, revealing Byakugan eyes.

_**"Shugohakke Rokujyuu Yonshou!"**_

Anna, Manta, Tamao, Yohmei, Amidamaru, and especially Yoh were shocked at what they were seeing.

The Hyuuga waved her arms quickly, white light seeming to form out from her hands, creating a powerful dome. The white light was chakra, powerful and strong. A huge wind began to form, her dark blue hair swaying up as the force of the shield grew.

The girl gasped at her mistake, but it was too late as she hit the barrier hard and was repelled ten times the force against solid rock.

As Hinata stopped, her feet slowly used friction to stop in a circular pattern. In her attack, it had only seemed that she was standing still, yet in reality, she actually had been spinning, thus explaining why the shield seemed to cover the entire parameter from all sides. If the kunoichi wanted to, she could have made her chakra-release short and sharp as needles strong enough to pierce flesh. Truly, a remarkable attack.

"Ellie!" cried the little girl, rushing to the older. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just get him, Milly!" Ellie groaned. She was definitely not okay. From the impact, it would seem that she had broken something. _'Better not be my nails..._'

Milly nodded and stood up pointing her gun. "I'm going to fire this at you, Yoh, and-" The girl gasped as she was picked up from behind and her weapon discarded. Milly looked up to find... Hinata?!

_'She's... Fast!_'

"Like I said, I won't let you hurt my friends. I knew that you were here waiting for Yoh-kun the entire time." Hinata placed the shocked child down and looked disapprovingly at the gun that she had taken from Milly. "I don't know what sort of weapon this is... But I have an idea that a child shouldn't use it."

Milly narrowed her eyes. "I'm not listening to you!"

Suddenly the gun wrenched itself out of the Hyuuga's hand and rushed straight back to the little girl.

Hinata gasped.

"Hinata!" Manta yelled.

The Hyuuga narrowed her pale white eyes. _'I don't know how she's using that thing... Byakugan can't see ghosts... But if I try, I could predict where it's going... That may be a kind of machine that works long distance like an arrow._' Hinata quickly jumped to the side as the girl pulled the trigger. _'Based on her position, she's aiming right for me. Good, I've distracted her from the others._'

Milly physically was strong hearted and ready. Mentally, the little girl was growing fearful. She missed. She never misses!

"Your attacks won't work on me. I can either dodge them, deflect them, or even send them right back at you." A bluff, considering that technically the shield only deflected Elly's physique. If it was just the spirit, like how Milly was holding the gun, how would the Shugohakke technique hold? Maybe not a chance.

Luckily we're talking about a little girl and a hip teenager that could be a great cheerleader.

"We'll be back!" Elly shouted as she grabbed the girl and limped on away.

Yoh and the others stared as half an hour later, the two hardly even left.

"Um, you need help?" Yoh asked.

"Shut up!" Ellie yelled.

Millie looked up worried. "But you're hurt."

"Don't you get it, Millie? They're the enemy. We're the good guys."

Manta sweatdropped. "Um, but you attacked us, so wouldn't that make you the bad guys?"

"Hey! We're not bad guys!" pouted Milly.

Ellie groaned. This was getting them nowhere. She then pressed a button. Almost immediately, a neat red metallic BMW sped up and stopped in front of them.

The two girls made to get in the car. "Good thing for modern technology!"

Milly got in the passenger seat rather quickly while Ellie limped to the driver seat.

"Come on Ellie!" She whined.

"Hold your horses, I'm injured, remember?!"

And they sped away.

Hinata blinked and quickly placed on her sunglasses.

For a while no one knew what to make of what happened.

Then Yoh grinned. "That was one sweet ride, huh?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dawn came quickly in Sunagakure. The desert sands blew softly, and steady.

"What does it mean by 'thirteen keys'?"

"I don't know..."

Menma frowned at the list. "So confusing..."

Naruto groaned. He picked up the 15 ryo. "So what's with the money?"

"I'm guessing he gave your money back." Kiba commented.

The kyuubi container stared.

"NANI?! Charity?! I don't need it!" Naruto shouted.

**_'Shut up Brat!!! It's hard enough that I have to be inside you all the time! A headache is something I don't need!_'** roared Kyuubi furious.

_'Eh?! What?!_' But Naruto was met with silence. The Genin frowned. "But what does the note mean?"

Kiba held out the note to Akamaru, who sniffed the note and grimaced. "What's that, Akamaru? It smells like heavy cologne?"

"Eh, it's probably that seer guy."

"But why did he give us a note? Why not just tell us?" Menma asked in confusion.

"Because he's busy!" Naruto bobbed his head up and down. "He is a seer after all! He needs to communicate with the dead for people!"

"Baka, after all this time you STILL think he's for real?! I didn't really see him apart from last night, but I can definitely smell a fake!" Kiba noogied the blond's head while Akamaru arfed in agreement. (Van: Can he really? -.-)

"Itai! Kiba, quit that!"

Menma looked over the paper once more. "Hmm... Naruto-kun? Can we ask those three about this?"

"You mean Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari? Sure, I guess." Naruto said grinning.

Kiba then placed Akamaru on his head. "So let's go."

"Okay!" The other two agreed. They made to put on their jackets, but decided against it and carried them instead.

Kiba noticing it, said, "Oh you have the right idea." And placed Akamaru down and took his off as well.

The puppy whined. His spot was always so comfortable, but now that it's gone, he's being carried like a sack of potatoes. (Van: In his opinion. Poor Akamaru! XD) The dog yipped pathetically.

Kiba groaned. "Akamaru, what do you mean we're tormenting you?"

"Arf! Arf! Yip!"

"No, this is not cruel and unusual punishment!!" The Inuzuka growled in annoyance.

Naruto laughed loudly while pointing at the dog and dog-user pair. "What's the matter? Can't train your dog?"

"Shut up Naruto, or I'll tear you up with my Shikiyaku technique!"

"Bring it! I'll Rasengan you away!"

"Not if I blast you with Gatsuuga first!"

Menma looked back and realized that his friends were arguing and were being left behind. He tilted his head and blinked his blue eyes. _'This is no time for conflict…_' He sighed smiling.

"Morning!"

Menma turned to find the three Sand nin siblings. "Oh good morning!" He said cheerily.

"So I see you all are at it." grinned Kankuro widely.

The boy laughed. "Well, Naruto-kun and Kiba-kun do have lots of energy. By the way, we were searching for you three."

"About what?" Gaara asked only to be interrupted by Temari.

"Gaara, you shouldn't even ask. He was going to say that anyway." The blonde shrugged.

Gaara bowed his head.

Temari then gazed intense at Menma. "So what about?"

"Temari you hypocrite!!!"

"I think you messed your purple make-up, brother." remarked the girl.

The puppet-user gasped and began to take out a hand mirror. Gazing at his reflection, he observed his own features carefully. "R-really? Hey wait a minute! It's not smudged!" He accused.

"You have a hand mirror?" Gaara asked skeptical.

"Well yeah. My action is justified though! I'm dressed up as an actor in my play." He said, putting the mirror away.

"What? But that's so weird, Kankuro." exclaimed Naruto, who had caught up to his roommate with Kiba following after.

Kiba laughed flashing a fanged grin. "We wanted to ask you guys about the seer."

"What about him?" Temari asked crossing her arms.

Menma held up the note. "What exactly does he mean by this?"

The sand nin gathered around and scrutinized (Van: Ha! Take that, high school vocab!) the small scrap of paper carefully. Finally the three looked at the others with blank faces.

Gaara was understandable since most of the time you would find him with a blank face. On the other two, however... A different story.

Temari and Kankuro coughed uncomfortably as Gaara shrugged.

"You'll have to ask him."

Kiba gaped. "What?! No way! Temari, you're smart, aren't you?!"

"Riddles give me a headache."

"Eh?! So we have to go through the entire process over again?!" Naruto shouted aghaust.

The sand nin bobbed their heads up and down. Up and down. Up. Down.

The kyuubi container sweatdropped.

"Well, we can't waste any time. Come on, Naruto-kun."

Naruto shrieked as he was dragged by the other two. "It's not fair! Waaah!"

------------------------------------------------

Manta looked to the stars._ 'Evening already came... Today was full of surprises. Hinata had super cool techiniques that she learned from a dojo..._' (Van: Anna covered for Hinata, saying that she was taught by a private dojo master who is a ninja, but not by the standards of typical. The reason she wears sunglasses...? It's a habit that she refuses to lose.) He sighed.

"Couldn't sleep huh?"

The little boy looked over to his right and jumped at the sight of Yoh. "Ah! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry." grinned Yoh sitting on the floor next to him. "I really mean it. I said those terrible things to you... But you still consider me your friend." The shaman grinned wider at the other's surprise.

Hinata watched from atop the roof, smiling. _'It's about time that those two made up..._'

"Well... Since you're still up and about, you may show us the result of your training."

Yoh and Manta looked ahead to find Yohmei, Anna, and Amidamaru.

"Wow, so everyone's awake?"

Hinata sweatdropped at this observation. Oh how accurate it is...

Yohmei coughed. "Focus, Yoh. We've all agreed that it's either now or never that we test your newfound strength. Your fiancee agreed that it's for the best."

Anna walked forward to Yoh and said, "You will be facing all of your grandpa's spirits in an all out attack... Different from before, Yoh. He won't go easy on you." The itako hesitated before handing him Harusame, the sword.

"Got it." Yoh took the sword out of the girl's hands.

For a brief moment, worry passed through those amber eyes before becoming cold once more. "Losing isn't an option." She passed by a sweatdropping Yoh to sit next to Manta.

Yohmei closed his wrinkled eyelids and at once merged his chimi spirits into the leaves with furyoku.

Hinata widened her eyes. There's so many leaves levitated in the air... It was a swarm! They filled the sky like dust from a window pane.

Yoh gasped from the sight of his grandfather's full attack waiting to be unleashed. He began to search his own soul... Where was the fear that he had when he was younger? The fear of the legendary Konoha oversoul? (Van: Please don't confuse the name. Konoha means leaf. This is the ability and it's not connected to the village in any way.)

The shaman grinned widely. He felt none. There's no feeling of adrenaline, no heavy pit in his stomach... None, and it amazes him. "Amidamaru!"

"Hai, Yoh-dono!"

**_"Hyou Gattai! Into Harusame!!"_**

The Hyuuga gasped as the leaves suddenly became a vortex and rushed straight in for Yoh.

Manta and Anna widened their eyes in surprise.

Within an instance, the spirits broke out of the oversoul, with the leaves cut into a mass of pieces. Not one remained.

Yoh blinked in shock. "Wh- whoa... I did this?"

Yohmei's laugh echoed for miles. "The cave definitely did wonders for you, Yoh. This went well. No... This was twice as much of the expectation I had for you. Congratulations, Yoh. You are on your way."

The shaman's eyes teared up. "J-Jiichan..."

"Now all of you, get to bed this instant! And I'm talking to you too, Tamao!"

The kokkuri user, who was hiding behind a pole, eeped at the loud brash voice.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning went by pretty peaceful. Food was prepared by Tamao, who was too shy to even protest that it wasn't much, so she used the board to communicate once more.

Hinata tilted her head. "Do you use that all the time, Tamao-chan?"

Tamao shut her eyes and quickly said/showed with the board: _Only when I feel nervous. Sorry!_

The Hyuuga smiled. "That's okay... I get that way too sometimes..." (Van: but she doesn't use a board XD)

"Eh? Yoh-kun, where's your grandpa?" asked Manta.

"Jiichan had an errand to attend to, so yeah."

"Is there anyone else that lives here?"

"My mom. But she's on one of her meetings."

"Whoa! How can you live like that, Yoh?! Don't you guys worry about each other?!" Manta cried shocked.

Yoh laughed. "Well, in our family, we have a laisezz-faire sort of belief so..."

_'There's a laisezz-faire rule? In a family?_'

"Well, I'm guessing you guys didn't get to see my house in full yet... Let's get touring!!!" Yoh cheered.

"Yay!" cried Manta and Amidamaru. Of course, to Hinata it seems that only Manta's shouting. How embarassing. (Van: XD)

Yoh pointed left. "That's where my grandpa trained me to go perform spirit unity." Yoh pointed right. "That's the cherry tree that I used to climb as a youngster just to get rid of jiichan. He'd punish me afterwards, though."

The group as a whole laughed merrily.

Hinata blinked as a small poking sensation was on her shoulder. She turned to her left to find nothing. Instantly she whipped around to Yoh, who was beside her. "Yoh-kun!"

"What?" The brunette feigned innocence. "What did I do?"

Hinata's mouth became a squiggly line.

Yoh laughed only to receive a small bop on his shoulder. "Ow."

Fifteen minutes later, the shaman said, "Hinata... I'm sorry..."

Hinata walked on.

Thirty minutes later, the shaman said, "Hinataaa, I'm sorrrryyyy..."

Hinata walked on.

1 hour later, Yoh opened his mouth to say sorry. He emitted a squeal as something wriggled from his back. The boy pulled out a fish... From inside his shirt.

Yoh stared dumbly. "Huh?"

Hinata stiffled a giggle as the shaman quirked an eyebrow.

"How did that get in there?"

As Yoh pondered on the strange phenomenon, Hinata felt a small poking sensation on her shoulder. She turned around to her left to find Tamao, who was blushing.

"Uh-um... I w-w-wanted t-t-t-o speak with you..."

Hinata sat down in a grassy setting a bit far from the group as Tamao worked up the courage to speak.

"I... I... W-wanted... To thank you for helping Yoh-sama..."

"Oh! That's okay... Really." Hinata smiled.

"N-no, that's not all..." Tamao sat down beside her. "I... Really envy you. You were able to work up the courage to fight for Yoh-sama even though you were at a disadvantage with the lack of sight..." She turned away, her fingers clenched the hem of her black jeans.

"I... Couldn't protect him..."

"Tamao-chan..."

"I couldn't protect him! Even though I had the Kokkuri arrow in my hands and Ponchi and Konchi at my side, I couldn't do it! I was scared!" Tamao's elbows shook. "But you... You were..."

"It's not-"

"I love him... I love Yoh-sama, and that's why I fight. But I... I'm afraid of what he'll say now..." Tamao hugged her knees. "Because I'm a coward... And I'm just an apprentice..."

"Don't be like that! Manta-kun told me about you. You're strong, Tamao." Hinata smiled patting the girl's back. "You wouldn't let them go and was going to go far just for Yoh."

"But-!"

"It doesn't matter. Anyone gets scared at one point or another… There was a time that I-" Hinata stopped herself quickly. "I mean, even Yoh-kun gets scared. He would understand your fear." She grasped Tamao's hand. "You're still an apprentice, ne? Then you should take this event with a grain of salt. Next time, you won't freeze and with both hands, you will protect Yoh-kun." Hinata's face was serene and gentle.

Tamao gazed at Hinata and her pink eyes welled up. _'She's so amazing… I wish I could be like her…_' She wiped her eyes.

"Hinata… Thank you…"

Long after they had that talk, it finally occurred to her just how bizarre the situation was with Yoh and his love life.

'_He has two girls who love him as a soulmate!! Yoh-kun!_'

---------------------------------------------------

Naruto frowned at the manor. "Okay. We just have to talk to the seer again, huh?"

"Right. Let's do this."

Menma opened the door, only to gasp.

The entire lobby was full! Yes, of people!

"What?!"

An observer grinned. "Your first time? I don't blame you. Master Seer Kirin works every day to ensure that the living is content with the spirit world."

"Everyday?!"

"So it's crowded like this everyday?!"

"What kind of crazy place is this?!"

Naruto growled. "I don't have time for this! Hey, out of my way!** Taijyuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!!**" A mass of Narutos hopped in the air jumping for Kirin.

"EEARGH!" The seer cried as he was tackled by more than one clone.

Kiba and Menma sweatdropped. Shouldn't there be someone to scold you for cutting the line?

The crowd didn't seem to mind though. Instead, they awwed at the sight. Odd.

Kirin looked up at the frowning boy on top of him. "What is it?"

Naruto held out the paper imperialously. "What's this mean?"

Kirin stared at the paper before saying, "You mean you don't know?"

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?! WE'RE NOT DETECTIVES, WE'RE NINJAS!"

"DAMN STRAIGHT!" Kiba yelled running to them.

"Please, can't you tell us?"

"Yeah! What does a portal got to do with anything?!"

"Hmph. Calm down. You've read the scroll about the legend, right?" Kirin pushed Naruto off him and brushed dirt off his fine robes.

"Yeah..."

"Well, think. Why would I give you those instructions?"

"I don't know..."

Kirin shook Naruto's shoulders. "She's in another world, you fool!"

Naruto's eyes widened. "She's alive?? Hinata's alive?!" He breathed.

At that moment, a huge rumble began to shake the manor. Everyone screamed and tried to hang onto something.

"Everyone! Evacuate!!" yelled Kiba rushing to the door with Akamaru.

Naruto stumbled as he was grabbed by a nearby person and shoved outside.

Pretty soon, everyone was out... Or was that everybody?

"Where's Grand Seer Kirin?" shouted one worried.

Kiba cursed under his breath and ran back inside.

"Hey Kiba! Don't go! I'll send a clone!"

"No time! Let's go!"

The two ninjas ran back inside to find Kirin crying while hugging a satin sheet.

"Nonononono! My house, my furniture, my new bed sheets! Nooooo!" He yelled as he was dragged outside.

"Grrr... This guy's more trouble than he's worth..." Kiba said annoyed.

"Well, what was that anyway?"

"I honestly don't know..."

There was a shift in the shadows nearby, but whatever had been there, vanished...

Kakashi looked at the dark area narrowing his one eye, from the rooftop of a nearby building._ 'What was that?_' He shook his head slightly and jumped down. "Everyone made it okay?"

Naruto and Kiba nodded. "Yeah, we all made it out."

Kakashi sighed in relief. "Where's Menma?"

"Oh, he's over..." Naruto's voice trailed off as his eyes widened at the area that Menma was. Come to think of it, hadn't he tried to come back with them during the chaos? "Menma? Menma! Where are you?!"

"Akamaru! Smell him out!"

The dog arfed out a bark and began to carefully trace their friend.

Soon, the puppy led them to a spot in the rubble where he began to whimper.

"Huh?! What is it boy?"

"What's wrong with Akamaru?"

"He smells someone else's scent... Oh no!" Kiba's eyes widened. "Shoot! I thought we saw the last of them!!!"

"Who is it?" Naruto yelled.

"Those two Akatsuki guys... They took him."

"What?!!!" Naruto cried outraged.

Kakashi looked nearby and ripped out a note that was held in place by a kunai.

_'We have your friend. If you wish for his safe return, you will come to the Fugaku cave and bring the Hyuuga feather. We will be waiting. Mark this, should you fail within 3 hours to arrive, the Akatsuki will not hesitate to kill.'_

"Is this a joke...?" Naruto whispered numbly.

The Jounin shook his head. "It isn't."

* * *

They had finally come back to the Funbari inn, together. Set up wasn't hard, since the stuff they had were light enough to just carry. Things pretty much came back to the way it was before the whole mess had started, save for the fact that they became more closer to understanding each other. 

Of course, this was an observation of the first 5 minutes.

Yoh was busy listening to the record that he had of his favorite band. His finger tapped to the rhythem of the song. (Van: Seriously, Yoh. Records?! Come on!)

Anna called for him once. Twice. Coming into the room, she found Yoh and his music love bonding. She narrowed her eyes. Her fiancee had ignored her calls for this? Walking to the player, she increased the volume to max.

"AAAAHHHH!!"

From nearby, Hinata giggled. She looked at her list of things to buy. No, they weren't groceries, just tools for repairing the leaking on the rooftop. Apparently more training for Yoh. She walked outside and jumped into the trees.

* * *

Ren glanced at his oracle bell for the twentieth time. Asakura Yoh... He smirked in anticipation as he sat on a bench. He twisted his pink cape in glee. He was going to win, and look good winning! 

"Bocchama!"

Clang!

Kwan-Dao met shiriken and kunai, baring touching the kunoichi.

Golden yellow eyes narrowed as he widened his smirk. "Well, if it isn't Asakura Yoh's pet."

"I'm only passing through..." Hinata assured him.

Ren chuckled and pulled his weapon back into pieces and placed it in the container. "Passing through or not, you seemed to be on your guard."

"W-well, you are Tao Ren... Enemy and rival to my friend..." She crept out of the trees and stood in front of the bench.

The Tao observed the other lazily. A long white coat with dark blue pants and sandals... Nothing too much out of the ordinary, save for that thing around her neck. Odd. "What is that?"

"Huh?"

"That thing you wear on your neck." Ren rolled his eyes to the sky.

"Oh this!" Hinata fingered her hitai-ate. "This is the symbol of where I come from... Of my... Home." Yes, surely it's safe to say that.

"Why do you wear it?"

"So that... I won't forget..."

Ren scoffed. "That's stupid."

"It's how I feel."

"Well... At least you're not being weighed down."

Hinata blinked her eyes from behind the shades. "I don't understand..."

"Humph."

"Why do you hate Yoh-kun?"

"Why ask me this, human?"

"Well, wouldn't you understand the situation better if you knew both sides?" She was met with a brief silence. Then she winced when Ren suddenly cackled.

"So you want to know my story, eh?"

Hinata nodded quickly.

"You're pathetic. Sit down." Ren gestured to the seat next to him.

Bason looked at Hinata and asked worried, "Bocchama, is it really a good idea to tell her everything?"

"Hmph. As if I'm that dense."

Hinata tilted her head in confusion. Who was he talking to?

Ren growled. This is why conversations with humans are pointless. They never know when a spirit's there. "I have my guardian spirit with me. Don't make this more troublesome than it is!" (Van: GASP! Shikamaru's line! Ren, how could you!)

The Hyuuga's eyes widened as Ren began his story of the Tao family. Of how they were banished far off due to failure and disgrace by humans and especially of the Asakura family. How they sicken him, for even with the times right now, they still prosper, while the Tao family thrive shakily through shadows of their success. "You... You're oppressed by your family?"

"Che. They think that with everything they did for me, I would actually pay them back with glory. Well, too bad for them. I'm having nothing to do with them." He gazed at his fist, his goal flashing right before his eyes. "Yes... I will become king... And every single one of them... Who cares?"

Hinata gasped and got forward. "D-demo! They're your family!"

"Family... This is why you don't understand." Ren said scoffing.

"No! I really do understand! I-" Hinata was shocked as she was cut off by Ren.

"No. You don't understand." He then stood and stretched. "I knew that it was pointless, telling it to you."

The Hyuuga looked down sadly. "Then... Why did you tell me?"

Ren smirked.

Hinata gasped as the shaman heir walked toward her. She felt idle fingers twisting a strand of her hair, and she gazed into yellow eyes.

"You need to know both sides in order to understand, ne?" His smirk never wavered. Ren then released the hair and walked away, his pink cape flowing in the wind. His last call to her caused the kunoichi to blush furiously.

"Those shades make you look ridiculous."

* * *

And now... FUN WITH MORON AND NEEDLEHEAD! 

Needlehead: Hi everybody. As you all know, this chapter is dedicated to a certain dog's birthday from NJ. Even though it passed already. T///T Gee, that's pretty lame, Van 'n' Kim...

(Van: Shut it, Needlehead. Everyone, feel free to skip the dialog and move straight to the bloopers. The dialog is long.)

Moron: But anyway, we have a letter from a Miss Blue: Dear Moron and Needlehead. The Cliche crew is off and busy getting cliches for the day, but unfortunately they're not able to keep an eye out for the Yaashiin brothers. Therefore, I leave it up to you, Bye bye! XD

Needlehead: Wait... Cliche? Yaashiins? Blue? You mean aoimizuneko's OC's?!

(At that instance, two boys with black hair and six piercings an ear ran in quickly)

Yaashiins: That's not very nice to call us OC's! Especially since you both are too!

Needlehead: I am not! I'm an actual character!

Yaashiins: No you're not! You're made up!

Moron: Stop talking at the same time!

Yaashiins: NO! (stubborn)

Needlehead: Fine. Okay, since many of you don't know, the Yaashiins are made up-

Yaashiins: (whisper) Are not!

Moron: (whisper) Are too!

Needlehead: By aoimizuneko-sempai. They are mischievous, likes ruining everyone's day... And... Huh. Blue didn't give anymore than that. Well, the story that they're in is Cliche, and the pictures could be seen in aoimizuneko's profile.

Moron: Billy was right! Those guys are annoying!

One Yaashiin: We resent that.

Other Yaashiin: Yeah.

Moron & Needlehead: ... You just spoke apart.

One Yaashiin: Yeah?

Other Yaashiin: So?

(Moron and Needlehead sweatdrop)

Moron: Ahem. Okay, which one of you is Takuya?

(The Yaashiins hesitated since the last time they were asked this, they were pulled apart. Then one of them pointed while the other raised his hand.)

Moron: Okay! Go, Needlehead, go!

(Needlehead quickly slaps sticky lables on the correct twin. On the forehead.)

Takuya: Waaah! That hurt! Toya!

Toya: Takuya!

Both: Waaah! (hugs each other because apparently the world does not understand them, and twins become emo because of that.)

Moron: (groan) Let's get on with the bloopers already.

Yaashiins: (suddenly stopped crying) These bloopers have nothing to do with the actual plot!

Needlehead: O.o Gee...

(BZZZT!)

Temari sighed. Apparently they had to go to the seer because it's her birthday, and Gaara wanted to find out their mother's present for her. Her mission? The men.

OPERATION: START!

Temari leaned back gasping pretty loudly. She began to sweat as she fanned herself. "Ooooh, it's so hot! (heart)"

The men began to follow her. "We'll help you cool!"

It wasn't until they were behind the corner that she knocked them all out.

Phase 1: Complete.

Kankuro sighed. Apparently he was supposed to lead the women out of there. He pulled out his puppet. "Go..."

The women stared as a puppet-thing plopped in front of them. They narrowed their eyes. Gross...

The puppet thing began to dance cutely and even gave flowers to a nearby woman.

"K-kawaii... Kawaii!!!!" The women chased after the puppet outside, where it smashed to pieces. Apparently anything can be cute given the right mode of action.

Rest in peace, puppet-san.

Phase 2: Complete.

Gaara waited until the other two were done before making the final part of his plan. Target? The children.

The children stared as some strange thing approached them. One kid walked forward boldly.

"Who are you?"

"I am Shukaku the clown."

"Whaaat?"

"You don't look like a clown..."

"You sure?"

Within minutes however, Gaara began to lead a parade similar to the pied piper... Only Gaara was about to get carried off and go all the way out.

Kankuro and Temari dragged him back hidden from the kids who paraded out.

"Okay seer, we want to contact mom to ask for a present for Temari." Kankuro said annoyed.

"Okay. Form her image in your head..."

After a while, Kirin gasped and gagged and frothed at the mouth.

The three sand siblings sweatdropped. Was this part of the process?

Kirin then said, "Oh... She wishes for Gaara's death because of her sister."

The siblings stared.

"That's not our mom! She never had a sister, BAKA!!!!"

"That's probably 'her' twin brother!!!! Otherwise known as our uncle!!!"

"Really? You three have such a funny family. An uncle that looks like a woman?..."

"Shut up!!"

(BZZZT!)

Takuya: (sniff) The sadness of being a twin...

Toya: (nod) We understand too well.

Moron: Actually I don't think they are.

Yaashiins: They look alike! That's what counts!

Needlehead: Whatever.

Takuya: Ne, Toya? What's this?

Toya: I don't know, Takuya.

Both: Let's play it! XD

Needlehead: Nononono!

(BZZZT!)

Hao brushes his hair all shiney. "Man! I feel like a woman." He swished that hair all sleek and smooth.

(BZZZT!)

Takuya: My eyes! My eyes! 3X

Toya: I'm blind! I can't see! 3X

Moron: T.T' Your fault, you know.

Yaashiins: We're sorry! We're sorry!

Moron: Huh. I actually feel sorry for them.

Needlehead: And that's why you're a moron.

Moron: And you're a needlehead!

Yaashiins: Moron and Needlehead? Are those your names?

Moron: Heck no!

Needlehead: We're Bobby and Jareth!!

Takuya: Could have fooled me. (crosses arms)

Toya: Yeah. Bubba and Karen. (places hands over head.)

Moron: GRR! Why don't you go back to finding cliche's!

Yaashiins: Found one! The idiot characters always get the lamest names! (The two points at the other two.)

Needlehead: Eh... You have to admit they have a point...

Moron: (sniff) My parents called me Jareth for a reason...

Needlehead: Whatever. Let's bring on the next blooper.

(BZZZT!)

The evil villain known as Orochimaru stood proud and firm as he prepared to announce the world that he will soon take over Sasuke's body. Unfortunately, two certain people took it the wrong way.

Sakura aimed a karate chop that sent the guy's wig flying, satisfaction none from the act, "You pervert!!!"

From below, Gaara landed a kick... Down there.

**:CUNTPUNT!:**

Alas, the poor (or not) Sennin had lost whatever dignity he had and blacked out. O-----O

Sakura hopped up and down. "Hell yeah! Uh, Gaara... Why'd you do it?"

Gaara shook his head. "Simple. I hate the guy!"

(BZZZT!)

Moron: Justice!

Needlehead: Has!

Toya: Been!

Takuya: Served!

(All four OC's raised their fists)

Takuya: This is fun! Bring on the next one!

Toya: Next one! Next one!

(BZZZT!)

Hinata's face flushed pink. Her eyes grew half-lidded in embarrassment. She held herself in her modesty. "I... I can't do it."

"What are you talking about? Of course you can." Anna said sourly. "Now step out so that I can take a picture."

"If you say so, Anna-sempai."

Yoh and Manta's eyes widened.

The Hyuuga wore a black dress with white frills at the end of the sleeves. Her skirt was white with curled layers and she wore her blue pants underneath. Her hair was brushed down and tied up in a side ponytail. She wore shades, but they're the kind that are see throughable lens. If you must know, the tint is purple. A black frilled choker with white string completed her neck.

"Whoa... Hinata-chan looks so kawaii!!" exclaimed Yoh.

Ryu grinned. "Anna has brought out the lady that we knew in our souls."

Hinata smiled. "It looks that good?"

"Yup!"

"Hinata's so cute!" Horohoro exclaimed giddily.

"Ha ha, then why don't you join her?" Yoh pushed the ainu.

"Whoa, whoa!" The blue haired boy tried to regain his footing, to no avail. He gasped as he grabbed the nearest thing for support... Which was Hinata.

The kunoichi cried out as her clothes tore off to reveal... a white bikini.

Horohoro, who was shocked at what he did, stumbled and landed on the other guys, who didn't get to see. "I'm sorry, Hinata-chan! I didn't see a thing!"

Anna took photographs of the chaos while Hinata in the background quickly dressed up.

Poor Horohoro. He never realized that a bikini is a swimsuit.

(BZZZT!)

Takuya: Poor Horohoro? Poor Hinata-chan's more like it!

Toya: Yeah! Boroboro doesn't deserve her at all!

Moron: And how do you know he's going to be with her in the end?

Yaashiins: We're using deductive reasoning. IF Boroboro end up with Hinata-chan, he doesn't deserve her!

Moron: That's dumb.

Toya: And you're a moron.

Moron: Don't call me that, you! You... Yaashiin!

Takuya: (gasp) Oh Toya! He called you by our last name! Such an insult!

Needlehead: (annoyed) Moron. You meant to say Yahoo.

(Def. for a Yahoo: a person who is uncivilized or lives in an uncivilized manner. It's actually a dirty insult, even today.)

Moron: Oh yeah...

Takuya: You were going to call us that?

Toya: Meany!

Needlehead: Oh look! There's something in the mail delivered by Fedrex!

Moron: A tape.

Takuya: Let's see it! (Attention immediately diverted)

Toya: Yeah! (Attention immediately diverted)

(BZZZT!)

**Stuck on a writer's block and don't know what to do?**

**Need a scene for the sake of plot but just can't find one?**

**Want someone OTHER than the main character to be paired up with the Bishonen/Bishojo?**

**Looking for something that would make your hero look good?**

**Then look no further! Take home one of your very own one-of-a-kind OC's!**

**OC's are original, unique, and custom made to your liking!**

**Build them, Use them, and Throw them away!**

**These OC's are made to be flexible, durable, and all-out fit for your story!**

**We have an exclusive behind-the-scenes look at the OC factory!**

(A professional businesswoman stands in front of a machine spilling out random OC's)

**"We of the OC factory, wish for the authors a smooth and secure plotline, all the while enjoying their custom made OC's. We've worked hard to ensure that every OC structure is perfect for enhancement by the author. They are customely made on however the author sees fit. Don't you wish you had one of your own?"**

**Remember! If you can't get satisfaction from this OC, the OC factory will take the OC and give you another custom-built OC, no extra charge! The OC is free, with shipping AND handling! So no need for a hasstle! If you need an inspiration builder, use an OC! Call now! At 1-800-OC-RULEZ!**

(BZZZT!)

Takuya: We came from a factory?!

Toya: No way! I refuse to believe it!

Needlehead: Search your feelings! You know it to be true!

Moron: Needlehead!

Needlehead: (sheepish) Sorry. Uh, Yaashiins? It's fake. Look. It says sent by Blue. (The creator of Cliche, aoimizuneko)

Toya: Eh?! Why, Blue-sama! How could you do this to us! (Blue is the principal of their school and is the crazy game maker.)

Takuya: That's right, Blue-sama! I was actually fooled thinking it was real!

Toya: Takuya!

Takuya: Toya!

Both: Waaah! (cries because apparently the whole world just doesn't understand them and because of that, they're likely to go emo.)

Moron: You know, I actually feel sorry for those two.

Needlehead: Yeah... But look at the time! It's time for them to go!

Yaashiins: No! (stubborn)

Moron: Aw come on! I'm sure your friends are done with their game already, so let's get going! (pushes Takuya, only to find that he won't budge) What the heck?!

Takuya: (grin) I'm a black belt level three!

Toya: I'm level two!

Needlehead: Aw shoot. What'll we do now?

Moron: Oh look, there's the door...

(The Cliche crew came in)

Boque: Thanks for taking care of them! X3

Billy: They've caused chaos, haven't they?

Takuya: Boque-chan! Boque-chan!

Toya: They were so mean!

Yaashiins: Look what they did to our foreheads!

Billy: Actually they did a FAVOR.

Toya: Billy-san's meaner than both of them! 3X

Boque: But that's okay. Come on! We're all going to get ice cream!

Yaashins: (humming 'Gay Boyfriend' by the Hazzards) Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend, I don't really care that you are queer... Vain!

Boque: (turns around suddenly) WHO SAID THAT?! (Intense evil aura)

Yaashiins: Billy-san!

Billy: You two cheats! (runs out the door as Boque tails behind roaring.)

* * *

(Van: Go ahead and read this. It's about the guy whose chapter this is dedicated to.) 

Moron and Needlehead: (stares as the studio suddenly became quiet.)

Moron: Well, we have a bit of time left. Let's talk about the birthday boy.

Needlehead: Right. Mahou Inu Alex is a hybrid Doggy-boy-

Moron: Is his mom the human or the father?

Needlehead: Actually he got the human traits from his great uncle Larry. Or is this info correct? O.o; I mean it says here that he eats chocolate for breakfast. Isn't that bad for dogs?

Moron: Well, we all know he's a writer.

Needlehead: Yup. Writes action such as Juugoya, and comedy such as Ask the Akatsuki.

Moron: Oooo! I wanna ask something!

Needlehead: Huh? But you have to send it via review.

Moron: Darn. But I'm lazy so I'll ask here. What's with the Akatsuki and nail polish?!

Needlehead: Good one. Well, the guy has issues with a Chisame from Negima?

Moron: He hates her with a passion... And I don't blame him! Who does she think she is?! DX

Needlehead: Oy, don't start, Moron. Anyways, he worships Hinata-chan as we all do! Although maybe more... But anyway, he's a great writer and people should read his fics. His two requests: Hinata-chan in bikini and Hinata-chan in a goth-lolita outfit has been done! Yosh!

Moron: Thank you for reading Fun with Moron and Needlehead, and we're going to go back to the story. Yes, there is more.

Needlehead: It's gonna be a doozy.

* * *

Itachi closed his dark eyes and revealed his sharingan. The boy was impressive. He had actually managed to set loose from the bonds and elude all the traps set for his escape. He would have been able to get off to freedom, had it not been for the Uchiha's genjutsu. 

Menma's blank eyes brimmed with tears suddenly.

The Uchiha scoffed. "The death of innocence is something a shinobi should get used to by now." He walked toward the boy, who was writhing and twisting. "You actually wish for forgiveness of those you've killed? Pathetic." He sat down next to the poor Genin, who gasped at the vision given to him by the illusion. "You have potential... But you're still too weak. Especially for a ninja trained in the village of Sound."

Tears slowly trailed down the Genin's cheeks. _I couldn't help them... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!_

* * *

Hinata stood looking around in the area that was meant for Yoh's next match. _'Now that I know Ren's story... I don't know what to do... I really want Yoh-kun to win, but at the same time, I wish for Ren to see the errors of his way..._' She turned toward Yoh. _'At least Yoh-kun understands what he needs to do- EH?_!' 

Manta yelled pointing at his friend's direction, "YOH! What are you doing!!!"

Yoh blinked as he took off his pants. "Changing."

Hinata squeaked and covered her face in embarrassment as Manta scolded Yoh that a girl was nearby.

The shaman grinned sheepishly and zipped up his shirt. "Sorry."

"Sorry isn't going to cut it! Yoh-kun, when will you learn?!" Manta grumbled under his breath.

Wind suddenly broke through as the sun grew to set.

"Brr..." Manta and Hinata shivered.

Suddenly from out of the blue, a white horse majestically leaped out and landed right in front of them, causing the ground to shake. On it was Ren, in all his glory. His... Cape flew in the wind.

Amidamaru was on guard, but can we really say the same for Yoh?

"Gee, Ren? What's with the Pink? Couldn't you pick some other color?"

"Well no, because all I had was maroon. The other ones were at the dry cleaners."

"Aw. That sucks!"

"Yes, I know-" Ren's eyes widened as he caught himself. "You!"

Yoh grinned.

"Stop that... That disgusting grin... I'll wipe it right off your face." The Tao growled as he held up his weapon. The Kwan-Dao gleamed, thirsting for blood.

The Chinese warrior spirit's eyes grew malicious from under his helmet. "Asakura Yoh... Your very existance is the cause of my master's distress. Because of you, master Ren had been suffering!" The ghost suddenly whooshed toward the shaman. "You won't be here for much longer!"

SCREEED!

Sword met Kwan-Dao in a powerful collision. Hinata gasped, for the mere impact could be felt as ominous.

Bason looked surprised to find Amidamaru countering the blow. "Ah... I had been looking to fight you as well, Samurai."

Amidamaru narrowed his eyes. "I won't allow harm to befall Yoh-dono. Stand down."

"Hey guys, no need to get all worked up. The match didn't start yet." Yoh indicated the oracle bell. Surely enough, there were no indication of the match starting.

Silva stood at the top of the trees looking down. He sighed. Even though he was feeling very much biased, he has no choice but to observe fairly as a priest.

He gasped hearing the familiar beeps echoing.

"The countdown has begun."

* * *

"Come on guys! We gotta get going!" 

"Naruto! It won't do if we lose you!" Kakashi called.

"Yeah! Listen to your sensei!" shouted Temari. "We have to stick together! This is the Akatsuki we're talking about here!" She leaped along with Kankuro and Gaara tailing behind.

Naruto growled, but fell back a few paces. _'Menma... They took Menma!_' He leaped from rock to sandy ground to rock again. _'What're they gonna do? They better not touch him!_'

He then had a horrible feeling... Something was off.

_'They could have taken me instead! Why Menma?_'

He narrowed his eyes. _'Feather? Why do they want the feather?_' He felt his pocket and pulled out the jar. He recalled Kankuro's comment of it looking like the feather of a duck. _'But it really works, doesn't it? The Akatsuki probably wants it because they know something about it's power._' His eyes widened in realization. "Ne, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hm?"

"Why does the Akatsuki want the feather?"

"I honestly don't know, which is why I brought this guy."

The three sand nin widened their eyes as the silver-haired Jounin pulled his huge bag from his back and unzipped it to reveal Kirin!

"Kakashi! What the heck do you think you're doing?!" yelled the seer in dismay. "My hair's a mess too! Do you realize how long it took me to get it this way?!"

"You brought him?!" Temari roared. "That's just great!"

"Well, I figured that there was something funny about the ransom note, so I figured we would need the help of the oh-so-awesome seer Kirin!" Kakashi grinned through his mask.

Kirin remarked drily, "Your sarcasm is noted."

"Ne, seer-san? What's this feather do?"

The seer gaped at the feather... Then sighed. "This feather that you received from the Hyuuga family... It's powers are beyond what I can truly say. If you are beyond help of Medic nin, this feather could heal. If you truly desire to go somewhere, this feather could transport you there in an instant. This feather... In theory, if we had two, we can revive the dead!"

"Then... How come we can't use it to go find Hinata?"

Kirin growled. "Didn't you read the note I gave you?"

"Yeah! And it was full of junk!" Naruto shouted. "Find the thirteen keys with down. What the heck?!"

"The thirteen keys are the keys of heaven! The 'down' happens to be the feather!"

"How the heck was I supposed to know?!"

"You mean to tell me you didn't know what down is?!"

"Alright! Enough of this! Kiba! Go back with Kirin. We'll continue onto the Fugaku cave!" Kakashi ordered tossing a screaming seer back to the Genin.

"Roger!" Kiba grabbed the bag. "Let's go Akamaru!" And with his companion, they rushed back.

"There's the cave, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted in excitement.

"Right! No sudden movement now..."

The five laid low behind nearby rocks.

Kankuro stiffened along with his brother and sister. The victim's inside the cave, hopefully. But what about the Akatsuki? He then grew very still. A sudden presence was behind them.

Hoshigaki Kisame snickered. His feral grey eyes gleamed white.

* * *

Ren held out his hand to the sky. _**"Bason! Hyou Gattai! Into the Kwan-Dao!"**_

Yoh's sword made a loud terrific screech as it was drawn. _**"Amidamaru! Hyou Gattai! Into Harusame!"**_

The Tao smirked. So that's Yoh's oversoul... Not bad. He admitted to himself. He then proceeded to take off his pink cape majestically and cast it aside. "I'm not going to lose to the likes of you!"

**:Shaman Fight Start!:**

Ren leaped into the air in a flash.

Hinata gasped. _'He's fast!_'

"It's impossible for you to dodge this oversoul! Take this! _**Golden Chuuka Zanmai!!!**_" Golden powered attacks suddenly flashed. The many powered strikes spurred with so much speed that it was impossible to believe that he only wielded one Kwan-Dao.

"Yoh-kun!" Manta yelled in shock.

"Watch out!" Hinata screamed.

The impact caused smoke to rise in a huge dusty cloud. The ground shook violently at the demonstration of power.

Yoh revealed himself several feet away, with Amidamaru blocking as his shield. He continued his happy grin, unfazed.

"Hmph. Seems you actually did improve by blocking my power."

"Thanks!" The Asakura chirped.

Ren scoffed. "But it's only superficial."

"Huh? What do you mean 'superficial'?"

The Tao twirled his weapon around several times before holding it in place. An evil grin of mal-intent stretched in his face. "It means you're finished. With this one attack!" Suddenly the oversoul shot out behind him, shooting him like a rocket, similar to when Kororo shot Horohoro away using cold air. "This is how it's done!"

Yoh gasped and reached out to guard.

A huge powerful impact surged between the two, and Hinata had to cover her ears to block out the pounding noise. _'So amazing... Tao Ren really is strong!'_

Manta blinked as the light faded. There was Yoh, who was on the ground from the collision.

The Asakura shaman straightened himself slowly. "Ow... Where's Ren?" He asked in confusion.

The shaman was suddenly behind the other. "DIE!"

Clang!

Ren gasped in amazement. How?

The spirit inside Harusame turned his face toward the other. "It's because Yoh-dono has my eyes!"

The samurai?! Ren's yellow eyes widened in realization.

"Amidamaru and I are one. We work together and because of that, we are strong." Yoh grinned, still not facing the shaman.

Ren quickly jumped back. He narrowed his eyes and held out his hand onto the Kwan-Dao. "You're beginning to be a nuisance."

Hinata narrowed her eyes. She felt the strange feeling increasing coming from the weapon. "Manta-kun... What's happening?"

"Ren's increasing the power of his oversoul... So amazingly... HUGE?!" Manta yelled at the size of Ren's oversoul.

Hinata gasped as Ren shot off at Yoh again.

He swiped at the Asakura and sent him flying.

"Argh!" Yoh yelped as he was hit hard.

_**"Golden Punch!"**_ (Van: Sounds like a great drink! Gimme some golden punch!)

The Hyuuga heiress screamed as Yoh was flung in midair by nothingness. He landed in a huge crater, hard.

Yoh groaned in pain. If it weren't for Amidamaru, he would have indeed become a ghost himself.

Ren cackled as he landed gracefully on both feet. "Ha... So you avoided the direct blow to the ground with your spirit huh? I wouldn't count yourself as lucky. Your oversoul is wavering." He observed the sword which barely held Amidamaru's form.

Yoh got up slowly. "Ha. Well that's because you caught me by surprise. I wouldn't count myself out yet." With that, Yoh's oversoul reverted back to the way it was before.

Silva sighed. Good, Yoh could still turn it around... But not quite, considering that he's still at a disadvantage. Yoh had just lost the furyoku of the previous oversoul, whereas Ren had alot of spirit energy to start with... This is bad. Yoh doesn't even know how to increase his oversoul...

Ren then quickly launched to attack once more, his powerful upfrontal caused Yoh to fall back, oversoul broken once more.

"Hinata. Ren had just thrown Yoh off with his spirit energy..." Manta said sadly.

Hinata narrowed her eyes in worry. "And Tao Ren has alot more than Yoh-kun, ne? Oh no..."

"Well, there's an obvious difference in our furyoku, Asakura Yoh."

Yoh got up gasping then became calm. "I've still got more!" His oversoul was then back to the way it was thanks to Yoh's spirit energy.

Ren's smirk widened. "Now that's how it should be... That's what I call a face fit for battle. Humans, animals, and all fight as soon as their birth. And only the strongest are fit to live..." His oversoul grew huge. "Now, Bason! _**Golden Double Sledgehammer!**_" The giant spirit prepared both arms to attack in a huge blow.

Yoh's face grew stern. "Your oversoul is amazing but..."

"Yoh-dono."

The Asakura shaman nodded, his brown bangs swept into his face as he jumped up and struck head on at a vital point of the Golden Oversoul.

Ren's eyes widened as the Oversoul bursted, leaving Ren with a Kwan-Dao in the same condition Yoh's was moments ago.

"Hinata! Yoh destroyed his oversoul! Look!"

Hinata gasped in relief, as Ren was forced back due to the broken oversoul collision. Yoh-kun has a chance!

The Tao inhaled a huge breath. "Impossible... Your attack destroyed my superior one? Impossible..."

The Oversoul grew back quickly as Ren yelled, "Total coincidence!"

The duo rushed to attack Yoh and Amidamaru once more, although they weren't worried.

Amidamaru quickly analyzed the moment. "Yoh-dono! Jump to his forward right."

Yoh obeyed just as the fist struck the ground.

Ren turned quickly yelling, "Behind you, Bason!"

"Jump back!" shouted Amidamaru, and his master obeyed.

Silva's eyes widened. "So it's Amidamaru who's doing this!"

"Eh? What about Amidamaru?" asked the turtle on his right shoulder.

"Amidamaru fought so many opponents bigger than him as a child. He knows exactly how to handle such foes with expertise." The priest explained.

"Ah. How do you know that?" The eagle on his left shoulder asked in curiosity.

There was a moment of silence.

"Priests know everything."

The animals looked at him in annoyance.

"I won't let you dodge again!" Ren swung the sharp weapon. _**"Super Golden Chuuka Zanmai! Multiple strike!"**_

Hinata gasped sensing extreme killer intent. "Yoh-kun!!"

Explosions broke across the ground, one barely missing Manta, who was saved by Hinata.

The Hyuuga placed Manta in a fairly safe distance. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine... What about Yoh?"

"I don't know..." Hinata winced at the loud noise. _'I wonder how no one ever comes at the sound of the fight..._'

Ren continued his flurry of attacks, not caring for anything else other than the shaman's death. His eyes suddenly widened at the presence behind him.

"Just where are you aiming, Ren?"

The Tao turned around in horror. "How?" He choked.

Yoh closed in. _**"Amidaryuu Gokoujin!"**_

Bason's form was minced before vanishing leaving Ren once again with a furyoku-less weapon thrown in the air. The shaman staggered from the shock when landing.

"How... I'm so much more stronger than him, yet he broke my oversoul twice! And he dodged my attacks?" was whispered in disbelief.

"Um, actually I didn't dodge anything. My oversoul was broken five times already."

_'What?_' Ren thought in surprise.

Hinata looked up to the sky. _'It's dark..._' She then switched her gaze to the two shamans. Her eyes widened at their shadows. _'What? Their shadows aren't holding the shaman's physical being... But they look almost like..._' She then blinked and the shadows were normal. _'But I thought I saw..._'

"Hinata-chan? You okay?"

The kunoichi nodded. "Yes! I'm fine..."

_'I thought I saw the forms of warriors..._'

Ren growled. His eyes dilated with hate and rage. "I'm so irritated..."

_A small boy walked down the steps slowly._

_Why are they dead?_

_Water... A sea of nothing but death..._

_Why is everyone being killed?_

_Corpses rise at the whim of their master..._

_Why are humans so dirty inside?_

_It's just the way things are..._

_DestroyKillDieHateLiveBloodGloryWarSurviveEradicateSoulsLiveObliterateDieDieDIE!_

The Tao's snarl grew louder. "You irritate me... You irritate me!!" He formed his oversoul huge and massive, the spirit screamed of rage and hate.

* * *

_Ren is a boy... who is kinder than anyone..._

_As a heir, he saw too many people die..._

_He's not able to put off the suffering and instead takes them in himself..._

_But all he knows is..._

_To _**Destroy**

* * *

Naruto narrowed his eyes. _'One of the Akatsuki..._' 

The shark man tilted his head leaning toward Samehada. "So... Are you going to give us the feather? If so, go right ahead in that cave, but I'm afraid this is only a one-person admittance."

Kakashi then slowly reached up and pulled his forehead protector up, revealing a scarred eye red with sharingan. "If that's the case, then I guess we'll beat you to make that admittance for five."

Kisame grinned beastly. "Oh? But the kyuubi boy is already going."

The Jounin quickly turned. "Naruto?!"

The Genin ran straight into the cave, never stopping.

Quickly, Temari pulled out her fan. "HA!" With that, Kisame was incased within a vortex of wind... Only to be found to be a water clone. "Shoot!"

Kisame launched to attack from behind the four, only to be blocked by Karasu, Kankuro's favorite puppet.

"Go Temari, go! We'll handle it from here! Get Naruto!"

"On it!" The blonde girl called back as she leaped right into the cave quickly.

"Oh no you don't!" The Akatsuki member yelled, only to have his path blocked by Gaara's wall of sand.

The boy's emerald eyes stared blankly at the other. "Your fight is with us." were the ominous words.

Kisame then grinned. "Oh? Then I guess this will be fun."

Gaara's eyes widened. _'Shimatta!_'

A Kisame clone appeared behind Kankuro and quickly encased him in the water prison jutsu.

"Kankuro!" Gaara shouted. A sudden presence was behind him, but he dodged in good time and hid behind several rocks nearby.

Kankuro, fortunately did have time to inhale a good amount of breath despite the fact that the attack was sudden.

Kakashi leaped beside the sand nin. "Gaara. Don't do anything too rash. He has the advantage over you with his water jutsus."

"Then what should I do?"

"We'll catch him off guard and you'll free your brother." Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "It won't be easy though, since we've already sent Temari off to get Naruto."

"Leave it to me." Gaara quickly did a couple of hand jutsus and placed them on the ground.

Kisame jumped just as a huge pack of sand rose up toward him. He quickly did a few hand signals and from his mouth, shot huge water orbs, which caused the sand to collaspe. He snickered. "Looks like your attack has flaws here!" He quickly placed his hands on the ground and immediately the terrain became water.

Gaara cursed under his breath. "I can't!"

Kakashi stood. "Good enough. Let's go!"

Kisame jumped as Kakashi swiped with kunai.

Gaara reached out a hand and from his gourd, sand launched itself at the shark man.

Kisame dodged by going in the water. He snickered under his breath.

"He escaped." Gaara observed narrowing his eyes. He looked toward Kankuro, who was still trapped. _'If I go for him now, the clone would attack.._.'

"Don't worry... He'll be free soon." Kakashi assured.

"Oh really?"

Kakashi gasped as Kisame suddenly appeared behind him and attacked.

Gaara's eyes widened seeing the Jounin's blood... Only to see the corpse disappear in a cloud of chakra smoke.

"Kage-bunshin?!" Kisame said in shock. He slowly turned his head just as the real Kakashi rammed a hand near him.

"Water that isn't pure... Especially salt water, conducts electricity." Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "This is the end. _**Raiki**____**ri**_"

Electricity shot through the Akatsuki member, only to become a burnt log.

"Kawarimi?!"

The water clone that held Kankuro's water prison suddenly dissolved into water.

Kankuro gasped and coughed as sweet air blew into his system.

A huge cackle came.

"Pretty good, Copy nin. Things are never boring with you around, gyahahahaha!!"

Gaara looked left and right for the source of the voice. He gasped as from behind him, bursted Kisame, who prepared a water jutsu...

"_**Kamaitaichi no jutsu!"**_

Wind blasted the shark man away and caused him to crash back into the rocks hard.

"Temari?! You're supposed to go get Naruto!" Kankuro shouted.

The blonde girl scoffed. "And you expect me to leave you two for the fun? Besides... Family stick together."

She quickly turned her head to Gaara. "Actually to tell the truth, I can't find him. I figured that Gaara would have a more likely chance since... Well you know. Besides, you're the one at a disadvantage here, little brother."

Gaara nodded and said, "So I'll go." Quickly, he sped inside just shortly after Hoshigaki Kisame launched one of his most infamous attacks.

--------------------------------------------------------

A seventeen year old woman stood in front of a large man calm. Her blue eyes held firm confidence. "Father... I beg you please... Release Ren."

The man quirked an eyebrow at her request. "What do you mean?"

"Ren has suffered long enough... He only lives to destroy, as a tool for the Tao... But because his opponent is Asakura Yoh... He will lose." The woman lowered her head, green bangs flying.

"He has always kept a cold dark heart... Because he figures that would help numb the pain of the suffering... But it's only become worse... Ever since he met Yoh, he felt the light that Yoh holds within him. Ren wants to have his heart shined by that light, so that he could become himself... His true self."

The man narrowed his eyes. "Jun... You have saddened your father."

The woman gasped as two zombies arose from behind her. "Pailong!"

Immediately, the coffin next to her opened and within the smoke jumped Bailong who initiated an attack.

Tao En, the father of Ren and Jun, knocked the zombie back effortless.

Jun's eyes widened in shock. "Pailong!"

One zombie attempted to knock her, but the Tao quickly dodged.

She pulled out a hidden tablet and was about to activate the stone, but was pushed and hit into unconsciousness.

"Take her away." ordered En.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm going to end it all!" Ren smirked as he pulled out the stone with Bason's horse spirit. He raised his hand and yelled, _"Kakutoh! Hyou Gattai! Into Hakuoh!!!"_ He laughed at the incredulous faces of the rest of them. "Hakuoh is a very much special shaman horse... With the might of Kakutoh, he's ten times as fast as he was before!"

Manta's eyes widened. "No way!"

Hinata shook her head in dismay. It was obvious that when it came to a battle between a warrior and another on a horse, the one with the horse has a clear advantage. But if you count the fact that a horse is ten times as fast as it was before... You have to pray that the warrior is an amateur fighter.

"Wow... Looks like I won't be able to dodge it like before... But even a scratch counts, right Amidamaru? Well, guess I'll be taking it head on." Yoh grinned.

"A frontal assault?!" yelled the eagle.

"There's too much of a difference in the oversoul!" protested the snake. (Van: To be perfectly honest, when I heard the original voice for the snake spirit, I was amazed. She actually sounded... Like a snake woman that's pretty! I was like, OMG!)

"Is he only half awake or something?" The wolf spirit cried.

"Moo." said the water buffalo.

Ren cackled. This guy truly is crazy! But at the next words... He wasn't so sure...

"When I fought against Faust, I tried things that I was not capable of... Actions that I wouldn't normally do. I fought being something else entirely... It really is scary, to lose yourself. You don't know what to do, or what actions to take. But that's why I believe that taking on this attack... Is possible. I wouldn't do it if I don't think it is." With a smile, he held his hand onto Amidamaru and concentrated.

Silva smiled. So he learned how to put all of his furyoku into his oversoul...

Ren looked amazed at the size of the oversoul. It was as huge as his! He growled. "I won't allow it! Destroy! _**Perfect Chuuka Zanmai**_!"

The clash of the many golden strikes and Amidamaru's Shikuu Buttagiri was so powerful, that many nearby stones were destroyed and Hinata had to take Manta off to another safe area.

When the light faded, and the calm came, there seemed to be something different about Ren. His Kwan-Dao lost it's furyoku. Yet he didn't seem bothered. He got off of Hakuoh and stood back facing the two onlookers.

"I had always known from the beginning... Since the day I first met him. I could only destroy things with force. But he is wind... No one can cut nor destroy wind..." A smirk appeared on his face. "Even though my furyoku is completely gone, I actually feel pretty good. Like I'm lighter..." The Tao turned toward the other shaman, whose back was turned to him.

"**Asakura Yoh, it's mortifying, but this victory is yours."**

Yoh twitched and stiffly turned to the shaman. "Actually," he choked.

"**My furyoku ran out a while ago too."**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Silence.

Ren's eyes widened huge. "WHA?!"

Yoh began to pound himself whining. "Nooo! What am I going to do? If I lose, Anna will chew me up and spit me out and squish me and flick me off her shoe and squish me again!"

Ren stomped right on over to the Asakura. "What the heck do you mean by that?! Huh?! How are we going to find out who won now?!"

"Hey! It's your fault too! You should have been watching carefully! I mean I'm going to be the one that Anna beats up if I lose!" Yoh accused. "How could you do this to me!!" shouted the boy as though he was in the wrong.

"That's none of my business! Why should I care?!" Ren shot back.

The two of them growled gripping their weapons. Oh yeah. Apparently, a shaman fight isn't enough! A brawl is happening folks!!

Round one: Talk

Yoh points his index finger! (GASP!)

"If Anna's punishing me, then you have to come with me!"

Oooh! That hurt! But wait! Ren's counterattacking!

"Wait a minute! Why do I have to be punished?!"

Weak! Yoh strikes with his talk skills!

"Because you didn't pay attention!"

Ren snaps back!

"You did the same!"

And they growl!

Score so far: 2:1

And they're off again!

Round 2: Physical attacks

Yoh juts his thumb!

"Wait a sec! You're the one who said that huge speech about me being the wind!"

Burn! But what's this! Ren points back!

"Only because you were acting so calm and collected!"

Ouch! Yoh sticks his face against Ren's in an offensive taunt!

"Me?! You're the one who faced behind, did not notice a thing, and tried to act so freakin' cool!"

GASP! Ren brings out the needle hair!

"Well, here's something cool!"

Jab! Jab! Jab!

GROWL!!!

Score???? Dunno.

Hinata and Manta laughed at their argument hard.

"What's so funny?!" The two yelled at the onlookers. "You saw didn't you?!"

"S-Sumima-hahahaha!" Hinata bursted without completing her sentence.

"W-we just, hahahaha! We didn't see either! Waha!" Manta rolled over on his stomach.

They all looked surprised to find Silva land in front of them.

"I saw the whole battle. You both ran out at the same time."

"Oh!" They all said.

Ren growled. "Wait a minute! What do you mean the same time?! Who's the winner then?!"

"The Great Spirit will decide." Silva smiled and held out his arm which had a silvery oracle bell. "And so, you both pass the preliminary rounds. Congratulations."

Yoh and Ren gazed at their oracle bells and surely, the word "Winner" was in each one.

"YAY!" cried Manta with joy as he and Hinata started to Doe-Si-Doe around the shamans. "Yayayayayayayay!"

"Hey wait, why are they so happy?" Ren asked in confusion.

"Aren't you happy? You don't have to be punished by Anna now." Yoh chirped.

Ren stared. Then roared, "DIDN'T I TELL YOU THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ME?!"

"Well, I'm hungry. You come too Ren." Yoh grinned happily.

"Wait a minute! Why me!"

"You have nothing else to do right? Then it's settled. Let's go home."

"WHY DO I HAVE TO GO HOME WITH YOU?!"

"Who cares? Let's just go!"

"What?!"

"Oh yeah, you have to go grocery shopping with me too."

"Are you sick?!"

And so, they all went on their way to the Funbari inn.

Hinata smiled widely at Ren, who stared at her.

"What are you smiling about?"

Hinata shook her head. "You finally realized, didn't you? I'm glad that you finally understand." She tilted her shades a bit. Her hair was in a bit of disarray due to the impact of the shaman battle.

Ren involuntarily reached over and brushed the hair back into it's previous position before.

The Hyuuga blinked confused.

"You're a girl. If you look bad, how will anyone ever face you?" Ren looked away in embarrassment.

"Oh... Tao Ren, you really are a nice guy!!" Yoh said swinging his arm around the other shaman.

"EH?!" Ren yelped.

"Especially to... Hi-na-ta-chaaaaannn..." Yoh stressed every syllable with a straight face.

The Tao's golden eyes widened. "W-What?!"

"Oh... Hinata used to stutter like that too!"

"E-eh?"

"Oh so you still stutter from time to time, Hinata-chan? That's okay."

"SHUT UP!!! AND DON'T TOUCH ME!!!"

"Wah! Ren's a meany! Oh look! We're here! Welcome to the Funbari inn!" Yoh said sliding the door open.

"YOH!!" cried the many voices inside.

"Horohoro! Pirika-chan! Tamao-chan!"

"Alright!!" Horohoro laughed as he swug an arm over Yoh giving him a glass of soda. "What a miracle! A lazy guy like you actually managed to pass the prelims!"

Yoh laughed as well. "It really is a miracle! I mean, for a guy who lost to me to actually pass the preliminaries!"

The two laughed in such a false manner before the meaning of the words sunk.

"Leave me alone!" Horohoro shouted at Yoh.

Tamao smiled happily. "I-It really is s-such a happy occasion. It's great that everyone passed."

Pirika nodded. "Uh-huh. Even though it's already decided that Nii-chan's going to be king."

Anna twitched. "Already decided?"

"Yes! Already decided." Pirika said proudly.

"How cute. This girl makes me laugh." Anna said cold.

"Oho!" Pirika twitched.

Tamao sweatdropped. _'They don't seem to be smiling..._'

"Oh yeah... When will the second preliminary start?"

Ren opened a bottle of milk and drank slowly. His eyes closed in annoyance.

"Shouldn't you be worried on what sorts of opponents going to be there?"

"Oh yeah! So?"

"So what?"

"What sorts of opponents are going to be there?"

"How should I know?"

"You spoke as though you knew."

Hinata eeped as Ren slammed the now empty bottle on the table.

"You guys are so noisy. You talk like a bunch of chattering gossip women."

Horohoro for the first time noticed Ren. The shaman was glaring at him in such a scary manner that would make anyone shut up.

"You have the face of a moron." (Van: Was this why people mistook the OC's? Sorry.)

"What?!" shouted the Ainu as he shot up. "Oh wait." He searched his memory for mentions of the name of the offender.

"It's Tao Ren. Better remember it."

"Oh yeaaah! Tao Ren!" Horohoro said smirking. "Tao Ren. Means you can't fall!" He pushed Ren back with his index.

Ren fell back still on the same sitting position.

"Tao Reru is more like it! You fell!" Horohoro grinned widely.

Now them's fighting words! Ren shot up and grabbed his kwan-dao. "You want a fight?! EH!"

"Heck yeah!" Horohoro said fist raised.

Hinata's eyes widened. Such violence!

"Now, now." Manta said grinning. He was on Horohoro's leg like a monkey.

"Eh? What're you doing, Manta?" Horo asked.

Ren's eyes widened in anger as he was held back by Yoh.

"Why can't we get along? We're friends!"

"I don't remember being friends with you idiots! Let go!"

Yoh grinned in defiance. "No."

A vein popped.

"I SAID LET GO!" Ren took Yoh's legs and swung him around and around fast! "LET GO I SAID!"

Hinata sweatdropped. Yoh had already released him too.

Bason sobbed. "I've never seen Bocchama so happy."

Amidamaru stared. "He's happy?!"

Horohoro instantly took control of the party. "Alright! Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

"Let's drink our hearts out!"

Anna sipped her cup. "You must pay for what you drink."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Silence.

Horohoro cried, seeing as how he doesn't have money.

"Onii-chan..." Pirika muttered.

"Hahaha!"

Pirika then said, "Okay guys! You look sweaty. Go take a dip in the onsen."

"What about you girls?"

"We have things to discuss. You know, girl stuff."

The boys scrunched up their faces, but obeyed.

Anna whipped her head toward Bason and Amidamaru. "You too."

"What?" Bason was confused.

"Best you do as Anna says." Amidamaru sweatdropped.

The two warrior spirits left.

"Darn it, Amidamaru! Why didn't you stay?"

"I'm sorry, Yoh-dono! But it's Anna!"

"Oh. Forgiven." Yoh grinned.

"At least we still have Kororo!" Horo exclaimed.

"Yeah! Kororo will tell us, right!"

"She's bound to! She's totally loyal to me."

After the bath, when he asked...

"What do you mean you've sworn an oath of loyalty?!!"

--------------------------------------------------------

"Sooooo!" Pirika grinned. "Hinata."

Hinata sweatdropped. "Um, yes?"

"Who do you like??" urged the blue haired girl.

"Nani?!"

"Come on!" Pirika grinned.

"Y-you can tell us." said Tamao.

"There's nothing to hide, Hinata. We're all girls." Anna said.

"A-ano..." Her face grew red. "Th-the person I like is..." She began to stutter noticeably.

"It's Onii-chan isn't it!"

"Eh?!"

"I knew it! Hinata likes Onii-chan! Now we can be sisters!" Pirika said as she hugged the kunoichi.

"No. I actually think she likes Yoh."

"Eh?! But you're engaged to him!"

"Are you saying that my fiancee is incapable of attracting female admirers?" Anna asked twitching.

"I-I actually think that Hinata likes Ren-kun..." Tamao mumbled.

"What?! Don't tell me it's true! Why him?! Why not Onii-chan?!"

"She obviously likes Yoh."

"But Ren-kun..."

Hinata backed away from the other girls blushing. Such an embarrassing topic! _'Actually, I've really admired Naruto-kun..._' Thinking of him suddenly made her think of Konoha._ 'I wonder if... They're worried about me..._?'

----------------------------------------

Naruto gasped and sat down for rest. "This cave is like a maze..."

"How nice of you to come... Naruto-kun..."

The blond jumped and stood quickly.

From the dark reaches of the cave, he couldn't see. But then a light began to glow, and there stood Itachi, holding Menma like a duffel bag.

"Itachi?" He looked over to Menma, who seemed to be awake. "Menma? Are you okay, Menma?"

"It's no use. He's trapped within my Genjutsu." Red sharingan eyes gazed threateningly at the boy. "And now it's your turn."

"Don't you touch him."

"Gaara!" The Genin cried amazed seeing the red head walk toward them.

"Relax. I only want the feather. I am not here for Naruto-kun."

Gaara gazed blankly at the Uchiha. _'So this person... Is another Akatsuki... He looks like... Sasuke!_'

Itachi took one look at the surprise in those blank eyes and knew. "So you've met my brother."

Gaara backed up next to Naruto.

"Why do you want the feather?"

"We need it in order to achieve our leader's plans."

"Plans?"

"Of which you need not know."

"Quit it..."

Itachi's eyes widened as a light began to appear from Naruto's pocket. He turned his head quickly at the thirteen keys that began to react. _'No... It's too soon!_'

"Quit messing with us!!!!" shouted the Kyuubi container raising his fist in frustration.

Itachi dropped Menma at Naruto's feet and ran for the bag containing the thirteen keys just as a bright light appeared and engulfed them whole.

_I just wanted to bring back Hinata..._.

-----------------------------------------------------

Kisame's eyes widened as a huge light blasted from the Fugaku cave. "Kisama!" (Van: Teehee.)

Temari rushed over to get a good look. "Gaara?!"

"What's going on?!" Kakashi shouted.

"Gaara!!!" Kankuro yelled.

_'He's still in there!_'

------------------------------------------------------

Van: And done! Happy B-day Alex-kun!!! I'm sorry I wasn't able to post this sooner! Please comment! Please!


	20. Chapter 20

Van: Okay, to anyone who asks, yes I know Milly's weapon is a bowgun. (Yes it's called a bowgun. Crossbows require both hands. Tamao doesn't have a crossbow... She has a planchette love arrow weapon.) I just changed it into a gun to make it more interesting. It's not like the X-law's guns. No, it's more... simpler. It shoots the spirit at you, but at the same rate as Milly's original weapon. In addition, this method doesn't make the oversoul stronger. No, if you wish for the attack to be stronger, you have to put more furyoku in the oversoul, just like in any attack.

Van: To **Mahou Inu Alex**: Hiya! XD Glad you liked the chapter! (laughs at the last question) Indeed, will he ever get ramen? To **Shadow Zeranion**: Erm... Mimic furyoku? You mean with chakra? No, it's not going to work that way. Furyoku is spirit energy. And no, it's not going to give him the sight if I made it that way. It wouldn't make sense. It's true that the shamans are familiar with Yokai, but there's no indication that the Bijuu are ever lords of whatever part of Hell. It's not even known where they came from, so that part about Kyuubi being the lord of the 9th level of hell isn't true. Where'd you hear that? To **Verysek**: Yah! Cool and big chapter, ne? XD To **Spirit of Ryuu**: X3 Friend! (hugs) Whoo! You tapped into the Elevator music... Wait a minute! What about the security guards?! (They actually listen to the stuff you know!) To **arkard**: No more waiting! Here it is! X3 To **ShadowYashi:** (Squee! HUG!) One of my faithful reviewers, I wuv you! Muahaha... Cliffy, yes de cliffy! But it's gone now, so yeah. X3 To **Hao is hot**: Wow! I haven't heard from you in a long time. But wait... I thought you liked HaoHina? Whoa! If I converted someone, I must be good! O.O To **Mizula**: Hiya! Glad you liked the chapter! To **Cooliocows215**: Oho, Don't worry, YohTamao is not going to end that way. I just feel respectful to the original creator which is why I'm not really changing her too much from the beginning. There will be, but it's going gradual. And here's De Chapter! To **Mahjike**: Aw! (hugs) Thanks for wishing me great holidays! X3 Glad you liked the chapter! To **Zahariu Uzumaki**: The next chapter is up, whoo! And finally to **aoimizuneko**: Yeah! I'm glad you liked the OC factory! XD I was just thinking random thoughts when it suddenly popped up. Yeah, I did get to see the original story. Loved it so much! X3 Hm. I honestly thought I was too harsh on them with the slapping label thing. Thanks for letting me borrow the Yaashiins! X3 Yup, I love Ren's line of the wind so much that it has me laughing every single time... Mostly because I anticipate on the irony and hahaha! XD Well, hope you enjoy this chapter too buddy! X3

Van: Well, I decided to get this in quickly before tying things down. Practically filler, of course.

Disclaim: Shaman King and Naruto not mine.

Chapter 17: Waking up in a New World.

Neji sighed as he passed by the empty room. He hesitated for a bit before going back and opening the door. White sheets still kept unwrinkled. Carpet all aligned in perfection. A doll sat by a mirror, collecting dust. He gazed at the bookshelf, the closet, even the lamp. All had dust. No palm print, no marks of imperfection, nothing. No sign of Hinata-sama.

"I miss her too."

Neji jumped and turned around. "Hanabi-sama."

The little girl walked next to him. "It hasn't changed since she was gone."

The Genin nodded and looked to the bed. Not even the pillow, white with lace, was squished with the indication of a head. "Yes... It hasn't."

"Father hasn't gone out of his room in a while. We need to urge him out." Hanabi said.

"Hiashi-sama truly is worried. I wouldn't bother him."

"But he has a meeting. Everyone needs to see him."

"It can wait. If the love of a father to his child is as strong as a child to their father, then they will need to respect that. Hiashi-sama needs time alone." Neji then urged Hanabi. "Now, you needn't worry too much about the affairs of the family. Not just yet. Go on to train, okay?" The Genin placed a bandadged hand on top of the girl's head.

"But!"

"It will be alright."

Hanabi sighed. "We're the Hyuuga family and we're placing our faith in a strange ninja and a baka."

"Hanabi-sama!"

"Well, it's true! Why can't we do anything?!"

"Because we're needed here!"

Hanabi became silent.

Neji blinked in surprise as tears grew in the girl's eyes. But she wiped them off.

"I'll train."

The Genin smiled. "Good girl."

* * *

Hiashi sighed, covering his face with his palm. How could he, the Hyuuga leader, have let this happen? Hinata... Not only was he being a terrible leader by allowing one family member lost, he was being a terrible _father_. He looked toward an indecipherable photograph covered in dust. He blew at it and gazed at the picture... "Forgive me..." 

_Forgive me... My love..._

* * *

Tsunade sighed. "The Hyuuga really are doing their best aren't they?" 

"Of course, Tsunade-sama."

"Even though their heir is gone, they still know their duty is to protect Konohagakure... So saddening..."

"But Tsunade-sama... You did what you're supposed to do."

"Yes... But sometimes, the right thing doesn't feel right..." Tsunade then pointed. "Shizune. Bring me sake."

For once Shizune didn't hesitate.

* * *

Ren sighed looking at the futon full of boys. He thought back to his childhood... When he thought humans were so dirty... _'But they're not... maybe... we can do something about it..._' He packed up his things and took his pink cape. Upon passing through, he came upon Hinata's room. Ren peeked inside. 

There was Hinata in her futon, fast asleep.

Ren thought of leaving a note, when suddenly an image of Yoh came into his mind.

_'Tao Ren is really nice to Hi-na-ta-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Ahahaha._'

Ren blushed madly and quietly stomped on his two feet trying to shake Yoh off his head. Surely he doesn't think of her that way, ne?!

Hinata gave a small moan.

Ren's eyes widened and he covered his own mouth.

After a painful 11 seconds, Hinata sighed and snuggled the blankets back in her slumber.

The Tao sighed in relief.

"Bocchama, why are we standing here?"

Ren jumped. "Bason!" He hissed.

The Chinese warrior bowed his head in apology. "Sumimasen, bocchama."

Tao Ren scowled and pushed the ghost. "Come on... We have to go."

"But what about..."

"Look, don't think about it, alright?"

"Hai, hai..." But the warrior thought for a moment. Could it be?! Spring has come for his master!!! "Bocchama!"

Ren's eyes widened. "Shut up!" He hissed.

From beside Hinata's futon, a jeweled comb laid shining in the moonlight.

* * *

"What happened?" Temari whispered in amazement. _'Such a bright light..._' 

Kisame suddenly disappeared within the atmosphere.

"Shoot!"

"Forget him! We have to find the others!" Kakashi ordered. The Jounin didn't bother to put up his hitai-ate. He'd probably need it.

Temari and Kankuro ran in the cave quickly.

"Gaara?!"

"Naruto?!"

"Are you here?!"

There was no answer, save for the dripping of water from one of the stalactites.

The blonde girl shook her head in dismay. _'No... Where is he?!_'

"Temari! Look!"

The eldest sibling looked to where her brother is pointing. "What's that?"

"Hold on. I'll have Karasu investigate." Using his puppetry skills, chakra strings emerged from his hands and he attatched them to the puppet.

As though brought to life, the wooden puppet got up and ran off to the area. It tilted its head before picking up a torn red cloth and ran back.

"Whose is that?" Temari murmured.

"It's a sort of maroon color... Wasn't Gaara wearing..."

The two sand siblings began to have sickening feelings in the pits of their stomachs.

* * *

Iruka was no idiot. Hey, what are Chuunins for right? So he wasn't fooled into believing that Naruto was just on a simple mission to Suna... Why go there if it was a C-rank? The desert is hot, you could get dehydrated easily. 

"Umino Iruka... Please don't make this harder than it is."

"Why did you send them there?! Hokage-sama, I have to know!"

"It's for a mission."

"Surely not the one on paper!"

"Umino Iruka! This is your Hokage you're speaking to."

The Chuunin blushed furiously. If they wanted to play it that way, then fine. "Sumimasen, Madame Hokage. I will go now." He stomped on out coldly.

At Ichiraku's, it didn't really make him feel better eating the ramen Naruto liked. In fact, it made it worse.

_'Mmmm! Ramen, ramen, dattebayooooo!_'

_'Naruto! Chew your food and swallow before you talk!_'

_'Nyah! You're not my mom!_'

Iruka groaned. He still had a huge bowl to eat and already his stomach gave way. Or is it because he feels sick? He couldn't figure out whether he's full or having a tummyache.

"Oh? Iruka?"

The Chuunin lifted his head up to see Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai. "Oh... Ohayo, minna-san."

"Eating Ichiraku's in the morning?" Asuma grinned.

"Lazy..." Iruka muttered, his face on the table.

Kurenai looked on worried. "Are you alright?"

"Fine."

"Of course he isn't! Don't worry! Maito Gai is here to save the day! Now Iruka-san! Time to do some youthful stretches to get that mouth bursting!" Konoha's famous green beast began grinning wide and frowning narrow youthfully. Youthful grin, youthful frown. Youthful grin, youthful frown.

Iruka stared half-awake.

"Aha, Iruka! You are now bursting with the flames of YOUTH! Or... Maybe not." The man asked his companions. "Do you think he's-"

"No, he's not energetic, Gai." said Asuma annoyed. He then made to take out a cig.

"Hey! No smoking allowed in my shop!" yelled the owner of Ichiraku's.

The Jounin laughed. "Sorry, sorry."

Iruka sighed turning his head the other way. "I just don't get it..."

"Huh?"

"Hokage-sama... What is she hiding? She sent two Genins over to Suna."

"Oh..." Kurenai patted Iruka on the back.

Asuma laughed. "Is that all?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IS THAT ALL?! I'M WORRIED SICK ABOUT THOSE TWO!!" Iruka yelled suddenly.

The Jounin grinned. "Calm down, Iruka. Look, if you want then I'll tell you. One of the Hyuuga have gone missing."

"What? M.I.A?!"

"Yep. Missing in action. That Hyuuga is a Genin."

"Neji?"

At that moment, the said Genin ran as a certain junior green beast tailed after.

"AAAH! My students! I'm sorry my friends! But I must be off! Yosh!" The Jounin ran off to join Neji and Lee.

Iruka then widened his eyes. If Neji's here, then the Genin must be... "Not Hinata?!"

"Uh-huh."

"How?!"

"Well..."

**1 hour later...**

"... And Naruto's gone off to Suna to go find out if she's dead or alive!" said Asuma cheerfully.

After a long while of hearing the story, the Chuunin did what he could do in such a situation. He fainted.

"I think you overworked him." Kurenai noted drily.

"What? It's not so bad."

"Asuma. I'd watch my words if I was you. Hinata's one of my subordinates after all." Kurenai shut her ruby eyes and walked off.

The Jounin blinked. Then rolled his eyes.

"Of course. Why the heck would she think that I was talking bad about anyone? I'm just saying it's not so bad that Iruka's unconscious."

The Ichiraku shop keeper tapped his shoulder.

Asuma turned blinking. "Hm?" He blinked more at the paper shoved in his face. Then his face paled.

"Iruka! Wake up! Wake up so I won't have to pay your bill!!"

* * *

Van: Okay, before we move on, I'm gonna make one thing clear. "**Ninja**" in the plural sense is"**Ninjas**"! Well, if "**Ninjas**" are like "**Fishes**", then you can apply the same thing! **Fish** in plural are "**Fishes**"! You can say it with me. Feel free to copy it in Word. "**Ninjas** climb trees, **Fishes** swim in the sea!" See? If a website says that ninja in plural is still called "**Ninja**", they're only talking about the word "**Shinobi**"! There's no such word as "**Shinobis**"! But there is such word as "**Ninjas**"! If a bunch of "**Ninjas**" surround a guy, what's the first thing he's gonna say? "**Ninjas**!" (Actually, he'll probably say "Oh crap!") I pride myself on proper English. (grin) Don't say I never did my homework. But now that that's clear, let's move on.

Yohmei sighed laying his tired aching joints onto the mat. His thoughts went to Yoh, who was probably at this point doing fine. Yes, he recieved the letter announcing of his grandson's victory, but like all parents (or in this case grandparents) he can't help but feel worry. He chuckled softly reminding himself who was his grandson. He puffed on his pipe softly.

"So Yoh made it, hm? As expected of an Asakura..."

Yohmei gazed at his wife. "Everything will be difficult for him here on."

The old woman scoffed. "Look at you. Aren't you the one who's usually optimistic?"

Yohmei looked surprised.

"'Yoh will be able to complete the training, he's got the potential.' Or something along those lines... Isn't that what you'd usually say? Yet here you are."

"Kino..." Yohmei smiled. "Heh. You know me too well."

"Well, we are husband and wife, aren't we? Besides..." She sat towards the open door.

"We're getting old."

Yohmei sweatdropped. Ah reality is a cruel, cruel factor.

Kino didn't seem to care too much though. "My back's aching."

Yohmei chuckled and got up slowly to walk over and rub her shoulders.

* * *

Ren sighed as he sat near the doorway in the train. Moonlight shined through the windows.

"What's on your mind, young master?"

"I've... Always thought that humans were so revolting..." He looked to his left seeing a woman wrap her arms around two sleeping kids. "But they're not. Those that are dirty... Are the ones who are cold-hearted." He smirked at his spirit. "I wish to take away the hatred of the world. Which is why before I accomplish this task by becoming king, I must face my father... The source of all my hatred."

The dark tunnel seemed to extend forever as the train moved on forward.

* * *

Van: I've been noticing that alot of reviewers have been posting the same review over and over. They're not offensive, but it's getting irritating and annoying. I refuse to acknowledge those who have done this.

Kisame narrowed his grey eyes. He observed as the Leaf and Sand nin walked out with disappointed faces. There's no doubt. The red light that shined from the cave was the light of the portal. He scowled. To think that ITACHI of all people would grow careless.

_'Kisame. Report.'_

"Hai, hai." The Akatsuki member said irritated and quickly ran from the site.

Looks like he'll have to find a new partner. Leader's not going to like this...

* * *

Kakashi sighed. "Nothing huh?"

Temari shook her head. "Just this." She handed the Jounin the cloth. "It's Gaara's."

The Leaf ninja took the cloth carefully and scrutinized it. "Was it always this torn?"

"Yes. It was the first scarf handmade by Temari. She gave it to him as a birthday present and he kept it." Kankuro explained.

Kakashi nodded and handed it back. "Looks like we have a lot of talking to do with the seer."

The Sand siblings, now short one, nodded solemn.

The desert wind blew and the blazing sun shined hot. As though nothing had changed within the last 15 minutes.

* * *

A kid roared with glee, "FOOD FIGHT!"

At once, the Academy was in chaos! Egg thrown in a random direction. Onigiri splattering here. Tempura over there. No wait! A kid slipped on a peace of fruit while trying to run. The boy gasped as another was right in front of him holding a tomato.

"Heh he..." The kid grinned cockily and raised his hand to throw, only to find that his arm won't move. Scratch that, his whole body won't move! Slowly, however, his body was turned to find no one other than Chuunin Nara Shikamaru frowning.

"Now what's this?"

At the Chuunin's lazy drawl, the whole place seemed to have froze.

From behind him, Ebisu and Suzume stood with authority.

All of the children sweatdropped. Oops.

Shikamaru sighed as the kids complained of having to clean up everything. He cringed at the sound of Ebisu's loud scolding. Of course that only made the kids complain louder in defiance.

Suzume eased the situation by cold threat. "If you children don't behave, there will be consequences." Her glasses shined ominously.

The kids gulped. Consequences... A big word that means trouble.

The Nara groaned. How super troublesome. Here he has to go off and take over Mizuki's shift... Simply because he's just not there anymore! He scowled. Now that wasn't fair. He adjusted the green Chuunin vest just as a kid pulled at his pants. Shikamaru looked down to find a kid with goggles and a ponytail with a significant scarf. Ah, the Third's grandson, Konohamaru. How troublesome.

"Ne, when's Naruto-niichan's coming back?" asked the kid pulling harder.

He frowned. "How would I know?"

"'Cause! You're a Chuunin, AND you know Naruto-niichan!" proclaimed Konohamaru.

Shikamaru sighed, raising his head and eyeing the ceiling. Yup, definitely troublesome.

For about ten minutes he didn't answer. But he had to give something, right? The Chuunin then looked down at the student. "Hey. Aren't your friends looking for you?"

At that moment, a girl with orange pigtails ran holding hands with a boy wearing glasses. "Konohamaru-chan!"

The Sandaime's grandson blinked. "Moegi! Udon!"

"Ne, are you skipping out on us? We're supposed to clean up together!" Moegi said holding up a rag.

Udon sniffed. "I would too if I was him."

The orange head frowned. "Udon!"

Konohamaru ran to the other two and gave Shikamaru the bliss of not having his pants pulled.

The Chuunin sighed and looked out the window. The clouds were already beginning to grey and gather. He blinked. Come to think of it, where Naruto's at, he's probably not having that much water. But isn't it a bad sign to worry on a rainy day? Shikamaru certainly hoped not. He groaned seeing Konohamaru and the other two run back to him.

Naruto better return soon.

* * *

"What do you mean?! Isn't anyone concerned at all for my manor?! I mean come on! I just got that new sprinkler too! And this was Suna! Do you know how expensive a sprinkler is?!"

"Calm down, Kirin."

"Calm down?! How?! My house got vandalized and crumbled!"

"Listen. While the life of your house is exceedingly important, don't you think we should be concerned about three 13 year old boys in another world?" Kakashi asked patient.

There was a moment of silence.

"No."

"But they're boys!"

"They're ninjas!"

"Touche."

"Besides, if what you told me is right, then they must be okay."

"What?"

"They have the feather don't they?"

"But that's not the point! This wasn't supposed to happen! One of Suna's most gifted shinobi are sent with them! Gaara, you understand?"

"Eh? So you're telling me that the ceremony went wrong?"

"It's not that! There wasn't supposed to be a ceremony period! How were we supposed to know that the Akatsuki had the keys all this time?"

"Hm..."

Kakashi thought for a moment. "Wait. Maybe that's what they intended all along. Naruto would bring the feather. Reinforcements will arrive. They will all activate the portal, take Naruto along, willingly or unwillingly. From then on..."

Kankuro protested, "But why would they want to go to another world in the first place?! It doesn't make sense!"

"It makes perfect sense. The Akatsuki are a bunch of no good power-hungry fiends. They'll do anything for power." Kakashi said adjusting his hitai-ate, which was already back in the position over his eye.

"So... They were going to activate that portal in that very cave with every member gathered. Or that's what we think anyway. But something went wrong that caused the portal to activate early." Temari murmured gazing back at the scarf. "Hm..."

"In any case, this is bad. We can't even go over there because now the keys and feather are gone." Kankuro said.

Kiba Inuzuka walked past a tent, but then paused at Kankuro's words. He knelt down and listened quietly. His puppy did the same.

"So now there's no way to get through?"

"None. I'm afraid your friends are in that world, and we can't do anything to aid them."

The dog user's eyes widened. His hood fell off as he ran straight inside the tent. His feral instincts kicked in and he grabbed the seer's shirt. "What do you mean?!"

"Kiba!" shouted Kakashi in surprise.

"So you're saying that Naruto, Menma, and even Gaara aren't coming back?! Are you?! Where are they now?! Why aren't they here?!!" The Inuzuka shook the seer several times furiously. The insides of his soul howled for the loss of his comrades. "First of all, Hinata! Now this!" He roared relentlessly. "Are you saying we're never going to see them again?! Ever?! TELL ME!!!"

Kirin then placed his hand on Kiba's fist.

The Genin stopped at the words that came.

"We can't bring them back. But they can bring themselves back."

Kiba's eyes widened and a bead of sweat fell from his brow.

Temari and Kankuro patted Kiba on the back. "Don't worry. It'll be alright. Gaara's with them."

Kiba sighed and released the seer sulking. "I just..."

"We know." Temari said comforting.

"I'm... I'm sorry, I just..."

"Look. If you need to apologize then buy me some dango. I'm hungry." Kankuro grinned.

"As if!" snapped Kiba. He looked back at the seer. "So we need to rely on them?"

"Yes. They must find the way back themselves, otherwise they're trapped."

"And Naruto's with them." laughed Kiba hoarsely. "Joy."

Kakashi did not say a word, not even when the Genins left.

* * *

Ren narrowed his golden eyes. "Bason..."

"Yes, Bocchama?"

"Have I... Been doing the right thing?"

"What do you mean?" The warrior asked in confusion.

"I mean... All this time... I've been doing so many things in destruction... And I even treated you badly." He looked at his spirit. "Well?"

"Bocchama. If I didn't think that you were pure, my loyalty to you wouldn't be as strong as it is now."

Dark eyelashes closed. "That's comforting."

"This battle will be intense."

"Of course. But this is one... That I intend to win." He murmured.

* * *

Amidamaru frowned as he scouted the inn. As a ghost, you don't really sleep and besides he's a samurai that has undying senses. Like being on the alert at all times. He gasped hearing a noise behind him. 

_'What's this? An intruder?!_'

Slowly, he reached to his side and unsheathed his sword.

The rustling grew louder.

_'That's it... I need to hear you so I can find you..._' The samurai concentrated on the noise and drew closer to the sound.

The rustling then grew really loud.

"There!"

SHINK!

Pale grey eyes widened seeing a certain lily pad holding Koro Pokkuru.

Kororo whimpered. "Ko... Ro..." (Kororo translator: Hel...Lo...) The sword missed her by a severe centimeter.

Amidamaru sweatdropped. "Gomen, Kororo... I thought you were an intruder." He laughed a bit in relief and sheathed his transparent sword.

* * *

Yoh opened his eyes restless. He thought back to what happened earlier in the night. 

_'You're leaving?_'

_'Yes. There's something I must do._'

_'Heh. Take care then._'

_'Hmph. You know... One day, I really will defeat you. And that's a promise._'

_'Ha ha. I'll be looking forward to it._'

The shaman snuggled in his futon. He recalled that after that, he walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth, only to find Anna waiting.

_'Congratulations, Yoh._'

Yoh smiled. It certainly didn't feel too much like he did anything, but if you pass, you pass. He tried closing his eyes again to no avail. No use. Maybe Anna was right. He slept so much during the day that he can't even sleep at night! How humiliating! He snickered to himself before getting out of the futon, careful to not wake up the guys and walked to the halls. He sat down and slid the door open to reveal the bright moon. It certainly was a beautiful night.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Yoh looked to his right in surprise. "Anna."

"That makes two of us." Anna said sitting down.

The shaman smiled and looked back at the sky. "Maybe it's because of this moon. It's shining so bright."

"Maybe." Anna turned away.

Yoh blinked. "Eh? What's on your mind?"

"Just... Thinking about the next round of the tournament." She lied.

"Anna..."

"Wondering if you're going to be okay, that's all." She adjusted her obi.

Yoh grinned. "Anna, thanks."

Anna paused. She recalled the time when Hinata thanked her for holding her when she broke down. Her heart thumped. She really isn't used to receiving thanks. She sighed. "Thank me... When you become king." With that, she walked down the hall and slid open the door to her room.

The Asakura blinked. Anna was hiding something... But then again he doesn't always know what's on her mind. He sighed and looked back at the sky and grinned widely.

"The clouds look so pretty, ne..."

* * *

Kyouyama Anna sat down on her futon. Even after that, she couldn't sleep. She laid down, her blonde locks spread out on the pillow. "I would ask if he has feelings for Hinata, but..." She sighed, her eyes growing half lidded. "There's no way he would answer that. If he says no, I would think that he's feeling pity for me. If he says yes, then I will deny it with the very bottom of my soul... That's the way it is... Because I love him." She turned to her side. If only there was a way to force yourself to sleep apart from pills.

* * *

A bright red glow appeared on forest ground. Fading away revealed three young innocent boys... 

None of them seemed to be concious...

One of them in particular stirred, but fell back to sleep on the ground.

A shadow appeared before them ominously.

_Unrevealed to the naked eye was massive red._

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga shot up from bed. Her breathing was irregular as she tried to calm herself. Her pale moonlight eyes were wide, beads of sweat poured down as she shook. One thing came across her mind. 

_'Fire!_'

* * *

And now! FUN WITH MORON AND NEEDLEHEAD!

Moron: Bwahaha! Here we are! You thought you saw the last of us, huh? Ah well. Yeah, the authoress is too lazy to type up more and decides to give this filler of a chapter here. GAH! What are you saying, Van?! They're going to kill you!

Needlehead: Well, give her a break! She's in the Christmas-oooh-I-wonder-what's-under-the-tree mood!

Moron: It's not me, it's them, the reviewers!

Needlehead: Meh. So, what do we have?

Moron: First line of order are review replies.

Needlehead: That's new. Are you sure?

Moron: Yeah I'm sure. Okay. Mahou Inu Alex asks if there's going to be another M&N moment or if Naruto will find ramen in the SK world...

Needlehead: Who's Naruto?

Moron: I think it's that one ninja guy with the bowl cut hair and the green spandex...

Needlehead: No, I'm pretty sure he's the guy with weird accent and the hat...

Moron: Needlehead, that shaman dude's Mexican!

Needlehead: So?!

Moron: Naruto can't be Mexican! (Sorry to those who are.)

Needlehead: Why not?

Moron: Just 'cause! Naruto is a Japanese name!

Needlehead: Fine! Oh wait, he wants to know if there's going to be a Moron and Needlehead moment?

Moron: Wait, you mean...

Both: THERE'S SOMEONE THAT CARES ABOUT US AFTER ALL! (Begins to cry tears of youth.)

Moron: Okay. We're probably not going to appear anytime soon mostly because we're in this studio most of the time. Thanks Alex! You're the greatest if you actually care for us OC's:D

Needlehead: Next. ShadowYashi says that she can't wait for all the latest installments. Awww, she's the best!

Moron: Yeah, but why does she like Van n' Kim's stories?

Needlehead: Dunno. Maybe she'll tell us next time.

Moron: Aoimizuneko-sempai has a huge review. She's definitely a fan of Spirit of the Byakugan, ne?

Needlehead: Well, she was the first reviewer when it began and many people thought it was crap...

Moron: Yeah. Lots of people saw it, but didn't even review. She was the first. And you know the authoress's philosophy. She won't update unless there's one review.

Needlehead: Yup, yup. This fic would definitely not exist if it weren't for her.

Moron: Alright, bring on the bloopers!

Needlehead: Roger!

(BZZZT!)

Kakashi grinned in the mirror. Ah, yeah. It's a beautiful day in the neighborhood, a beautiful- wait, gotta have some respect here. Hehe. Well, it's a great day regardless. The Jounin was unaware of the lens outside the window.

"Are we going to get this time, Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah! We're going to get that picture of his face, dattebayo."

"Wait, I think he's brushing his teeth!"

"EH?!"

Naruto fumbled with the camera and tripped on Menma who was supporting him.

"Ow!"

CLICK!

"Naruto-kun!"

WHIRR!

"Move it!"

SNAP!

"I can't! Your foot!"

CLACK!

"I moved it! Come on, lift me up!"

WHIRR!

"I'm trying!"

CLICK!

"Ow, ow, ow!"

CLICK! Whirr.

"Did we get it? Did we get it?" Naruto asked excitedly.

They both grew still as a certain Jounin walked out of the house.

"Morning boys!" Kakashi said cheerfully putting on the rest of his mask on. (It was 90 percent on)

Naruto and Menma stared at the camera. Out of film.

When they developed it, all photographs coincidentally held pictures of limbs, random objects and parts of faces. A true scrapebook worthy work.

(BZZZT!)

Moron: What's under his mask anyway?

Needlehead: No one knows...

Moron: Ah well. Let's move onto the next blooper! X3

(BZZZT!)

Yoh stared at the sky while lying down in a field of grass. He sighed at the same time as the guy next to him.

"Hey." said the guy. "Sure is peaceful, huh?"

Yoh turned toward the guy grinning. "It sure is, Shikamaru!"

(BZZZT!)

Moron: Wha-?

Needlehead: Those two really are alike, huh?

Moron: Why do anime do that?

Needlehead: Well, it's not like the series are too related. So let's go.

Moron: Right.

(BZZZT!)

Anna was a passive sort of person.

"ARGH!" PUNCH!

She is a role model for those who have patience.

"YOU'RE LATE!" WHACK!

She is one of the most properly delicate flowers you've ever seen.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'GO OUT WITH ME'?! NEVER!!" CRACK!

Why, she'd never harm a soul.

"You are an idiot!" STAB!

**:FATALITY:**

(BZZZT!)

Moron: Whoa... Every single time I see Anna kick butt it reminds me of when she owned us.

Needlehead: For the sake of pride, we won't recall it. Now let's move on to the next blooper before I get nightmares.

Moron: Okay!

(BZZZT!)

Ryu grabbed the microphone coughing. "Yes, I don't really have that many cut scenes recently, but that's pretty much how it went for the episodes. Anyway, I'm here for what people ask of my... Preferences. Well, I really must say that when it comes to women, I go for the ones with the purest of soul. I don't look at their appearance, after all what do you know about that person? I go for the girls that are pure on the inside. The ones that are beautiful on the inside."

Tokagero rolled his eyes. "And they all just happen to be little girls?"

The piano music stopped.

Ryu laughed. "It's all coincidence!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah!"

"You disgust me."

"Wait! Don't leave, Tokagero!"

(BZZZT!)

Moron: Man. I think the authoress is tempted to change his character.

Needlehead: But we all know it's for comedy.

Moron: Yeah.

(BZZZT!)

Hao grinned at his followers. "I'm going to tell you all a secret."

The minions leaned closer to hear.

"The best thing about being a villain... Hehe... Especially a bishounen villain... More women fall at your feet." Hao smirked at a random direction.

A whole crowd of girls and Orochimaru fainted. Oh he's so hot and cute!

Wait... Orochimaru?!

Hao twitched.

(BZZZT!)

Moron: Well that's all we have for today. See you!

Needlehead: Remember to comment on what you think about this filler chapter thing.

Moron: Of course, don't kill the authoress... Otherwise she won't be able to get the next chapter in.


	21. Chapter 21

Van: Hi everyone! It's been a long time hasn't it? (whistles)

Everyone: BAKA! IT'S BEEN TWO EFFING YEARS!!!

Van: Eek! I'm sorry! So, I've been round Deviantart nowadays and decided to continue the fanfic there. I'm just on there more often nowadays. So yeah! Fighting Dreamers Ouran style, SOTB, and possibly Shinigami Doll will be continued there, but for the most part, I'll just stay on SOTB just to be safe. See you there!

My Account on Deviantart: **kuroku2(dot)deviantart(dot)com**

If you have any questions PLEASE note me there! I'm so sorry for the wait!


	22. Chapter 22

Van: This chapter is dedicated to a dear friend of mine. Aoimizuneko. She's the one you should thank for me to continue this ficcy when I nearly felt like giving up. Ha ha ha, ha... I'm so sorry, everyone! DX

Van: So anyway, I will post this chapter here, but the rest will be on Deviantart as indicated on the Author's note I gave before. It's not hard to get an account, and you don't even need one to read. I'll even post the chapter links in the author's summary section in the chapters.

**To Dareth (about your review on the chapter before): Huh... So? I'm still going to write it. What business do you have by telling me that? Aren't you being rude much? It's my decision to write again, and you're going to tell me that?**

**To Dareth (about your review on chapter 16): That was a long time ago, if you even bother to notice. Thanks for your concern, but you're really strange. You talk about people probably already have forgotten about me, and then you encourage me to write more? Are you for real? What kind of weird games are you playing at?**

Disclaimer: Brotheeeer, my brotheeeer, tell me why are you suing me, I put the disclaimer see. I don't own Naruto or SK. (Yes I know I got off tune.)

Chapter 18: Family

"Heh. Looks like Otou-san was prepared for our arrival." Ren said smirking at the large mass of Jiang Shi below.

Although there were many, the zombie army isn't strong individually, which was why the confidence was accounted for.

Hakuoh snorted and prepared himself.

"Let's go. BASON! **_Golden Chuuka Zanmai!_**"

The Jiang Shi were immediately blasted away similar to how Yen Sid had casted water away in Fantasia. A burst of yellow light and the zombies were tossed in the air.

Ren only went forward, not caring for the rest other than those in his path. As soon as he reached the door, he slammed it shut behind him. Walking slowly through the halls in darkness, the Tao gripped his kwan-dao in agitation. At a pair of Chinese styled red wood glass doors, he stopped. The doors opened for his entry and he came in. The shaman narrowed his eyes at the pitch black. Where is he? He gasped looking at his left.

A large man, of possibly 500 pounds, no... 1,000 maybe. A man of 100 times the body mass of the young shaman leered over. The man's bearded face twisted into a very malicious grin. "Welcome home, Ren."

Ren gripped his weapon. _'I didn't even sense him!_'

"You've really grown strong, haven't you? Come on, your dad wants to pat your head." At that, Tao En's right hand rushed toward the shaman quickly.

Ren grunted as he jumped back immediately, seconds before the so-called "pat" could be initiated. He narrowed his eyes.

"What's the matter? I only wanted to pat your head and you act this way? I suppose it's my fault for raising such an impudent child." En shrugged. "I mean you and Jun are both revolting against me."

Ren's eyes widened and he turned to his left. His sister!

Jun was held unconscious by two Jiang Shi minions. She was weak and a bit pale.

"Nee-san!" He rushed to his elder sibling only to be blocked. He stopped seeing his father suddenly in front of him.

The man frowned stern. "The word 'doubt' doesn't exist in the Tao family. The reason why humans and commoners are weak is because of the doubt they have of good and evil. But there is only one truth in this world. The winner is Justice and the loser is Evil. We are the ones who will destroy evil. The Tao family is pure justice."

Ren then suddenly smirked. "The winner is Justice and the loser Evil, hm? Fair enough." The Tao jumped high in the air. "Then I'll defeat you and become 'Justice'!" The shaman held out his hand. "Bason!"

"Yes master!"

With his oversoul activated in seconds he cried, **_"Super Golden Chuuka Zanmai! Furyoku no Kisen!"_**

Many strikes and blows plunged into the thick flesh, revealing purple colored furyoku. The wounds were wide and vast.

The Tao heir smirked arrogant. At any moment now, his father would fall to the ground... A dead man. His eyes widened. Something was wrong!

The wounds began to close rapidly. The dark furyoku became hidden underneath flesh. En appeared unfazed. "You doubt, Ren." The man's face grew dark. "Even though you taunted me, you didn't have the confidence to defeat me... You didn't think you could win, did you?"

Ren backed away a bit, sweat poring down his face. What is he...?

"Realizing your loss is your doubt. Foolish son."

En raised his arm smirking. In one quick sweep, he swooped Ren flying across the room, breaking the boy's oversoul.

He didn't even get the pleasure of screaming, as he crashed against the wall. Hissing in pain, he struggled to get up. Ren grunted as he was suddenly not on the wall, but across the hall nearby the stairs. White flashed in his vision and he struggled to get up. He gasped seeing the cause of his sudden location change.

Pailong, Jun's faithful Jiang-Shi servant, lowered his foot. His face was covered by none other than the Tao family fuda. He didn't move according to his will, but obeyed his master's call.

"Pailong!" cried Ren in an attempt to bring back the mind of the zombie. "Pailong!"

Jun's soft blue eyes stirred open, her mind beginning to go back to consciousness. "Ren...?" was the soft murmur.

The Jiang-Shi launched a kick quick as a tiger striking prey.

Ren jumped back just in time, his cape lost to the kick now sprawled on the floor. His kwan-dao was flung away due to a quick chop. He gasped as there was a sudden punch to his face. From there, a blow to his gut was given, followed by a highkick hitting him straight under the chin. He was then thrown towards the end of the hall, where Pailong jumped him and landed a flurry of hard punches.

Jun's eyes began to water. She didn't want to see this...

Ren uttered a cry of pain as he was forced up in thin air. With the force of gravity, he fell down the stairs hard. Crimson blood trickled down the corner of his mouth.

"Bocchama!" yelled Bason flying to his master's side.

"Bason... What the heck are you doing? Get away from this place, now!"

The Chinese spirit's eyes widened. "What? No, I won't leave you!"

"Bason, you know it's futile. I have no furyoku left. I can't do Oversoul."

En's huge figure stomped toward the two.

"Bocchama, no!"

"Please... I don't want you to become a slave like Pailong..."

"Bocchama..." Bason cried. He turned to the family head and went in front of his master. "Don't you come near Bocchama!"

"Bason... Just go now!" Ren struggled up.

"But I can't leave you here!"

Ren raised his arm. "I'll say this one more time... GO!"

The Chinese warrrior shut his eyes and flew out of the large manor.

* * *

Hinata folded the blankets carefully and brought the futon in the closet compartment. She paused seeing a jeweled comb on the ground nearby in the open area. "What's this?" The girl plucked the comb from the floor and gazed at the engraved letters on the corner of the gold. "Ren?" She whispered. A wham woke her from her thoughts and she quickly pocketed the comb while hurrying outside of her room, just in front of the door that led to the open kitchen. She waited, hearing some very curious things from behind that door.

"Eh? Ren's father?" Horo's voice sounded surprised.

A sound of dropping chopsticks. "I can't believe it. What else happened Bason?"

There was a moment of silence. Apparently they were speaking to the spirit Bason.

"We have to go." A firm voice. Yoh's.

"Are you certain?" Anna's sounding a tad... Worried?

"Of course! Ren's our friend after all! If he's in trouble-!"

Hinata couldn't listen anymore and flung the door open. "What happened to Ren-kun?!"

There was a brief moment of silence between the group. "Hinata!"

The kunoichi then asked once again, "What happened? Is he in trouble?"

Yoh then turned his head. "Explain Bason."

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Whoops, I forgot! You can't see ghosts, hehe!"

Everyone fell.

"Well, it's a bit personal involving Ren and his father. His father wants Ren to do things his way, but Ren wants to change that, according to his spirit. He's now being held captive and Bason, his ghost, was able to escape."

Hinata's eyes widened. She readjusted her sunglasses quickly. "I... I..."

Horo, Manta, and Tamao leaned forward eagerly.

Anna opened her eyes listening.

Yoh scrunched his face in scrutiny.

Pilika too was watching.

Hinata then bursted, "I have a very special ability to see through objects, so I can help!!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Silence.

"See..."

"Through..."

"Objects?"

Horohoro's eyes widened. "So you were peeking at us when we hit the showers?!"

"Eh?!" Hinata's eyes widened.

"Honto ni? Oh my gosh, Hinata!"

"Eh?!" Hinata's face grew red.

"To think that Hinata has that secret hobby!"

"EH?!~" Hinata's face went turbo as her endurance was growing thin. She swayed and then crashed to the ground in a faint.

"ACK! HINATA!"

"It's all your fault! You're the one who went to that conclusion, Horo!"

Yoh's laughing did nothing to help.

* * *

_A person clad in darkness stood over three boys. A hand extends. Red surrounds him. He widens his eyes as something stops him._

_In front of one boy stood the transparent outline of a very irritated creature. It snarled protectively over its host._

"Oho? How... Interesting..."_ A dark chuckle that would send shivers down one's spine emitted from him. As flames surround him, he disappears._

* * *

"I'm allowing you to go, only because you requested." Anna says as she adjusted Hinata's jacket string.

Hinata nods happily. Finally she can be of help! "Arigato gozaimasu!"

"Don't be mistaken." The itako pulled the string close.

Hinata's eyes widened as Anna said in a very, very dark tone, "If I find a scratch on Yoh, I'm holding you accountable."

"U-understood."

"Good. Now get going."

Hinata stumbled out of the house just as Yoh popped out behind her from the bushes.

"So, what did Anna say?" The shaman asked, brown eyes twinkling.

"That I have to protect you." Hinata answered.

"Oh! That's what she said to me too!"

"Eh?"

"If I find a scratch on Hinata, I'm holding you accountable, Yoh!" Yoh puffed out his cheeks. "As if I'd let that happen!"

Hinata blinked. Pink tinged her cheeks.

Yoh laughed and smiled at the kunoichi. "Let's go, Hinata-chan!"

Horohoro scowled as Ryu came along side them. "Why'd he have to go with us?!"

Manta laughed. "Eh, I kind of blabbed." The little guy rubbed the back of his own head sheepish.

"Don't be mistaken. I'm just taking this as an opportunity to show off why I, Ryu, have THREE straight wins!"

"Three?! That's incredible!" Hinata cried in awe.

"See? Even the little lady thinks I'm super amazing!"

"Stay away from Hinata, you perv!" Horo bonked Ryu with his board several times as Koro shouts for them to stop.

Tokagero sighed. "Well, boss can be pretty stupid at times."

"Make that all the time?" Yoh suggested evilly.

"Yoh-kun!" Hinata and Manta cried in aghaust.

"What?"

Amidamaru sighed.

* * *

The five people and three ghosts stood amazed at the Tao family head house.

"It's huge! The landscape is so high!" Hinata said in awe.

"We better be careful. En is inside waiting for us. Once we enter, we will be in the main lobby **Genmei**. Above is **Ryuuen** and above that is **Kouka**. Tao En is at the very top, **Tangen's Room**. " said Bason as Manta passed the message to Hinata, "Underground is **Jouzai, **containing 100 Jiang-Si. Below that is the dungeon, where Ren and Jun are kept."

"Looks like Ren got to 'em pretty good. " said Horo eyeing the battle field full of zombie parts.

Yoh gripped his weapon tightly. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Horo and the others nod.

"OVERSOUL!"

Immediately, they all slid down and crossed the path of corpses and knocked the door open. They blink at the inside.

Intricate designs line the walls and corridor. There was nothing there.

"Eh? What's this? Looks like they didn't expect us coming!"

"NO! That can't be, Tao En is always alert! We're treading on Tao grounds. He knows we're here!" Bason insisted.

"Fine by us." grinned Horo and Ryu. "We can't wait to give him a beating. Let him hit us with his best shot!"

Manta blinked. "Ano... What will I do?"

Yoh blinked as well and then grinned. "It's the duty of the wife to protect the children."

"EH?!" Hinata and Manta shouted in shock.

"Take good care of Manta, ne? Hinata-chan??" Yoh grinned, before being hit by Horo.

"Baka! It's obvious Hinata's going out with me!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Silence.

"Who said anything about that, Horo?" Yoh tilted his head.

"Look out!" Bason shouts just as shiriken hit the floor.

Hinata quickly held up two fingers. "**_Byakugan!_**" She looked around quickly. "Yoh-kun! From above!"

"Alright!" Yoh quickly slashed at the ceiling.

Five figures appeared, flipping up to the stairs. Each of them had charms in the front of their faces.

_"So you found usss... Very impressivveee...."_

"Those guys?!" Ryu shouted.

_"This is as far as you gooo.... We of the Gokufusei will not let you intruders pass!"_

* * *

_A boy blinked wearily as he stood up to the open sky of night... He looked around in the darkness. Then paused with realization. Wasn't it supposed to be daytime?! Why is it night?! He jumped with realization that the other two were stirring. He narrows his eyes. This is bad. He moved to stir up his comrades quickly. He then paused. _

_Strange... He was resting just now, right? What?! He was resting?! He wasn't supposed to rest!_

_The boy panicked for a bit, then observed the scenery. In the forest, nothing seems to be broken, nor destroyed. What happened? Why didn't Shukaku come out? He then decided there will be room for questions later and began to arouse his friends awake._

* * *

Hinata widened her eyes. "Gokufusei..?"

Immediately Ryu was attacked in front, blood flying in the air. His hair spit into halves, and he fell.

The shamans stared in shock at the speed of the leader.

Within moments, the five surrounded them in the air.

Bason widened his eyes. Such speed! It was the first time he had actually seen the Gokufusei band! One was bonded with the legs of a cheetah, Another with hands of viper, The third had limbs of artillery, The fourth had feet of an elephant's, and the last, seemed human, but was he really? This is bad!

Hinata shut her eyes. "Ah!"

The five instantly assaulted, dust flying in the air.

A deadly silence followed as the dust circulated.

The leader tilted back his charmed head. _"Impressive..."_

The dust cleared as it was revealed Horohoro had carried all four of them to safety for the moment.

Hinata gasped as the arm held her protectively. _'What..?_' It was then that she noticed Ryu on his back, Yoh draped in one arm and Manta tucked in his arm pit. She was held tightly in his other arm. _'He managed to take all of us?!_'

Bason floated over from Horohoro's shoulder as well as Kororo. "Thank goodness everyone's fine!"

_"Hn. So despite your inferiority, you all manage to dodge. I applaude you for that..."_ The person stood. _"But that alone won't stop us..."_

Horohoro gritted his teeth staring at the opponents quickly. "It doesn't look like they're normal... Their limbs and parts aren't human! What are they?!" He laid down everyone and they held their positions.

Bason shook. "We are in trouble. These Jiang-Si are combined with the best parts. They are the highest in Tao En's possession..."

Yoh tilted his head. They must be really good in order for a ghost to hold fear.

Hinata stared closely at the morbid sight. Messing with someone's body to incorporate body parts?!

"Hinata."

The kunoichi turned her head.

"Remember... These people aren't ordinary." Yoh said solemnly gripping Harusame with Amidaru. "They're already dead."

Hinata widened her eyes. "Of course! But how are they animating themselves?"

"With the power of En's Spirit energy... His furyoku. But now's not the time to think on that. Those charms on their faces are what's keeping that control."

She glanced briefly at the paper on their faces. So En is the one controlling them through those things? The world of shamans is very complex indeed.

"Hinata. You can stay put and leave the rest to us." Horohoro offered. "It's better this way, since you need to help protect Manta."

Hinata shook her head. "Iie." She then took off her shades, narrowing her pearl eyes. "I'll help protect everyone."

* * *

Van: Okay, for those a tad confused, I had this document sitting in for a while, so I decided to post it here. The next chapter may take a few days since I have summer classes, but I will have this done, I assure you!

AND NOW! FUN WITH MORON AND NEEDLEHEAD!

Moron: Man, it's been a long time, but we're alive! TT_TT

Needlehead: Baw! I thought she would abandon us! Moron!

Moron: Needlehead!

(A flowery background appears as the two embrace.)

Moron: For those of you reading, thank you very much for being such faithful readers. The authoress had alot of personal issues to deal with, and couldn't get to doing the story.

Needlehead: Hm... Wasn't there one reviewer who said that people had forgotten this by now?

Moron: The funny part is that the reviewer in question happened to have faved the story.

Needlehead: Anyway, she says sorry a hundred times and bunnies and cookies for all. (throws at reader)

Moron: Now onto the fun part! Bloopers!

(BZZT!)

_In a world where danger is amok..._

Anna: YOH YOU BAKA! **Twak!**

_Where trusting others is no option..._

Manta: Yoh... I have a new best friend...

_One boy must face the challege..._

Yoh: But I am not ready!

Silva: Oh... But you are.

_Silvia Sinclaire_(Silva)_, Hannah Montana(Anna), and Jet Li(Yoh?) star in..._

**_Sixth sense_**

Yoh: I see dead people.

(BZZT!)

Moron: What was that?

Needlehead: The worst trailer ever apparently.

Moron: That's nothing to Twilight!

Needlehead: What the heck are you talking about? What's twilight?

Moron: Something that's sweeping the nation with sparkly vampires.

Needlehead: Really? And what?

Moron: Apparently the star is hot?

Needlehead: (stares at the DVD cover) Huh... Not sure about the looks, but the movie can't be that bad, right?

_1 hour later..._

Needlehead: I am very regretful of my words. I shall eat them now.

(BZZT!)

Horohoro stood up on the pedestal sky high. "I'm so cool and totally awesome! Hinata-chan would definitely go for me!" He turned towards the next pedestal. "Well?! On with it!"

The other boy sighed. "Dattebayo."

(BZZT!)

Moron: Wow... Yeah, I kind of noticed they had that hair thing, but wow...

Needlehead: They're kind of the same on intelligence too.

Moron: I don't wanna talk about it right now. How about the next one?

(BZZT!)

Anna frowns as she looked into what some reviewers have to say about pairings. "Huh. And if Yoh is actually going to be with Hinata, then who am I going to be with?"

Pirika groaned. "Nobody said anything about oniichan!"

Tamao meekly looked. "W-well, Renhina did get a bit more supporters."

Anna scowled. "That doesn't help one bit! What should we ladies do if Hinata gets all the men?!"

Hinata walks in. "Eh? What are we looking at?"

The itako grabbed the kunoichi. "Hinata, perfect timing!"

"Eh?"

Anna points at the screen. "Look at how popular you are!"

"Eh?!"

Pirika piped, "They say you're good with all the men!"

"EH?!"

Anna then pointed at the poor Genin. "HURRY UP AND GET A GUY SO WE CAN GET OUR SHARE!"

(BZZT!)

Moron: Wow... Now that's something.

Needlehead: Well, when you think about it, no one really cares for any other kind of pairing. Why...? Hmm... Onto the next one!

(BZZT!)

Yoh stood on the stage. "Being a shaman is totally hard work."

Horohoro looked onto the mountains. "I don't want to be held down if it's not going to make me king."

Ren jogged down the road onward looking at the sky. "I have alot going ahead of me."

Ryu pressed the piano keys while looking at the music sheets. "I want to achieve my dreams."

Yoh then looked at the camera as everyone was suddenly beside him. "That's I want to be one less..."

Horohoro raised his fist. "One less!"

Ren followed suit. "One less!"

Ryu did the same. "One less!"

Yoh then looked toward the sudden sunset. "One less affected by Anna."

(BZZT!)

Anna: (storms in the room) You two... (cracks knuckles)

Moron and Needlehead: Uh... Oh...

Anna: FINISHING STRIKE!

(Lightning appears and breaks the whole studio)

Moron: (cough) ...Needlehead...?

Needlehead: (cough) ...Yeah...?

Moron: I (huff) Hate you...

(BZZT!)

Brick Ashley: Never gonna give you up! Never gonna let you down!

(BZZT!)

Needlehead: What was the point in that?!

Moron: Cause I hate you!

(BZZT!)

Deidara stared at the report that Kisame had made. "Itachi... Is in another world, un?"

Sasori scowled. "Perfect. To think that Itachi has foiled the plan. Of all people!"

"(Funk!) Why the heck didn't you do anything!" Hidan yelled.

"Hey! I had company!" Kisame yelled back.

"Oh (Hits!) What kind of company, (Donkey)? I didn't think anyone would wanna go out with the likes of you!"

"The heck?!"

"I would have to agree with Hidan. How could you be so stupid!" Sasori growled.

"Enough! We should all consider how much loss Itachi has cost us! Each of those keys are worth billions. BILLIONS!"

"Money, money, money as always, Kakuzu! Shut the (Shell!) up!"

**"I'm hungry."**

_"I as well."_

"There's a corpse out back, you idiot!" Hidan pointed.

"Everyone, silence!" Cried Pein.

"But-!" Hidan widen his eyes when Konan glared.

"Shush."

"It can not be helped. We will proceed as planned. Is there anyone who wish to share their concerns?" Pein asked before getting ready to dismiss.

The one person who hasn't spoken again in a while slowly leaned forward. "Itachi is gone..."

The other Akatsuki members stared.

"HALLELUJAH! AHAHAHA! HALLELUJAH!" Deidara ran through every single chamber of the Akatsuki base. "HALLELUJAH!!! ITACHI IS GOOOONNNEEE! AHAHAHAHA!!!"

(BZZT!)

Moron: Be sure to check out deviantart from now on!

Needlehead: Yeah! And we're also introducing our special segment! Ask Moron and Needlehead!

Moron: I'm sure you have plenty of questions, so why not ask us?

Needlehead: We also take requests if there's a certain blooper you have in mind.

Moron: So don't hesitate!

M&N: Byebye!


	23. Chapter 23

**Van: Hiya! I'm really sorry for the delay... But I'm glad to be back as of yet. I've noticed that the amount of Hinata Shaman fics has grown quite immensely. I was happy, but at the same time sad, because my idea is going by as a huge adventure, but it's moving so slowly. And here are these other fics with the same concept and the growing "Yohhina" pairing, and I just feel so left out. **

**They even went farther than I have, so quickly. I haven't had time to write, of course, but I just feel so outdated. Does... Anyone feel that way with my fic? (sigh) Maybe everyone had forgotten... But I'm the one who came up with the idea... I'm not one for glory or anything, but a little "inspired by" would be nice. I kind of found it funny that someone would say that their fic is inspired by "forbidden memories" and she got the idea from me. (sort of) I'd actually like for something like that to happen to me... But I digress. Maybe it's nothing. Anyway, here is the chapter.**

Disclaimer: I do not own a single thing.

Chapter 19: Fighter's Spirit!

Bason widened his eyes, turning toward Horo. "You mean you will confront them?"

Horohoro tsked as he gripped his board tightly. He wasn't going to be in the slightest impressed. Furioku strands smoked in the air as he held Kororo to his board. "Tao En, or not, these are just his little toys."

While the shaman voiced this, the Gokufusei grew infuriated.

_'Nani...? You say we are toys...?'_

Manta widened his eyes at Horo's actions. The blue-haired shaman had fused Kororo in oversoul to his board, rendering it on his arm.

At first, not a single person in the room moved. The silence was horribly thick, practically crushing the breath out of anyone who stood.

It began.

The member with elephant limbs jumped high, roaring in absolute fury. How dare he! How DARE he! _"You annoying kid! My elephant feet will shut that big mouth of yours!"_

Immediately, Horo's arm was enclosed in a huge icy barrier. It resembled somewhat of a unique cultural figure.

Hinata, of course, could not see this, but felt the cold air whooshing from her friend. Concern came for the other at first, but at Horo's expression, the kunoichi knew that he won't need assistance. She rushed forth grabbing Manta in her left arm, Yoh coming along by her side.

Manta shrieked at the speed that he was grabbed. "Wha-?!"

"Sumimasen, Manta! I need you to be my eyes!" the girl cried as she ventured quickly to the left. Yoh going on the right.

The little one was dumbfounded. What?! What did she need him for?! He's just the little guy! He screamed as Hinata flipped over the snake arms, which were practically all around the air.

Hinata quickly began taking her right hand, and whenever she encountered an animal limb, struck as hard as she could. She narrowed her pale eyes, striking, striking!

'_Please... Just one weak point!'_

Manta screamed as a snake limb was rushing toward them from behind. Oh the end! It was over for them! The moment was gone, as there was a swift movement, and the snake head retracted, its head severely marred with a giant gash.

Hinata gripped the kunai, which she had used to turn and slash at the snake head earlier. "I won't let you down, Manta." Her voice steady with determination. She quickly threw the kunai at the snake head, pinning it to the ceramic ground as she jumped.

Meanwhile, Horohoro growled at the Jiang-shi which was going at him. "If you think you're an elephant... Then you better act like one. Touch me and you'll pay."

The zombie froze. Literally! _'G-Glacial wind?! I can't move!' _It was all over for it, as Horohoro punched the iced zombie and he broke into pieces. Shards flying as though it were thin glass that was being hit.

"Heh. That was my special move. The **_Ninpopo Punch_**." A smirk on the ice shaman's face.

Bason cried out in astonishment, "Amazing!"

As soon as she saw that moment, the idea hit her. "Of course!" Hinata cried as the idea became more and more clear.

"What?! What are you going to do?!" Manta yelled. He had no idea what's happening! What the heck is the crazy kunoichi going to do?!

Hinata rushed forward toward the snake Jiang-shi, shiriken in her right hand this time. '_I have to make this count!'_

The snake zombie cackled. A mere little girl! What was she going to do? What can possibly be done? Even though she did take out one of his limbs, he still has the other! It didn't matter, she was going to die anyways! He flung up his other snake arm blocking the shiriken. A tad painful, as it was deep into the flesh, that is, it would be if he was alive. He cackled once again. Was that all she had?! His expression suddenly changed.

The Jiang-shi realized Hinata was right in front of him. How?! Then he realized that the shiriken was a distraction so that the kunoichi could come closer. _'Pah! A little too late to do anything, little girl!'_ He cackled and lifted his arm... Only to find nothing happened. '_N-Nani?!' _His arm fell down, useless. Detached from his body. The snake Jiang-shi looked at his other arm, also now detached. _'What did you do to me?!!'_ The zombie shrieked.

Hinata narrowed her eyes. "I struck at your weak point, and gravity did the rest. Tao En... I don't know who he is, but he was very careful to hide such areas. Demo," The kunoichi whipped her head up, bangs fly outward to reveal the veins surrounding her eyes. "I could still see them!"

The zombie cried out venomously, cursing the stupid little girl and rushed forth, not caring that he only had legs. _'I will use the remains of my body to throw you into the depths of hell!'_

"Hinata!" Manta yelled shutting his eyes tightly. The boy felt a quick movement, then a pause. Yoh's friend looked up, bravely opening his eyes. The sight shocked him.

There was Hinata, having a palm on the zombie's stomach. She shoved, and the Jiang-shi fell, crumpled on the ground like a piece of paper. "I've hit the center of your chakra veins... You won't be able to move." She then noted the piece of paper on the enemy's face and recalled Yoh saying that it's their connection to En, and ripped it off with a kunai.

Manta widened his eyes in awe. It was amazing how time and again, Hinata would surprise him with how strong she is, even without the sight. This led to the wonder, where exactly did a girl unique as her come from?

Hinata, realizing Manta was still in her arm, quickly set him down. "M-Manta-kun! A-are you alright?! S-sorry for that! I-I-I endangered your life!"

Manta, relieved to be set down, looked up with a smile. "I'm fine, Hinata! You really are amazing!"

Bason floated over to them in joy. "How wonderful! You are so incredible!"

"H-Honto ni?!" Hinata said happily blushing at Manta's comment. Her cheeks became a bright red and on her lips was a huge beam.

"Yes! And Bason thinks so too!" said the boy in place of the Chinese spirit.

"S-So desu ka?!" The kunoichi said happily. Even a ghost thinks so?!

"And you're stuttering after all that?!" Manta laughed in relief, knowing that the only reason Hinata's stuttering is because of her embarrassment.

Hinata shook her head. "M-Manta-kun..." She mumbled.

Manta then suddenly widened his eyes. A zombie was suddenly behind her so quickly. "Hinata!"

The kunoichi turned quickly, gasping at the sudden closeness of the zombie. '_So fast!' _The girl's eyes widened in horror as the impending death for her came.

The Jiang-shi snickered. "_Quite confident, are you, little girl? But you're no match for my cheetah speed."_ He lifted his dao and moved to strike.

Hinata shut her eyes and curled her arms over her head in anticipation of the blow, only to find it never came. She opened her eyes and lowered her hands, and gasped at the sight in front of her.

The zombie was split right into two, and the person standing over the pieces was no other than Ryu.

"**_The Dragon from Hell, The Red Lizard_**... And that's my special technique." Blood trickled a bit down his face, but there he was standing!

The Cheetah zombie shook from both sides as he spoke in realization, "You... You're the one, I..." He was able to speak, perhaps because of the charm remaining on one of his halves.

Ryu scoffed. "Sorry to worry you all. I usually could take hits, but that one surprised me. I don't usually get angry..." A dark aura seemed to surround the shaman, slow and ominous. He widened his eyes in pure anger and roared!

"YOU DESTROYED MY GORGEOUS ULTRA THICK HAIR! MY FABULOUS HAIR!!!" Veins popped all over Ryu's face.

Hinata and Manta shrieked as Ryu chopped at the remains, moving into overkill. Scary was the thought that comes to mind.

"Gah... But his technique and speed!" Bason cried.

Horohoro held up his fist at the last two. "Want some more?"

Ryu quickly turned to Yoh. "Quickly Master Yoh! Go! Leave these guys to us."

Yoh was surprised. During the entire time that he was trying to fight, his target kept on being taken. Hinata's for example, was supposed to be hit by his technique. Ryu's was supposed to be down by his blade... Honestly, he can definitely see that he has nothing to worry about. With a nod, the shaman went, with Amidamaru out of oversoul.

"Oy, Hinata! Since you did pretty good, go with Yoh! Manta'll be safe with us." Horo yelled sweeping a hand to gesture her to leave.

The girl ran, not knowing of the Chinese warrior spirit following after.

Horohoro snickered. "Boy, if only I'd be there to see the look on point head's face when he finds out she's coming to his rescue!"

The gang leader and ice shaman both turned toward the last two of the Gokufusei...

* * *

Hinata had caught up to Yoh, who was running down the flight of stairs. "Yoh-kun?! We're going down the floor where there's Ren, right?!"

Yoh had a grin on his face. "Yes! We are!"

Bason then cried out, "You must be careful in this next floor! There are multiples of zombies that are here, and we don't want to alert them!"

The happy go lucky shaman tilted his head. "Oh... Well then, I guess it's too late for that!"

At Yoh's comment, a swarm of Jiang-shi rushed out of the doorway leading to the next flight of stairs. They came straight for the two of them.

"Yoh-kun!"

"Yeah!"

With a huge blow, they all were defeated. But this victory was not to last, as there was more coming.

"It's no use! There's too many of them!" Bason cried out.

Yoh quickly grabbed Hinata's hand and picked her up on piggyback. Ignoring Hinata's squeal of surprise, he quickly said, "Do that technique you did before at the pass!" And he ran through the crowd of Jiang-shi, Bason following after.

Hinata barely comprehended the request and started ramming her fists in random directions instead. What the heck was Yoh thinking? What? As soon as she realized what he was trying to say, several rushed forth at them from behind.

Yoh turned back quickly, widening his eyes. '_Shimatta! While holding Hinata like this, I can't attack!_'

Time seemed to grow still, as the kunoichi worked her hands quickly, narrowing her chakra, making it sharp. The chakra made contact and ripped at the Jiang-shi. They fell down, defeated.

More came, but Yoh was swift and ran into the corridor down the flight of stairs.

* * *

Jun jerked up in surprise at the loud crash seeming to come from afar. "What... Was that?!"

A chuckle bubbled in the Chinese shaman's throat and was then released. "Well... It looks like Bason couldn't stay away. It's disgraceful that they'll see me like this... I don't know why they've come, but it seems that they have went all the way. Isn't that right..." Ren gazed at the figure in front of him. "Yoh?"

But the sight was not how the shaman expected.

There was Hinata with her arms flailing out gasping with Yoh doubled over. Both are out of breath, and Bason hovering over as well as Amidamaru, both trying to console the two.

"Nani?! Yoh!" Ren cried out in disbelief. What the heck?

The said shaman staggered up and steadied himself promptly. He placed on his signature grin as Hinata stood next to him smiling.

"We're here."

* * *

Sorry, no Moron and Needlehead today! XD Please tell me what you think, how you feel, etc! And if you need me, reach my DA account!


	24. Chapter 24

**Van: Thanks so much everyone for your support! I'm sorry that I can't answer all of you at once since I'm so busy, but just know that I'm very happy. Oh! I've made a forum dedicated to Hinata-centric Shaman King crossover lovers! Feel free to join if you want!**

AND NOW! ASK MORON & NEEDLEHEAD!

Moron coughs as he picked up a note and looks at the screen, where readers await patiently for the next chapter. "Sorry, but this isn't a chapter." He screams as tomatoes, cheese, and yowling cats were thrown at him. "EEHK! NOT MY FAULT! NOT MY FAULT!"

"Pah! Moron." muttered Needlehead who was in the background. "Anyway, this isn't a chapter, but it's a segment for anyone who had questions for us. Not that it has to be related to Spirit of the Byakugan or anything."

"Okay! Let's get started!" Moron happily digged through the pile of mail. "Oh! This is from aoimizuneko!"

Needlehead grumbled under his breath, "Fine. Read it."

Moron tore off the envelope and took out the paper to begin. "Ahem..."

"_What do you guys wanna be when you grow up?_" -aoimizuneko

A wind gently blew.

Crickets chirped.

"Grow up?" asked Moron nervously. He looked this way and that with a huge paranoid look on his face. "Grow up?"

"Oh that's easy. I'm going to grow up being Shaman King for life! Duh." said Needlehead.

Meanwhile his companion began hyperventilating. "G-Grow up? Grow-dah!" Moron cried out as his head was hit hard.

"Answer the question, Moron!"

"Don't hit me, Needlehead!!" Moron yelled in anger. He then frowned. "Well, I never really thought of it. Besides Shaman King, I think I want to be a sports reporter."

"Sports?"

"Yeah!"

"Moron! Don't be a sports reporter, be a part of the sport!"

"Needlehead, it's not okay to yell!"

"You're yelling too!"

"Needlehead!"

"Moron!"

Needlehead quickly pulled out another envelope. "Okay forget you! I'm just going to answer this one. Oh it's by anonymous."

"_Why the heck are you so mean to Moron?_" -anon.

Needlehead stared. "Okay, that doesn't count." He whipped out another.

"_You jerk! Moron's my fav. character!_"-anon.

Needlehead twitched. Then began rummaging straight through the pile.

"_You're a big meanie!_" -anon

"_I hate guys like you!_" -anon

_"Pocky?" _-anon

"GAH! I swear it's from one person!" cried out Needlehead in frustration.

Moron grinned. "OR, people like me better. I am charismatic."

Needlehead whipped his head around at the other while scowling. "You're a moron!" The other mimicked his scowl back and proceeded to take out another envelope.

"_Why the heck are you even in the fic? You guys suck._" -anon

Moron and Needlehead both stared. "What?"

Needlehead sighed. "Eh, this isn't working out. Let's look at some bloopers while we're waiting on the next chapter."

Moron nodded rapidly.

(BZZT!)

Hinata panted and gasped. "N-no... Not there..."

"Ha... Ha... But... We have to... We can't stop now..." whispered Yoh, sweat dripping from his face.

"I... I can't take it anymore!" Hinata gasped.

"Just... One... More... Step..."

A few minutes later, Ren stared as there was Yoh sprawled on the ground with Hinata tired out in front of the dungeon bars. "Yoh?!"

Yoh slowly got up with Hinata smiling. "We're here."

(BZZT!)

Moron stared. What the heck?!

Needlehead frowned at the previous blooper. "No comment." He then grabbed the remote.

(BZZT!)

Anna frowned as she grabbed the mic. "Under no circumstance does the author own any content of this story."

(BZZT!)

Moron whipped his head around. "Who's idea was it to put the DISCLAIMER as a blooper?!"

Needlehead waved his arms wildly. "NOT me!"

(BZZT!)

Naruto frowned as he grabbed Menma and Kiba. "We're in the sand village, right?"

"Right." Kiba frowned.

"And we're no longer in Konoha, right?" Naruto asked.

"Right." Menma nodded.

"Then why is it that the sand village has buildings that are rocks? Shouldn't they be sand?!"

The other two ninjas stared.

Menma then clapped his hands happily. "That makes so much sense!"

(BZZT!)

Needlehead frowned. "What's that supposed to be?"

"Well, did you notice that Menma seems to agree with everything Naruto does? Seriously." Moron nodded.

The other OC snapped his fingers. "Oh I get it! It's like you agreeing with me."

"Yeah-HEY!"

(BZZT!)

Bason sighed as he watched the other spirits fight. As he watched their noble strength, he was then glad that he did not move on to the spirit world. Absolutely nothing would make him change his mind. He will come to Ren's side and fight, no matter what. He was then shocked to find a blur of orange.

"Gyahahaha! I'm your opponent, dattebayo!" Naruto pointed at Ren, who was at a loss for words.

Ren quickly turned to find Bason suddenly high in the sky. "BASON?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"I'm sorry master Ren, but it seems that I just so happenly remembered that I must move onto the spirit world. Goodbye Bocchama!" Bason hurriedly said as he fled.

Apparently the Chinese warrior is weak against dattebayo's.

(BZZT!)

Moron and Needlehead couldn't speak. They too, were weak against dattebayo's.

(BZZT!)

Horohoro grins. "Ice totally rules!"

Ren stared in indignance. "What do you mean?!"

"Well, it makes sense! I mean, I use ice and usually that means more opponents get out of the way. PLUS, people love to use it in games! Ice totally wins!" Horo stated proudly.

Ren scoffs. "If that's the case, then why am I rated above you?"

Horo was then rendered speechless.

(BZZT!)

Moron laughed hard. "Yeah! Ice is not the best element so there! It's all about lightning!"

Needlehead frowned. "Gee, and gravity isn't a good spell?"

The other boy laughed even harder. "Are you kidding me? Gravity's a joke! Ah, Needlehead? What are you doing?" Moron asked as he noticed the boy suddenly in front of him with a dark look.

(BZZT!)

Anna stared at the book that Yoh had recently bought her. "Twilight?"

Yoh nodded rapidly. "Lots of girls say that it's the best drama ever and besides that, it's on sale for 50 percent off!" Yoh left out the fact that it was only because it was used.

Anna sighed and sat down satisfied. She turned the book cover and began to read.

50 seconds later, the book was hurled out into the sky and Yoh soon followed.

The itako shut the curtains in anger. "He has a lot of nerve giving me a book about boring fairies."

(BZZT!)

Moron looked at the email that suddenly came in. "Oh it's from some company saying not to do anymore Twilight jokes. They're overdone"

Needlehead shrugged. "Fine. Anyways, that's all we have for today. If you have any questions you'd like to give, go ahead and message or review them! We take any request... Well EXCEPT for pairing fanservice."

"What? That's not fair..."

"Well, some people would not think it's a blooper, but foreshadowing of the real thing."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Ha... So go ahead and review and tell us your questions!" Moron waves. "The next chapter might be done soon!"

(Edit note: I don't know why, but for some reason, it's coming up centered. I'll try to fix it...)


	25. Chapter 25

**Van: Okay, here's the next chapter up! Thank you so much for all the support, iceblueangelfang, fried ryce, Raven's Familiar, Akuma Hana, Sin Shu, diff-r-ent-1, The Living Shadow, ShadowYashi, Cross177, Hershey gurl, Shikori, himena, Akuma Mame, 9shadowcat9, Evanescences Angel (I'm so sorry that happened to your videos :( I noticed it happened a long time back. They were really good too. Well, I hope you'll feel better, I'm trying to get more updates when I get time), and my dear buddy azulezircon AKA aoimizuneko! I couldn't have done it without all you and your love for this story! **

**I'll reply to your wonderful reviews when I have the chance! PM me, seriously!**

**I'm going to change the previous Hinata fight since I didn't word it the way I wanted to. It'll be changed later, so pretty much all you have to know is that Manta would say things like, "BEHIND YOU!" and Hinata would take that cue. Oh yeah! If anyone is interested, I made a forum for Hinata X Shaman King fans. Feel free to join!**

Disclaimer: I do not own any Shaman King or Naruto.

And here's to all who are awaiting patiently on the particular pairing: It's not popular in other shaman fics. That's the only hint I'll give. :D

Chapter 20: Erasing the Hatred

For a moment there was a state of shock for him. Even though Bason did do the unthinkable and brought Yoh here, he really could not believe that they'd come in the first place. Ren rubbed at his wrists, tender from the cuffs that held him. Tck, a tad numb, but nothing he couldn't handle. He gazed toward Hinata, who was helping Jun up. The shaman scowled. Why in the world was Hinata there of all places?! Didn't Yoh knew any better?! He probably brought that little guy along as well. Great. He stretched his muscles and flexed as Bason returned to his master in rejoice.

"Bocchama!"

"Well, looks like I can't keep you away, can I?"

"Don't be ridiculous! I am loyal to the end!"

Yoh laughed while putting a hand over his mouth to hide his grin. Looks like Ren's okay after all.

Jun smiled warmly. "Ren is still acting tough." She then blinked at the girl who helped her just now. "Who are you?" She asked to Hinata who blinked her big pale eyes up. The Tao noticed that the girl had very interesting eyes. It's not that they were completely white so much that you can't see them, but they were clear and glowy.

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga." The kunoichi smiled for a moment before realizing that she forgot to put on her shades. Oh no! If she or Ren sees, they might think she's inhuman! Forgetting that Manta saw and didn't really bat and eye along with the other shamans, quickly she cried, "D-don't look!" and attempted to whip them out. The shades slipped through her hands and flew into the air.

BANG!

"Ow!" Yoh cried out as the shades ricocheted off his poor noggin.

The shades ended up whirling around Ren's pin hair... And settled.

Hinata widened her eyes. "Sumimasen, Ren-kun!" She reached toward Ren for her sunglasses only to find a dark aura emitting from the shaman. Thunder sparks were practically flying from the other.

Tao Ren grabbed at the shades in his hair and threw it to the ground in absolute anger! "**_GOLDEN CHUUKA ZANMAI!!!!_**" Ren forced Bason into his kwan-dao and slashed the shades into bits and pieces.

The others in the room widened their eyes further as Ren proceeded a barrage of attacks.

"**_GOLDEN PUNCH!_**"

"**_GOLDEN DOUBLE SLEDGEHAMMER!_**"

"**_SUPER GOLDEN CHUUKA ZANMAI!!! MULTIPLE STRIKE!!!_**"

The sunglasses didn't stand a chance.

* * *

Kirin the great seer frowned as Kiba scowled in front of him as well as Akamaru. "Now, don't do that. I'm sure your mother didn't raise you that way."

If anything, the shinobi scowled even further. "My mother is Tsume Inuzuka, you moron."

"THAT barbaric clan?!"

"Who the heck are you calling barbaric just now?!"

"ACK!"

Temari frowned at Kankuro, who was watching the entire spectacle amused. "Oy, you gonna do something?"

The puppeteer shook his head. "Nope. I think I'll just let the dog finish him. I don't even like Kirin."

"Me neither, but he's the one that even knows what's going at this point." The girl stressed. She stared dully at the scrunched up stern expression on her brother's face.

"THIS is the guy that messed up your birthday present back then." Kankuro said solemnly.

"Nope, that's just a blooper that the authoress made a long time back." Temari corrected.

Kankuro quirked an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Nothing! Anyway," Temari stretched her arms. It really has been one heck of a day. "What should we do now? Gaara's in another place."

The puppet user sighed. "How do we even know that the seer's not making it up?"

Temari frowned, her eyes dimmed with worry. "Well, we have that Jounin guy to confirm it, right?"

"Bah. What does he know?" The other sand nin argued. "I mean, he hasn't even been here that long to begin with."

"But... Think about it... He's the only one that could keep Kirin in line somehow..."

The two sand siblings sweatdropped. How does Kakashi do it?

The said Jounin then opened the tent and went pass the other two siblings. "So!" Kakashi said cheerful. "How's Suna's great seer?"

"How do I feel? How do I **feel**? Bloody awful that's what! I lost my mansion, my sprinkler, my robes, my bed, my fan letters, my rugs, my carpet, my curtains, my chairs, my chandelier, my dolls, my baseball collection, my Icha Icha posters, my fanfiction, my manga, my doujinshi, my monies, my law suits, my lolita fetish, my star, my sky, my one and only, my chocolate chip cookie, my autobiography, my pool, my autographs, my final, my fantasy, my rainbows, my rabbits, my fan service, my golden ticket, my soul, my calibur, my energy drinks, my pocky, my sponges, my diary, my newspaper subscription, my handsome figure, and I now live in this tent with this barbarian hovering over me with his little dog too!" The seer yelled in anger, flailing his arms wildly. He shrunk back in fear at Akamaru's growl.

The Konoha ninja stared for a moment and said happily, "You don't even own half of what you said anyways! It's okay, your mansion will be rebuilt soon. So! About my student and his friends..."

Kirin widened his eyes as a very scary Jounin was suddenly close to him!

"Tell us about this other world further?"

Temari, Kankuro, and Kiba widened their eyes as the seer began babbling out answers. Wow... So that's how he does it...

"W-Well! Our universes are directly parallel, yet our time frame goes at a different rate. 12 hour difference in fact."

"So if it's 4'o clock pm here, it's 4'o clock am there?" Kiba inquired.

"Exactly."

"And...?"

Kirin sighed aghaust. "Aside from the time differences, that world does have civilization. So if you were thinking things like aliens or something like that, forget it."

Temari scrunched up her face in annoyance. "Nobody even said anything about aliens."

"I'm a seer, I know what's going on in your minds~!"

"Nani?!" twitched Kankuro angrily.

"For example, Temari is thinking of how handsome I-AH!" The seer cried out in pain as his noggin was crushed by Temari's fan.

Temari growled gripping her fan tight. How dare that conceited old coot! She gazed as Kakashi lightly switched the conversation back on topic, actually getting answers from the seer. How the heck does that Copy nin do it? The kunoichi decided to save that question for later. Right now, they need to find out where Gaara is, and fast.

"Well, there is in fact, a way that all of us can communicate with the other world." Kirin stated slowly. He crossed his arms and hesitated even as the others leaned forward in an attempt to receive any information he was about to leak.

"Yes? How?" Kiba asked solemn. A tensious air surrounded the ninjas.

"When world peace happens!" cried the seer cheerfully waving his arms all excited. He laughed on, unaware of the red eyed ninjas sharpening their kunais.

Kakashi held them back once again. "Matte, matte. Haha. Kirin, you're overdoing it again. So. How can we speak to them?"

Kirin stopped his persisting laugh and sighed. "I'm going to need the Hyuugas in this."

* * *

The dungeons were void of practically anything. There was a silence that was so thick, one would wonder if anyone's breathing.

Hinata sighed blushing red. Her shades are definitely gone. She twiddled her fingers nervously, while fidgeting with her feet. She gazed at the dungeon walls and the hall. She could really go for a Jiang-shi rush right now.

Ren scowled. Of all things, she had to whip out those shades, huh? Didn't she even listen to him that the shades made her look ridiculous? He knew that they were a nuisance from the very beginning. He crossed his arms. "What... In the world were you doing, girl?"

"Hey, hey!" laughed Yoh in an attempt to get rid of the awkwardness. He waved his hand up and down as though he was fanning away the negativity. "Hinata just wants to use her shades, you know?"

Ren crossed his arms. "That's not even the point. Why does she have to wear them all the time?"

"What about my headphones?" Yoh pointed out grinning.

The Chinese shaman jutted out his index. "Exactly. I was just about to say that too."

"What?! My headphones are my business." sputtered Yoh.

Jun smiled a bit down at Hinata, who finally stopped her little fidgeting. "Ah? So, how did you become friends with Yoh?"

Hinata gulped a bit. It finally dawned to her that she had many times revealed her pale eyes to Yoh and the rest, and they've never acted like the people back at the shop when she was getting the shades in the first place. She was expecting acts of isolation, but they've never come. Instead, Hinata was seen as herself the entire time. Yes... They really are true friends, aren't they? So, there wouldn't be anymore use of such things. She felt a little silly. How could she have forgotten? The kunoichi smiled back up at Jun. "Ah. I came to know Yoh by..."

As the explanation dragged on between the women, Yoh nudged Ren painfully in the ribs.

"Ah! Itai!" Ren bashed the blunt end of his qwan-dao on Yoh's head. "What was that for?"

Yoh pouted as he rubbed his head. "You know, Hinata's here."

"And...?" The Chinese warrior quirked an eyebrow.

"And she did come all this way..." Yoh drawled while crossing his arms. Amidamaru nodded his head in spirit ball form.

"So....?" Ren pressed as Bason moved closer in curiosity.

Yoh grinned waaaaaaay wide. "So, you should kiss your prince as a reward, princess!"

Ren's yellow eyes became wide.

Yoh grins.

Ren's eyes became wider.

Yoh's face did not falter.

Ren's face grew crimson.

Yoh, in fact, grinned wider.

Steam came out of Ren's ears.

Bason and Amidamaru both widened their eyes. This won't go well.

"RAWR!" Ren grabbed Yoh's head and smashed it to the ground, huffing. "Don't say ridiculous things!" The Chinese boy growled in anger.

"Hey, Ren, I thought we talked about your anger issues!"

"And why, pray tell, would I take advice from you?"

"...Because I beated you?"

"We TIED, dont you remember?!"

The argument was interrupted by some giggling.

Yoh, Ren, Bason, and Amidamaru gathered together to see that Jun and Hinata were talking and giggling.... But what's most significant was that they were _whispering_! What in the world are they talking about?! They leaned forward in an attempt to hear better, straining their ears. They were, after all, at the far end of the dungeon while Hinata and Jun were nearby the bars.

Jun gasped as Hinata giggled. "Really?!"

"Yes!" The girl beamed as they whispered further.

The men squinted their eyes. What in the world are the girls talking about?! Ren in particular was unconsciously gripping the wrinkled edges of his pants. He clenched his teeth in irritation.

Jun noticed her own brother's gaze and suddenly smiled. Sending Ren a particular look, she leaned close to Hinata's ear and whispered.

"E-eh?" squeaked Hinata.

Ren, realizing that his own sister was taunting him, scowled. "Bason." He whispered to his guardian spirit.

The Chinese soldier blinked at the next order that befell his master's lips.

"Spy on them."

"B-bocchama?!" cried the warrior in surprise. Of all his dead years, not one order was as ridiculous as this!

A sharp turn and a glare. "Are you disobeying my orders, Basooooon....?"

The Chinese warrior widened his eyes and sent a look of plea at the samurai ghost next to him. Amidamaru could only give him a look of sympathy and a pat on the back.

"Remember, you are dealing with women. It is a dangerous road, especially for espoinage." The samurai said darkly nodding his head.

Yoh gave a huge grin. "We really appreciate it Bason!"

The spirit shrunk into spirit ball mode and slowly floated over to the two girls, carefully he edged over to a certain angle, staying a good few feet and hiding behind... Well, what do you know? There was nothing to hide behind.

Jun, noticing that there was Bason, turned her head at the ghost. "Bason?"

The Chinese spirit warrior froze.

Hinata blinked at Jun's direction. So the spirit named Bason was there? Of course, the kunoichi still saw nothing.

"Do you need something?"

Bason stuttered out incoherently, beads of sweat pouring out from his head, and quickly zipped back to Ren and the others all the while crying out that he failed.

Jun sent a smile to Ren and shook her head at the frown given back at her.

Hinata, confused, looked up at Jun. "Jun-sempai? What's going on?"

The green haired teen shook her head reassuring at Hinata. "It's nothing. Just boys being boys."

Ren scoffed and shook his head. He wasn't going to be a part of this any longer. Clearly whatever it was they were talking about isn't worth killing over. Bah. Yoh, on the other hand, had the biggest annoying grin the Chinese shaman had seen! Ren twitched in irritation. How he wants to wipe it off his face. Dusting off his clothes a final time, he swung his kwan-dao to straighten. "Now I'm ready."

Yoh nodded in agreement. "Yeah! Let's get out of here and go home!" His statement, however, was interrupted by the other shaman.

"No. Not that yet." A look of dark determination seemed to fill Ren's face. "I can't leave until I win."

Jun was greatly taken aback. "N-nani?! Ren! This isn't a competition, let's just go!"

"Onee-san, you of all people should know that after a humiliating defeat like that, I can't turn my back on this. His yellow eyes grew fierce, and his grim face revealed his stubbornness. He was not going to back down without honor.

Hinata attempted to sway Ren, "Demo! Ren-kun, we came all this way to find you! A-And you're injured! You need rest!"

"And I appreciate it very much. But this is between me and my family. It's best not to get involved. Besides... Sooner or later, I will have to face this task. And I have to be rid of it." Turning his back toward them, revealing the large dark Tao symbol, he walked into the hallway with Bason obediently following. "I'll be going up to face my father. I thank you all for freeing me."

Jun sighed with a frown. "Just like my brother to be so stubborn. Even when the odds are clearly against him..."

* * *

There was a dark chuckle within the chambers of the Tangen room. Many mirrors surrounded the walls, showing the images of Yoh and the others rather than any reflection. "So... He has escaped, yet he has yet to learn. All because of that Asakura boy..." En smirked as he petted the panda on his lap. "They will not leave... Alive."

Upon close look at the panda, one would see a tag attached to its face...

* * *

Yoh, Amidamaru, and Hinata rushed after Ren, who sped walked in haste.

"Oy, oy! Ren, slow down will you?" Yoh called after.

"No, I don't think so." If anything, Ren quickened his pace through the dark dungeons. Hopefully if he does so, they'll be gone in minutes!

Unfortunately, they kept following him.

"Ren-kun, aren't you tired? Shouldn't we rest?" Hinata asked in concern.

"Yeah, yeah!" nodded Yoh.

"Rest is absolutely essential." The samurai spirit should know. He's been in battles plenty of time.

"What do you want from me? You all are the ones tired." Ren twitched in irritation as he quickened his pace further, so quickly that Bason had a hard time following.

Hinata shook her head, "D-demo, we don't want anything! We just want to help fight that's all." She too, quickened her pace, with Yoh following close behind.

"I don't need your help. Just go back to Japan. It's better for you all." The Chinese shaman began changing his pace to running.

The Japanese shaman tilted his head, causing his orange headphones to slip a bit. "But if we leave, won't you be sad and lonely?!"

At that, Ren whipped out his index finger and shoved it in Yoh's face in indignance. "OF COURSE NOT!!!"

There was a moment of silence, as Ren gathered up as much of his patience as he could muster. Sighing, the boy turned around. "I'm just saying you'll be in my way. You all are too nice. And you can't win against that man by just being nice." Ren narrowed his eyes at his agenda. The fact that they, Yoh, Hinata, and Amidamaru, wanted to help was good, but against En, they wouldn't stand a chance.

Yoh grumbled, "What man? Your father? You know, Bason told me everything."

Hinata ran in front of Ren and extended her arms, blocking his path.

Ren widened his yellow eyes, surprised that Hinata would do such a thing. "What are you doing, girl? Get out of my way."

The kunoichi stood firm, shaking her dark locks. She recalled back when Neji had the same sort of feelings against the main branch. "Ren-kun! Please stop! This path... Isn't right! If you hate your father-"

A slight frown donned Ren's face as he shook his head. "Iie. I don't hate him."

The Hyuuga was taken aback. If he doesn't, then why does he wish to fight him?

"This is why I told you that you don't understand. I don't hate my father. I came here to eliminate the hatred." Ren twisted his back towards Hinata, and then to Yoh. "This tatoo... Is the symbol of my hatred that has always been... I'm not angry because they've put it on me... I'm angry because... I allowed myself to believe that hurting others was right." He shut his eyes in shame and anger. "Even if I change, the memories will remain, just like this symbol. And that, is my reason. I want to get rid of those memories, and to do so, I must NOT leave until I've defeated the hatred that runs through our family's blood."

"Ren-kun..." murmured Hinata in surprise. She watched as Ren straightened out his kwan dao once more, gripping it firmly.

"It may be foolish even." He walked ahead Hinata a few steps, then turned facing the others. "But. It is my fight. I don't want to see you all die for something like this... Especially since..." Ren turned his head away, locks covering his face. "I've only just known you."

Hinata widened her eyes. This was possibly the most sensitive she had ever seen the other. "Ren-kun?" She whispered. She blinked as Yoh walked over to Ren with a smile and put an arm over his shoulder with a slight pat.

"Everything will work out. You'll see." With a grin on his face, he continued, "We didn't come all this way to see you die. We came to fight together. We'll never know what happens if we don't try."

Ren widened his eyes at the support that Yoh gave him. This little gesture of friendship, which he clearly wasn't used to. He sighed in annoyance. "What makes you think that I'd die? Idiot." With that, he brushed off Yoh's hand and stretched.

Hinata smiled happily at the moment that the two boys were having. She giggled a bit at Ren's retort.

The Tao whipped his head back, widening his eyes at Hinata's expression. "W-what's with that face, girl?!"

"E-eh?! W-what f-f-face?!" The Hyuuga stammered. Her face grew a great red crimson as she shook her head wildly. "W-what do you mean?!"

"What's with that?! Fix it right now!" At that moment Ren's face was also turning red. "You're embarrassing me!"

"S-sumimasen! Sumimasen!" Hinata defensively put her hands over her face. "Gomenesai!"

"What are you doing now?! Now you think I'm going to kill you or something?!" Ren raised his arms up in frustration. His face becoming bright red. "Fix it!"

"I-I'm trying!"

Yoh laughed out loud so hard along with Amidamaru as Ren attempted to stop Hinata from her "embarrassing" antics. "Aw, Ren's so embarrassed by Hinata-chan!"

Bason, however, was shedding tears of joy. "Spring has truly indeed come for Bocchama!"

The Chinese shaman turned his head at the trio. "What... Was that?"

Within an instance the three was silent.

Ren, satisfied that they were no longer making fun of him, went back to his duty of stopping Hinata's blush. "Okay. Just breath. Think of... Yoh cooking on an open fire."

Yoh, Amidamaru, and Bason all agreed quietly.... Ren is obviously colder than Horohoro's snow.

The moment was shattered, however, with the sudden appearance of two Jiang-Shi... The same ones who knocked out Jun. _"Kufufufufu... You all aren't leaving here alive..."_

Yoh widened his eyes in surprise. "I didn't even see them! Did you, Hinata?!"

Hinata cried out a no, only to quickly grab at the dungeon wall as the ground began shaking.

Ren, however, was very composed, even as sandy gravel began to fall from the ceiling. "Hmph. Yoh."

The headphone shaman turned his head at the Chinese boy quickly. "What?!"

"Do as you like. But don't get in my way." A huge smirk donned his lips as he whipped out his hand, Bason, obediently moving into spirit ball form. "You've got guts! I'll give you that! Right, Bason?!" crowed the shaman as his spirit was put into Oversoul.

Yoh grinned. "Okay. Amidamaru!! Let's go!"

Within seconds the two Jiangshi were no more, and Hinata gasped in relief as the dungeons stopped the shaking. She widened her eyes as Ren grabbed her arm. "Hurry up. If you're going to help, better keep up." A smirk of confidence, just like before when she first met him.

The Hyuuga smiled and with a quick nod, they all ran through the corridors.

* * *

Ren narrowed his eyes. "So... This is where your friends were at?" A huge pair of doors were in front of them.

The Japanese shaman nodded. "Yup."

"Through here is a stairway that leads to where En is. We must hurry." Pushing the doors open, the five of them was in for a shock.

Everything in the room was in ruins. The Jiang-shi bodies were all around the floor. But there was one amidst all the disaster, gripping at Ryu's neck. Horohoro was against a wall, cracks behind him indicating his defeat.

Hinata gasped in horror at the sight.

"Ryu! Horo!"

The five were surprised then to find the presence of the Jiang-shi man suddenly behind them. "_They could not keep up.... Just like you three..."_

Quickly, Hinata threw a kunai at the other, only to have it deflected.

Yoh and Ren quickly placed on oversoul and all three of them including the Hyuuga barely dodged the powerful drop kick initiated by the zombie. **_"Fuo Jank Yaku!"_**

Jumping back into the room, the two shamans were bewildered. This was not good... Especially since they're practically put right where he wanted them!

Hinata attempted to land a blow at the Jiang-shi's arm with a quick hard jab, only to miss. The Hyuuga widened her eyes turning around quickly. '_No!_'

**_"Jyouji Daodan Kyaku!" _**cried the zombie as he launched another kick.

The heiress didn't have time to gasp as an arm encircled her waist and she was jerked back. Rubble remained where she was standing before. Hinata looked up at the person who saved her.

"That was close." said Ren narrowing his eyes at his opponent. He released the kunoichi gently and tightened his grip on the kwan dao in frustration. Who the heck is this Jiang-Shi?

Yoh slid back, his sandals hot with friction, yelling, "There's no mistaking it! That Dao Dan Do! The same technique as Pailong! How could he be stronger than the others?!"

"I don't know!" Yelled Ren back. His yellow eyes scanned the opponent, finding nothing.

Hinata gasped as there was a close attack, which she had managed to dodge by flipping in the air. She narrowed her eyes, _**"Byakugan!"**_ Upon gazing at the figure, there didn't seem to be anything different that separates him from normal zombies. The Hyuuga was tempted to use the explosive tags in her arsenal, but the other is far more swift than her. Within seconds if she uses one, it would cause an explosion that would envelope everyone, excluding him. Is there no hope at all?

"That technique..." stammered a familiar voice.

Ren, Yoh, and Hinata turned their heads at the sound. "Manta?!"

The little boy was crouching behind a huge vase, safe but shaking in inexplicable horror. "That technique is unmistakenly the same one that Pailong uses... But there are only two people who would know such style... One is Bason..." Manta's face became paler as a thought came to him. "The other is... His master! Sha Wen!"

At that, the two shamans widened their eyes in recognition of the name.

"Sha Wen?! Who is he?" Hinata asked, swiftly turning her head left and right to Yoh and Ren.

Yoh turned his head toward the kunoichi, hastily replying, "Sha Wen is a Dao Dan Do master who I've spirit bonded with a long time back. But! The Sha Wen I'm used to is a completely old man!"

"It doesn't surprise me in the least. The Jiang-shi are all composed of different parts... In addition, if this one is part of the Gokufusei... Then it makes sense. The best parts are all given to this collection, so a young body isn't impossible." spat the Chinese.

The Hyuuga heiress once again gazed at the Jiang-shi, suddenly in realization. "I... I see something though! There's something about him!"

"What is it?!"

"He... He's!"

_"Kufufufu.... Indeed... I am Sha Wen... Now you will experience the true power of the Gokufusei!" _Sha Wen raised his hand, and pulled up the tag to the side of his face, revealing a old haggard face, beard, mustache, the visible eye dilated and crossed, but the most significant... A neck full of stitches.

The shamans gaped at the horrid sight.

"Th-THAT'S what happened?!"

"So... That's how my father did it..."

The two shamans turned toward Hinata. "You knew of this?"

Hinata nodded a bit in hesitation. She hadn't known at first during the battle due to it being so quick, but just then, she was able to see that the man's head was attached to such a body.

Ren shook his head. "Never mind that right now. It looks like all along, this was the trump card my father intended."

Yoh and Hinata grew horrified. "So the other four... Were just pawns?"

"Looks like we're up against a rook." said Ren grimly. He widened his eyes suddenly as there was a swift wind. Quickly he turned his head toward the other two. "Yoh! Girl! Behind you!"

The two turned around seeing Sha Wen suddenly there just like at the beginning. They were too slow to do anything and shut their eyes anticipating the blow.

**BAP!**

For a moment, they froze. Yoh, feeling no pain inflicted, slowly opened his eyes. "H-Hinata?"

Hinata opened her eyes as well, searching the boy to see if he was hurt. "D-Did he?"

Yoh shook his head slowly. "You?" He whispered.

The Hyuuga shook her head in the same manner.

They looked around at Ren, who had a look of surprise as he was pointing in their direction. Turning around, the two of them gasped.

There was another Jiang-shi blocking the blow with his fists!

"P-Pailong!" cried out Ren incredulously.

_"I-Impossible! You were placed under the control of En! What are you doing?!"_ yelled Sha Wen in surprise as he struggled against the block.

A small chuckle interrupted the whole ordeal.

Everyone turned their heads toward the entrance.

"Neesan!" Ren shouted in surprise.

Jun lowered her eyes mischievously. "This happens to be my fellow Jiang-Shi, who has been by my side for many years... I am a Daoshi, what sort of person would I be, if I can't even compose my own Jiang-Shi, hm?" A light laughter with a tilt of her head. "Well, Ren. I did warn you not to fight. Looks like I made it in time."

"Jun..." said Yoh in surprise.

The Hyuuga was surprised as well. There seemed to be a fire within Jun's blue eyes, showing her fighting spirit.

"Pailong, you've been rather naughty. Perhaps you can redeem yourself, hm?" Jun called out to the martial artist.

"Hai, Ojosama." replied the other, as he pushed his fists against Sha Wen and jumped back swiftly into fighting position.

_"Miss Jun, I would advise against this... You wouldn't want your father to punish you for your insolence, hm? It's not wise to go up against me. Even if you all come at me at once, it will still be futile. After all, a weak Jiang-Shi like Pailong can't match with me! The master who has taught him!" _A large cackle came from Sha Wen as he mocked the patheticness of them all.

The green haired Tao was unfazed by the cold words. "So ka... I suppose we were too soft." She whipped out her blue hair clips one by one and began to do her hair calmly. "I really wish not to fight any more." A few clicks of the clips. "I wish I never have to hurt people... But with things as they are, I have no choice... But to stand up." She was finished.

_"Gyahaha! You are confused!" _laughed the menacing Jiang-Shi as he moved to attack the Daoshi.

"Oh, but you're wrong... I see clearly now..." responded Jun as she held up her talismans and nipped at one in a mocking manner with her trademark smile. "And I have made my mind."

At that moment, Sha Wen widened his eyes at the presence suddenly behind him. _"N-nani?!"_

Pailong was in the air, about to strike his blow. _"This is the end, Gokufusei."_ With determination in his eyes, he swiftly moved to kick. _"I will always protect Jun! **Yuzhou- Zhan Luo-Xia!" **_(I'm not sure if this is the correct name... In the manga it was something else, and then in another site it was this... Well, correct me if I'm wrong!)

At the discarded remains of the Jiang-Shi, Jun said calmly, "You have no right to live if you don't have a heart. You're not even alive with your missing soul." She turned toward the stairway. "Come. We're going ahead."

Yoh scrambled to carry Horohoro as Ren, Manta, and Hinata stared dumbly.

"My sister's gone mad..."

From nearby, the supposed KO'd Ryu's split pompadour grew into two heart shaped... Pompadours.

* * *

"Ugh, it still hurts and there's a ringing in my ears!" complained Horohoro as he rubbed his head and swayed a bit. He gained consciousness a while back, and was then feeling the aftereffects of his fight. He grumbled at his dizzy vision, stopping it on Hinata... Well, it's not so bad if there's two! Whoot! Suddenly his vision went white at the sudden pain on his forsaken noggin. "Itai! Kororo, what'd you do that for?!"

The indignant Koropokkuru angrilly waved her lilypad leaf. "Ko ro koro koro!" (**Kororo translator:** You need to get focused!)

"That's no reason to hit me!" Horohoro grumbled rubbing his head once more.

Hinata blinked watching the ainu... To her, he was just speaking to plain thin air. She backed away a bit as Horohoro yelled that if his mother was here, she would punish her and not him. Well, so much for Horohoro's sanity image. "Wow, Horohoro, I hope you'll be okay." said Manta in concern.

"I'LL BE FINE, JUST DON'T WORRY!" snapped the ainu back, A scowl on his mouth, veins popping all over his face, his eyes looking bloodshot.

Manta gave a yelp of surprise and ran straight behind Yoh. Hinata smiled a bit though, when the ainu finally calmed down.

"Whoo, sorry about that. I'm good now. I'm fine."

"After taking such a beating, I'm not surprised." Ryu said lightly. His face became serious at the surroundings. There were skeletons all over the grounds and stairway in the path to En. "Being in this kind of place... Gives me a bad feeling. So many attacks and all of these corpses and skeletons... I can't believe crazy people of this level existed!" scowled the man.

"Ryu!" Manta yelled at the sight of the down faces of Ren and Jun.

The shaman quickly covered up his mouth. _'Oh snap!'_

"Oh snap is right." muttered Tokagero. "No, I don't have ESP." he said annoyed at Ryu's incredulous look.

"It's fine, Manta. No need to worry." Turning his back once more at the hallway, Ren had a dark serious look. "This is my battle. En is up ahead and I can't guarantee you'll leave alive. So, if you fear death, you may leave."

"Ren..." said the group in surprise.

Before anyone could say anything, there was a loud rumble, seeming like laughter. "Hehehe... Well, well... In such a short time you've become so sensitive to say such words... Ren."

Everyone looked around wildly. "That noise! Where's it coming from?!" Suddenly, the ceiling broke through, and there was a huge man sitting in a chair!

"Gyaaaaah!" screeched Manta in surprise.

Horohoro screamed as well. "Who the heck is that?! And what is with that outfit?!"

Yoh gave a huge yelp. "It look like he fell from the sky!! Did anyone see where he came from?! And that moustache!"

"Impossible!" cried Ryu. "THAT'S your dad?!"

Hinata swiftly turned her head left and right incredulous at their reaction. What were they talking about? Within her vision was a slim man in a traditional Chinese Hanfu outfit. And he didn't look huge at all!

His surprise appearance aside, En shifted his head. "Welcome all," he boomed, the words seeming to vibrate the very walls. "I know that you have been taking care of my son... But that matters not to me." Slowly, the man lifted a finger out.

The kunoichi was bewildered. Was this person really responsible for the huge echoes and vibrations?

Jun gasped. "Everyone get down!"

A sudden rumbling came in their direction at a swift pace.

"Watch out!" cried out Hinata as she pushed Manta off to safety. The blast unfortunately caught her, and she was swept against a wall. She yelped in pain as she fell to the floor. '_N-no... I must stay awake... I must...' _Hinata struggled to remain conscious, gripping hard against the rubble, her visions blurred, and then finally, there was black.

* * *

'_Hinata... Hinata...' _

_'That voice... Who...?'_

_'Hinata...'_

_'Yes...?'_

_'What will you do now?'_

_'What do you mean?'_

_'What will you do now that you're dead?'  
_

_'W-What?!'  
_

_'Now that you're dead... You can't go back...'_

"Hinata!"

There was a violent shaking on her shoulders. The Hyuuga quickly came to the realization that her eyes were shut and slowly fluttered them open. Golden eyes peered down at her. "R-Ren-kun?" She whispered weakly.

"Heh. Good. Father didn't kill you." A satisfied smirk.

Hinata widened her eyes recalling all that's happened up to the point of her black out. "W-what happened?!"

"You were knocked out." answered the pointy haired shaman.

The kunoichi shook her head. "After that?"

Ren narrowed his eyes. "We died." He said grimly.

The Hyuuga shot up from her lying down position. "What?!" She paused immediately seeing that she was in a very soft bed with a velvet red blanket over her legs.

The Tao shook. Then snickered. Then he laughed loudly.

Hinata blinked in confusion. "E-eh?"

"Of course we're not dead! If we were, Bason here wouldn't be transparent to us! Ah, wait, you can't see him! Gyahahaha!" The shaman shook, then laughed more at the bewildered expression the kunoichi had.

A small smile came on the Hyuuga's face. Ren's laughter didn't sound malicious, sarcastic, or even melancholic. It was genuine, pure laughter. '_Ren's... Happy!' _She thought giddly. "Ah! What about Yoh-kun and the others?!"

At that, Ren's face became grim. He turned his head away, bangs covering his face.

"Ren-kun?" Worry wavered in her voice.

Ren looked back at Hinata solemnly. "They died."

"W-What?!" The girl was speechless as she was given another round of laughter.

* * *

Meanwhile, from outside the bedroom, Horohoro grumbled under his breath at the grinning headphone shaman. "Hey, how come we can't go in? I wanna see how Hinata is!"

Amidamaru shook his head. "He requested to see her alone. Perhaps Ren-san feels partially responsible for the attack on the girl."

Yoh grinned and pulled up an index. "Plus, we get to be guards!"

The ainu stared with a dumbfounded look. "Guards? Are you kidding me?"

"Ah, ah, excuse me, Yoh-kohai." A cheerful voice chirped.

"Of course, Jun-sempai." Yoh replied happily allowing **JUN TAO **to go in.

"H-hey, waitaminute! Why'd you let her in?!" Horo yelled out in dismay.

Yoh frowned. "Don't you know? It's dangerous to leave one boy and one girl together. Who knows what they'll do. Right, Amidamaru?" The shaman turned toward his guardian spirit, who nodded solemnly.

"Even though this time period is more modern, the instincts are all the same. I've lived through such harsh time periods, where it's practically commonplace. I should know." The samurai ghost pointed.

The pair nodded.

"Then how come I can't go?!"

"Because you're cold."

"That's discrimination!"

"No, think about it. With your new techniques, you might accidentally freeze Hinata."

"That doesn't make sense!"

From inside the room, Hinata sweatdropped. "I can hear them..."

"So!" cried Jun happily. "Do you like this room?"

The girl nodded. "It's very pretty!"

The older sibling smiled. "Good, good! Then wouldn't you like to stay here?"

Ren widened his eyes. Just what the heck is his sister doing?! "Neesan?!"

Jun pouted. "Just think about it, you're staying in that plain old inn back in Japan, no? But wouldn't you rather stay here in a luxurious grand $$$$ amount of a mansion?! Wouldn't you?!"

Hinata widened her eyes. "E-eh?!"

"We're even going through renovations here, so anything skeleton related is out! Plus, there are millions of Jiang-shi that will be glad to serve!" The older girl nodded as Pailong, who entered the room, proceeded to flex his muscles. Jun then leaned over Hinata grinning. "I bet Ren would like it if you stay."

"NANI?!" Ren yelled out in dismay. "NEESAN, WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU SAYING THAT FOR?!"

Hinata promptly fainted. It was all too much for her.

The Tao heir looked back and stared at the Hyuuga. "Great. You killed her."

* * *

AND NOW! FUN WITH MORON AND NEEDLEHEAD!

Moron: Whoo hoo! Finally we're through that Tao arc!

Needlehead: Y'know, it would've been sooner if the author wasn't so lazy.

Moron: You mean busy! Work, finals, and all that.

Needlehead: Right. Okay, let's move on ASK MORON AND NEEDLEHEAD!

Moron: Yay! (reaches in a box and pulls out an envelope) Okay, here.

_Do you guys like Hinata as a sister, a friend or A FRIEND? (hint-hint *winks*) -_ Raven's Familiar

Moron: (stares) What's with the winking?! Hinata...? Well, she's cute, but...

Needlehead: Yeah... He's got a girlfriend. As for me... Hey, Hinata's cute! Sign me up for the fan club! (holds up Luv Luv Hinata flag)

Moron: Okay... You're scary, Needlehead.

Needlehead: What? I can't appreciate what I see?

Moron: Meh. (pulls out another)

_If Moron could change Needlehead into anything in the world, what would he change him into? And vice versa for Needlehead._ -Aoimizuneko

Needlehead: I'd change him to a mop.

Moron: A cheeseburger.

Needlehead: WHAT?!

Moron: I'm hungry...

Needlehead: O-okay... (backs far, far away) Well, we'll continue the rest of Ask M & N in the next chapter dedicated solely to this. Onto the bloopers!

(BZZT!)

"Gyaaaaah!" screeched Manta in surprise.

Horohoro screamed as well. "Who the heck is that?! And what is with that outfit?!"

Yoh gave a huge yelp. "It look like he fell from the sky!! Did anyone see where he came from?! And that moustache!"

"Impossible!" cried Ryu. "THAT'S your dad?!"

Hinata had the worst reaction of all, widening her eyes, her knees shaking wildly. '_I... Had... Byakugan... On... Eck...' _The kunoichi quickly shut her eyes whimpering.

(BZZT!)

Moron: Oh yeah, that was a moment that the author wanted to put in.

Needlehead: A good thing Hinata can't see anything spirit related. For sure. The author had to get rid of it and replace it with the one you see.

Moron: Onto the next one!

(BZZT!)

Naruto scowled. "Ne, ne! When am I going to be in this?!"

Moron sighed. Apparently he was representative of the author for the moment. "Listen, the author will put you in soon enough."

The ninja scowled more. "And how come I have to partner up with a random filler character who no one knows or cares?"

Moron sighed again. "Because the author likes him."

"The heck?!"

"Any other questions?"

"Is shippuden gonna be in this?"

"Ah, we're running out of time."

"H-hey, hey! I'm not finished! I-"

(BZZT!)

Needlehead: Bwahaha. The camera cut him off. XD

Moron: I had to do a lot of stuff that day. (sighs) Okay, here's the last one!

(BZZT!)

Sasuke stared. In front of him was a guy... With headphones.

"Hi there! I'm Yoh!" A big huge grin on his face.

It was then that Sasuke realized that all those fanfics were right. And right in front of him was living proof that SasuNaru will indeed happen.

(BZZT!)

Moron: Come to think of it, their hair are pretty similar...

Needlehead: And Yoh's outfit does have orange...

Moron: I sense a conspiracy.

Needlehead: Well, that's all we have for Fun with M&N. Hope you've enjoyed the chapter. By the way, the author did make a forum for Hinata centric Shaman King fans. If you all have time, go to her profile and join up. Who knows? Maybe you'll be able to keep in touch with her there.

Moron: Other than that, you can always PM her. Very much encouraged. Or you could leave a review and say what you think of it.

M&N: Til next time!


End file.
